Regresa a mí
by Kattie Hale
Summary: Rosalie esta embarazada y demasiado rota como para poder continuar. Decide escapar con su hermano lejos de ahi con la esperanza de poder olvidarlo todo. Lo que no sabe es que las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos. A&J R&E B
1. Inesperada

**¡Gracias por entrar a ver de que se trata! No soy buena con los summary.**

* * *

Jasper Pov

Pasaban de las 11 am, la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas de la habitación bien podían delatar la hora, tarde un poco para adaptarme a la escasa luz y reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Era una habitación, eso era seguro, no era a mía, eso era obvio.

Me centre en mi alrededor: piso alfombrado, una acogedora recámara con muebles de madera, cortinas acorde con la alfombra, una puerta junto al enorme tocador y otra puerta a la derecha de la cama King size en la que estaba acostado completamente desnudo con una radiante mujer de compañía, a la cual no lograba reconocer.

Mierda.

Estaba en una habitación de hotel.

Esto no marchaba bien. Me esforcé en recordar algo de la noche anterior, si no recordaba nada era un completo idiota, luego de un eterno minuto logre que los recuerdos brotaran por si solos; siendo acompañados de un dolor de cabeza.

Ahí estaba yo, disfrutando del club de moda en Nueva York, el volumen de la música hacia vibrar todo el lugar y las luces más el efecto del alcohol lo hacían todo confuso.

Una morena con curvas bien definidas se acercaba a mí. Era más que claro el nivel de alcohol que recorría su sangre al verla caminar "sensualmente": a comparación de ella yo estaba sobrio.

-¿Qué tal te va?- era Sahara, la modelo de trajes de baño en _Sport Ilustrated. _

Si lograbas ignorar que era una modelo caprichosa, berrinchuda, malcriada y con desplantes der diva entonces se podría decir que la chica era linda: rasgos finos, su piel era como café con leche, cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-Nada mal desde la última sesión de fotos que tuvimos juntos-alce mi copa un poco a forma de saludo y luego tome de ella. No pensaba invitarle un trago, la chica apenas tendría unos 17 años pero cuando eres una celebridad a quien le importa la edad que tengas, además ya quería ver a la pobre por la mañana con monumental resaca. Quizás sería bueno que yo la acompañara hasta la mañana...

Hasta ahí llegaron mis recuerdos, pero era obvio adonde nos había llevado la situación.

Suspire con cansancio. No era bueno mantener una relación con una modelo y aun menos si dicha modelo tenía 17 y seguía soñando con su príncipe azul.

Tenía dos opciones: quedarme o irme.

Si me quedaba tendría que dar explicaciones inútiles que nos llevarían a ningún lado. Si me iba sería mucho más sencillo para ambos, había sido bastante claro que no era su primera vez, así que ver la cama vacía al despertar no sería un gran impacto para ella y yo me ahorraría todo un escándalo.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo de nuevo salí cuidadosamente de la cama.

Para mi fortuna mi ropa estaba toda junta en un solo montón, me vestí sigilosamente, guarde las llaves de mi auto en la bolsa de mi chaqueta y fue cuando sentí mi celular.

En el medio del espectáculo eran bastante comunes los chantajes a espaldas de las cámaras, así que para prevenirme, por si Sahara recordaba algo a pesar del alcohol, tome algunas fotos con el celular. Solo las usaría si ella intentaba algo primero.

Me coloque mis lentes oscuros y salí de ahí.

El pasillo estaba vacío, sin embargo camine con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a las escaleras. Quería pasar desapercibido, más que eso, quería ser invisible y subir a un ascensor lleno de gente no me serviría. Además solo estaba en el cuarto piso y tomar las escaleras no me afectaría, había superado el efecto de las resacas un par de años atrás.

En este momento me alegraba no haber usado el servicio de estacionamiento del hotel. Busque con la mirada mi audi R8 plateado en el lugar que lo había dejado anoche.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta el olor a piel me embargo. Absorbí el aroma con la cabeza apoyada sobre el volante.

No era correcto dejar a una chica con esas condiciones en una habitación de hotel. Aun y cuando fuera un excelente hotel.

Prendí el auto y salí de ahí sin ser visto.

Seguí derecho hasta encontrar la florería que tanto ansiaba.

Baje y me dirigí a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, necesito que usted escoja el más hermoso arreglo de flores y lo mande a la habitación 315 del Hotel Hilton de unas cuantas calles aquí atrás. Y necesito que la nota diga esto. Escribí los datos que le había dado hace un momento por si acaso tenía mala memoria y el pequeño mensaje diciéndole a Sahara que no diría nada, sin revelar mi identidad.-Gracias.

Deje más del dinero que era necesario para pagar sobre el mostrador y regrese a mi auto.

Ese detalle mantendría mi conciencia tranquila.

Maneje hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba mi departamento. Era una zona residencial como pocas en Nueva York. De verdad amaba mi departamento.

-Gracias chico- le di su propina al muchacho del ballet parking y me refugie rápidamente dentro del edificio con aire acondicionado, huyendo del calor del verano.

Entre al elevador y pulse el botón redondo que marcaba el piso #17. Se cerraron las puertas y no se volvieron a abrir hasta que llegue a mi piso. Recorrí el pasillo blanco hasta llegar a la puerta roja que pertenecía a mi departamento.

Solo había cuatro puertas más en ese piso, pues, eran los departamentos más grandes con lo que contaba el edificio.

Al entrar me encontré con el departamento inmaculadamente limpio; tal y como la había dejado. No es que fuera un obsesionado de la limpieza, pero me gustaba vivir en un lugar limpio y ordenado.

El departamento contaba con lo habitual: cocina, sala, 3 recamaras y 2 baños; así que no se podía decir que fuera tan ostentoso.

Deje mi chaqueta sobre la cama, los lentes sobre una de las mesitas de noche, me quite los zapatos a tirones y me recosté en la cama para quedarme completamente dormido.

El sonido del teléfono fue lo que me despertó. No me moleste en correr para alcanzarlo, no lo haría.

Me frote los ojos con la parte trasera de la mano y me dirigí al baño.

Al verme en el espejo no reconocí la imagen reflejada. El color de mis parpados había dejado su tonalidad habitual para ser cubiertos por el lila, mi cabello, algo más largo de lo habitual estaba todo desordenado y mi piel lucia toda paliducha.

Tenía que alejarme de las fiestas del medio artístico.

Me di una ducha que duro alrededor de una hora, para luego meterme en un pants y una playera blanca e ir a buscar algo de comer.

-¿Que será bueno comer?-murmure frotándome las palmas.

Huevos: ricos, prácticos y habían en el refrigerador.

Me senté en un banquillo de la barra y me dispuse a comer mis huevos acompañados de jugo de naranja, mientras revisaba la contestadora.

5 mensajes.

Mensaje numero 1: _Hola Jasper, ya sabes quién soy así que no hay necesidad de decir mi nombre. Solo hablaba para recordarte la sesión de fotos con Heidi Lively del lunes. Mmm... Bye._

Mi queridísima agente.

Mensaje numero 2:_ Hola Jasper, soy yo: Rosalie. Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente... Pero no te preocupes... Estoy bien. Te quiero._

Mi queridísima hermana.

Mensaje numero 3: _Soy otra vez yo. De verdad necesito hablar contigo. Han cambiado las cosas y necesito de tu ayuda. Háblame._

Mi desesperadísima hermana.

Mensaje numero 4:_ Ok, ya que no te dignas a contestarme el teléfono tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Tengo noticias que darte y no sé como lo tomes. Por tu salud espero que bien._

Mi muy enojada hermana.

Mensaje numero 5:_ Perdón por gritarte. Estoy preocupada y no estoy muy segura de estar tomando la decisión correcta y necesito de ti. Mi avión llagara a las 5, no te preocupes en irme a recoger, se cómo llegar a tu casa._

¿Rosalie insegura?

Mire mi reloj al escuchar a la hora que llegaría; eran las 6. No tardarÍa en llegar.

Me pregunte que seria tan importante como para atrevar el paÍs de costa a costa.

El timbre sonó apenas quite mi mirada del reloj.

Camine lentamente desconfiado de lo que podría encontrar detrás de la puerta.

Rosalie estaba ahí parada junto con unas 4 maletas más. Muy digno de ella.

-Hola Rose-mis palabras la hicieron despertar de su congelamiento en pánico.

Se lanzo a mis brazos llorando.

Rosalie no lloraba. Al menos no de esta manera: algo iba realmente mal.

Fui caminando de espaldas hasta que logre sentarla en el sofá.

Le pedí que me esperara un momento en lo que metía sus cosas al departamento.

-¿Que paso, Rosie?-espere, sobando su espalda.

Se limpio las lágrimas y tomo aire un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo.-

Rosalie Pov

Las lagrimas me empañaban los ojos impidiéndome ver. A pesar de que con los brazos me las limpiaba no paraban de fluir. Cada una de ellas se sentía como navajas rasgando mi corazón, deshaciendo mis sueños y pisoteando mí planeado futuro.

Llene las maletas sin poner atención en lo que echaba. Solo quería salir de ahí y no me importaba si las maletas estaban llenas de ropa que no podría usar en Nueva York.

Todo había quedado muy claro. Las palabras estaban dichas y las maletas hechas.

Él lo era todo para mí; mi sol, mi alegría y toda la seguridad que alguien podría brindarme. Pero ahora todo eso se había ido y estaba yo sola en el camino que se marcaba frente a mí, tratando de acoplarme a un tiempo que parecía volar mientras yo seguía aquí congelada.

Es increíble como puede cambiar una persona. Como se puede volver frívola y superficial al lograr sus sueños. Cambiar todo el amor y el apoyo recibido por una portada de revista o una amistad por conveniencia. Y lamentablemente esa persona era yo. La estúpida que había logrado acabar con todo. Ahora lo sabía pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar el pasado y sus consecuencias.

No podía resistir, pero debía afrontar las consecuencias y dejar que él siguiera con su camino. Encontraría a alguien que lo amara porque él era una persona increíble y tenía todo con lo que yo podía soñar. Pero aunque el encontrara un nuevo amor, nadie llegaría a amarlo como yo lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo.

Termine de hacer la maleta y salí de ahí. De esa habitación y esa casa que solo tenía recuerdos que me destrozaban y quemaban mi corazón dejándolo sin fuerzas para latir y con una sola esperanza de poder superarlo.

Luche un poco al subir las cuatro maletas al carro. Cuando al fin lo logre, subí y conduje hasta Seattle.

Había sido un milagro que no chocara durante el camino por culpa de los espasmos que sufría mi cuerpo a causa del llanto.

Llegue justo a tiempo para abordar el avión.

El auto se quedaría ahí; quizás alguien lo robaría o la policía se lo llevaría. Eso no me importaba.

Durante el tiempo que duro el vuelo trate de pensar en la reacción de Jasper ante lo que le iba a decir. Él siempre me apoyaba y esta no sería la excepción.

Estaba siendo egoísta al pedirle que lo dejara todo y se mudara conmigo a otro país para iniciar de nuevo.

Al bajar del avión sentí el increíble cambio de clima. Mientras que en Forks llovía, aquí el calor era agobiante.

Recogí mis maletas y pedí un taxi para que me llevara.

Esperaba que Jasper estuviera en casa. Debí haberme asegurado antes de venir, pero prefería esperar afuera de su departamento hasta que llegara que seguir en Forks.

Me gustaba Nueva York, era grande y la capital de la moda del país. Quizás dentro de muchos años sería capaz de regresar y establecerme aquí.

El recorrido al departamento de mi hermano se me hizo demasiado corto.

Aun no estaba lista para afrontarlo.

Pensar y planear algo en silencio te hace sentir segura e invencible, el problema aparece cuando lo planteas en voz alta y sientes como todo va cobrando sentido y va plasmándose en la realidad.

Un joven muy amable me ayudo a subir mis maletas hasta el departamento de mi hermano.

Era una zona residencial en el centro de Nueva York y su departamento era una de los mejores, conclusion: le pagaban una millonada por hacer lo que le gustaba; fotografiar.

Le di una considerable propina al chico y accedi a tomarme una foto con él. Si no llevaba una foto como evidencia sus amigos no creerian que realmente habia conocido a la gran cantante, ganadora del Grammy: Rosalie Hale.

Y pensar que fue todo eso lo que me trajo aquì.

Toque una sola vez el timbre y escuche resonar el suave sonido al otro lado de la puerta. Esta se abrio en un momento.

Ahí estaba mi hermano. Siempre con ese porte elegante sin importar que llevara puesto, -en este caso su pijama a las 6 de la tarde- con esa intensa mirada azul, ese rizado cabello rubio y su imponente figura.

Sus palabras hicieron que los sentimientos que hasta ahora habia intentado reprimir brotaran tal y como lo hacen un enjambre de abejas si lanzas pedradas a su panal.

Ese era el efecto de Jasper. Su mirada hacia que soltaras hasta la ultima gota de verdad,-cosa que le fue muy util cuando ibamos en secundaria-, siempre lograba hacerme sentir segura y querida. Su aura era increiblemente tranquilizadora; sin embargo es esta ocasion no le fue de ayuda conmigo.

Me llevo un tiempo poder hablar.

-Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo-mi voz sono rota y vacia tal y como lo estaba por dentro.

Jasper Pov

Espere a que pudiera continuar.

-Todo cambio asì nada màs. Ni siquiera yo fui capaz de notarlo o de tratar de abrir los ojos ante la realidad. La fama y todo eso me cego. Yo crei que podria controlarlo como él.-Estaba divagando. Sus palabras no tenian mucho sentido ahora, pero lo tendrian despues asi que trate de memorizar sus palabras-Tú me lo advertiste; dijiste que el ambiente podria absorverme. Pero èl parecia llevarlo tan bien, que crei que solo exagerabas las cosas para protegerme. Y no fue asi. Yo cambie demasiado y el no pudo seguir asi, por eso me dejo. Sin embargo el no sabe toda la verdad y no debe saberla, por que el debe de continuar con su vida y ser feliz.

Todas sus palabras eran acompañadas por desgarradoras lagrimas. Lagrimas que venian desde el fondo de su alma y que herian la mia al mismo tiempo que hacian lo propio con ella. Fue en ese momento en que decidi que la apoyaria en cualquier cosa que ella decidiera.

-Shhh... Todo va a estar bien, ¿Sabes porque?-su cabeza descanzaba en mi hombro, humedeciendolo con las lagrimas que no dejaba de derramar a causa de esa historia que aun era un poco confusa para mí.- Porque tu y yo estamos juntos.

Ella asintio tratando de creerme.

Levante su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Ahora dime que es esa verdad que _él _no conoce y que no debe conocer.- repeti sus palabras.

Esa respuesta era el climax de la mayoria de todo esto.

Luego de pensarlo un momento por fin me respondio.

Sus ojos azules, un poco màs claros que los mios, se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

-Estoy embarazada.-

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que si...**

**Aclaracion sobre protagonistas. Es obvio que los protagonistas son Rose y Jasper (son hermanos como ya pudieron leer) Al principio sera más Jasper que otra cosa, teniendo a la historia de Rose de transfondo, luego se vuelve más Rose, con Jasper de transfondo. Los demas personajes tambien salen y tambien tiene su historia (No estoy muy segura cual sera la historia de Bella y Edward, pero de que salen salen).**

**Gracias por leer y quisiera leer sus reviews para saber su opinion. (Son gratis)**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	2. Atras

**Todo pertenece a SM, de otra manera Jasper estaria en mi recamara justo ahora, Emmett seria mi hermano y Edward me ayudaria con los examenes finales...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Se lo conté todo. Como con el ascenso los cambios también subieron como leche hirviendo. Sobre la relación que hasta hace 3 parecía perfecta. Sobre la ruptura a causa de los cambios y sobre el embarazo.

Tuve cuidado de nunca mencionar _su nombre_ o cualquier otro dato con el que pudiera identificarlo. Nadie sabría quien era.

-Pero aún no entiendo porque te quieres ir del país.- Jasper se estaba resistiendo un poco.

-Santo cielo, Jasper. Tú sabes cómo es la prensa en este lugar, no importa a que parte del país nos vayamos, nos encontraran. Quiero irme, dejarlo todo atrás. Empezar desde cero en un lugar donde nadie me conozca y seguir con mi carrera quizás después, sin que aparezca en las noticias que fue lo que hice en todo el día.-eso era verdad, todo eso. Pero la principal razón era la siguiente.- Quiero irme a otro país donde tengan más respeto por la privacidad. Donde nadie más conozca la existencia de mi bebe aparte de nosotros. Un lugar donde el no sepa de nuestra existencia.

-Tú plan visto así suena excelente. Pero no tienes que olvidar que tu quieres seguir con tu carrera luego de tener al bebe...-lo corte.

-Entonces que solo me conozcan a mí y no a mi hijo.-no permitiría que nadie lo dañara.

-Rosalie, el padre tiene derecho a saberlo. Quizás se separo de ti, pero también es su hijo.-

-Ya tome una decisión, Jasper. Lo voy a criar yo sola y tener tu ayuda seria increíble, pero me voy a ir a si tu no me acompañes.-

Su argumento era cierto. Emmett tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre, pero si el solo pensamiento de su nombre me partía el corazón, no podría soportar tenerlo cerca y saber que ya no me amaba.

-No me mal entiendas. Yo te acompañare al fin del mundo si es necesario, pero eso no quiere decir que piense de la misma forma que tu.

-Eso lo acepto. Y no sabes que bien me hace saber que estarás conmigo.-

Nos abrazamos un buen rato antes de levantarnos.

Él se fue a sentar a la barra.

Al parecer había interrumpido su comida y la había convertido en una cena.

Decidí sentarme un rato más con él antes de irme a dar una ducha. Sentía mi cara y mi cuello tiesos a causa de la sal de mis lágrimas.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos hacia la barra cuando percibí eso horrible olor. El causante de que me pasara un buen rato en el baño frente al inodoro.

Salí corriendo en dirección al baño para regresar el estomago.

Jasper llego un momento después con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- respondí luego de vaciarlo completamente.

-¿Cuanto tienes de embarazo?- su voz era inexpresiva.

-No estoy muy segura, quizás un mes o dos.-

Frunció los labios y asintió tranquilo.

-Regresemos a la sala.-

Negué rápidamente. No volvería a la misma habitación de ese espeluznante olor.

-Ya me deshice del huevo. Vamos.- Me ayudo a levantarme y salimos de ahí.

-Perdón por hacer que te deshicieras de tu comida.-

-No importa, de todas maneras ya estaba frio.-me sonrió sinceramente.

Me senté en uno de los banquillos, mientras tanto el rodeaba la barra y entraba a la cocina.

-Amm... -se quedo parado en un momento de duda.- ¿Te molesta el olor a café?- me pregunto inseguro.

Sonreí agradecida por su preocupación.

-Nop, hasta ahora solo me molesta el huevo y los pepinillos, Puaaj, esos dos olores me hacen salir corriendo al baño.

-Tendré en cuenta lo de los huevos y por los pepinillos no te preocupes: los detesto.

Reímos débilmente. Ambos odiábamos los pepinillos desde pequeños.

Y de repente con ese simple acto toda la habitación pareció tomar un poco de color. Las paredes color hueso lucían menos frías y los muebles menos renuentes a acogerme. Casi me sentía como en casa.

-Necesito tomar una ducha.-

-Oh, claro. El baño ya sabes dónde está y pues, tu recamar será la que a la izquierda de este y a la derecha de la mía.-en tanto hablaba sus manos me señalaban las puertas tal y como la primera vez que había estado ahí.- En el baño hay toallas, ve y ahorita meto tus maletas al cuarto.

-Gracias.-dije y camine hacia el baño.

Ese había sido un "gracias" por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí y por todo lo que me estaba brindando. Y mi hermano lo sabía.

Entre, cerré la puerta con el pestillo, abrí la regadera para minimizar el eco y me derrumbe sobre el frio azulejo del baño.

Llore. Fue lo único que pude hacer. Una de mis manos cubría mi boca en tanto la otra se ocupaba por mantener mi torso unido. Cada lamento, cada lagrima, cada sollozo era por él; por sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras, cosas que por más que ansiara no podría recuperar. Nunca lo volvería a sentir junto a mí. Nadie más me llevaría a comer un helado solo porque sintiera un poco de nostalgia, porque nadie podría ser como él; competir contra sus abrazos o su ánimo, con su espíritu o incluso con su apetito. _Mí_ Emmett nunca podría ser comparado con nadie, solo por la sencilla razón de que él era único. Sabía que ya no podía denominarlo como mío, ya no lo era, él lo había decidido así.

Esta vez las lagrimas no solo alcanzaron mi ropa, si no también mi cabello.

Me desvestí con dificultad a causa de los espasmos y los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Me adentre en el agua y como si fuera acido sentí como quemo mi piel dejándome por completo al descubierto, sin ninguna protección hacia el exterior o a que mis emociones pudieran salir a flote con mayor facilidad, como si eso fuera posible.

Salí del baño lo más rápido que pude, el dolor era demasiado.

Al salir del baño me percate de que Jasper no estaba por ningún lado, quizás estaría en su habitación.

Las maletas ya estaban en mi habitación.

Me volví a encerrar con el pestillo, me puse mi pijama y desempaque solo un poco. No nos quedaríamos aquí mucho tiempo.

Una hora más tarde Salí a tomar un vaso de leche, me lo tome acompañada de la soledad, Jasper seguía encerrado en su habitación. Me empecé a preguntar que estaría haciendo.

Regrese a mi habitación.

Me metí entre las suaves cobijas y me quede dormida.

Fue la primera noche que tuve ese espantoso sueño. Más que un sueño era un recuerdo, _ese_ horrible recuerdo.

Me desperté a causa de mis propios temblores.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía estarse convulsionando y la almohada estaba húmeda a causa de las lágrimas.

Trate de tranquilizarme y lo logre luego de 20 minutos.

Cambie la almohada por la que estaba seca y me quede ahí acostada hasta que escuche el sonido de mi celular en algún lugar de la habitación.

Ya había empezado a amanecer y la recamara empezaba a tener iluminación natural, me levante con cuidado y empecé a buscar.

Me sentía como si todo el día anterior hubiera estada de excursión a causa del llanto imparable que me cargaba encima.

Al fin lo encontré y al ver la pantallita hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Nos habíamos tomado esa foto el verano pasado, estábamos en el bosque y se podía apreciar el paisaje en la foto, el me mantenía abrazada con un brazo mientras besaba mi coronilla y con su otra mano tomaba la foto.

¿Por qué me llamaba ahora luego de una semana?

Lo deje caer y me senté ahí sobre el suelo alfombrado y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar.

Esta vez mi llanto fue más sonoro, al punto de que en algún momento Jasper llego a consolarme.

Mantuvo mi cuerpo en un meneo constante hasta que mi respiración volvió a ser rítmica.

-¿Estar segura de querer empezar desde cero? ¿Olvidarlos a todos?-no supe interpretar el sonido de su voz. Los oídos aun me zumbaban.

-Si.-

Coloco mi celular en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y obligo a mis cansados músculos a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos. Tenemos que empezar a olvidar el pasado.-

Sostuvo mi mano y fuimos hacia la barra.

-Este es el primer paso.-coloco un tabla para picar de madera enfrente de mí y un martillo junto a la tabla.-Rómpelo.-Puso el teléfono sobre la tabla.

-¿Por qué?-mi voz sonó algo parecido a un graznido.

-Porque vamos a olvidar a todos.-sujeto el martillo y me lo tendió.

-Pero realmente me gusta este celular.-tome el martillo algo insegura.

-Tienes el dinero suficiente para comprarte otro.-su mirada era dura, no me dejaría huir de esta.- Rómpelo.

Mire ese pequeño rectangulito rosa pastel que hasta ahora había sido mi teléfono táctil. Un segundo después solo quedaban un montón de piezas inservibles.

Durante los instantes en que estrellaba el martillo contra el teléfono me volví a sentir yo, la Rosalie segura y tenaz que siempre había sido, sin embargo, en el momento en que lo solté esa seguridad se esfumo.

-Muy bien Rose.-su expresión volvía a ser la de siempre.-Ahora vete arreglar mientras yo te espero viendo la televisión.

-¿Vamos a salir?

-Sí, iremos a algunos lugares.-se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar a ver su pantalla plana.

Solté un fuerte suspiro antes de ir a hacer lo que me había dicho.

Escogí una falda da mezclilla a juego con un delgado sweater rosa pálido y unas botas blancas; aprovecharía mis últimos días con los tacones.

Me mire en el espejo y decidí que mi cabello ondulado lucia bien así que lo dejaría suelto. Mis ojos fueron otro tema. Estaban muy hinchados y no pude disimularlo del todo con el maquillaje.

Me senté junto a Jasper y me cruce de brazos.

-No pienso salir de aquí-sentencie- Mis ojos son más grandes que los de un sapo.

-Estas exagerando y no me importa lo que digas, saldremos quieras o no.-su voz decía que no cambiaria de opinión pero sus ojos reflejaban diversión.

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta la puerta.

-¿Mejor?-en su mano había unos lentes oscuros de armazón blanco.

Los tome y sonreí victoriosa.

-Mucho mejor.-

El también llevaba lentes, solo que los suyos eran completamente negros.

Salimos del edificio sin encontrarnos con nadie, al parecer aun era muy temprano incluso para la vida en Nueva York.

-Toda una belleza-murmure al ver su auto.

-Es mi mayor orgullo.-rio con ironía y me abrió la puerta.-Claro, después de ti.

Siempre decía que yo era su orgullo, ¿Pero qué hermano mayor no decía eso? ¿Seguiría pensando eso realmente luego de lo que me había pasado o solo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor?

-Sigues conduciendo igual de rápido que siempre.

-¿Para qué tienes un audi si no lo aprovechas?

-Cuando nos vayamos de aquí volveré a comprarme un BMW rojo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-me pregunto desviando el tema. No era el momento para terminar de hablar sobre eso.

-Comida italiana.- respondí en un segundo.

-Parece que el bebe tiene antojos recatados.- volvió a reír y dio vuelta en U.

Fuimos a un elegante restaurant con vista a la bahía y a la estatua de la libertad.

Él espero hasta el final de la comida para tocar el tema de la huida.

-¿Y a donde tienes planeado que nos vallamos?

-Estuve pensando en Paris.

-¿Paris?-él no era muy aficionado del francés.

-¿Por qué Francia? Prefiero irme a Hong Kong que a Paris.

-Yo no sé hablar chino y además detesto su comida.

-Pues la comida de Fran…espera, ¿Cómo que no sabes hablar chino? Siempre fuimos a clases juntos.

-Excepto en esa, ¿Recuerdas? Yo decidí tomar clases de piano en tanto tú ibas a tus famosas clases de mandarín.

-Ya lo recordé.

-Además, en Paris vive Vera.

-Creí que iríamos a un lugar donde no conociéramos a nadie.

-No he visto a Vera desde los 11, prácticamente es una desconocida para mí ahora.

Seguía sin estar convencido del todo.

-Es la capital de la moda, ahí lo que importa son las modelos no las cantantes. Tú tendrás suficientes sesiones de fotos y yo me mantendré lejos de los paparazzi.- suspiro rendido antes de pedir la cuenta.

-De acuerdo, nos iremos a tu adorado Paris.-

Al dejar el restaurant el resto de la mañana fuimos turistas. Visitamos todos los lugares de interés en Nueva York, no entendí muy bien el punto del recorrido pero ya habían pasado más de unas cuantas horas y no había derramado una sola lágrima, eso me hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Podemos ir de compras?-le pregunte entusiasmada a Jasper.

Nunca había pasado más de una semana sin ir de compras.

-No, eso será mañana.-él era más alto que yo así que bajo un poco su cabeza para verme a los ojos.- Hoy te dije que nos encargaríamos de dejar el pasado atrás. Mañana nos encargáramos del _volver a comenzar._

-No te entiendo.

-No espero que lo hagas.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo por los caminos de Central Park, tuve que correr un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

-¿Sabes que algunas culturas el cortarse el cabello es comenzar una nueva etapa?-me miro curioso.- ¿Qué tanto te gusta tu cabello?

Me confundió su comentario.

-Mucho, ¿Por qué?

-En primera no frunzas el ceño de esa manera; tus cejas están a punto de tocarse.-deshice el gesto lentamente.- Te cortaras el cabello.

Me pare en seco.

-¿De que estas hablando?-casi le grite.-No me voy a cortar el cabello.

-Si lo harás, lo harás si es verdad que quieres dejar todo atrás.-su mirada pesaba, era demasiado intensa.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi cabello.

-Si tiene que ver.-se acerco un poco más.- Si no eres capaz de cortarte el cabello no creo que seas capaz de dejarlo todo atrás como dices querer.

Estaba usando la psicología conmigo: me estaba retando y yo no dejaba que dudaran de mis capacidades. Y su plan funciono.

-OK, me cortare el cabello.

-No te moleste. No te estoy pidiendo que te rapes, solo te lo cortaras un poco.

Seguimos caminando.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**ok, decidi actualizar más temprano por que en la tarde me voy a VER ECLIPSE! (aaahhh!) y no iba a tener tiempo.**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Paris

**Twilight no me pertenece...De ser asi tendria el dinero suficiente como para ir a visitar a Jackson Rathbone y decirle que esta guapisimo...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Me mire una vez más al espejo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Mis ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados como antes, así que esta vez si había podido disimularlo con un poco de maquillaje, mi rostro ya no lucia tan demacrado y eso me hacia feliz. Mi cabello era harina de otro costal, aun no me acostumbraba a llevarlo tan corto.

Hace dos días había estado segura de lo que estaba haciendo, -hacia días que no me había sentido de esa manera: como si yo sola pudiera contra el mundo-, había tomado las tijeras de la estilista y yo había dado el primer corte a mi cabello indicando a que largo lo quería. Ahora, mi cabello luego de haber llegado hasta mi cintura, apenas y llegaba a tocar mis hombros.

Salí de la habitación dejándola en un completo orden.

-Estoy lista.-le dije a Jasper.

¿Estaba lista? No realmente, pero era más sencillo mentir, -incluso a mi misma-, que admitir la realidad. Era más sencillo decirles a los demás que me encontraba bien, en lugar de decirles que estaba destrozada por dentro. Que me sentía como si acabara de salir de una operación en la que me habían extirpado el corazón y habían olvidado todo tipo de utensilios médicos dentro de mí, provocando que me lastimaran al moverme muy rápido o con demasiado entusiasmo y que no permitían que me volviera a nacer el corazón. Así que, si, era mucho más sencillo guardarme la verdad y decir que me encontraba bien y preparada para dejarlo todo atrás. Olvidar todo.

-Que bien, porque vamos tarde para tomar el avión.- fingió desesperación y se coloco una chamarra impermeable, ofreciéndome otra para mí. Las lluvias de verano habían comenzado.

El día anterior me había acompañado a ir de compras. En ningún momento se separo de mí y yo se lo agradecía con toda mi alma,- mi corazón había desaparecido en el pasado-, él era mi sustento para no caer al piso y ponerme a llorara cada vez que algo evocaba algún recuerdo. También mantenía lejos a los demás, principalmente hombres, para que no hablaran conmigo cada vez que yo se lo imploraba con la mirada. Él se había convertido en mi escudo contra el mundo.

No me gustaba ser así de débil. Esta no era yo. Mi verdadera personalidad luchaba por volver a la superficie pero el dolor la tenia constantemente sumergida en alguna parte. Tenía ganas de volver a caminar con orgullo y provocar envidia en los demás, añoraba mi personalidad imponente y tenaz. Tenaz, vaya vueltas que da la vida. La tenacidad, según la física: es la resistencia de un cuerpo a romperse o deteriorarse cuando se golpea, lo contrario era la fragilidad. Yo había sido la tenacidad en persona, mi mayor cualidad, ¿Y ahora? Fácil, mi estructura era la fragilidad.

Pero esa situación no seguiría así durante mucho, yo regresaría a ser la misma. La que luchaba, la que nadie lograba vencer, la que se paseaba con orgullo imponiendo lo que quería. La que no se escondía.

-Abordaremos por la puerta 5.-escuche la voz de Jasper por encima de la de las personas que nos rodeaban. A causa de ser verano y empezar las vacaciones el aeropuerto estaba a reventar.

Asentí y lo sostuve de la mano para que la estampida de gente no me arrastrara a la dirección equivocada.

Todas nuestras maletas ya se encontraban en el avión y el auto de Jasper se encontraba esperándonos en Paris desde ayer. Él no abandonaría a su bebe y se negaba a comprarse otro.

Jasper me jalo a través del mar de gente hasta que logramos llegar a la puerta de abordaje y subir al avión.

Estábamos en el área de primera clase.

-¿Pasillo o ventana?-me pregunto al ubicar nuestros asientos.

No me agradaba estar junto al pasillo porque la aeromoza nunca dejaba de pasar, sin embargo estar entre la ventana y Jasper me provocaría un ataque de claustrofobia.

-Pasillo.-

Jasper apenas se sentó saco su ipod y comenzó a escuchar música. Un instante después lo imite. Nunca nos preocupábamos por escuchar las indicaciones de la señorita para utilizar las bolsas de oxigeno. Si llegaban a salir seria porque nos íbamos a estrellar así que no importaba mucho si las usábamos o no.

Al momento en que el avión despego, una parte de mí respiro aliviada mientras que otra aullaba de dolor.

Todo estaba hecho. Él no pondría encontrarme ahora. Todo había cambiado en una simple semana.

Yo estaba en vuelo con rumbo a parís, con mi cabello corto y ondulado, - no me agrada traerlo así pero era imposible tratar de alisarlo-, mi piel blanca como nunca, con mis ojos azules cubiertos por un manto de lagrimas permanente y con una mirada vacía y rota. Aunque Emmett, -me hundí aun más en el asiento tratando de evitar el dolor que me producía su nombre-, hubiera averiguado que estaba en Nueva York y me hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto no me hubiera reconocido; yo no era capaz de reconocerme.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Me encontraba en un nuevo camino, uno que yo me había forzado y al que no daría vuelta atrás.

Mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre, en donde se hallaba creciendo mi esperanza y el único recuerdo que no dolería mantener junto a mí. Sabía que no era justo separa a un hijo de su padre, estaba mal. Sin embargo no regresaría, él nunca lo sabría, nunca sabría que había tenido un hijo. Este bebe seria solo mío. Mi razón de vida.

Las lágrimas me escoriaron los ojos y comenzaron a recorrer mi suave piel quemándola.

Jasper mantenía su cabeza recostada contra el respaldo y tenía sus ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir para evitar los acosos de las aeromozas.

Como si pudiera sentir mi dolor y necesidad tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo quedo exhausto luego de llorar por más de una hora. Últimamente mi resistencia se hacía cada vez más ausente.

Cerré los ojos deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

Jasper Pov

-¡Rose! ¡Ya regrese!- Deje mis cosas en el sillón de la sala y comencé a subir las escaleras.

A partir del último mes los ciclos de sueño de Rosalie habían aumentado. Ahora no dormía solo durante la noche, también lo hacía de 2 a 3 de la tarde y 2 horas luego de comer.

Mire mi reloj. Eran las 3:15.

Entre a su habitación suavemente, esperando no despertarla en caso de que siguiera dormida.

Estaba sentada en posición flor de loto sobre el banquillo alargado junto a la ventana. Sus manos descansaban sobre su enorme vientre.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte acercándome a ella.

Me volteo a ver tranquila. Sus ojos seguian manteniendo esa fina capa de tristeza, como siempre.

-Observo la ciudad.-me sonrió sinceramente como siempre que me veía.

-¿Quieres salir más tarde?-

-No, mis pies están hinchados, de nuevo.-rio divertida. Hacia un mes que todas las tardes se le hinchaban los pies. No era de extrañarse en una embarazada de gemelos de 7 meses.

-La doctora recomendó que caminaras un poco todos los días y luego regresaras a tu reposo.-le recordé, sobándole la espalda.

-En la mañana Vera vino a ver y estuvimos en el jardín, cuidando a Henry mientras jugaba. –me conto.

-¿Qué tal están?

-Muy bien, Henry está creciendo muy rápido.

-¿Y Vera? ¿Sigue peleada con su esposo?

-Sí, pero aun no está segura del divorcio. Dice que se arrepiente de haberse casado tan joven, pero quiere seguir intentándolo por Henry.- dejo de mirarme y siguió mirando la calle. - ¿Mañana vas a ir a trabajar?

-No, no vuelvo a tener sesión hasta el jueves.

-No es posible, Jasper Hale tiene un espacio de tres días en su agenda.- sonreí. No me molestaba su sarcasmo. Había tardado 6 meses para que su voz adquiriera otro tono aparte de la indiferencia. Disfrutaba de los cambios, o más bien de la recuperación de su personalidad.

-Le pedí a Peter que me diera un descanso.-me encogí de hombros.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quiero ir al Museo de Louvre.- Ahí estaba otro cambio. Al llegar aquí me pedía permiso para todo, ahora, su tono de voz me decía que iría, la acompañara o no.

-¿Otra vez al museo? Acabamos de ir la semana pasada.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-¿Torre Eiffel? ¿Catedral de Notre Dame? ¿La Ópera Garnier?

-La Ópera Garnier, no hemos vuelto a ir desde que llegamos.

-Yo sí, tu no.

-¿Cuándo volviste a ir?

-Para la sesión de fotos de Jane Vulturi, ya sabes que le gustan los escenarios algo coloniales y tétricos.

-Ya lo recordé. Esa jovencita es realmente excéntrica.

-Vaya que lo es. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Nop, pero quiero helado de cajeta.-me sonrió, recordando su antojo de la noche anterior. Había tardado 3 horas buscándolo, ¿Quién compra helado de cajeta a la 2 de la madrugada en invierno? Cuando regrese ya estaba dormida.

-Está en el congelador. Vamos.-la ayude a ponerse de pie y le ofrecí mi brazo para que se siguiera apoyando.

El invierno en Paris era muy frio y las calles estaban cubiertas por nieve,- en la noche llovería y todo se descongelaría dejando las aceras libres para caminar-. No me gustaría trabajar en emergencias en esta temporada.

Rosalie estaba vestida como para ir a la Antártida.

-También podríamos pasar por la Avenida de los campos Elíseos, ya lo adornaron para navidad y ahora es un recorrido de foquitos amarillos.- sugerí.

-Suena bien, pero no tanto como un gran tazón de helado de cajeta.

Pasamos la tarde comiendo helado y viendo la televisión.

Estábamos a unos 4 grados afuera, así que la calefacción trabajaba como nunca.

Rosalie se había quedado dormida antes de que terminara la película. Ahora solo sonaba la canción mientras los créditos salían a pantalla.

La canción había empezado a ser todo un éxito hace alrededor de 7 meses más o menos, el cantante era joven, -de mi edad-, y ya había sacado canciones anteriores a esta, pero _Numb_ –el titulo de la canción-, había sido un éxito mundial gracias a la complejidad de la letra y el sentimiento con el que la cantaba. Como si lo que cantara fuera su propia historia. A partir de esa canción había tenido muchos más éxitos.

Puse más atención a la letra.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
[caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought i would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

[caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
and every second I waste is more than I can take

but I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you .

(Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome sin fe  
Perdido bajo la superficie  
No sé qué estás esperando de mí  
Puesto bajo la presión  
De caminar en tus zapatos  
[Atrapado en la corriente  
Solo atrapado en la corriente]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti

He  
Quedado tan insensible  
Puedo sentirte ahí  
Estoy cansado  
Mucho más insensible  
Me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo  
Y ser menos como tu

¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?  
Amarrándome muy firmemente  
Temeroso de perder el control  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se derrumbó justo frente a ti

[Atrapado en la corriente Solo atrapado en la corriente]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
[Atrapado en la corriente  
Solo atrapado en la corriente]  
Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar

Pero sé  
Que yo podría terminar fallando también  
Pero sé  
Que eras igual que yo  
Con alguien decepcionado de ti )

En el tiempo que duro la canción Rosalie no paro de removerse entre sueños.

Apague el televisor y la cargue hasta su habitación. La cobije tan bien como puede, ella siempre había sido propensa al frio.

Eran las 10:00 pm, Rosalie no despertaría gritando hasta las 4:30am, pasaría un rato en el estudio y aun así me daría tiempo suficiente de dormir antes de que tuviera que levantarme a tranquilizarla. Había sido la misma rutina desde que llegamos a Paris.

Luego de un rato de estar revelando fotografías me fui a la cama.

No me agradaba el francés pero lo soportaba por Rosalie. Ella seguía estando destrozada aunque tratara de superarlo. Las veces que le había preguntado sobre el padre de los niños ella simplemente me evadía, debió de haberla lastimado mucho como para que ni siquiera quisiera pronunciar su nombre.

Me quede dormido reflexionando acerca del tema, sin llegar a una conclusión certera además de la que ya tenía.

A las 4:30 como siempre, los gritos de Rosalie me despertaron.

Al llegar a su habitación la encontré como la había estado encontrando cada noche desde que había llegado a mi departamento en Nueva York: llorando a causa de los sueños acerca de su pasado.

La consolé al igual que cada madrugada.

* * *

**Triste ¿Verdad? Jasper es increible... me encanta su faceta de hermano incondicional.**

**Pongan atencion en la letra, no subire muchas letras de camciones pero las que suba seran importantes. Tan solo piensen que la letra refleja la razon de que se hallan separado y como es que Emmett sufria al ver el cambio de Rosalie.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Sueño

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Ok, se que muchas se acordaran de esta lista y otras no tienen ni idea… es una lista de agradecimiento a todas las lectoras que me agregaron a Favoritos, alertas o que dejan reviews. Es una manera de decirles que todas ustedes importan para mí y que cada vez que llega uno de sus correos a mi bandeja de entrada no digo "así aquí viene otra"….**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Nelly-bello-cullen (Gracias por seguir ahí y apoyarme en todas mis locuras!)**

**DCullenlove (Tus reviews me alegran el día y yo más bien quisiera a Jasper como novio…haha)**

**ShArIcE-94 (CLARO QUE ME ENCATO ECLIPSE!)**

**Mznickwhite ( Da señales de vida! Haha, no es cierto!)**

Daniyelitha

Natalia H

Romy92

**Fran Ktrin Black (Gracias por todos tus reviews! Tendre es cuenta eso de no sobornar a mi hermanita con alcohol cuando crezca, haha, no es cierto…ya te mande a un Jasper por paquetería, espero y que no se pierda en el camino **¬¬**)**

**PriinCezaa ( Yo también amo Linkin Park! ****Me encanta la de Leave Out All The Rest!)**

**Espero y que esta lista con el tiempo cada vez se vaya haciendo más larga!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Me levante cansada de no poder volver a dormir. Había pasado media hora desde que me desperté de nuevo y al parecer el principal problema de no poder volverme a dormir era que no encontraba ninguna posición cómoda. Me dolían los brazos a causa de dormir de lado todas las noches, sin embargo, no podía dormir tampoco recostada sobre mi espalda porque a mis adorables pequeños eso les molestaba y no paraban de patearme hasta que me volteaba.

La sensación de tener a esas dos pequeñas personitas dentro de mí era indescriptible. El poder imaginar que dentro de poco sentiría sus manitas, verlos tan diminutos e indefensos y ser yo la única encargada de su seguridad.

Me impulse con mis brazos y me senté sobre la cama. Jasper dormía plácidamente del otro lado, sonreí al recordar que como cada noche mi hermano me había venido a rescatar.

Me pare con lentitud poniendo una mano en mi espalda baja. Estar embarazada de gemelos era muy agotador. Mi panza era tan enorme que ya no me podía ver los pies.

Baje hasta la cocina. Quería comer pan tostado con mermelada de zarzamora. Esa no era de mis mermeladas favoritas pero al parecer si lo era de uno de mis pequeños.

Abrí el refrigerador pero no encontré nada. Tome un danonino y lo comí mientras buscaba en los estantes. No había mermelada.

Pensé en esperar hasta que llegara Helga, la señora que nos ayudaba con el aseo de la casa, y pedirle que la fuera a comprar, pero recordé que hoy era sábado y los sábados ella no venia.

Suspire con rastros de culpabilidad por tener que ir a despertar a Jasper. Por lo menos esta vez no eran las 2 de la madrugada como en mi último antojo.

Llegue al segundo piso casi jadeando. Mi peso aumento lo que era necesario y yo cuidaba que se mantuvieran esos números, cosa muy difícil porque mis bebes eran muy glotones.

Entre a la habitación y me senté en una orilla de la cama. Moví un poco el hombro de Jasper hasta que él abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-Rosalie, es sábado. Acuéstate y duerme un poco más.-rodo sobre si y me dio la espalda.

-Pero los bebes quieren mermelada de zarzamora y no hay.- seguí meneando su hombro.- Podría ir yo a la tienda pero las calles aun están resbalosas por la nieve y me da miedo caer.

Suspiro y comenzó a estirarse.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- se metió al baño.

-Te advierto que cuando nazcan y averigüe a cuál de los dos le encanta la mermelada de zarzamora me las va a pagar.-grito antes de abrir el grifo del agua.

Reí y baje a la cocina para comer mi segundo danonino del día. A alguno de los dos le encantaban los danonios.

Cuando me habían hecho el ultrasonido de los 5 meses me dijeron que iban a ser gemelos aunque aún no se podía distinguir muy bien el sexo de los bebes. El próximo mes yo me negué a que me dijeran el sexo y aun mantenía mi palabra. Quería que fuera sorpresa. Solo faltaban un par de días para la cesárea y para descubrir si era madre de dos niños, dos niñas o una parejita. No pedía nada en especial acerca de eso, con que estuvieran completamente sanos me era más que suficiente. Me sentía egoísta al pedir que fueran niñas, tantas mujeres deseaban ser madres y no podían, yo lo iba a ser y sería feliz con lo que fueran. Aunque, a pesar de eso, yo si tenía un silencioso y caprichoso deseo: que no se parecieran a _él_. Ya tenía suficiente con verlo en mis sueños cada noche como para que también tuviera que verlo en los rostros de mis pequeños durante el día.

-¿Quieres algo aparte de la mermelada?-se asomo Jasper a la cocina para preguntarme. Su pelo aun húmedo a causa del baño se pegaba a su frente, pensé en advertirle que pescaría un refriado pero luego desistí, de todas maneras él no me haría caso.

-Palomitas de caramelo.-le conteste después de sondear mis antojos.

Sonrió divertido por mis antojos a las 9 de la mañana.

-Enseguida regreso.-

Al abrir la puerta se coló una ventisca de aire frio proveniente de la calle. Estábamos a principios de febrero y la nieve no paraba de caer. Ese era el tema de conversación en las noticias a la hora del reporte meteorológico. En los espectáculos solo trataban el rápido ascenso en las listas de popularidad de Emmett McCarty y la desaparición de Rosalie Hale del medio musical. La unión de esos dos nombres en la misma oración me oprimía el pecho.

_Si tan solo los periodistas supieran la verdad detrás de esos dos nombres unidos. _Pensé con amargura.

Los paparazis estaban como locos buscándome en los Estados Unidos, recorrían todo el país buscándome principalmente en Los Ángeles, Nueva York o Chicago. Los demás artistas se tomaban un descanso de los fotógrafos pues la primicia ya no era una foto vergonzosa de Britney Spears o una de Paris Hilton sin ropa interior, el premio mayor era mi localización y una fotografía reciente y no que tuviera más de 6 meses, el tiempo que yo había estado desparecida. Tuve razón al decidir venir a Paris, aquí la música no era lo importante si no la moda y con ello las modelos. Jasper se posicionaba en las listas de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo y yo me posicionaba en la lista de los más buscados.

No me preocupaba regresar a la música, si bien seguía escribiendo canciones no era eso mi prioridad. Mi principal objetivo era ser madre de tiempo completo. Ninguna niñera vendría a criar a mis hijos como lo habían hecho conmigo. Cuando se cayeran y se lastimaran yo sería la que los llevaría a emergencias, si tenían problemas en la escuela yo sería la que fuera a hablar con los profesores. Quizás, cuando fueran un poco mayores reflexionaría de nuevo sobre el tema, pero ahora no.

-Mermelada y palomitas de caramelo en camino.-entro Jasper a la cocina dejando una bolsa sobre la encimera.

Su gorro venia cubierto por una fina capa de nieve así que lo dejo en el cuarto de lavado.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-pregunto mientras habría el refri.- ¿Huevos?

Comenzó a carcajearse ante mi mueca de asco.

-No es gracioso.-

A pesar de que las nauseas habían quedado atrás al término del primer trimestre mi asco por los huevos había permanecido.

-¿Entonces? –alzo las cejas esperando mi respuesta.

-Tostadas con mermelada de zarzamora.-sonreí.

Él tostaba el pan mientras yo les iba untando la mermelada.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?-me ofreció una taza. Nunca las rechazaba.

Pasamos la mañana hablando de trivialidades y comiendo palomitas de caramelo. Uno de los gemelos no dejo de patearme en todo el rato.

Nos levantamos y él se fue a su estudio, en tanto, yo subí a mi recamara a terminar de arreglar mis álbumes.

Tomábamos fotos casi todos los días, de mí y de él. Tan solo en los dos primeros trimestres de mi embarazo habíamos llenado dos álbumes de fotos solo mías, claro que también contaba el hecho de que habíamos recorrido Paris en esas fechas.

-¿Rose?-entro Jasper a mi recamara.- Charlotte y Peter nos han invitado a comer, ¿Vamos?

Peter era el representante de Jasper y mejor amigo, Charlotte era la novia de este.

-Sí, claro.

-Nos vamos a ver en la _Bella Italia_ en dos horas. Procura estar lista.-cerro la puerta.

-¡Lo dices porque tú no tienes que cargar con una panza de casi 5 kilos!-solo alcance a escuchar sus risas.- Menuda idea de comer comida italiana en Francia.-susurre para mí.

Tome una ducha lo más rápido que pude, era una fastidio no poder ver mis pies.

Era difícil encontrar ropa para embarazada a la moda pero no imposible.

Me puse unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de piso negras. Un sweater gris y un abrigo negro más una bufanda. Un maquillaje suave y mi cabello suelto, -lo seguía manteniendo corto y ondulado-.

Llegamos al restaurante a tiempo.

Peter era alto y rubio, más parecido a un jugador de rugby que aun manager. Charlotte era mucho más baja que él, -incluso Jasper era un poco más bajo que él-. La chica tenía ojos cafés y un largo cabello color negro.

Pasamos una tarde agradable platicando de nada en realidad. Peter y Charlotte eran reservados pero no por eso antipáticos. El motivo de la comida era para anunciarnos su compromiso. Eran jóvenes pero ya no querían seguir esperando, después de todo ellos estaban juntos desde antes del instituto.

Regresamos a casa antes de que oscureciera. Al no haber dormido mi siesta de las 2 de la tarde ahora estaba realmente cansada.

Mi cena fue un danonino de fresa y luego me fui a dormir.

Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, caminando por la hierba y dejando que la suave llovizna mojara mi ropa.

_El mismo sueño de siempre_, pensé fatídicamente.

Camina hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas bancas que se encontraban a un lado del instituto, él me estaba esperando y por alguna razón me había pedido que llegara más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

_¿Por qué siempre soñaba con este justo momento? ¿Por qué no soñar con el día en el que nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita oficial o nuestro primer beso? ¿Por qué soñar con el final?_

Su rostro estaba tenso, eso era extraño, la única vez que lo había visto así fue cuando casi se cancelo una de sus presentaciones.

-Hola Rosalie, llegaste temprano.-lo mire extrañada, él nunca me llamaba Rosalie.

-Me pediste que llegara temprano.- conteste con la misma frialdad. Últimamente mi temperamento estaba al límite.- ¿Por qué?

-Esto ya o puede seguir así. Ya no quiero seguir así.-había comenzado a hablar mientras miraba sus manos, luego, alzo la vista y me miro a los ojos.- Haz cambiado demasiado, no eres la misma chica de la que enamore. Ya no eres tú.-los oídos me habían comenzado a zumbar en el mismo instante que entendí el significado de sus palabras. Aun podía escucharlo hablándome pero sus palabras ya no tenían sentido para mí.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-mi voz adopto ese tono de superioridad y orgullo como cada vez que debía cerrarme y construir una muralla frente a mí para defenderme.

Su mirada era fría, aunque, también estaba vacía.

_¿Por qué siempre sueño con el final si el inicio es mucho mejor?_ Luego de tener el mismo sueño durante meses mí consiente o parte de él ya era capaz de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y empezaba a cuestionar los sucesos. Eso no hacía que le dolor fuera menos cada noche.

-Si.- se levanto y se fue.

Espere que llegara esa punzada de dolor, siempre empezaba en este mismo instante, cuando él se iba sin por lo menos decir un mísero adiós. Claro que él esperaba que nos siguiéramos viendo en lugar de que yo desapareciera. Seguí esperando el dolor hasta que llego.

Un dolor agudo me atravesó el vientre. El dolor había llegado pero no en el lugar correcto.

El mismo dolor se repitió. Siempre era en el pecho, el dolor siempre me desgarraba el pecho no el vientre.

Aquí era cuando empezaba a gritar. Lo hice.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Esperaba que al despertar el dolor desapareciera, pero no lo hizo. Me seguía doliendo el vientre.

Jasper entro como cada madrugada a mi habitación para tratar de tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Aun no son las 4:30.-su voz era lenta y caminaba como un zombi.

-Jasper.-logre jadear a pesar del dolor.- Me duele el vientre.

Alzo la cabeza de inmediato y me miro preocupado.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, la doctora dijo que el parto podría adelantarse.- Prendió la luz provocándome ceguera un momento.

Me quito las sabanas de un jalón y yo me quede sin aire. Había sangre acompañada de un líquido emanando de mi entrepierna.

-Ok, creo que acabas de romper fuente.-me miro sorprendido un momento y luego saco un abrigo de mi armario y me lo puso.- ¿Crees poder caminar?

Negué con una mueca de dolor.

Se colgó la maleta que teníamos preparada para esto y me llevo hasta su auto en brazos.

-¿Y si les pasa algo?-mi voz temblaba.

-Van a estar bien Rosalie, solo se adelantaron un poco.-tomo mi mano mientras me decía palabras de aliento.

Comencé a rezar en mi fuero interno para que mis bebes nacieran bien.

Llegamos al hospital en un par de minutos. Me ingresaron como emergencia y me llevaron a quirófano.

-Quiero que estés tranquila Rosalie.-dijo Emily, mi ginecóloga.- Los bebes solo se adelantaron un poco, no es nada grave. Tú hermano entrara en un segundo.

Cerré los ojos y trate de regular mi respiración.

-Hey, Rose- Se coloco Jasper a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos.- ¿Lista para ser mamá?

-No, creo.- murmure.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo ser tío.- sonreía nervioso.- Pero si estamos juntos estaremos bien.

La cesárea comenzó.

-¿Podrías dejar de ver cómo me cortan?-le apreté la mano.

-Shhhh, quiero ver nacer a mis sobrinos. Tienes suerte de que no lo esté grabando.-

Me calle ante la idea de estar siendo grabada.

-Wow, ya nació el primero, al parecer está bien.-sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un chillido. Ese era mi bebe. Respire aliviada al escuchar su llanto.-Es una niña.

Sonreí al saber que después de todo si tendría a mi princesita.

-Ahí viene el segundo,-apenas hablo mi segundo bebe comenzó a llorar. Todo estaba bien.-Tiene bueno pulmones. Es un…niño, si, un niño.

Volví a sonreír dobletemente aliviada y comencé a llorar de alegría por primera vez en los últimos 6 meses. Mis niños estaban bien.

El cansancio me venció y cerré mis ojos para poder dormir un poco.

* * *

**AAAH! Ya nacieron! Pero aun falta un poco para que se venga lo bueno… no se desesperen!**

**Jasper sigue siendo el hermano que todas deseamos! A alguien más la deprimió el sueño de Rose? Se imaginan todas las noches tener un recordatorio del momento más triste de su vida? Pobre Rose ****….**

**¿Reviews? ( El próximo capi será dedicado al primer revieew!)**


	5. Boda

**¡HOLA! **

**Primero que nada mil perdones por la tardanza pero mi familia vino de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo de contestar los reviews y agregarlos al capi hasta ahorita.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y la paciencia que me tienen….**

**Nelly-belo-cullen (ola fan #1! No pensaba meter a Emmett hasta que fuera necesario pero gracias a tu petición y a que algunas se están comiendo las uñas por leer algo de él voy a meter un pov Emmett en los próximos capítulos y con Alice si me vas a tener que esperar un poquito más…)**

**Fran ktrin Black ( Te apoyo totalmente, Jasper es un amor! Y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para que sepas que tu opinión de verdd me importa)**

**PriinCezaa ( Alguna recomendación de LP para ponerla? Leave out all the rest ya la tengo para algo muy importante pero aun va a tardar muchos capis..)**

Daniyelitha

**DCullenLove (aquí tambn extrañe tu review…si estas de vacaciones espero que las estes disfrutando muchisisisismo!)**

Mznickwhite

Romy92

ShArIcE-94 (materializate por favor!)

Lolaki

* * *

¡El capi es para **Natalia H** por haber dejado el primer review del capi anterior!

Perdón por haberte dejado picada por dos semanas… y pues sin duda a mí tampoco me molestaría tener a Jasper como hermano creo que a ninguna le molestaría… pobre de Rose con eso de soñar con lo más deprimente que le ha pasado cada noche)

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Mis parpados seguian pesando aunque ya llevaba alrededor de una hora escuchando los sonidos de la habitación. Sabía que en la habitación estaba Jasper cargando a la niña en tanto una enfermera terminaba de bañar al niño, o al menos a esa conclusión había llegado luego de escuchar los sonidos del agua y a Jasper diciendo _princesita_ una y otra vez. No me agradaba la idea de que el primer baño que recibían mis niños no era de parte mía, pero mi cuerpo lo sentía débil y mis ojos no estaban cooperando.

Quería ver a mis niños, conocer el color de sus ojos y el tono de su piel y su cabello, quería ver que tan pequeñitos eran y quería que ellos me vieran a mí.

-Hola Rosie,-me recibió Jasper al ver que por fin abrí mis parpados.- Te llevamos esperando un buen rato.

Tal y como lo había imaginado, mi pequeña estaba entre sus brazos, lucia tan diminuta e indefensa entre esos brazos que tuve que reprimir el impulso de arrebatársela y protegerla. Era un impulso estúpido pues yo sabía mejor que nadie que mi hermano nunca haría nada para lastimarlos.

Me enderece con dificultad y le extendí los brazos para que me dejara cargarla. Él la deposito con delicadeza entre ellos. Su pequeño cuerpecito encajaba perfecto en ese lugar, entre mis brazos con su cabecita junto a mi corazón. No parecía haber otro lugar mejor en el mundo para ella.

-Hola mi amor.-susurre acercando mi cabeza y depositando un beso en su frente.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Usaba un mameluco rosa, -me sorprendió que hubiera ropita tan pequeña-, y su cabecita era cubierta por un gorrito del mismo color.

Le di otro beso y alce la vista para ver a mi otro hijo.

La enfermera lo estaba terminando de vestir y a pesar de que su piel aun seguía enrojecida se podía notar que era de tono níveo, suave y blanquecino. Lo enrollo en una cobijita azul y se lo dio a Jasper.

-Si necesitan algo aprieten el botón azul junto a la camilla.-nos dijo antes de retirarse.

Jasper se sentó en la orilla de la camilla junto a mí.

-Necesitas escoger los nombres.-me dijo, cuando solté la manita del niño.

No había escogido los nombres porque no parecía que ninguno fuera correcto para ellos, pero ahora que los veía podía pensar en un sin fin de combinaciones.

-Son muy tranquilos.-mencione al recordar que normalmente los recién nacidos no paraban de llorar y en cambio mis niños permanecían en silencio.

-La niña si lo es, solo llora cuando necesita que le cambien el pañal o algo así. En cambio el niño es muy inquieto, supongo que el baño lo tranquilizo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que los trajeron?- pregunte sorprendida de que los conociera en tan poco tiempo.- ¿Qué hora es?- voltee a ver la ventana que estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol.

-Nacieron a las 2:02 am y los trajeron alrededor de las 6:30. La enfermera dijo que ibas a tardar en despertar y que quizás estarías algo confundida a causa de la anestesia. Son las 11:20.

-Wow, hacia mucho que no dormía tanto tiempo de una sola.-termine de hablar y el niño comenzó a llorar de la nada.

-Al parecer quiere ir con su mamá.- intercambiamos de bebes, él tomo a la niña y yo recibí al niño en mis brazos. Al igual que mi niña él pareció encajar perfectamente.

Comencé a mecerlo suavemente hasta que se calmo. Sus ojitos se abrieron y me di cuenta de que eran azules, tan azules como los míos y los de Jasper, _no había gris_. Me deje llevar por el impulso de querer ver su cabello y asegurar que no era negro como el de _él._ Le quite su gorrito y pase una mano por sus finos cabellitos rubios.

-Charlotte, Peter, Vera y el pequeño Henry están en la sala de espera.- me dijo Jasper al tomar asiento en el sillón que había junto a la camilla.- ¿Quieres que pasen a verte ahora o más tarde?

Lo mire con atención y note que ya no llevaba puesta la pijama que usaba al traerme, supuse que alguna de mis visitas le había traído ropa.

-Ahora estaría bien.-

Jasper Pov

Las primeras semanas habían sido aterradoras.

Dejaron salir a Rosalie del hospital tres días después de que tuviera a los gemelos, ella decidió que no quería que nadie más criara a sus hijos así que no contratamos a nadie para que nos ayudara, -gran error-, los bebes lloraban todo el tiempo y comían a todas horas. Si uno de los dos lloraba en la noche,-la mayoría de veces era Ian el culpable-, despertaba el otro y por lo tanto yo me tenía que parar a ayudarle. La situación se repetía semana tras semana, alrededor de nuestros ojos aparecieron unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecían hematomas, al punto que parecían que iban a ser permanentes.

Al llegar a la casa Rosalie se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba decorada la habitación de los gemelos, -antes de que los tuviera yo ya me había enterado cual sería el sexo de los bebes y le había pedido ayuda a Charlotte para que me ayudara a decorarla sin que Rosalie se enterara-, se había puesto emotiva y comenzado a llorar.

-¿Lloras porque te gusta o porque esta horrible?-le había preguntado al verla.

-¡Esta hermoso! Tú te preocupas tanto por mí y yo solo te traigo más preocupaciones y problemas. No merezco todo esto, ni siquiera he sido capaz de contarte la verdad…-se había puesto a llorar y a decir cosas sin importancia.

-Tú no me traes ningún problema, me alejaste de la soledad que tenía en Nueva York y me has dado a dos hermosos sobrinos. Y no necesito que me digas la verdad sobre lo que paso, cuando estés lista me lo dirás ¿Ok?

-Ya escogí los nombres

-¿Cuáles son?

-Ian Alexander y Emmeline Elizabeth-sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Emmeline? ¿Qué significa? Son algo largos ¿No crees?

-Son perfectos.

-Les darás muchos problemas cuando entren a la escuela y tengan que aprender a escribirlos…

-Ya te dije que son perfectos y no los voy a cambiar.

Rosalie se había empeñado en esos nombres y no los iba a cambiar. Al día siguiente los había ido a registrar.

El nombre de Ian Alexander estaba bien, pero el de Emmeline Elizabeth era muy largo. Casi nadie conocía el nombre completo de los niños pues solo los presentábamos con el primero. Además de que a Emmeline yo solo le decía Emily o simplemente Em.

Las cosas se habían acomodado con el tiempo. Los niños ahora con un año de edad ya no eran tan problemáticos ni necesitaban tanta atención.

-Ian, no juegues con la comida.-le quite al niño el envase de danonino en el que estaba metiendo las manos.

Emily había desayunado primero y ahora Rosalie la estaba arreglando en el piso de arriba para ir a la boda de Charlotte y Peter. Cuando terminara de arreglarla empezaría con Ian y yo me encargaría de que Emily no se ensuciara hasta llegar a la iglesia. No era tarea difícil, ella era muy tranquila, el problema era Ian que parecía nunca estar cansado.

-Quelo nino-pidió Ian golpeando la mesita de su asiento.

-No te voy a dar el danonino porque solo estas jugando- a pesar de su corta edad eran muy entendidos y precoces. Se les podía escuchar caminando y _hablando _por toda la casa.

-Niña numero lista.-Rosalie me dio a Emily enfundada en un vestido rosa pálido y con dos chonguitos rubios en la cabeza. –Ahora vamos con el niño número dos.-suspiro anticipando el trabajo que le iba a costar hacer que Ian aceptara el pequeño smoking que usaría.

-Suerte con ese.-

Camine con Emily en brazos y me senté a ver televisión. Ella se entretenía hablando de cosas a las que yo no entendía mucho.

-Todos listos al fin-bajo Rosalie con Ian en brazos. Él no parecía muy contento con su traje pero al menos no lloraba.

-Y justo a tiempo.-le sonreí. Si de por si antes de tener a los gemelos Rosalie tardaba horas para arreglarse ahora que tenia a dos personitas más que arreglar casi siempre llegábamos tarde a todos lados.

Volvía tomar a Em en brazos y fuimos al auto.

-¿puedo manejar esta vez?-le pregunte a Rose mientras acomodábamos a los niños en sus asientos en la parte trasera de su BMW rojo.

-Ok.-

Llegamos a la iglesia y nos sentamos hasta atrás por si los niños comenzaban a llorar.

La misa no duro mucho, gracias a Dios. Tampoco las fotos con los familiares, pues a la iglesia solo habían sido invitados los familiares y amigos cercanos, en cambio la recepción estaba llena de gente famosa; eso es lo que logras si ambos novios son representantes exitosos.

Ian y Emily contra todo pronóstico lograron lucir impecables hasta que llego la hora de la comida. Luego de eso la gente se empezó a acercar para poder cargarlos. Siempre que alguien preguntaba qué relación teníamos con los niños evadíamos las preguntas o simplemente las ignorábamos. Luego de un año de práctica no era complicado.

Rose se divertía platicando con Vera y Charlotte. Charlotte sostenía a Em y Rose a Ian. Vera había dejado a Henry en casa con su padre, al parecer las cosas entre ellos solo empeoraban.

La fiesta era al aire libre, -en el jardín de su mansión-, y todo era blanco con cristales que brillaban a los rayos del sol. No era una celebración extravagante en comparación con los invitados.

-Hasta que por fin logro encontrarte.-Peter venía acompañado por una mujer bastante guapa.

Me había alejado un poco del centro de la fiesta y estaba bajo la sombra de un gran abeto.

-Solo disfrutaba de la vista-me encogí de hombros señalando levemente con la cabeza a un grupo de mujeres.

-Tú nunca pierdes el tiempo. Pero te traigo una vista mucho mejor.-se giro a su acompañante.-Ella es…

-Heidi Lively- lo interrumpí, pronunciando su nombre con reconocimiento. Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya y depositar un beso.

-Jasper Hale- dijo ella con el mismo tono que yo había usado anteriormente.

-Al parecer ya no me necesitan- se despidió Peter y se fue para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

La mire detenidamente. Heidi vestía para resaltar su belleza. La más pequeña de las minifaldas dejaba al descubierto unas piernas sorprendentemente bien torneadas, cuya piel blanca quedaba oscurecida por las medias. Llevaba un top de vinilo rojo, mangas largas y cuello alto, pero extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo. Su cabello de color caoba era lustroso y tenía en los ojos una tonalidad muy extraña de verde. Su vestimenta no parecía adecuada para una boda, pero después de todo, a las modelos siempre les gustaba ser el centro de atención y si para eso necesitaban desentonar no les importaba hacerlo.

-¿La boda es la única razón para que atravesaras el atlántico?-pregunte sabiendo de sobra la verdadera respuesta.

-Charlotte fue mi primera representante y venir a su boda supongo que es suficiente razón, ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo que si…aunque…- Heidi siempre había querido una sesión fotográfica conmigo y cuando por fin había logrado que mi representante le diera una cita en USA Rosalie había aparecido y yo había cancelado todos mis proyectos por venir con ella a Paris. Las modelos tan altivas como ella no se rebajaban a pedirte algo y por eso al ver la oportunidad de encontrarse conmigo en la boda no dudo en venir. Y yo estaba logrando que lo aceptara.

-Ok, ok. Si digo que también vine para poder tener un sesión fotográfica contigo ¿Aceptarías?- Ella había comenzado a flirtear y yo también lo hacía, pero con menos obviedad que ella.

-Está bien, pero solo porque aceptaste que atravesaste el atlántico por mí.

-¿Y si te pidiera una cita esta noche?

-Te diría que también acepto, sin embargo prefiero ser yo quien da el primer paso.

Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una mujer vanguardista.

Sonreí de lado.

-¿Te parece si esperamos un poco más antes de irnos?-Le pregunte mirando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Rosalie.

-Solo si bailas conmigo durante ese tiempo.-

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que me fuera a despedir de Rose, -luego de que me asegurara una y otra vez que ella sola podía con ambos niños-. Fuimos a cenar a un lujoso restaurant pero en lugar de llevarla al lugar donde habían estado terminando mis citas recientes la lleve al _pequeño_ departamento en el que se hospedaba.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el estudio?-comencé con la despedida.

-Eso seguro, pero, ¿No quieres pasar un rato?-abrió más la puerta con una obvia insinuación. Y aunque estaba cansado de las relaciones de una sola noche no caería tan rápido.

-No en esta ocasión.-me acerque y deposite un beso sobre sus labios.

* * *

Me parece que a partir de aqui nos vamos a distanciar un poquito de Rose y a centrarnos más en Jasper...

No se preocupen Alice aparecera más adelante, eso que ni que.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Reglas

**Nada me pertenece…de no ser así ya me hubiera mudado a Forks para ver si tengo algo de la suerte de Bella…..**

**Nelly-belo-cullen (ola fan #1! Se va a poner mejor la cosa… te lo prometo..)**

**Fran ktrin Black (Bueno aquí ya se habla más de Jasper y los sig, pOv van a ser en su mayoría de Jasper)**

**PriinCezaa (Bueno Numb ya esta y para complacerte con tu petición habrá un Pov Emmett!.)**

Daniyelitha

**DCullenLove (que bn que regresaste….y ntp nuestra Rose sigue apareciendo…)**

**Mznickwhite (Bueno para que salga Alice aun falta un poco, pero ya se va a comenzar a saber de ella en los proximos capis…)**

Romy92

**ShArIcE-94 (Bueno pues Jasper ya comenzara a salir más y se hara mención de Alice pero aun faltan un par de capis para que aparesca…)**

Lolaki

Lau-hb

* * *

¡El capi es para **Natalia H** por haber dejado el primer review del capi anterior…de nuevo!

A mi tampoco me agrada Heidi y te advierto que si de por si no te agrada,con lo que hara en los próximos capis la vas a odiar!

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Volví a mirar mi cama, en donde descansaban los gemelos, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Esto de tener gemelos no era nada sencillo. La noche anterior Ian no había parado de _hablar_ en toda la noche causando que Emmeline tampoco se durmiera. Me desperece durante un momento y baje a desayunar algo antes de que los gemelos se despertaran y se ocuparan de planear mi mañana.

Baje con pesada lentitud las escaleras, acariciando con la planta de los pies cada escalón. Mis calcetines eran los suficientemente gruesos como para soportar el frio del suelo, al igual que mi pijama me protegía del frio de la mañana. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina me quede helada.

-Buenos días Rosalie.- Plantada en mi cocina se encontraba Heidi Lively usando una de las camisas de mi hermano como única vestimenta. Tomo la cafetera y lleno una taza con café negro, seguramente para Jasper. Paso por mi lado sin decir nada más.

Me reprendí mentalmente por no haber reaccionado más rápido y haberle dicho un par de cosas. Como por ejemplo:" ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cocina?" Bueno, en realidad eso era obvio. O quizás algo como: "¡Niños en la casa no te parece suficiente razón como para usar _ropa adecuada_!" Y de preferencia ropa que fuera suya. Pero no, en lugar de eso la sorpresa me había congelado y solo la observe pavoneando sus piernas larguiruchas por _m_ícocina. Jasper me iba a escuchar.

Abrí la portezuela de una de los gabinetes, tome una caja entera de _Pop tarts, _regrese a mi habitación y cerré con quería volver a ver a esa _modelito_ con sus aires de grandeza caminando como si fuera dueña de la casa. Ok, era cierto: me estaba escondiendo. Pero tenía una buena razón, el pasado me había enseñado que debía conocer la situación antes de hacer un berrinche o pedir algún capricho.

Devore la caja entera sin ningún remordimiento. Mire a mis bebes y me enterneció verlos ahí tumbados boca abajo sin ningún pesar. Ian pasaba uno de sus bracitos por la espalda de Emmeline. Una de mis manos se dirijo a la cabecita de Ian y comencé a enrollar mi dedo índice entre su rubio cabello. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, -sería demasiado doloroso hacerlo-, pero Ian era tan parecido a _él_, no físicamente, a excepción de esos hermosos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír, - al igual que a Emily-, pero si en personalidad. Era igual de travieso, juguetón, noble y protector. Incluso, cuando tenía un mal día, en los que el dolor me carcomía el alma y el vacio en mi interior se volvía a hacer presente, no podía pasar mucho tiempo junto a él y toda esa alegría que parecía destilar por los poros. No soportaba verlo y en su sonrisa ver reflejados los hoyuelos de _Emmett_. Simplemente era insoportable. Y el ni siquiera poder ver a mi hijo por dolor al pasado solo me hacía sentir peor.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo sentía seguir igual. El dolor no había disminuido ni una pisca con el pasar del tiempo, al contrario, solo parecía que se enterraba cada vez más, encarnándose a todo mi ser. El tiempo no estaba borrando mi pasado y con eso el dolor, solo hacía que me _acostumbrara_ a él y que lo viera como parte de mí. Y a pesar de todo eso no podía desear por voluntad que desapareciera. Sonaba ridículo, masoquista y sin sentido alguno, pero yo _necesitaba_ sentir ese vacío. _Ese doloroso vacio_ que me recordaba que _mí Emmett_ había sido real, que todo ese amor y devoción no había sido producto de mi torturada mente. Porque aunque el amor que no volvería a tener me hiciera sentir vacía y desdichada no podía imaginarme sin él.

-¿Rose?-llamo Jasper a la puerta.

-Adelante.-hable a un tono audible para que me pudiera escuchar y al mismo tiempo no despertara a mis niños.

-Lo haría pero estas usando el pestillo-giro un par de veces la perilla demostrando su punto.- Vamos, sal de ahí, Heidi ya se fue. Acompáñame a desayunar.

Suspire frustrada y con fatiga. Me limpie una solitaria lagrima que recorría mi mejilla y abrí la puerta.

-Vamos, tengo hambre. –no me detuve a inspeccionarlo y camine a la cocina.

Jasper se encargo de preparar crepas como desayuno y sirvió café. Desayunábamos en silencio.

-Ignorar el problema no te vuelve más madura.- me dijo, agachando su cabeza hasta encontrar mi mirada, pues yo la tenía clavada en mi plato.

-Ok, tú lo pediste.-Levante la mirada desafiante. El retorno de mi extraviada actitud me sorprendió y a Jasper también pues respingo ante mi tono de voz y la fuerza con la que le sostenía la mirada. No me detuve a analizarme, eso lo podría hacer luego. Aprovecharía mi ímpetu tanto como durara.- ¿Qué hacia Heidi Lively pavoneándose semidesnuda por _mi casa_?

-Te recuerdo que también es _mi casa_.- alzo las cejas retándome. Orgullosa le sostuve la mirada. Él había tocado un buen punto. Espere a que pasara al siguiente.- Llevo saliendo con Heidi los últimos 6 meses y estoy cansado de tener que dormir fuera de mi casa.

Suspire rendida y regrese mi atención a la comida. Yo también estaba cansada de las citas de una noche de Jasper y de que tuviera que dormir fuera. No me gustaba la manera en que se había acostumbrado en ir de chica en chica. Heidi era una modelo altiva y superficial al igual que todas las demás, yo no me creía ese cuento de que quería a Jasper, en realidad lo que quería de Jasper era la publicidad que mi hermano le podía otorgar. Eso yo lo sabía y Jasper no era tan ingenuo como para caer en sus redes, y sin embargo, por el momento no me quedaba más que soportar la situación y apoyarlo como él había hecho conmigo. Pero había maneras para hacer las cosas.

-Dejemos las cosas claras: Heidi no me agradada…

-No la conoces- me interrumpió. Lo mire con impaciencia y proseguí.

-Pero hare un esfuerzo por llevar la fiesta en paz, por ti, no por ella.- reviro los ojos.- También pondremos reglas en la casa. Más para ti que para mí.

-Te escucho.- hizo un movimiento con la mano invitándome a seguir.

-Completamente vestidos antes de que se atrevan a salir de la habitación. Hay niños en casa.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Perdón por lo de esta mañana.- asentí a modo de aceptar su disculpa. _Jasper _no había sido el que se había pavoneado por la casa vistiendo solo una camisa.

-Horarios y sonidos respetables.

-Explícate.

-Si llegan más tarde de un horario prudente ser más silenciosos que un par de ladrones intentando robar algo. De por sí ya es bastante trabajo dormir a los gemelos sin un escándalo afuera de la habitación.

-Ok.

-Y nada de muestras de afecto _excesivas_ frente a los niños.- Asintió lentamente.- Pensándolo bien tampoco en presencia mía.

-¿Algo más _madre_?- al parecer mi actitud le divertía. No me importaba siempre y cuando la inocencia de mis niños y mi cordura estuvieran a salvo.

-No, eso es todo.- Le sonreí con sarcasmo y seguí con mi desayuno.

Por un momento solo se escucharon el sonido de los tenedores chocando contra el plato.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Heidi acerca de los niños?-pregunte con desconfianza.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que esa mujer pudiera saber la verdad y que nos pudiera hacer daño. No, Jasper no era tan confiado y no se lo diría, a pesar de que llevara 6 meses saliendo con ella no le diría la verdad. Ella podría lastimarnos y él no permitiría eso.

-Pensé en eso y creo que ya es hora de elegir una historia que contar. Los niños van a crecer y no los puedes tener toda la vida encerrados en esta casa.- Baje la mirada al saber que sus palabras eran ciertas.- Le dije que eran nuestros sobrinos y eso es lo que seguiremos diciendo.

-No creo que eso sea adecuado.

-Sí lo es. Ayer hable con nuestros padres y me informaron que la tía Susan y su marido murieron hace año y medio. Ahí estaba la coartada perfecta y la que necesitábamos.

-¿No les habrás dicho acerca de mis hijos, verdad?

-Era necesario.- alzo su mano para callar mis protestas.-Les conté lo principal y que diríamos que los niños eran hijos de la tía Susan y que al morir la custodia paso a manos de ellos pero por el tipo de vida que llevan no les permitía criarlos y que tu habías aceptado hacerte cargo de ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en que no dirán nada?

-Rosalie, se que nuestros padres no han sido perfectos y que solo vivan para viajar por el mundo y olvidarse de sus responsabilidades solo lo empeoran, pero ten en cuenta que si algo aman es vivir solo para ellos y contar la historia que he planeado solo los beneficia en seguir ese tipo de vida.-el razonamiento de Jasper era acertado y doloroso.

-¿Qué dijeron al enterarse de que era madre de gemelos de año y medio?- no funciono mi intento de disimular el dolor en mi voz. Jasper extendió su mano y tomo la mía.

-Eso no importa. Lo importante aquí es que no tenemos que seguir escondiendo a los niños.

Pase por alto el cambio de tema y su negativa a darme una respuesta. Lo que le pudieron haber dicho no me sorprendería pues podía esperar las peores palabras del mundo por parte de ellos, pero mi límite de dolor estaba en su límite y no podría ignorar sus palabras como siempre lo hacía, además de que tampoco quería escuchar cómo se referirían a mis hijos.

-No deberías acostumbrar a los niños a que duerman contigo.- Jasper había terminado con sus crepas y ahora tomaba su segundo café del día.

-Me gusta dormir con ellos y a ellos les gusta dormir conmigo, no veo cual es el problema.

-El problema es que se van a acostumbrar y cuando sean mayores no vas a poder sacarlos de tu recamara.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- No me preocupaba en gran manera que los niños se acostumbraran a dormir conmigo, después de todo ¿Por qué debería preocuparme el sacarlos de mi habitación? Yo estaba sola y no pensaba cambiar esa situación.

-Sé que es imposible regresar a mi carrera musical, pero me gustaría comenzar a trabajar de nuevo. Los gemelos ya no requieren tanta atención.- Era algo en lo que había estado pensando durante el último mes. Necesitaba algo en que distraerme y ponerme en movimiento, si no entre los gemelos, las _pop tarts_ y los desayunos con Jasper iba a terminar siendo una madre gorda y fodonga. La tan sola idea me repudiaba.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- me pregunto Jasper. Me gusto que no me lo tomara a broma.

-Soy buena diseñando. Estaba pensando en lanzar una línea de ropa.

-¿Bajo tu verdadero nombre? Creí que querías tener un bajo perfil por los niños.

-Mantendré un bajo perfil, las diseñadoras no son tan acosadas.

-¿Cuántas diseñadoras conoces que hayan sido ganadoras del Grammy a mejor voz femenina y luego se hayan esfumado de la faz de la tierra por más de dos años para luego regresar?- Jasper era carismático, de eso no había duda, podía hacer que los demás vieran las cosas desde su punto de vista. El sarcasmo en su voz había sido penetrante.

-No pensaba promocionarla yo directamente. –Jasper me escuchaba expectante, esperando ver una falla en mi plan.- He considerado que un representante podría encargarse de todo eso. Vera, por ejemplo. Es buena y necesitara un trabajo ahora que su divorcio se culmine. Es confiable y aprende rápido.

-Ya se lo pediste, ¿Verdad?

-Solo se lo he comentado. Quería conocer tu opinión antes de concretar todo.

-Déjame ver si entendí; tu harás los diseños y todo eso, se los darás a Vera para que encargue de difundirlos, hacer contratos, organice los desfiles y de las ruedas de prensa, ¿Correcto?- Asentí.- Vera mantendrá toda información con respecto a ti en secreto y tú serás como un fantasma.- Asentí una vez más.- La prensa va a enloquecer cuando vea tu firma en los diseños.

-No pienso hacer esto de un día para otro. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo y dejar que Ian y Emily crezcan un poco más, de esa manera me sería más fácil moverme e incluso aparecer en uno que otro desfile.- Jasper no parecía convencido, pero por lo menos no se negaba.- La prensa se calmara con el tiempo y además una de las razones por las que nos mudamos aquí es porque hay más respeto a la privacidad.

-No estoy muy seguro acerca de esto pero si tu lo estas entonces está bien.- Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando el sonido de un llanto provino de arriba.

-Esa es Emily- comente al reconocer el llanto agudo acompañado de sollozos de mi niña.

En cuanto me baje del banquillo otro llanto, uno más fuerte y estruendoso acompaño al primero.

-Y ese es Ian- dijo Jasper, siguiéndome a la habitación para calmarlos.

* * *

**En agradecimiento por su apoyo y a petición de algunas de ustedes (para que vean que si las tomo en cuenta) el próximo capitulo será un Emmett Pov, para ver que tal la esta pasando nuestro oso favorito!**

**Otra cosa…para las que no lean mi otro fic: abrí una cuenta de Facebook especialmente para el material extra de los fics, así que búsquenme como: Kate Cullen Hale y agréguenme. (Tratare de subir imágenes de Ian y Emmeline)**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Encontrarte

**Nda me pertenece... :(**

* * *

Emmett Pov

-Con esas canciones solo vas a lograr que tus fans quieran cortarse las venas.-Entro Edward al estudio, interrumpiendo mí ensayo.

-Son canciones especiales para mí y no son las únicas del disco.-le conteste a la defensiva. Edward no paraba de molestar al respecto y yo ya me había cansado de tener que repetirle siempre lo mismo. Pero al parecer esta vez él estaba dispuesto a llevar el dialogo al siguiente nivel.

-Especiales para ti o para _Rosalie_-dijo su nombre con desprecio, como si el tan solo mencionarlo le causara nauseas. Tuve que contenerme para no lanzármele encima.- Porque es obvio que: _Levemente, Sabes, Vuelve_ entre otras son dedicatorias para ella.

-Sí, las escribí para ella, pidiendo un milagro para que lleguen a sus oídos en donde sea que se encuentre.- Ya no me esforzaba por controlar la molestia que me causaba que mi hermano la despreciara.

-¡No seas iluso Emmett! Es más que certero que ella ya ha escuchado las canciones. ¡No te hagas falsas ilusiones creyendo que al escuchar tus canciones va a salir del agujero en el que está metida para regresar contigo, si ella hubiera querido regresar lo hubiera hecho desde la primera canción que escribiste en su nombre!- Las palabras de Edward me dolieron. Rosalie estaba ahí afuera, en alguna parte y si no había querido regresar tendría sus razones; pero no por eso yo me iba a dar por vencido.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Por qué te molesta que yo intente encontrarla?- Libere la curiosidad que me llevaba carcomiendo durante los dos últimos años. Desde que Rosalie había desparecido.

-Ella no es buena. ¿El que se haya ido sin decirte y el que no te contestara las llamadas después no te dice nada? Ella se fue en la primera oportunidad que tuvo y despareció de tu vida. Su fama había aumentado y al parecer tu ya no eras lo suficientemente bueno para ella.-Me puse de pie dejando que la guitarra cayera contra el suelo y el sonido de las cuerdas resonara por la habitación. Mis manos estaban cerradas en dos puños, listas para golpear en el instante en que ofendiera a Rosalie.

Podía sentir mi rostro contraído por la furia ante las especulaciones de que Rosalie me había dejado por alguien más.

-¡Cállate Edward! ¡Yo fui quien termino con ella! ¡Yo la deje primero, no ella a mí!- Poco me importaba que los gritos atravesaran las paredes y que irrumpieran en los oídos de todo aquel que cruzara por el pasillo y los demás estudios de grabación. Edward había tocado el único punto que me hacía llegar al quiebre.- ¡Según tú ella se fue porque yo ya no estaba a la altura de su fama! ¿Cómo explicas que al irse también dejara todo lo demás? ¡Ni siquiera le importo dejar la grabación de su disco!

-¡Di lo que quieras, pero es más que obvio que si no vuelve con estas canciones que le escribiste no volverá nunca!- Cansado y aturdido por la discusión Salí de ahí.

Al salir no solo pase chocando mi hombro contra el de Edward si no que al salir al pasillo me encontré con Chelsea, -una empleada de los estudios-, con cara de asombro. Mi comportamiento no era agresivo, si no todo lo contario así que acepte su expresión y seguí mi camino.

Rosalie estaba en alguna parte del mundo, ocultándose no solo de mí, si no del mundo entero. Al paso del primer año de su desaparición las cosas con la prensa se calmaron un poco, sin embargo eso no significaba que habían dejado de buscarla. Guardaba las esperanzas de que algún reportero la encontrara y así yo pudiera ir a su encuentro y pedirle perdón de frente por haberme acobardo ante su nueva personalidad y en lugar de apoyarla para que volviera a ser la misma la hubiera dejado a la deriva. Lo único que supe de ella luego de esa errónea mañana en el instituto es que había ido a Nueva York en busca de su hermano. Luego de eso ya no supe más.

Conduje a casa de mis padres.

Mi cambio de actitudes en un principio los había desconcertado, ¿Pero y a quien no? En un inicio era el chico bromista y simpático, luego comencé a seguir las ordenes que la nueva Rosalie me daba, -solo relacionarme con gente selecta y esas cosas-, después decidí terminar con ella y al pensar que su desaparición era solo una rabieta escribí canciones como _Numb y Breaking the habit _solo para hacerle entender como me hacía sentir su actitud y entonces cuando al fin me di cuenta que no era una rabieta y que de verdad se había ido me volví solitario y algo depresivo. Al superar todas esas facetas había llegado a lo que soy ahora; regresaba mi sentido del humor y un ímpetu de recuperar a Rosalie se instalaba en mi interior.

En todo momento tanto Esme como Carlisle, -a pesar de no ser mi padre bilógico-, me apoyaron y habituaron a mis cambios. Supieron entender y buscaron la manera de ayudarme. Contrataron a por lo menos tres investigadores privados que peinaron Nueva York y el resto del país en busca de Rosalie, pero nunca la encontraron, por lo tanto nos quedaban dos opciones: era muy buena fugitiva o se había ido del país. Rosalie no era el tipo de chica a la que le gusta estar viajando y por lo tanto me quede con la conclusión de que había abandonado el país. En un principio, al enterarme de que su hermano era el mejor fotógrafo en todo Paris, pensé que se podía encontrar con él, sin embargo el investigador privado corrigió mis especulaciones diciendo que ni siquiera Jasper Hale estaba seguro del paradero de su hermana.

Luego de esa decepción decidí seguir en su busca por mi cuenta. Mi música llegaba a cada rincón de la tierra así que ese sería mi medio para encontrarla.

-¿Por qué esa cara hijo?-pregunto Esme una vez que nos instalamos en la cocina.

-Discutí con Edward.- Me miro, esperando una respuesta más completa.- Sobre Rosalie y mis medios para encontrarla.

-¿Qué dijo Edward esta vez para molestarte?- Lo mejor y lo peor de las madres es que conocen a sus hijos como a las palmas de su mano.

-Muchas cosas, entre ellas que Rosalie no regresaría.-Le conteste una verdad a medias y desvié el tema principal.- No entiendo porque le desagrada tanto.

-Recuerda que Rosalie nunca ha sido del agrada de tu hermano.- Esme no estaba enterada de la historia completa y este no era momento para contársela.

En realidad si sabia porque Rosalie no le agrada a Edward. Esme creía que la enemistad entre Rosalie y Edward había sido natural, pero la verdad era otra. Edward había sido el primer en conocer a Rosalie, la cortejo durante meses hasta que por fin ella acepto tener una cita con él pero entonces por cosas del destino me cruce yo en esa cita y todo hizo clic. Rosalie era la mujer de mi vida.

-Esa no es razón para que sea tan negativo.-conteste antes de que notara mi falta de atención en la plática.

-¿Qué canción piensas cantar en los Grammy?- pregunto Esme cambiando de tema a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada más.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro.-

Había aceptado la invitación de cantar en los Grammy solo porque sabía que Rosalie los vería y aunque la canción no llevara una dedicatoria explicita ella sabría que la cantaba especialmente para ella. Rosalie nunca se perdía ninguna entrega de premios; le gustaba ver cómo iban vestidas las demás celebridades, ver las presentaciones y los ganadores. Era mi única esperanza segura de ella me vería.

Los únicos que sabían acerca de mi relación con Rosalie eran mis padres y Edward, todos los demás creían que mi entonación de las canciones solo se debía a la pasión que sentía por la música.

Tocaron a la puerta y yo fui a abrir.

-Buenas tarde, ¿Se encuentra Edward Cullen?-Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se encontraba en la puerta.

Estaba molesto con Edward, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinarle una cita.- En este momento no se encuentra pero ya no ha de tardar en llegar, ¿Gusta esperarlo?

-Sí, gracias.- La acompañe a la sala y espere a que tomara asiento para luego sentarme yo.

Edward era un Casanova arrogante pero aun así debía enseñarle que por lo menos fuera él quien pasara a recoger a la chica, no al revés.

-Que poco caballeroso fue mi hermano al pedirle que viniera a buscarlo en lugar de ir él por usted.-un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas ante mis palabras.

-Eso no era necesario, pues soy yo la que está pidiendo trabajo.- ¿Trabajo? Algo no encajaba correctamente

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?- le pregunte y ella sonrió al percatarse de mi error.

-Soy representante y escuche por ahí que el Señor Cullen tiene una vacante.- En realidad la vacante que había era para ser mi representante no el de Edward. Mi hermano se había encargado de mi carrera pero ahora que comenzaba a ser un pianista reconocido él ya no se podría hacer cargo.

-¿Me dejas ver tus papales?-hice gesto para señalar los folders que sostenía.

La chica parecía ser honesta, tranquila, agradable, leal y responsable ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Vería el curriculum solo por pura formalidad. La chica ya casi tenía el puesto asegurado.

Me entrego los papeles y me dispuse a leerlos. Me quede en seco al ver un nombre en específico: _Jasper Hale_. ¡Ella había trabajado con él hermano de Rosalie! Quizás ella sabría algo que podría ayudarme.

-Contratada.-Le dije en el momento que le regresaba sus papeles.

-¿Qué? Disculpe pero yo vengo…

La corte antes de que continuara.-Edward se encargaría de buscarme un representante por eso él anuncio la vacante, al parecer ya no será necesario.

-Pero ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi nombre.- La chica no podía salir de la sorpresa. Ella venia con la idea de ser representante de un pianista que apenas comienza y ahora lo iba a ser de un cantante que ya tenía el mundo a sus pies.

-Isabella Swan, lo leí en sus papeles.- Extendí mi mano en representación para cerrar el trato.- ¿Acepta el trabajo?

-Claro que si.-estrecho mi mano.

-Estupendo.- Me puse de pie y le indique que me siguiera.- Terminaremos de hablar en la cocina, mi madre preparo estofado y no hay ninguno mejor que el de ella.

Entramos a la cocina y luego de las presentaciones con Esme nos sentamos a comer.

-Por favor llámame Emmett y espero que en lugar de tener una relación Jefe-empleado, sea una relación de amigos. Después de todo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.- Le ofrecí luego de que por tercera vez se refiriera a mí como Sr. McCarthy.

-Solo si me llamas Bella en lugar de Isabella.-Hizo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Mi curiosidad no podía ser contenida por más tiempo. Quizás frente a mí tenia la clave para encontrar a Rosalie.

-Por supuesto.

-El fotógrafo Jasper Hale parece tener una carrera exitosa ¿Por qué no seguiste trabajando con él?- Trate de no ser tan directo y disfrazar el interés de mi voz.

-Oh, Jasper es una gran amigo y yo fui su representante desde el inicio de su carrera, pero aproximadamente hace dos años por cuestiones personales tuvo que abandonar el país y yo no pude acompañarlo.-Bella sonreía al recordar a su _amigo_. Luego me encargaría de averiguar acerca de su verdadera relación, cuando hubiera más confianza. Por lo pronto había un asunto más importante que atender.

-Espero que no sea indiscreto pero me sorprende que se haya ido al otro lado del mundo solo por una cuestión personal.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que desde ahora seremos amigos, supongo que puedo contarle.- ¡Bingo! Sabía que la chica Swan era la elección correcta.- Todo fue de un día para otro y me pidió que lo acompañara, pero mi madre estaba enferma e irme a Francia no era un opción. Al parecer había surgido un problema con su hermana y él debía acompañarle. Aun hablo con él de vez en cuando pero solo de cosas triviales.

* * *

**Antes que nada: Mil perdones por no contestar sus reviews esta vez pero era actualizar ahorita sin la contestacion o actualizar hasta pasado mañana o hasta el lunes y no queria hacerlas esperar más...espero que el capi no las alla decepcionado...**

**¿Entonces? ¿Que les parecio? **

**En el proximo capi todo se vuelve aun mejor...regresamos a Paris con nuestros protagonistas (en especial Jasper) y una gran sorpresa!**

**¿Reviews? (Ya subi las imagenes de los gemelos al face y tambien voy a subir las canciones a las que hace referencia Edward al inicio del capi)**


	8. Relacion

**El capitulo es para DCULLENLOVE por dejar el primer review el capi pasado!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

La mirada de mi hermana seguía cubierta por ese pequeño manto de tristeza que opacaba el color de sus ojos. Aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no desaparecía. En mañanas como esta me preguntaba qué era eso que la hacía sufrir tanto.

-Deja de mirarme así.-me reclamo Rosalie al despegar sus labios de la taza de café.

-No sé de lo que me hablas.- Me hice el desentendido.

La parte orgullosa de Rosalie había regresado con gran rapidez desde que Heidi visitaba más a menudo la casa. Así que era mejor no molestarla diciendo que me hacía sentir mal la constante tristeza de sus ojos, que aunque a la llegada de los niños se había disipado un poco, no había desaparecido.

-Hablo de la manera compasiva con la que me miras.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es.

-¡Mami!-el grito de Em nos distrajo.

Rosalie salió de la cocina para ir a atender a su hija.

Emily e Ian habían cumplido dos años hace tres meses y aunque su vocabulario era más extenso aun no se les era permitido bajar las escaleras solos; por lo tanto al despertarse habían aprendido a llamar para que los ayudáramos a bajar.

Durante el último año había estado saliendo con Heidi, así que las visitas y las veces que se quedaba a dormir en casa habían aumentado en gran medida. Los niños se habían acostumbrado a su presencia pero no por eso les llegaba a agradar; después de todo no es que Heidi fuera muy dada a los niños. Y si a Rosalie de por si le desagrada, esa situación no ayudaba mucho. La verdad era que la mayoría del tiempo a mí también me desagrada la actitud de Heidi, a final de cuentas ella seguía siendo como cualquier modelo. Pero al menos su compañía alejaba a otras mujeres interesadas en mí; como pago yo le daba la publicidad que ella tanto ansiaba. Era una relación por conveniencia con la cual ambos estábamos cómodos.

Termine mi desayuno y subí a despertarla, pues había pasado la noche aquí en la casa.

Luego del nacimiento de los niños Rosalie había dejado de gritar por las noches, pero yo podría jurar que eso no era sinónimo de que los sueños habían desaparecido. Desde entonces Rosalie me había acostumbrado a levantarme cada mañana antes de las 8 para acompañarla a tomar café, no importaba que fuera sábado o domingo.

-Heidi, es hora de levantarse.-anuncie entrando a la habitación. Nuestra relación era de conveniencia y física, ambos lo sabíamos y por lo tanto no eran necesarios los falsos mimos.

-Tienes que levantarte ahora si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo al desfile de Channel.- Advertí moviendo ligeramente su hombro.

Ella comenzó a desperezarse y antes de que me ganara entre al baño para ducharme. Otra cosa negativa de las modelos era que tardaban horas solo para bañarse y la situación empeoraba cuando era momento de arreglarse y más si iban a ir a un lugar público.

Me bañe rápidamente y a penas abrí la puerta cuando Heidi ya estaba adentro murmurando molesta sobre la hora.

Usaría un traje para asistir al desfile, solo que sin la corbata y con algunos botones abiertos.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de los niños. Al entrar note que solo Ian seguía en su cuna durmiendo. Em debía de estar en la cocina con Rosalie, así que baje a hacerles compañía.

-Buenos días Tío- me saludo Em con su voz de bebe desde su sillita en el momento en que entre a la cocina.

-Buenos días Em- deposite un beso en su coronilla.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?-le pregunte por tercera vez a Rosalie.

Rosalie había lanzado su famosa línea de ropa hace unos cuantos meses y la falsa historia sobre los niños ya estaba en circulación, -por suerte aun no en manos de la prensa-, por lo tanto ya no era necesario que se escondiera. Había sido toda una revolución cuando el nombre de Rosalie salió a relucir como el de la diseñadora, pero ella había tenido razón al escoger Paris como hogar, pues la noticia solo armo revuelo las primeras semanas.

-No quiero exponer a los niños y tampoco quiero dejarlos con una niñera.-fue su negativa.- Además de que según la versión que dio Vera a la prensa estoy de vacaciones en Hawái.

-De acuerdo.-Tome un poco del yogurt que estaba comiendo Emily, provocando que Rose me viera de mala manera.-Luego del desfile me reuniré con Vera para ver lo de las oficinas para montar tu estudio.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-

-¿No te molesta quedarte sola toda la tarde? Quizás podrías salir a pasear con los niños.-Trate de persuadirla para que dejara de recluirse en la casa. Esa era la principal razón por la que me había aliado con Vera para acondicionarle su propio estudio.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa. Además tengo que revisar los portafolios de las modelos para escoger a la que será el rostro oficial de la línea.

-Vera me comento que trato de convencerte para que tú fueras el rostro oficial, después de todo es tú línea y eres hermosa.

-Eso no sería mantener un bajo perfil.-se levanto y trajo consigo un enorme tazón de fruta.- Además de que ya casi estoy segura de a quien elegiré.

La otra razón aparte de mantener el bajo perfil es que yo no iba a ser el fotógrafo. Rose dijo que esto lo llevaría a la cima ella sola y que si yo me involucraba no iba a ser solo un logro suyo. Por lo tanto yo tenía prohibido intervenir en cualquiera de los asuntos de su línea de ropa.

-Pensé que apenas ibas a ver los portafolios.

-Eso será solo para asegurarme de que elegiré a la correcta.

-¿Y quién es la casi afortunada?

-Alice Brandon, tiene encantado a todo el mundo, es modelo de fotografía y pasarela y Vera la conoció hace poco y dice que es muy simpática.-Rosalie parecía hablar de su más grande ídolo.

-Muy simpática para ser una simple modelo.-Agregue reacio- Deberías de tomar en cuenta que solo tiene 18.

-Sí, es joven pero no ha tenido ni una queja, si no todo lo contrario; los que han trabajado con ella aseguran que es muy responsable.

-¿Cuándo te vas a citar con ella?-pregunte ya rendido de que contrataría a esa jovencita.

-Quizás la próxima semana.

Habían pasado dos años ya desde aquella tarde en la que Rosalie había llegado a mi departamento en Nueva York y aun así no volvía a hacer la misma.

Ian despertó y yo subí por él y le di de desayunar, -toda una odisea tratándose de Ian-, Rosalie y yo estuvimos platicando hasta que por fin Heidi estuvo lista enfundada en un vestido rojo.

-Nos vemos al rato.-me despedí luego de darle un beso a cada uno. Heidi ya me esperaba en el auto.

El camino hasta el lugar del desfile lo pasamos en silencio.

-No me dijiste que habría alfombra roja.-Heidi me veía indignada y preocupada porque su vestido no fuera a resaltar a causa de la alfombra.

-No lo sabía.- Y era la verdad. Si hubiera sabido que había alfombra roja me hubiera encargado de llegar tarde para no tener que conceder entrevistas. Y ahora conociendo a Heidi como la conocía pasaríamos un buen rato con los reporteros.

Baje del auto y luego de darle las llaves al chico del ballet parking fui a abrir la puerta de Heidi.

Apenas comenzamos a caminar por la alfombra y todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros.

Las entrevistas con los reporteros eran siempre las mismas hasta que una se salió de la monotonía.

-Heidi, ¿Qué opinas acerca de la nueva sensación de las pasarelas, Alice Brandon, y de que allá rechazado esta oportunidad de desfilar para una de las más grandes firmas de moda que es Channel?-

-Creo que esa chica está teniendo suerte y que no debería desperdiciarla dándose el lujo de rechazar a Channel.- Heidi siempre desacreditaba los logros de las otras modelos pero por alguna razón esta vez lo estaba tomando más personal. Quizás fuera porque en las revistas se empezaba a sonar que Alice Brandon podría ser el reemplazo mejorado de Heidi Lively.

-¿Por qué dices que su éxito es solo cosa de suerte?

-Porque todas las modelos que hemos llegado a la cima no ha sido de la noche a la mañana tal y como esa niña lo está haciendo.

-¿Y Por qué no decir que _esa niña_, como las has llamado, tiene verdadero talento en lugar de decir que tiene suerte? La reportera al parecer quería iniciar una confrontación entre una modelo que ya llevaba un par de años en el negocio y una modelo que apenas iniciaba pero que ya era reconocida mundialmente.

Heidi comenzaba a molestarse y la insinuación de que Alice Brandon tenía más talento que ella solo lo empeoraba.-Esa _niña_ lo único que tiene es una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo, punto.

La reportera complacida por la reacción que había logrado de Heidi decidió retroceder para no ganarse una enemistad.- Díganme, se que ambos son jóvenes y que están en su mejor momento profesionalmente pero ¿No han pensado en el matrimonio?

Ambos reímos por lo absurdo de la pregunta. Una relación por conveniencia era mucho más sencilla que un matrimonio de conveniencia. Además de que a mis 22 años el matrimonio era lo último en mi lista.

-No, ambos estamos muy felices con el paso que lleva la relación.-conteste, para luego despedirme con una inclinación de cabeza. Era peligroso estar cerca de reporteras tan eficientes en su trabajo.

-Maldita Reportera de quinta, voy a averiguar quién es y se va arrepentir de haber hecho esas insinuaciones.-Heidi mascullaba por la bajo, en tanto nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos en primera fila.

-Déjalo como esta. Si intentas hacer algo solo vas a lograr que la nota se vuelva más comentada.-Le dije sin dejar lugar a replicas. Heidi era orgullosa pero sabia obedecer cuando yo tenía la razón.

Las modelos comenzaron a desfilar con una canción de Alizee de fondo.

-Escuche que Alessandra Ambrosio está saliendo con Emmett McCarthy.-susurro Heidi para que solo yo la escuchara, mientras la modelo mencionada caminaba por la pasarela.

-No lo creo, en una entrevista dijo que prefería a las rubias de ojos azules.-contradije.

Se quedo callada un momento hasta que encontró como iniciar una nueva conversación.

-He notado que a tu hermana no le gusta la música de Emmett.

-Nunca le he preguntado por qué. Supongo que simplemente no es de su agrado.- Yo también había notado la negativa de Rosalie por escuchar la música del cantante del momento pero no me pareció gran cosa. Rose no era del tipo de gente que se dejaba llevar por las masas.

-Tienes razón, tal vez ella al haber estado en la industria musical sea más selectiva.-Pensé que luego de haber llegado a una conclusión cambiaria de tema pero en lugar de eso me miro divertida por alguna razón.-Dime que estoy loca si quieres pero noto un parecido entre el tal Emmett y tus primos.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. Ella sabía que su observación era ridícula y por lo tanto en lugar de molestarse por mi reacción se me unió.

-¿Qué te hizo imaginar eso?-le pregunte aun sonriendo. Una cosa era que tuviéramos una relación de conveniencia y su molesta actitud y otra era que no nos lleváramos bien de vez en cuando.- Los niños son idénticos a Rosalie.

Heidi solo conocía la versión que les dábamos a todos pero ella no era tonta y con el tiempo que pasaba en la casa había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Aun así ella seguía la farsa de los parentescos que habíamos levantado.

-El mes pasado que fui a los Grammy lo vi y al verlo sonreír sus hoyuelos me recordaron a los de los niños, solo eso.- Ella sacudió la cabeza al parecer esperando que sus tontas especulaciones desaparecieran.

-El asistir sola a grandes eventos no te hace bien.-dije con burla.

-Espero que con eso quieras decir que no me volverás a dejar asistir sola.

Sonreí al recordar el drama que había hecho cuando le avise a última minuto que no iba a poder acompañarla, pues Emily se había refriado y me quedaría a ayudarle a Rosalie.

Pasamos el resto del desfile criticando a las modelos. Bueno, Heidi las criticaba primero y luego yo seguía el juego.

* * *

**Listo! Cumpli con puntualidad...aunque quizas con mi otro fic me retrase hasta más tarde o quizas hasta mañana...sorry.**

**El prox capitulo estara aun mejor que este...¡Les tengo una sorpresa enorme! **

**Otra cosa, la cantidad de reviews ha disminuido en gran manera y eso no me agrada... si subo las historias es para que ustedes puedan leerlas y me den su opinion. De otra manera bien podria seguir desarrollandolas solo en mi cabecita...**

**Una cosa más...me gustaria abrir un blog o algo asi dedicado a los fics de crepusculo...ya sabes, recomendaciones, comentarios, debates, fan ****art y cosas como esas, pero me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para eso y necesitaria ayuda, asi que si alguna se anima a ayudarme avisen y nos ponemos de acuerdo!**

**¿Review?**


	9. Dulceamargo

Jasper Pov

Luego del desfile hubo una recepción, en la cual solo estuvimos poco tiempo pues yo tenía el compromiso de ir a ver a Vera.

-Al menos hubieras dejado que me quedara yo.-Heidi volvió a despotricar por tercera vez desde que habíamos subido al auto.

-Llegaste conmigo y te vas conmigo, entiéndelo Heidi.-Eso solo sirvió para que se enfurruñara más en el asiento.

Al parecer el tiempo de tregua solo había sido valido durante el desfile porque ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

Entre al estacionamiento del edificio en el cual veríamos las oficinas para acondicionar el estudio.

-¿No piensas bajarte?-le dije, manteniendo su puerta abierta para que bajara.-Hay una cafetería en el primer piso.

Me miro enojada y bajo del auto. Caminamos en silencio hasta que nos encontramos a Vera en el primer piso. Heidi la saludo y luego se fue a la cafetería.

-Está molesta.-comento Vera con ironía y diversión.- ¿Ahora porque?

-No quería dejar la recepción que organizaron luego del desfile.

Asintió como muestra de compresión.

-¿Y Henry?-pregunte una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor.

- Pase a ver a Rosalie antes de venir y se quedo jugando con Ian y Emily, probablemente Rose en este momento esté a punto del colapso.

-Probablemente los tenga viendo televisión.-

Henry era solo un año mayor que los gemelos y controlar a tres niños de la misma edad era complicado, muy complicado. Las cosas con el padre de Henry habían empeorado de tal manera que ya ni siquiera iba a recogerlo los fines de semana tal y como habían acordado en un principio.

-¿Rosalie ya se decidió por Alice Brandon?-pregunte al recordar las preguntas de la reportera.

-Sí, pero no cerraran el trato hasta el mes entrante, al parecer la chica tiene problemas familiares en este momento.-me explico Vera, antes de que la interrumpiera diciendo que de seguro la modelo andaba vagando por ahí.

-¿Es por eso que no pudo asistir al desfile de Channel?

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba invitada al desfile? No fue anuncio público.

-Una reportera le pregunto a Heidi que opinaba de que hubiera rechazado la invitación.- Vera negó de manera reprovativa.

-Están manipulando la información. Alice Brandon no rechazo de manera déspota o de manera grosera, en realidad fue personalmente a disculparse por no poder asistir.- Al parecer Alice también era del agrado de Vera.-Es una suerte que la chica tenga los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra porque si no la prensa ya la hubiera devorado viva.

A pesar de que Vera seguía diciendo que era una buena persona yo no me la creía, a fin de cuentas seguía siendo una modelo más. Si aun no era una Diva con el tiempo se convertiría en una.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar?-me pregunto Vera luego de que me diera un recorrido por las oficinas.

El piso contaba con una gran recepción y cuatro oficinas. Una de las oficinas seria ocupada por Vera, otras dos serian para Rosalie, -una como estudio y otra como taller-, y la cuarta la acondicionarían para Henry y los gemelos.

-Es perfecto, solo que necesitaran una recepcionista.-conteste señalándole el mostrador.

-Ya me encargare de eso.-hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.-Entonces, mañana mismo comenzaran a acondicionar las oficinas, el taller y la guardería.

Nos retrasamos un rato más para ponernos de acuerdo acerca de los detalles. Cuando al fin baje por Heidi para irnos, ella ya estaba de mejor humor.

Al parecer me había tardo más de lo esperado pues el ocaso ya se dejaba ver.

-¿Aquí va a ser el estudio de Rosalie?-pregunto para romper el silencio.

-Sí, mañana comenzaran a arreglarlos.- asintió no muy convencida de que decir ahora.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo en la casa?-pregunto buscando hacer las paces. Después de todo, la próxima semana serian los Teen Choice y ella necesitaría que la acompañara.

-Claro.-fue mi simple respuesta.

Ella siguió hablando sobre el buen café que servía la cafetería del edificio hasta que noto el camino que había tomado.

-¡Creí que habías dicho que me podía quedar contigo!-se alarmo el ver que me dirigía a su departamento.

-Eso fue lo que dije, pero necesitas pasar por ropa.-

El silencio duro todo el recorrido hasta llegar a su departamento.

El departamento estaba repleto de Glamour hasta el punto de considerarse ostentoso. Todo era importado de diferentes partes del mundo, más sin embargo, eso no hacía más agradable la estancia en él.

Entre al baño en tanto ella metía en un bolso algo de ropa. Me acerque al lavabo y metí la cabeza debajo del grifo de agua para despejarme un poco. La actitud de Heidi me exasperaba.

Mis manos descansaban sobre el tocador y mi cabeza estaba gacha. Abrí los ojos luego de mantenerlos un rato cerrados. Fue en ese momento que las note. En el cesto de papales había tres pequeños tablillas blancas. Sin poder retener mi curiosidad las saque del cesto.

Eran pruebas de embarazo…y las tres marcaban positivo.

Deje caer las pruebas y me deslice sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Mis pies quedaron junto a las pruebas.

Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y como todo mi mundo se desmoronaba. Esto no podía estar pasando. Heidi no podía estar embarazada. Siempre nos protegíamos, esto era imposible. ¿Qué se supone que sucedería ahora? Esto era tan sorpresivo, tan inesperado. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Ella llevaba durmiendo en mi casa los últimos tres días, ¿Por qué no había hablado? ¿Cómo es que yo no lo había notado?

Mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, el vértigo me tenia contra el suelo y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento regresaría el estomago.

Y a pesar de todo, una parte de mí, muy en el fondo estaba feliz.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentado aclarar mis pensamientos. Suspire y tome una de las tres pruebas. Tenía que hablar con Heidi.

-Ya estoy lista.-dijo al ver que abrí la puerta. Me quede parado en el marco de la puerta sin saber muy bien que decir, eran tantas las cosas que cruzaban mi cabeza que me era difícil concentrarme. Ella se puso pálida al ver que sostenía la prueba de embarazo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estas embarazada?-Decidí empezar con el inicio de todo esto.

-No era necesario.- Se había recuperado de la sorpresa y de su ataque de pánico, ahora su rostro era una máscara fría y calculadora.- Ya he tomado una decisión.

-¿Y cuál es tu magnifica decisión?-le pregunte con antipatía, no me agradaba la manera en que lo había dicho.

-No pienso seguir adelante con esto.- dijo con desprecio mirando su vientre.-Solo me arruinaría.

Algo dentro mi se rompió. Sabía que Heidi era superficial y con ansias de triunfo sin importar a quien tuviera que aplastar en el camino, pero nunca imagine que hasta este extremo. La imagen de un bebe entre mis brazos desapareció en el momento en que escuche sus palabras. Un hueco en mi interior apareció ante la sola posibilidad. No permitiría que Heidi hiciera tal atrocidad.

-¡¿Acaso has enloquecido? Tú no vas a detener nada, ¡También es mi hijo y tengo a derecho de decidir! –La tome de los hombros sin soltar la prueba y la zarandee un poco tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero al recordar que podría hacerle daño a mi hijo me detuve.

_Mi hijo_, me pareció irreal la frase pero me reconforto.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡No te das cuenta de que solo sería un estorbo! ¡Solo arruinaría mi cuerpo y con eso mi carrera!-sus gritos calaban en mi interior. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía llegar a ser tan egoísta?

-¡No seas tonta! ¡No estamos hablando de ti, si no de un bebe! ¡De nuestro hijo!

-¿Y quién se haría cargo de ese niño? ¡Tengo una carrera! ¡Una vida!

-¿Y por eso vas a asesinarlo? ¡Para conservar tu vida tal y como esta!

-¡Tengo planes y sueños que realizar, tener a ese bebe solo lo echaría todo a perder!- No podía soportar seguir escuchándola hablar de esa manera. Toda mi relación con Heidi había sido un error, todo a excepción de ese bebe, él no pagaría por mis errores.

-¡Entonces deja que yo me haga cargo de él! ¡Tú solo tendrás que llevarlo 9 meses en tu vientre y después te podrás ir cuando quieras!

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no tienes que mantener un cuerpo perfecto para ganarte la vida! ¡Llevar un embarazo solo me arruinaría!

-¿Y el hacerte un legrado no te ocasionaría problemas? ¡Por Dios, Heidi! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡No solo matarías a ese bebe, también podrías morir tú!- A estas alturas poco me importaba la vida de Heidi, pero ella era egoísta y solo pensaba en sí misma.

-¡No soy una adolescente que irá a la primera clínica que encuentre! ¡Con un aborto solo me tendría que retirar por un mes, con un embarazo más de un año!-Estaba seguro de que los gritos los podían escuchar los vecinos pero eso no me importaba.

De pronto todo en mi cabeza encajo. Tuve que sentarme en la cama para no caer a causa del horror. En la mano podía sentir la prueba de embarazo, la apreté aun más.

-El viaje que dijiste que ibas a hacer a Roma solo era una coartada.-Deje de gritar. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella ya lo tenía todo planeado. Si yo no hubiera entrado al baño Heidi habría asesinado a mi hijo sin que yo si quiera me enterara de nada. La mire con horror. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ella?

-Eso es lo correcto. Quizás ahora no lo ves pero lo entenderás así como yo lo hice…

-¡Cállate! –silencie su estúpido parloteo. Ahora era ella la que me miraba con miedo.

-Vas a tener a ese bebe y yo me hare cargo de él. Te daré el dinero que pidas para _reconstruir_ tú cuerpo y para desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre.-Masculle sin dejar de mirarla. Mi voz era fría, llena de rabia contenida en contra de esa mujer.-Da un paso en falso y todo el mundo se enterara de la clase mujer que eres y de que intentaste practicarte un aborto. ¿Entendiste?

Ella amaba demasiado su carrera intachable como para mancharla y ponerla en peligro con algo así.

Asintió con lentitud.-Ahora, te podrías ir de mi casa, por favor.

-¿Acaso estas loca? Mientras lleves a mi hijo en tú vientre no pienso dejarte sola en ningún momento.-me puse de pie y camine hacia su armario, de donde tome una maleta y la puse sobre la cama.-Te irás a vivir a mí casa y no saldrás de ahí excepto que sea necesario.

Ella no se iba a vanagloriar de su embarazo cuando en realidad no lo deseaba.

-¿Piensas recluirme en tú casa al igual que tú hermana lo hace para cuidar a sus mocosos?-dijo con desprecio.

La tome fuertemente del brazo, clavándole los dedos.-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermana ni de los niños, ¿Te quedo claro?-dije entre dientes, intimidándola.

Volvió a asentir y comenzó a llenar la maleta de ropa sin decir nada.

Guarde la prueba de embarazo en mi pantalón.

No sabía si creer en el amor, no lo había conocido en realidad. Existían canciones, películas y poemas que hablaban sobre él, ¿Pero quién nos aseguraba que no habían sido escritas solo a causa de un enamoramiento? No había nada verídico. Vera se había casado enamorada y ahora estaba divorciada, Rosalie había amado a alguien y solo había salido lastimada, mis padres solo ansiaban la compañía del otro, Peter y Charlotte aseguraban amarse ¿Pero seguirían sintiéndose igual en un par de años? No había pruebas de que el verdadero amor existiera, solo había enamoramientos que acaban con el pasar del tiempo. A diferencia del amor que había entre padre e hijo, y no necesitaba ir muy lejos para creer en él. Rosalie era un perfecto ejemplo: ella añoraba su futuro y sus sueños pero al enterarse de que iba a ser madre no le había importado dejarlo todo. Creía en ese tipo de amor y ahora también lo entendía. Porque aunque aun no lo pudiera sostener entre mis brazos estaba seguro de que daría hasta mi vida con tal de mi hijo estuviera bien.

* * *

**A que esta no era la sorpresa que se esperaban verdad? **

**Lo sé, lo sé, Heidi es una maldita! oh mi pobre Jazz...**

**¿Reviews? (Actualizo hasta que llegemos a los 50 reviews, solo nos faltan 8, yo se que pueden!) (Nelly! No importa cuantos reviews mandes solo aceptare un review por lectora...XD!)**


	10. Complicado

**WOW! Ahora si estot sorprendida...sabia que si podiamos llegar a los 50 pero no que lo hariamos tan rapido... se los prometi y aqui les dejo el capi...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Ian y Emmeline ya se habían quedado dormidos así que estaba sola en mi habitación. Hacia como tres semanas que Jasper prácticamente me había obligado a dejarlos dormir en su cuarto, -ambos dormían en una sola cuna, pues no quería que se sintieran solos-, pronto les quitaríamos las cunas, quizás dentro de unos meses.

_Emmeline_, mí Emmeline, su nombre había sido solo un impulso que no había podido controlar y del que no me arrepentía, aunque a veces doliera al escuchar la similitud de los nombres y aunque Jasper la llamara _Em_, sentía que ese era el nombre correcto para ella. Después de todo, ellos eran el único recuerdo que no me dolía mantener junto a mí.

El sonido de mi celular me saco del letargo en el que me había sumergido.

-Hola Alice.- salude a mi próxima modelo. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-_Hola Rose, ¿Recuerdas sobre el problema familiar que tenia? Bueno, podre resolverlo en menos tiempo del que tenia supuesto, así que si no tienes problemas podemos reunirnos antes.-_ Su fina vocecilla había dejado de sonar tensa como en la llamada de esta tarde.

-Eso sería maravilloso Alice. Entonces, ¿Te parece la próxima semana?

-_Si, por supuesto. Mi agente hablara con Vera para ponerse de acuerdo y todo eso._- Me esforcé en tratar de ubicar a su agente pero no recordaba haberlo conocido antes.

-Ok. Suerte con tú problema y nos vemos la próxima semana.-Me despedí y luego de que ella hiciera lo mismo colgamos.

No conocía a Alice en persona y aun así era tan sencillo hablar con ella. Alice no era muy alta para ser modelo y aun así media un centímetro más que la famosa Kate Moss. Era delgada sin llegar a si quiera rozar los extremos y su cuerpo tenia las curvas necesarias en los lugares necesarios. Sus facciones eran finas y a acorde unas con otras. Su piel de porcelana en contraste con su cabello negro la hacían resaltar y aun más sus ojos, que eran de una tonalidad extraña de verde.

Jasper entro a mi habitación y cerro con fuerza la puerta detrás de él. Su enojo era palpable.

-Acabo de colgar con Alice, nos reuniremos la próxima semana.-divague para distraerlo y que dejara de caminar de un lado a otro.

Su furia me tenía desconcertada.

-Lo último que quiera saber es de otra maldita _modelo_.- Pronuncio la última palabra como si de un animal rastrero se tratara.

Pateo la caja de mi nuevo par de zapatos Jimmy Choo provocando que se estrellaran contra la pared. Estuve a punto de reclamarle pero su mirada me detuvo. En ella había odio, desprecio, dolor y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?-pregunte, poniéndome de pie y sujetándolo de los hombros para que detuviera su frenético andar. Sacudió los hombros deshaciéndose e mi agarre para seguir caminando de una pared hacia otra.

-Necesito tú ayuda.- Se detuvo y me miro con esa profunda mirada que tanto odiaba.

Hace alrededor de dos años yo había llegado a su departamento pidiendo lo mismo y él no había se había detenido a dudar para brindármela, así que sin pensarlo asentí.

-Lo que sea que necesites.- rectifique.

-Heidi vendrá a vivir a la casa y necesito que la mantengas vigilada a todas horas.- Estaba a punto de reclamar pero me trague mis palabras. Su mirada reflejaba que no lo hacía por gusto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunte, inquieta a causa de las múltiples ideas que me pasaban por la cabeza.

-Está embarazada…-su voz se corto. Mi primera reacción fue de indignación por los sentimientos de los que iba cargada su voz, sin embargo Jasper no era el tipo de hombre que vería un embarazo como una carga. Debía de haber algo más.- Si no hubiera entrado a su baño y no hubiera visto las pruebas en el cesto probablemente Heidi se hubiera practicado un aborto a escondidas.

No reaccione. Sentí tanto desprecio hacia ella, tanto odio. Pase por todas las emociones antes de llegar a la lastima; Heidi me causaba lastima. ¿Qué tipo de persona seria capaz de hacer tal atrocidad? No dije nada porque simplemente Jasper podía sentir como me sentía. Él sentía lo mismo que yo pero multiplicado a niveles astronómicos.

-Discutimos…la amenace de contarle todo a la prensa si se atrevía a hacer algo en contra del bebe.- La mente de Jasper ya no estaba aquí. Su voz era monótona y solo relataba sin demostrar emoción.- Eso fue lo que la hizo ceder. No quiero que se haga público, por eso permanecerá en la casa todo el tiempo. Necesito que la vigiles… hay tantas maneras de que le pueda hacer daño a mi hijo.- en lo ultimo su voz había recobrado emoción, miedo.

Me enterneció de sobre manera que Jasper a tan poco tiempo sufriera de esa manera por el bebe. Que lo amara tanto que no le importaba pasar tiempo con la mujer que odiaba. Inevitablemente me pregunte: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Emmett si supiera de la existencia de sus hijos? Un estremecimiento se produjo en el lugar se suponía debía de estar mi corazón. No, eso nunca pasaría.

-Yo me encargare de nada malo le pase a mi sobrino.- Lo estreche entre mis brazos, trasmitiéndole todo el apoyo que podía darle. Mi mentón apenas rozaba su hombro y sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura.

Ambos fuimos capaces de desahogarnos en silencio.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunte, separándome de él, con los ojos rojos al igual que los suyos.

-En la habitación de huéspedes acomodando sus cosas.-

Asentí y luego me dirigí al teléfono.

-Le hare una cita con Emily para mañana mismo, para que la revise y nos diga cómo va todo.-Fue su turno de asentir.

Me agradeció con la mirada, -solo como Jasper es capaz de hacerlo-, antes de salir de la habitación e ir a vigilar a Heidi.

Luego de hablar con mi ginecóloga y haber recogido y acomodado mis zapatos, me recosté sobre la cama.

_Vaya que la vida de los Hale era complicada. _Pensé con un humor dulce-amargo.

Luego de meditar un poco más las cosas decidí bajar a comer algo antes de acostarme y dormir.

Ya todas las luces estaban apagadas ¿Qué hora seria? Inconscientemente mire mi muñeca izquierda, había olvidado que no traía reloj. Negué divertida por mi error.

Al ir bajando las escaleras me percate de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Camine con sigilo hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Buenas noches, Heidi.-salude. Ahora era yo la que caminaba con suficiencia. Al fin y al cabo ella era la que estaba prisionera en _mi casa._

-Buenas noches, Rosalie.-me regreso el saludo con amargura.

-Pensé que ya estarían durmiendo todos.-mencione buscando algo que comer del refrigerador. Elegí un yogurt para beber sabor fresa.

-Estaba a punto de subir pero me distraje pensando en lo que le tendremos que decir a la prensa.

-Diles que decidiste dar un viaje alrededor del mundo y listo.-Vaya que me estaba divirtiendo. El hecho de tan solo mirar su rostro de molestia me regocijaba.-Por cierto, mañana iremos con la ginecóloga para que te revise.

-No he hecho ninguna cita.

-No te preocupes, ya la hice yo. A partir de ahora y hasta el final del embarazo iras con mi doctora.-Le espete sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo escoger a que medico ver?

-Emily es de toda confianza y con ella vas a ir.-No era una sugerencia, más bien le estaba ordenando.- La cita es mañana a las 10.

Me miro con desprecio para luego levantarse y subir a su recamara.

Me contuve para no comenzar a hacer un tonto bailecillo, con el regocijo interno me conformaría.

Pero a pesar de que ahora ella estuviera bajo nuestras reglas no me hacía sentir mejor. No me agradaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de mis hijos. De por sí, antes de que supiera de lo que es capaz no me agradaba su presencia en mi casa ahora menos.

Termine mi yogurt y luego de tirar el envase a la basura me dirigí a la segunda plata, a ver cómo estaban mis hijos.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y me cole dentro de la habitación.

Ian y Emmeline dormían plácidamente, sin ningún temor de lo que pudiera pasar. Sin temerle al pasado o al futuro. Simplemente viviendo día con día sin importarles nada más que el que yo estuviera con ellos y la televisión estuviera encendida.

Acaricie sus pequeñas cabecitas rubias y retire un mecho de la frente de Emmeline.

Las cosas ahora se complicarían un poco más. Con Heidi embarazada y aquí metida en la casa todo el día, con Jasper de mal humor, con las idas al estudio…había olvidado preguntarle a Jasper sobre el estudio.

Volví a revisar mi mano izquierda en busca del reloj para verificar la hora y cerciorarme de que ya era tarde como para hablarle a Vera y preguntar. Volví a negar como hace un momento y Salí de la habitación para entrar en la mía.

Desperté con los rayos del sol colándose por mi ventana. Serian alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Había logrado volver a dormir luego de despertar en la madrugada por ese estúpido sueño, por lo menos ahora se veía más borroso y ya no gritaba como antes.

Me levante consciente de que ya no volvería a dormir. Me duche y luego de enfundar en unos jeans ajustados y un sweater azul oscuro deje la habitación y fui a la de los gemelos.

Al asomarme a la cuna me encontré con los grandes ojos azules de Emmeline mirándome ansiosa por que la sacara de la cuna. Si Ian hubiera sido el que se despertara primero poco le habría importado despertar a su hermana con tal de que lo sacara de ahí.

Ian era muy perezoso por las mañanas.

-Buenos días mi niña hermosa.-murmure con ternura.

Tome a mi niña en brazos y me dispuse a bajar a la cocina. Al pasar frente a la habitación de Heidi me percate del sonido del inodoro. Ojala y que las nauseas matutinas le pasaran factura por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Jasper ya me esperaba con café caliente sobre la mesa. Me arrebato a Em de entre los brazos.

-Hola Tío.- gorgoreo con alegría.

Jasper lleno su cuellito y su carita de besos.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-pregunte luego de dar un sorbo al café y hacer una mueca. Jasper preparaba el café demasiado negro. Me levante por la crema y el azúcar.

-Espantosa. No he podido cerrar los ojos.-eso explicaba las grandes ojeras que cubrían sus ojos y que no había vuelto a ver desde que había ido a su encuentro en Nueva York y el nacimiento de los niños.

Pronto habría un llanto de bebe adornando las noches y mañanas.

-Sí, yo tampoco he dormido muy bien.

-El estudio estará listo dentro de un mes.-me informo Jasper.

Emmeline solo jugueteaba con el cabello de Jasper.

Heidi entro enfurruñada a la cocina. Su rostro aun conservaba ese característico tono pálido verdoso producto de haber regresado el estomago. Ya no traía la pijama, sin embargo su cabello seguía sin peinar. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y volvió a su habitación. Jasper le miraba con puro desprecio.

-Serán nueve meses realmente largos.-murmure entre dientes.

-Perdón por dejarte sola pero me tengo que ir.-Jasper me regreso a la niña. Apenas había notado su vestimenta.

-¿No nos vas a acompañar a la cita con Emily?-pregunte sorprendida de que se fuera a perder algo así. Aunque quizás no le hacía tanto entusiasmo ver las caras de Heidi durante todo el procedimiento.

-Tengo dos sesiones de fotos y no puedo cancelarlas.-se despidió de mí y estaba a punto de salir cuando regreso.

-¿Estarás bien con los niños?-pregunto mientras cerraba su chaqueta y se ponía los lentes oscuros que tanto le gustaban.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Le hablare a Vera para ver si puede venir a cuidarlos.-

Se despidió una vez más y se fue.

Tenía el leve presentimiento de que Jasper se estaría ausentando con bastante frecuencia a partir de ahora.

-Ok Emmeline, solo quedamos tu y yo contra tu hermano el perezoso y la peor bruja que podría existir… y que por alguna razón del destino nos toco a nosotras controlar.-Emmeline rio como si hubiera entendido mis palabras.

* * *

**A peticion de alguna en los proximos capis pondre un capi de pov Bella, Edward o Emmett...ustedes escogen!...**

**Esta vez subiremos un poquito la apuesta...ya me di cuenta de que si podemos...actaulizo cuando lleguemos a los 62 reviews...osea 10 reviews más (solo aceptare un review por lectora!) besos y morididas de su vampiro favorito!**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Halloween

**Puntual con los 63 reviews! Las amo!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

El atardecer se acercaba pintando de naranja el cielo y tornándolo en diferentes tonalidades de azul. Estábamos en otoño causando que las tonalidades de los arboles también cambiaran. Para muchos Paris era y seguiría siendo la ciudad del amor pero para mí no era más que una ciudad fría y hasta algo lúgubre con un idioma que no me agradaba. Recorrí las calles medio vacías sin mucho entusiasmo por llegar a casa. De haber podido me habría retrasado más tiempo.

Entre al garaje aun sin ganas de querer entrar en la casa. Heidi y su estúpida superficialidad estarían ahí.

Salí del auto y entre a la casa. Me desconcertó que hubiera tanto silencio. A travesé la sala y el comedor en silencio para dirigirme a la cocina, que también estaba vacía. Tome una manzana y subí a la segunda planta.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de Heidi. Los últimos cinco meses habían sido eternos. Mi ausencia en la casa había sido constante. No quería encontrarme con Heidi y sus problemas. Decidí no entrar y seguir derecho a la habitación de mi hermana para avisarle que había regresado pero no llegue a hacerlo.

-Ya se fueron.-La voz de Heidi me advirtió cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la manija.

-¿A dónde?-pregunte indiferente. Ella se mostraba tranquila y hasta me podría arriesgar a decir que agradable.

-Es Halloween.-Me recordó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Hace media hora que Vera y su hijo vinieron para salir todos juntos.

-Gracias por decirme.-di la vuelta y me dirigí a las escaleras tratando de escapar de la imagen que veía, sin embargo, mi mente se empeñaba en conservarla por alguna razón.

La imagen de Heidi con un voluminoso vientre de 7 meses albergando a mi niña. Esa era la imagen que no me permitía dormir por las noches. Mi pequeña hija, diminuta e indefensa dentro de esa mala mujer que no la quería, ¿Cómo alguien podría despreciar algo así?, a una bebita que no tenía la culpa de nada, que no se merecía el desprecio de su madre, que no podía defenderse de nada ni nadie. Me pasaba las noches en vela atento a cualquier sonido que me advirtiera que Heidi trataba de hacer algo, ya fuera irse o hacerle daño a mi hija.

-¿No quieres pasar?-Me volvió a sorprender su voz, esta vez más insegura, cuando ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras.- Mmm…estoy viendo una película y…Esta bien si no quieres.-Se apresuro a excusarse cuando noto que mi expresión no cambiaba.

Di la vuelta y sostuve la puerta indicándole que entrara. Entre después de que ella lo hizo.

No sabía por qué había aceptado. Quizás, con el tiempo la soledad te comenzaba a hacer jugarretas. Quizás por eso ella se mostraba dócil y yo había aceptado su compañía.

Se acomodo en el centro de la cama y volvió a reproducir la película. Tome asiento en un pequeño sillón que a completaba la decoración de la habitación.

Era una película de terror. Heidi nunca se resistía a verlas a pesar de que después no pudiera permanecer sola en una habitación. Tal vez esa era la razón de que me hubiera invitado a acompañarla.

Era una mala película, no daba miedo y los efectos eran pésimos. Por lo menos servía para evitar la conversación, aunque al terminar ya no había nada que la evitara.

-Mala elección. Demasiado suspenso con mal desenlace.-lance la crítica esperando que se rompiera el silencio incomodo que se había formado. Me puse de pie esperando para poder irme.

-Espera.-me pidió cuando di la vuelta. Dio un suspiro sin estar segura de lo que iba a decir.-Creo que le agrada tu voz.

-¿Qué dices?-pude sentir como mis cejas estaban a punto de tocarse.

-Quiero decir que creo que a la bebe le gusta escuchar tu voz.-se apresuro a explicarme cuando noto la molestia que me estaba causando. No era justo que jugara con algo como eso.-La mayoría del tiempo esta quieta excepto cuando tú hablas, entonces comienza a moverse y a patearme.

-Justo como ahora.-coloco una de sus manos sobre su vientre, señalando el lugar en donde se supone la había pateado.

No estaba seguro de que hacer. De nuevo me sentía dividido en dos: una parte de mi se regocijaba mientras que otra no confiaba en la palabra de Heidi.

-Ven.- extendió su otra mano para que yo la tomara y me acercara a ella.

Accedí a acercarme. Pero en ningún momento tome su mano. Me coloque en el borde de la cama.

-Ponte tu mano aquí.-señalo una parte específica de su abultado vientre.

Puse la mano a regañadientes. No quería tocarla, era despreciable. Todos mis pensamientos en contra de Heidi desaparecieron cuando sentí como mi bebe se movía, nada más importaba. Era extraño sentirlo. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se poso en mi rostro.

-Te lo dije.-Heidi sonrió orgullosa. Ni siquiera me importo.

Sus pequeñas manitas y piecitos se sentían cada vez que se removía.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? –alce la mirada. Tampoco me importo a la poca distancia que la tenía.

-Creí que tú lo escogerías.

-Se va a quedar contigo es justo que tú escojas su nombre.-Sus palabras hicieron que regresa momentáneamente a la realidad. Heidi seguía sin querer a la niña y eso no cambiaria.

-No, no he pensado en ninguno.- respondí con dureza. Un piecito golpeo contra mi mano.

-No fue tan mala la película.-Heidi cambio astutamente de tema.

-¿Por qué decidiste verla?-pregunte para llevar la conversación y que no se quedara en punto muerto.

-Es Halloween y me pareció adecuado hacerlo. Es aburrido permanecer aquí todo el día.-se encogió de hombros.- ¿Me puedo comer tú manzana?-señalo la mesita en la que la habida dejado.

-Claro, tómala.-estiro su brazo y la tomo.

Sabía que no era necesario arruinar el momento hablando ahora de lo que pasaría después. Eso tendría que esperar un poco más.

Rosalie Pov

Caminábamos por la última calle de la noche. El recorrido hubiera durado mucho más si el clima no fuera tan frio.

Vera y yo caminábamos unos pasos detrás de los niños. Ian se veía adorable con su disfraz de vampiro con traje, capa y toda la cosa, el pequeño Henry era un pequeño Freddy Crubber y mi caprichosa Emmeline era campanita. Los tres niños iban luciendo sus hoyuelos mientras reían contentos.

-En estos momentos son cuando no me arrepiento de nada.-reflexiono Vera sonriendo de ver a su hijo divirtiéndose igual que yo.- Incluso me siento contenta de haber tenido a Henry en lugar de haber ido a la universidad.

-Así es como yo me siento cada vez que los veo sonreír.- confesé.

El cabello ondulado y rubio de Emmeline iba sujetado en un pequeña coleta, Ian no lo tenía ni corto ni largo a diferencia de Henry que por gusto de su madre llevaba sus rizos pelirrojos algo más largos de lo normal en un niño de tres años.

Porque aunque el desenlace de mi historia no hubiera sido como yo lo había deseado este final me agradaba. Con mis niños felices llenando el vacío que Emmett había dejado en mí interior.

-Deberíamos irnos ahora antes de que pesquen un resfriado.- recomendó mi amiga ante la brisa de aire frio que corria.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Aun tengo presente la imagen de Emmeline con resfriado.-me estremecí ante la imagen de mi hija toda pálida y débil. Emmeline no se enfermaba con facilidad pero cuando lo hacia se derrumbaba.

-¡Niños es hora de regresar a casa!-tuve que gritar pues se habían adelantado un poco.

-Pero yo aun no quiero regresar mami.-Ian vino corriendo para pedir más tiempo. Su habla era bueno pero aun no era completamente entendible como el de Emmeline lo cual tenía que ver con que Em nunca guardara silencio.- Ni siquiera ha salido la luna, todavía es temprano.

-Si mami yo también me quiero quedar afuera un ratito más.-Emmeline y Henry se unieron a los ruegos.

-Ian, la luna ya salió solo que como está nublado no puedes verla y además si nos quedamos más tiempo afuera podríamos resfriarnos.-Seguian sin estar convencidos.- Veré con ustedes El extraño mundo de Jack al llegar a casa.- Ambos sonrieron dejando ver sus hermosos hoyuelos. Asunto arreglado.

-¿También el tío Jasper?-pregunto Emmeline emocionada pidiendo que la cargara.

-Si es necesario lo obligare a que la vea con nosotros.-Tome a la niña en brazos y tome a Ian de la mano. Vera también llevaba a Henry de la mano.

-¡yuju!-festejaron los gemelos.

Estábamos a un par de cuadras de mi casa por lo que regresaríamos caminando y después Vera se iría en su auto a su departamento pues su esposo había logrado quedarse con la casa.

Emmeline apenas puso la cabeza sobre mi hombro se quedo dormida. Ian y Henry se divertían mirando alrededor observándolo todo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tú hermano?-pregunto Vera ya que con tal de evitar a Heidi se había desaparecido de mi casa. Y tampoco era que Jasper pasara mucho tiempo en casa de todas maneras.

-Podría decirse que bien, él sigue tan ausente como siempre, el embarazo va bien y la bebe debería de nacer a inicios de diciembre.-explique sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué pasara después?

-Si todo sigue de acuerdo al plan Heidi debería desaparecer de nuestras vidas pero como las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos y como Jasper no ha vuelto a hablar con ella acerca de ese asunto no lo sé.-

Continuamos caminando por las frías calles de Paris hasta llegar a la casa.

-Nos vemos mañana en el estudio.-me despedí de Vera y del pequeño Henry.

Apenas entramos a la casa Ian se fue a corriendo a tomar su lugar frente a la televisión. Debía de encontrarle algún hobby.

Subí a la segunda planta a dejar a Emmeline sobre mi cama.

Cuando baje descubrí a Jasper viendo beisbol junto con Ian.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-pregunte de camino a la cocina.

-Nada fuera de lo normal a excepción de algo.-Jasper venía detrás de mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé qué nombre ponerle a mi hija.

-Creí que Heidi lo escogería.

-Yo también pero ella dice que como yo me voy a quedar con la bebe es justo que yo elija el nombre.-dijo en tanto buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

-¡Mami, quiero un danonino!-grito Ian desde la sala.

-Debo buscarle un pasatiempo o la televisión le consumirá el cerebro.-bromee haciendo a Jasper a un lado para tomar el danonino y llevárselo a Ian.

-¡El beisbol es un arte!-grito en defensa de su segundo deporte favorito. Me sorprendió que su humor no fuera el de un ermitaño como los días pasados. Algo bueno debía de haberle pasado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-pregunte al regresar a su lado.

-No tengo idea, ¿Tu cual le pondrías?- Al parecer lo que buscaba en el refrigerador eran chocolates ya que ahora jugueteaba uno dentro de su boca.

-Si tuviera otra hija, cosa que dudo, le pondría Allison.-asegure. Esa no era exactamente la razón de que hubiera mencionado ese nombre pero él no tenía que saberlo, al menos no aun.

-¿Solo Allison?

-Sí, un segundo le complicaría las cosas.

-Al parecer no tomaste eso en cuenta cuando le pusiste nombre a tus hijos.-dijo con ironía.

-A ellos les gustan sus nombres.-replique su intento de molestar.

-Eso es porque aun no deben de aprender a escribirlos.

-Mami, dijiste que veríamos El extraño mundo de Jack.- Ian aprecio en la entrada de la cocina con sus manitas llenas de danonino.

-Lo haremos luego de que te limpie esas mano y de lo mientras Jasper irá a poner la película.-Tome a Ian en brazos y lo lleve hacia el lavadero. Jasper no estaba contento porque lo hubiera incluido en el plan de ver una película infantil pero aun así fue a prepararlo todo. Era mejor que se fuera acostumbrando porque dentro de poco tendría a una princesita que consentir.

Luego de lavarle las manos a Ian nos fuimos a sentar junto con Jasper para ver la película. No era de mis películas favoritas pero el verla con Jasper y con mi hijo hacia que todo fuera mejor.

Heidi Pov

Desperté una vez más con un espantoso dolor de espalda. No que como las mujeres con embarazos múltiples lograban sobrevivir a este calvario.

Me levante como pude y baje a desayunar. Otra cosa más que detestaba del embarazo era que nunca parabas de comer. Si seguía comiendo de esta manera ni siquiera el mejor cirujano podría dejar mi cuerpo como estaba antes de esta tortura.

Por lo menos la niña se mantenía quieta y no se la pasaba meneándose dentro de mí.

-Buenos días Heidi.-saludo Rosalie sin voltear a verme.

Aun podía recordar la expresión de su rostro aquella primera mañana que me había descubierto en su cocina solo con una camisa de Jasper puesta. Em cambio ahora era ella la que me veía con superioridad, como si creyera que fuera mejor que yo, que equivocada estaba. Dentro de un par meses yo me habría librado de la mocosa que cargada dentro de mí y con mi hermoso cuerpo de vuelta mientras que ella se quedaba encerrada el resto de su vida cuidando a sus dos escuincles y sin volver a estar en la cima como lo había estado antes. Entonces yo volvería a ser la que la veía desde arriba.

-Bueno días.-salude de manera hipócrita.

-La ginecóloga hablo esta mañana y quiere saber si prefieres cesárea o parto natural.-Aproveche que no me veía para dejar que una mueca de desagrado surcara mi rostro. Ambas maneras eran despreciables así que tenía que ser práctica.

-¿Cuál de las dos me permitiría recomponerme más rápido?-pregunte sin ocultar mi desagrado. Después de todo el que iba a escribirme el cheque iba a ser Jasper no ella.

-Parto natural aunque será mucho más doloroso.-

-Entonces dile que será parto natural.- Yo era fuerte y haría todo con tal de volver a estar en la cima lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, yo tambn odio a Heidi...**

**Proxima actualización a los 73 reviews, osea que faltan 10...(solo se acepta un review por lectora)...**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Niños

**Perdon por no ser puntual con los 72 reviews pero tuve problemas con el internet y tambien tuve que ir al hospital...**

* * *

Alice Pov

-Sesión de fotos para la línea de lentes de Dior a las 12, grabación para American´s Next Top Model a las cuatro y cena para cerrar contrato con Victoria´s Secret a las 7, ¿Alguna duda?- Jacob enumero mis pendientes del día mientras caminaba detrás de mí por el departamento.

-Sí, ¿En qué momento descanso?-reclame sin dejar de buscar la bufanda que quería y que no recordaba donde la había dejado.

-Durante el traslado de un lugar a otro.-

Me pare en seco y me gire para encararlo. Jacob se detuvo de golpe para no estrellarse contra mí. Está bien, él me sacaba una cabeza de altura pero mi mirada era mucho más imponente que la suya.

-Ok, mal chiste pero es la verdad, tú quisiste meterte en este negocio y ahora te aguantas.

-Odio cuando te pones en tú actitud de súper representante salvando el mundo.-dije rendida por su argumento. Él tenía razón yo había decidió llegar a la cima y ahora que lo estaba debía de mantenerme firme y no dejarme vencer por la interminable agenda que día con día me dejaba agotada.

-Es la única manera para lograr mantenerte controlada.

-Lo dices como si fuera una diva loca por el reventón andando de club en club.-El sarcasmo perdió su tono cuando me alegre por encontrar la bufanda blanca que me había regalado mi madre la navidad pasada.

Jacob estaba a punto de dar su réplica cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo Salí disparada a buscarlo.

-Hola Rose.-salude de manera entusiasta luego de ver su fotito en la pantalla.

-_Hola Alice, necesito pedirte un favor.-_Rosalie se escuchaba algo alterada y eso me desconcertó, ella normalmente era muy tranquila.

-Lo que necesites.-conteste sin averiguar del asunto antes.

-_Heidi acaba de romper fuente y tengo que llevarla al hospital ¿Podrías por favor venir a cuidar a los gemelos? Eres en la única en la que confió.-_

-No te preocupes Rosalie en un minuto estoy ahí.-

-_Muchas gracias, Alice, de verdad.-_

Luego de colgar tome mi bolsa y me enrolle la bufanda en el cuello.

-Jacob cancela todo lo que dijiste antes tengo que salir.-Tome las llaves de mi auto y estaba a punto de salir cuando me tomo del brazo. _Maldito representante súper dotado._

-No puedo hacer eso Alice, no puedes irte así como así.-me reclamo entre molesto y confundido por mi comportamiento de diva al querer dejarlo todo así como así.

-Escucha, es una emergencia y tengo que ir. Cancélalo todo excepto el contrato con Victoria´s Secret, ve tú en mi lugar y arréglalo todo, confió en ti y en que no permitirás que enseñe más de lo estrictamente necesario.-Me las arregle para soltarme y salir corriendo.- ¡Pídele a Coco que te prepare un té para tus nervios!-grite dejándolo en manos de mi fiel nana.

No considere un milagro llegar a mi auto ilesa luego de correr hasta él con tacones de 13 centímetros, simplemente era que tenia buen equilibrio.

Vera y yo éramos las únicas que conocíamos toda la verdad sobre lo que en realidad pasaba en casa de los Hale, como por ejemplo que los gemelos eran sus hijos y no sus sobrinos o que Heidi estaba embarazada de Jasper y no de vacaciones por el mundo.

Al hermano de Rosalie solo lo conocía por lo que me contaba ella pues él no se metía en nada relacionado con el trabajo de Rosalie y esta sería la primera vez que yo pusiera un pie en su casa. La razón de que no la hubiera visitado antes era que si de por si Heidi me consideraba su rival desde el inicio de mi carrera luego de que ella desapareciera y yo tomara su lugar en cada campaña que ella tenía ahora me consideraba su enemiga. Era mejor mantener distancia por la paz.

Vera estaba en Italia con su hijo y por eso Rosalie había recurrido a mí para que cuidara a sus hijos sin importarle que se fuera a provocar un enfrentamiento.

La verdad era que mi manera de conducir era algo descontrolada e impulsiva razón por la que de cierta manera irónica siempre lograba llegar temprano a donde quería sin nunca llegar a tener una multa o un accidente, sin embargo, al parecer este no era mi día pues un estúpido se estampo contra el frente de mi auto.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Pensé en olvidar el asunto y seguir adelante pero el conductor bajo de su auto.

-Tenias que ser mujer, por supuesto, de que otra manera podrías haberme pegado.-despotrico el hombre cuando abrí la puerta del auto y me disponía a bajar.

_Machista sin educación._

-Yo no lo golpee fue usted quien se estampo contra mí.-apenas vio mi rostro su expresión cambio de exasperada a emocionante

-Oh, discúlpeme señorita Brandon, usted tiene la razón no debí conducir tan rápido.-el señor lucia como si de un momento a otro se fuera a arrodillar frente a mí. La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno a nosotros.

-Escuche tengo mucha prisa y nada de tiempo para esto…

-No se preocupe, deme el número de su aseguradora y yo me encargare de todo.-me interrumpió el señor. En otro momento me hubiera molestado y tampoco le hubiera dado la tarjeta de la aseguradora pero tenía prisa, así que le di la tarjeta y Salí de ahí.

Estaba cerca de la casa por lo que llegue a medio trote en un par de minutos que de haber tomado un taxi aun seguiría atorada entre las calles.

-Los niños están arriba durmiendo.-me recibió Rosalie, al parecer Heidi la esperaba en el auto y su hermano en el hospital.

-No tomes la ruta 63 acaba de haber un accidente.-No creí necesario añadir que la causante del accidente había sido yo.

-Te hablo en cuanto llegue al hospital.-se despidió y se fue.

Me deje caer en el sillón. Recorrer trotando cuatro cuadras con tacones no era nada sencillo.

Rosalie hablaba tanto de los niños y de la casa que estaba segura de saber donde quedaba cada cosa. Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

Me deshice del gorro, la bufanda y el abrigo. El invierno no era mi época favorita del año. Sacudí un poco mi cabello negro, ondulado y largo para que se volviera a acomodar, que por causa del gorro y mi carrera había quedado hecho un desastre.

Subí a dar un vistazo a los niños, luego de comprobar que estaban bien y que seguian dormidos baje a la primera planta.

La casa era enorme, aun más de lo que parecía en los relatos de Rosalie. En medio de la gran cocina había una barra rectangular con banquillos modernistas, rodeada por almanaques con puertecillas blancas. La sala con muebles de piel color caqui y una mega pantalla, -y así quería que su hijo dejara de ver tele-. Un comedor de madera para ocho personas, -una farsa pues siempre comían en la cocina-, acompañado con una vitrina luciendo una hermosa vajilla. Una escalera de caracol bastante ancha que conducía al segundo piso y junto a esta un piano blanco. Lo único que le hacía falta a la casa para que fuera perfecta era piso de mármol, cosa que no era muy recomendada pues si el invierno en Paris era espantoso en una casa con piso de mármol era peor.

Ahora que ya había recorrido la planta baja de la casa, incluyendo el jardín en la parte de atrás, no encontraba que hacer. No era mucho de mi agrado ver televisión; los realites me parecían irreales y los programas de espectáculos molestos y fastidiosos.

Me acerque al piano. Era hermoso. El color blanco relucía, lustroso, glamuroso y aun así delicado e imponente.

Pase los dedos por las teclas sin provocar que emitieran sonido. Tome asiento en el banquillo y toque una escala que al final convertí en la sinfonía de Beethoven y luego en una composición de Maggie, llena de alegría que luego convertía en melancolía y al final un dolor apasionante, según ella contaba la historia de un amor desdichado. Y en tanto la armonía de las notas llenaba el ambiente recordé todas aquellas clases de ballet tomadas en el salón de la casa, la música del piano siendo tocada por mi hermana Maggie para que yo practicara mientras Tia reía risueña por los comentarios que hacia nuestra madre sobre mi futuro en Julliard y de las replicas emitidas por papá diciendo que no, que yo llegaría mucho más alto, y a Cynthia, en un rincón del salón, enfurruñada como siempre. La fuerza de los recuerdos abrió un recondijo entre las vendas con las que había cubierto mi corazón para evitar el dolor. Desentone y deje de tocar.

-Demasiado por hoy,- Murmure y me volví a estremecer.- y por el resto del mes.

Aleje las manos del piano.

Me debatía entre qué hacer cuando escuche ruidos arriba.

Me levante del banquillo y subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la parte de arriba. Entre a la habitación de los niños con cautela. Un par de ojos azules me observaban.

-Hola Alice.-me saludo Ian con su voz aun adormilada y un muñeco del vaquero Woody en su mano derecha.

El Señor Cara de papa descansaba en el suelo, de ahí el ruido de hace un momento.

-Hola corazón.- Me acerque a su cuna y troné un beso en su mejilla. Sus risitas llenaron la habitación.

Convivía con los niños la mayoría del tiempo en el estudio o cuando salía a pasear con Rosalie. Eran buenos niños.

Estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando note que no era solo un par de ojos azules los que me miraban.

Los ojos de Lizzy delataban que llevaba mucho más tiempo despierta que Ian. Rosalie tenía razón con eso de que Ian era más inquieto que Lizzy. Ella se había despertado y se había quedado mirando el techo mientras que él había asesinado al Cara de papa.

Lizzy sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, unos preciosos hoyuelos. Lo único que le hacía falta a su rostro era un poco de color y a pesar de todo, eso no era necesario para que luciera como un angelito.

En cambio yo, mis mejillas tenían un sonrojo constante, no importaba el clima, así hubiera una ola de calor o nevara mis mejillas siempre estaban coloradas de un leve tono rosa. Bastante inconveniente cuando necesitaba fingir enfermedad.

-¿Tu también vienes conmigo?-pregunte sonriendo.

Sostener a un niño en cada brazo ayudándome con la cadera fue menos complicado de lo que había pensado. Bajar las escaleras había sido más cansado que subirlas corriendo pero me las arregle bien. Sin embargo, algo me decía que el desayuno seria punto y aparte.

A cada niño lo puse en su sillita y después me gire a buscar que es lo que les iba a dar de desayunar.

-Quiero un danonino.- pidió Ian moviendo sus manos.

-Ahorita te lo doy mi amor.-

Localice los danoninos en el refrigerador y le di uno. Rosalie había hablado antes del disgusto de Lizzy por los danoninos.

-¿Quieren cereal?-anime cuando localice el gabinete de los cereales. Eso era algo sencillo, por algo es lo que yo desayuno siempre que Coco debía salir en las mañanas.

-Bolitas.-

-Frutas.-

Bolitas de chocolate para Ian y cereal en forma de frutitas para Lizzy.

Serví el cereal en los tazones y luego de ponerles leche le puse sus tazones a cada niño.

Ian era inquieto y Lizzy un periquito que hablaba hasta por los codos. Lo que no me había contado Rosalie en los últimos meses me lo conto su hija en menos de una hora.

-Y entonces mi mamá la veía feo porque las pop tarts son solo de mi mami y la bruja venia y se las comía…-Lizzy solo interrumpía su parloteo para comer su cereal.

Ian comenzó a golpear la leche que había en el tazón con su cuchara provocando una explosión de leche.

-No Ian, eso no se hace.-lo regañe y se quedo quieto.

Ian me miraba incomodo y Lizzy seguía hablando.

Terminaron de desayunar y los lleve a ver la tele para que yo pudiera recoger y limpiar la cocina.

Lave los platos y limpiaba la leche salpicada cuando me llamo Rosalie.

_-¿Como están mis niños?-_pregunto.

-Perfectamente.-conteste obviando el tema de que estaban viendo las caricaturas en lugar de Discovery Kids.

-_Heidi ya tuvo a la bebe, todo salió bien. Allison esta hermosa, es tan pequeñita y su cabellito es negro, aun no abre los ojitos así que no te puedo decir el color.-_Rosalie parloteaba emocionada sobre su primera sobrina.

-Me alegro que todo salió bien. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Supongo que igual de emocionado que tu.- A pesar de que Rose hablaba sobre Jasper él me resultaba tan confuso y desconocido. Y yo era demasiado curiosa.

_-Sí, está muy contento. Deberías de ver la manera es que mira a su hija, es increíble_.-me dijo sin notar que mi mente ya vagaba por otras aguas recónditas.-_Todo salió bien pero las van a dar de alta hasta la noche para asegurarse. ¿Tendrías algún problema con quedarte? _

-No te preocupes Rose, tengo el día libre yo me quedo con ellos.-Me asome a ver que hacían y los descubrí viendo la tele en silencio. Me agradaban los niños aunque para tener los propios esperaría un poco mas.-Quédate a cuidar a tu hermano y a la pequeña Allison. Todo va a estar bien.

-_Gracias Alice, eres un ángel. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti._

-Nos vemos mas tarde. Besos.-me despedí y colgué.

Fui a la sala con los niños.

-¿Quieren hacer un maratón de películas?-anime. Era mejor mantenerlos distraídos. Aunque las películas no mantendrían tan ocupada mi mente como para no pensar.

-Yo quiero ver de princesas. -pidió Lizzy bajándose del sofá y dirigiendo al mueble para sacar las películas que quería ver.

-No, yo quiero ver Cars y Toy Story.- Ian siguió a Lizzy.

Suspire rendida por la tarde de animaciones que me esperaba.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? El proximo se pone aun mejor y el proximo del proximo ya es Emmett Pov...**

**Ya saben...actualizo hasta llegar a los 82!**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Desliz

¡Mil perdones por el retraso! Los que me siguen por Facebook ya saben que no era mi intencion...por cierto ya subi nuevas imagenes y pienso subir más... Recuerden! Proximo capitulo Emmett Pov!

* * *

Alice Pov

Mi mente vagaba por rincones que normalmente evitaba, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Blanca nieves transcurría frente a mí. Sentada en posición flor de loto, Lizzy sentada sobre mis piernas, Ian dormido con su cabeza recargada en mi brazo y mi corazón sufriendo por el pasado y el presente. Mis ojos reteniendo las lagrimas, la nieve cayendo en el exterior, Lizzy repitiendo los diálogos y mi auto desaparecido. Mis padres en España, Coco en casa y Jacob furico por mi actitud. Mi carrera en la cima, mi familia por los suelos, mi interior esperanzado y mis sueños volando. Mi cuerpo excelente, mi corazón con un vacio y mi mente cansada.

Volví a suspirar.

-Tocas muy bonito el piano.- La vocecita de Lizzy me saco de mis divagaciones.

-Gracias. Hace mucho que no tocaba. En realidad desde hace un tiempo me desagrada hacerlo.-Mi cuerpo estaba aquí pero mi mente no. Contestaba por inercia.

-¿Te desagradaría enseñarme?

-No creo poder hacerlo, soy mala maestra. -Sali por la tangente.- Tu mami también sabe tocar el piano, pídele que te enseñe.

-Nunca he escuchado tocar a mi mami.-La atención de Lizzy estaba dividida entre la película y mis palabras.

-Pues lo hace muy bien. Me atrevo a decir que hasta mejor que yo.- Era raro que Rosalie no hubiera tocado antes para sus hijos. A decir verdad no había nada relacionado con la música en el entorno de Rose.

-Quiero escucharla.- Lizzy termino la conversación y siguió viendo la película. Cosa que agradecí pues uno no se puede sumir en la miseria al tiempo de que hablas con una niña.

Seguía extrañando a mis hermanas a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde aquel día.

-¿Que está haciendo _esa_ aquí?-La voz nasal de Heidi me regreso a la realidad.

Rosalie, Heidi y Jasper sosteniendo un bultito rosa, estaban frente a la puerta.

Jasper cerró la puerta y suspiro con cansancio. Él mejor que nadie debía de conocer los desplantes de diva de Heidi. Aun así seguía sosteniendo a ese mínimo bultito con gran ternura.

-Alice tiene más derecho de estar aquí que tú.-sentencio Rosalie molesta. Rosalie era una gran amiga, una de las pocas amigas sinceras que existen hoy en día.

Lizzy no había corrido a los brazos de su madre y se mantenía en silencio observando la situación.

-Mi hija está aquí así que tengo todo el derecho que estar en esta casa. En cambio _esa_ no tiene nada que hacer aquí.- Heidi me odiaba por haberme quedado con sus campañas publicitarias así que era de entender la forma despectiva con la que me hablaba. Los niños eran lo que me contenía de contestarle un par de cosas, empezando por que mi nombre era _Alice_.

-La única razón de que estés aquí es que debes firmar los papeles antes de irte.-Jasper mascullo con resentimiento. Un cosquilleo me regocijo al escucharlo; sabia que más que defenderme defendía a su hija pero el corazón nunca entiende de razones.

Problemas, problemas, problemas que no me correspondían.

Sus ojos azules tenían un matiz diferente. Cargaba de manera sobreprotectora a ese bultito rosa. Tenía en el pecho una extraña necesidad de ver a la bebe y de poder sentir su cabecita acunada en mi pecho. Era una sensación extraña.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya.-anuncie interrumpiendo la contestación de Heidi.

Incluso sin intenciones de hacerlo la terminaba molestando. Yo era increíble.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero que te quedes.- Lizzy se volteo y enrollo sus bracitos en mi cuello. Estaba enternecida pero las miradas de Heidi eran más fuertes. Además de que podía sentir que a Jasper tampoco le agrada mucho mi presencia.

-No cariño, tengo que regresar a casa con Coco para que no se preocupe.-Alegue tratando de separarla.

-Háblale por telefono.- sugirio señalando el teléfono de la mesita. Aproveche y la separe de mí. Aun me faltaba la cabecita de Ian.

-Ven Emily. Alice tiene razón.-La llamo Rosalie. Yo era la única que la llamaba Lizzy, su otro nombre era algo extraño, lindo, pero extraño.

Lizzy fue con ella y me encargue de acomodar a Ian sobre el sillón.

-Si, será mejor que se vaya.-Heidi volvió a rezongar. Como me hartaba, era tan desesperante. No sé como Rosalie la había soportado 7 meses sin estrangularla.

Comencé a ponerme el abrigo.

-Rose, ¿Me prestas el teléfono para llamar un taxi?-pedí.

-¿Que le sucedió a tu auto?-pregunto entre sorprendida y divertida. No le agradaba mi manera de conducir y siempre apostaba a que terminaría en un accidente.

-Nada importante.- _Se lo confié a un extraño_.- No te preocupes.-conteste tratando de desviar la atención y con ello la tensión. Mencionarle que había chocado y que probablemente mi auto estaba siendo subastado en E-bay en este momento por varios millones solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Alice ya es tarde como para que andes tu sola en un taxi, además, está nevando y es peligroso.- Rosalie era algo molesta cuando sacaba a relucir su instinto maternal. Solo teníamos 2 años de diferencia de edad y ella me trataba como si fuera una niña. Suficiente tenía con mis padres, Coco y algunas veces hasta Jacob.

-Rosalie, no es ni será la última vez que tome un taxi por la noche.-me enrolle la bufanda y me acerque a la puerta. No pude evitar chocar mi hombro contra el de Heidi. Si las miradas mataran seguramente las de ellas ya me tendrían 3 metros bajo tierra.

-Nos vemos mañana en el estudio.- comence a despedirme.- En otra ocasión me quedare contigo princesa y felicidades Jasper se que serás un padre maravilloso.

Jasper dejo de mirarme con molestia. Genial, por lo menos algo bueno de la noche. No pude resistir el impulso de sonreírle.

-Aléjate de esa puerta.-Rosalie estallo.- Vas a pasar la noche aquí y punto. Háblale a Coco y avísale.

Suspire y conté hasta 10. Había demasiados problemas en esta casa. Todos necesitaban de tomar café.

Jasper Pov

-Alice.-La llame y me miro sorprendida.- Permite que Rosalie se tranquilice y quédate a dormir aquí.-intervine por la paz de mi hermana y por qué en parte eso molestaría a Heidi.

Heidi subió indignada y molesta a su habitación. Era desesperante. Si no fuera porque tenía que firmar esos papeles que nos protegerían de que un día regresara y tratara de arruinarlo todo la hubiera dejado en el hospital.

-Por favor, harás que duerma más tranquila.-Rosalie volvió a insistirle. Debía de considerarla una buna amiga, Rosalie no era de las que le suplicaba a la gente; decía que la hacía ver débil. Para mi seguía siendo una simple modelo; vacía y materialista con una linda sonrisa.

-Di que si Alice.-Incluso una buena actriz como para haber engañado a Emily.

Me miro de soslayo.

-Está bien.-acepto y Emily se abalanzo a sus brazos. Sin duda una excelente actriz.

Me gire y subí a mi habitación. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Sentir el peso de Allison entre mis brazos era reconfortante.

Allison, me había quedado con el nombre que había propuesto Rosalie. Era hermosa. Su piel nívea, sus cabello negro, sus ojitos verdes, todo era perfecto en ella, incluso su llanto. Apenas era del tamaño de una muñeca, tan pequeña y tan liviana.

La recosté en el centro de la cama. Era incluso más tranquila que Em de bebe.

Sus manitas eran tan pequeñas y su aspecto tan delicado. Era impensable tratar de hacerle daño a una criatura tan angelical y dulce como ella.

Ahora entendía como es que Rosalie a pesar de todo sonreía cada día. Como es que ese sentimiento de seguir adelante se incrementaba. Como haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

Heidi tendría que permanecer aquí los siguientes días hasta que se firmaran todos los papeles necesarios para que ya no ejerciera ningún derecho sobre la niña. Luego a espaldas de la ley yo le daría el dinero que pidiera para desaparecer de nuestro camino y se pudiera hacer cuanta cirugía se le ocurriera.

Le tendría un eterno resentimiento por abandonar a su hija así como así. Era lo mejor. Alejaría a mi hija de esa quien había tratado de impedir su vida. Allison nunca sabría qué había pasado en realidad con su progenitora.

En algún momento me había quedado dormido junto a Allison. Lo que me despertó un par de horas después había sido su llanto. La tome en brazos y la coloque en el moisés que habíamos colocado en mi habitación. La habitación acondicionada para la niña sería utilizada un par de días después. Por lo pronto prefería mantenerla cerca. Se sentía bien tenerla cerca.

No me agradaba dejarla llorando pero debía bajar a prepararle su biberón. Por haberme quedado dormido no había dejado listo uno en la habitación. Heidi se había negado a amamantarla.

Baje en la oscuridad hasta la cocina.

Una silueta femenina estaba ahí sentada observando a la nada. Los ojos verdes de Alice eran como estrellas brillando en la oscuridad, sin embargo, no había felicidad en ellos. Era extraña su esencia. Al llegar a la casa era tranquila y hasta alegre. Ahora estaba taciturna.

Por alguna razón me intrigaba. Parecía haber más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Tal vez su mente no era una charca de aguas poco profundas como la de las demás modelos. Mis pensamientos no eran los habituales.

Hubiera pasado más tiempo observándola pero Allison lloraba en el piso de arriba.

-Buenas noches.-salude advirtiendo mi presencia. Ella no parecía sorprendida.

En todo caso el sorprendido debería de ser yo. Ella no tenía ni siquiera la excusa de un vaso de leche para estar a mitad de la madrugada en la cocina sentada en silencio.

-Buenas noches.-contesto con voz de soprano. Dulce. Suave.

Cuando termine de hacer el biberón Allison ya no lloraba. Probablemente se hubiera quedado jugando con sus manitas de nuevo.

Sin saber bien porque me senté junto a ella. Su fragancia era dulce y fresca sin llegar a empalagosa.

-En la oscuridad de la noche las cosas parecen verse con mayor claridad, gran ironía ¿No crees?- No pude soportar la intensidad de sus ojos y desvié la mirada. Fue ahí cuando note su vestimenta.

Su escasa vestimenta era aliada de la calefacción. El invierno era helado en las calles.

Una delgada playera de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su falta de ropa interior y unos mini shorts que descubría sus bien torneadas y níveas piernas. Una anatomía perfectamente equilibrada. Era una modelo en toda la extensión de la palabra. A pesar de la temperatura su piel mantenía un color uniforme; no había morado ni ninguna otra tonalidad, solo ese tono cremoso y suave. Sus curvas bien definidas y en los lugares correctos que compensaban su falta de un poco más de estatura. Su cabellera negra como la noche cayendo en ondas hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Sus labios carnosos de un tono rosa rojizo al igual que sus mejillas. Y sus ojos, esos ojos de un tono verde tan fresco y tranquilo.

Mi hombría mando al cuerno mi consciencia y reacciono. Su tacto solo sirvió para empeorarlo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- coloco su mano sobre la mía. Había malinterpretado mi silencio en preocupación.

-¿Que le sucedió a tu auto?-pregunte como último recurso para distraer mi mente y distraerla a ella para que no notara lo que su simple falta de ropa adecuada había causado.

-Mi forma de conducir es algo irreverente y...

-Chocaste.- interrumpi como si la conociera desde siempre.

-Me chocaron.- corrigio molesta por mi suposición.

Su diminuta rabieta me hizo recordar sus 18 precoces años. Y eso en lugar de frenarme me puso más ansioso. Era tan inocente. El recuerdo de Sahara desmintió ese pensamiento. En este medio la edad no era sinónimo de nada.

Apretó mi mano con mayor fuerza para después deslizarla y ponerse de pie. Alcance su mano con la mía por inercia.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron algo en los míos. Estaba confundida al igual que yo.

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Alice Pov

¿Acaso no notaba la corriente eléctrica que transmitía su mano hacia mía? ¿Es que acaso solo yo la sentía? ¿Solo yo sentía ese fuego abrasador dentro de mí quemándolo todo?

La mano que sostenía la mía fue subiendo por mi brazo al mismo tiempo que erizaba mi piel. Su mirada era tan penetrante; como si pudiera ver en mis ojos lo que estaba pensando o lo que sentía. Su pecho se acerco al mío. Era casi tan alto como Jacob, solo un par de centímetros más bajo que él y aun así más alto que yo. Su aliento era embriagador al igual que su olor. Un tipo de olor al que no se le puede describir de lo especial que es.

Sus ojos continuaron pegados a los míos mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío. Sus labios a los míos.

No sabía lo que sucedía, no lo entendía. No tenía sentido. Él tampoco entendía.

El chocar de sus labios con los míos fue como una explosión. No había razones, solo reacciones. Nuestros labios danzaban unos sobre los del otro. Nuestras lenguas peleaban en una lucha por el poder. Nuestros cuerpos se pegaron. No se distinguía el final de uno y el inicio del otro. Éramos uno. Su musculoso cuerpo. Sus abdominales y la fuerza de sus brazos.

Sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda baja y me aprisionaron entre su cuerpo y la barra.

Antes de que pudiera enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo recupere el control. Esto no estaba bien, no era lo correcto

* * *

**¡Esa es mi Alice! Dandose su lugar...aunque la verdd a mi no me importaria olvidar mi lugar un rato con Jasper...¿Y ustedes?**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**Ya saben...actualizo a los 92 reviews! ¡Animo! ¡El siguiente es Emmett Pov!**

**Otra cosa, voy a subir imagenes al Facebook y tambien una aclaracion de edades para este capitulo y el siguiente...**

**¿Reviews? (Uno por lectora por favor!)**


	14. Central Park

**Otra vez perdon por no actualizar el mismo dia que llegamos a los 92 y tambn por no haber conestado reviews todavia...prometo que lo hare más adelante!**

**disfruten el emmett pov!**

* * *

Emmett Pov

Colgué el teléfono y seguí caminando.

¿Por qué el único que parecía tener una agenda interminable de trabajo que cumplir era yo? Incluso Edward tenía tiempo de ir a sus presentaciones y regresar a tiempo para una cita con Bella.

Continúe caminando consciente de que me había perdido. Mudarse a una gran ciudad tenía sus desventajas.

Hacia un minuto que Bella me había hablado para comunicarme mi agenda del mes y su compromiso con Edward, hacia una semana que se había lanzado mi nuevo disco, hacía un meses que salía con una de las hermanas Denali hacia tres meses que nos habíamos mudado a Nueva York, y hacia 5 años que Rosalie había desaparecido de mi vida llevándose con ella mi corazón.

Llegue a Central Park.

Me senté en una banca y observe a unos niños dándole de comer a los pobres animales que vivían en ese intento de lago.

Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que todo parece gris; monótono, deprimente, pesimista y vacio. Todo parece ir demasiado lento.

Tome el celular y marque el número de Bella.

-¿Que ocurre, Emmett?- Bella y sus especulaciones de que solo me meto en problemas cuando estoy solo.

-Respira Bella, no he causado ningún alboroto.-Hoy no estaba de humor.-Solo hablaba para decirte que canceles todo lo que tengo para hoy.

-¡Acaso estas loco! No puedo hacer eso.

-No estoy preguntando.-conteste sin lugar a replicas. Bella entendió el mensaje. Lo bueno de Bella era que sabía cuando nuestra relación era de amigos y cuando era de trabajo.

-Hoy es uno de esos días ¿cierto?-Bella a diferencia de Edward se apiadaba de mi respecto al tema de Rosalie. Al final había perdido las esperanzas pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

-Peor que los pasados, no entiendo porque. Se supone que con el paso del tiempo debería dejar de importarme.

-Es porque la amabas.-Las palabras de mi cuñada calaron en mi interior. No era necesario que me lo repitieran.

-Cancélalo todo, necesito pensar.

-¿También la cena con Denali?-podría apostar que Bella estaba contenta con que le fuera a cancelar a Tanya. Nunca había sido mucho de su agrado.

-No, solo retrásala una hora.- Debía de mantener esa relación. Debía aprender a olvidar.

-De acuerdo.-acepto desilusionada.- Cuídate, no quiero otro escándalo en portada.

-Las paparazzi son publicidad gratuita, déjalos trabajar.-Intente bromear como despedida.

Bella decía que era extraño mi falta de desagrado por los molestos paparazzi, lo que ella no sabía era que solo había adoptado esa frase de Rosalie.

Rosalie se había ido, llevándose con ella mis sueños, esperanzas y...mi familia. Mi ideal de familia feliz se lo había llevado.

Pero era hora de seguir adelante. Ya la había esperado por mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para terminar de convencerme que si no regresaba no era porque no pudiera si no porque no quería hacerlo. Ella no deseaba volver a estar a mi lado así que respetaría su decisión y aunque se me partiera el alma lograría olvidarla. Era lo mejor para ambos. Olvidar.

-¡Hey amigo!-una muchacha se sentó junto a mí y sin preguntar metió su diminuto brazo por debajo del mío, entrelazándolos.

Me gire a verla sorprendido ¿Qué le ocurría a la gente de ahora? Es justamente por esto que prefería los suburbios a las grandes masas.

-Deja de mirarme así, te estoy haciendo un favor.- Su voz era increíblemente dulce y suave. A pesar de los enormes lentes oscuros que usaba podía asegurar que era linda.- Escucha con atención: un hombre viene persiguiéndome y necesito salir de aquí al igual que tu, a menos que quieras que el paparazzi que está en la entrada norte del parque te vea.

De su rápido parloteo deduje dos cosas; ella me había reconocido y ella pertenecía al medio o de otra manera no sabría lo inoportunos que son los paparazzi.

La mire con mayor atención tratando de reconocerla. Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar. ¡Bingo!

-Alice Brandon.-exclame su nombre. Claro que era ella, ¿Quién más?

Me sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y me indico que la siguiera sin soltar mi brazo.

Camine junto a ella alejándonos del parque.

¡Vaya vueltas que da la vida! Hace unos minutos me encontraba deprimido y ahora camina junto a una supermodelo de reconocimiento mundial.

-Perdón por el alboroto.- Dijo luego de mirar rápidamente sobre su hombro. Volvía a sonreír, solo que en esta ocasión disculpándose.- No era mi intención molestarte.

-Pero harías cualquier cosa por un autógrafo.-Bromee con altanería. Su risa no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero un autógrafo?-pregunto con sorna.

-Prácticamente de abalanzaste sobre mí con una excusa bastante precaria.-ataje.

-Lo del hombre que me seguía era cierto.-el tono de su voz cambio y ahora era el de una charla amena.

_Por supuesto que era verdad, todos los hombres del planeta están detrás de ti. _Pensé en mi fuero interno recordando varios comentarios hechos por otros artistas en revistas de renombre.

-¿Y lo del paparazzi?

-En realidad el hombre que me seguía era el paparazzi.-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su pequeña mentira.

-Una artista tratando de pasar desapercibida con otro artista.-ironice.

-No me pareces el tipo de chico al que le gusta salir en las portadas de revista. Solo te ayude un poco.-La chica parecía ser muy intuitiva.

-Y a ti no te agrada aparecer en revistas-ironice de nuevo tomando en cuenta su profesión y trayectoria. No había mes que no apareciera en alguna revista.

-No cuando se trata de mi vida privada.-explico sin molestarse en notar mi tono.

-¿Pasear por el parque es vida privada?- Trate de molestarla. Tenía la pinta de una niña pequeña paseando por las calles de Nueva York, viendo aquí, viendo allá. Quizás molestarla sería igual de divertido que molestar a una niña.

-Cualquier cosa que suceda fuera de un estudio o de una pasarela cuenta como vida privada.-Me contesto sin mirarme. Soltó su brazo del mío pero no se alejo.

-Creí que tu lugar de residencia era en Paris, ya sabes, junto a todas esas demás modelos.- Seguí la charla. Su compañía era agradable.

-No soy como el resto de las modelos.-se volvió a encoger de hombros y pareció quedarse pensando en algo pero siguió con la plática como si nada.- Vivo en Paris pero estoy aquí por cuestión de trabajo.

-¿Sesión de fotos?- adivine incorrectamente.

-Festival a favor de la protección de los animales.- corrigió orgullosa y con esa sonrisa destellante.

-¿Te gustan los animales?- Pregunte sorprendido. Que yo supiera las modelos eran las primeras en vestir prendas de piel.

-Tengo un gato.-contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Estaba a punto de replicarle que tener un gato no era razón como para amar a los animales cuando el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

-Disculpa un momento.-alzo su dedo índice indicándome que esperara. Contesto la llamada.- ¡Hey Lizzy! ¿Cómo estas hermosa?

Guardo silencio un momento y después siguió hablando. Al parecer hablaba con una niña.

-Yo también te extraño mucho princesa pero ya pronto estaré por allá. En realidad mi vuelo sale hoy por la noche.-Tal vez una sobrina o prima.-Si, prometo llevarte ese vestido que tanto pediste y dile a Ian que ya conseguí su uniforme de los Yankees autografiado especialmente para él.

Los sonidos de la calle no me dejaban escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado de la línea pero el que Alice se separa el celular del oído quería decir que había gritos al otro extremo.

-Le dices a Allie que también llevo regalos para ella y que la extraño mucho.-su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y luego comenzó a despedirse.- Nos vemos mañana pequeña. Cuídate y le das muchos besos a tu mami de mi parte.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió a mí.

-Niños.-mencione para retomar la conversación.

-Más bien se podría decir que son mis…sobrinos.-Era extraño que dudara de su parentesco. Quizás tenía problemas familiares.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que te autografiaran el uniforme?-pregunte. Yo podía asistir a sus partidos con vista preferencial pero no por eso había convivido con ellos alguna vez.

-Ventajas de ser una supermodelo.-Lo dijo de manera divertida en lugar de querer creerse superior.- ¿Quieres que te consiga uno?

-Creí que tu vuelo salía esta noche.

-Tienes razón.- Al parecer había vuelto a la realidad.-Me encantaría seguir caminando y platicando contigo pero aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de irme.

-No te preocupes. Ha sido un placer poder haberte conocido y darme cuenta de que no eres una simple modelo más.- Esa chica era la firme representación de que las apariencias engañaban. En lugar de haber intentado escalar un poco más alto manteniendo una relación conmigo había preferido simplemente conocer un nuevo amigo.- Gracias por ayudarme escapar del reportero.

-No fue nada. Espero volver a verte pronto.- Movió su mano a manera de despedida y siguió su camino perdiéndose entre la gente.

Suspire cansado por el fatídico día que me quedaba. Por lo menos Alice me había distraído por un rato.

Opte por regresar a mi departamento y pasar lo que restaba del día durmiendo o algo así.

Al parecer lo que restaba del día era menos de lo que había pensado pues apenas cerré los ojos un mensaje de Bella me advirtió que debía de verme con Tanya en menos de media hora. Normalmente Bella me avisaba con una hora de anticipación lo próximo que debía de hacer pero al tomar en cuenta que a ella no le agradaba Tanya era natural que quisiera que yo la hiciese esperar.

Tome la ducha más rápida que pude y baje al estacionamiento para ir en mi auto a recoger a Tanya.

Tanya no se había molestado por mi retraso y ahora llevábamos la cena en una amena conversación.

-¿De verdad conociste a Alice Brandon?-pregunto sorprendida luego de contarle el incidente.

-Es una chica agradable.- repetí.

-Oh, Dios Mío. Como me hubiera gustado conocerla.-Tanya era feliz hablando sobre su más grande ídolo.- ¿Su cara es tan perfecta como en las revistas o es solo photoshop?

-Llevaba lentes oscuros pero parecía ser tan linda como la pintan.-Tanya ni siquiera se percato de que había alagado a otra en su presencia.

-Sus ojos me encanta, son tan místicos. Incluso a mi parecer son más hermosos que los de Heidi Lively, quien por cierto al parecer no le está yendo muy bien.- Tanya gesticulaba con sus manos, emocionada por el tema de conversación. – ¡Escuche que hará una sesión con Jasper Hale!- Intente no reaccionar ante el nombre.- ¡No me puedo imaginar mejor dúo que ese! En realidad ya se habían tardado en hacerlo. Digo ¿Qué puede ser mejor que el mejor fotógrafo del mundo con la mejor modelo del mundo?

Deje que parloteara un momento más para no parecer tan obvio pero al mencionar su nombre no me pude contener más.

-Es extraño que no hayan trabajado antes juntos porque Alice es amiga de su hermana, en realidad además de amiga es la cara de su línea de ropa.- Sabia que Rosalie había sacado una línea de ropa y también que había arrasado en las tiendas y que Alice era el rostro oficial de dicha línea; lo que no sabía era que también eran amigas. De haberlo sabido antes hubiera hecho lo que fuera para sacarle toda la información disponible.-…tampoco es que se les vea mucho juntas, son muy discretas…

-¿Rosalie Hale? ¿La ex cantante?-hice un intento de disimular.- ¿Es hermana del fotógrafo?

-Y dices que no vives en otro mundo.-se burlo de mi falsa ignorancia.-Claro que sí, son los hermanos más talentosos que he conocido. Es una lástima que Rosalie allá dejado la música, era realmente buena.- _Vaya que si lo era._

Tanya había mencionado que casi no se les veía juntas a las amigas, eso quería decir que ambas vivían en Paris. Hace mucho el investigador había hablado con su hermano y él había afirmado no tener conocimiento de ella ¿Había mentido? ¿Ella le había pedido que mintiera?

-¿Rosalie vive con su hermano en Paris?-pregunto.

-Sí, ambos comparten una mansión si es que así se le puede llamar a esa enorme casa, también viven con ellos sus sobrinos.

-¿Sobrinos?-pregunte sin disimular el interés. Tanya solo me miraba divertida.

-Ya te lo había contado, pero como siempre tú no me prestas atención.-Tanya era editora en una revista así que podía decir que era una fuente confiable.- Sus tíos murieron alrededor de hace 5 años y dejaron la custodia en manos de los padre de Rosalie pero al no poder hacerse cargo de ellos se los dio a su hija a petición de ella. Son unos gemelos.

-Fue muy amable de su parte recibirlos y hacerse cargo de ellos siendo tan joven.-declare. Rosalie siempre había deseado ser madre…al final lo había conseguido de alguna manera.

-Jasper tampoco se queda atrás. Durante el último año se le ha visto con una lindura de niña. Pero aun no se asegura el parentesco pues como siempre él se niega a hablar de su vida privada.-Tanya parecía frustrada por la información restringida. – Se rumora que podría ser su hija pero el parecido no es tanto como para poder darlo por hecho. Imagínatelo él rubio de ojos azules y la niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Incluso se le llego a preguntar a Heidi, su ex pareja, si no era su hija y ella lo negó rotundamente diciendo que la maternidad no era algo que figurara en su lista de cosas por hacer.

-Así que los Hale tienen sus trapitos sucios.

-No creo que se le puedan llamar así, después de todo ¿Desde cuándo encargarse de criar a unos niños se le puede considerar algo malo?

Rosalie lo había superado todo de manera rápida mientras yo me había quedado estancado. Debía de cerrar con ese ciclo de mi vida para poder continuar de verdad adelante.

-Hablando de la farándula de Paris ¿Ya te había dicho que incluí esa ciudad para la próxima gira?- Era un cambio de último momento, aun tenía que avisarle a Bella.

-Oh, es una lástima que no pueda acompañarte. Me hubiera gustado conocer la ciudad del amor a tu lado.- Tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa.

El trabajo de Tanya era esclavisante en cuanto a viajes se trataba. La revista dependía de ella.

Luego de seguir platicando de trivialidades la lleve a su casa y luego regrese a mi departamento.

-Señor le han dejado un paquete.-me informo la recepcionista del edificio al entrar. Me tendió una caja de cartón de medio tamaño.

-Gracias Kritie.- Tome lo que me tendía y subí a mi departamento.

Dentro de la caja parecía haber algo enrollado con papel blanco y una nota sobre de este.

_Me hubiera gustado dártelo en persona y haber conversado un poco más con un nuevo amigo, pero no soy del agrado del tiempo. Espero y puedas visitarme pronto en Paris._

_Alice B._

Desenrolle el contenido y me encontré con el uniforme completo de los Yankees autografiado especialmente para mí.

Definitivamente vería a Alice mucho antes de lo que ella se esperaba.

* * *

**¿que tal?**

**¿se lo esperaban?**

**Cualquier duda, opinion, aclaracion u otra cosa me la dejan en un review o directamente en el face para que se las conteste...**

**¡Ya el domingo es mi cumpleaños! **

**¡Feliz dia de Muertos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Pinturas

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y las felicitaciones! ¡Son estupendas!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

¿Por qué el tiempo iba tan rápido? ¿Por qué justo ahora que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo? Necesitaba terminar los bocetos, ir a recoger a los niños, organizar el desfile y la sesión con Alice y hablar con Vera sobre la campaña publicitaria.

-¡Hey Rose!-entro Alice desbordando alegría, como siempre. ¿Por qué ella si tenía tiempo para mantenerse así de linda?

-No tengo tiempo.-conteste tajante sin levantar la vista de las graficas de ventas.

-Lo que necesitas es comenzar a tomar café descafeinado.-me dio un vaso de café y alejo la taza que tenía en el escritorio.

Tomo asiento frente a mí en lugar de ir a sentar en la pequeña salita que había a un costado de la oficina.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-se ofreció sin dejar de sonreír.

Tres años. Tres años habían transcurrido desde que la había conocido y ella se mantenía tan linda como siempre. Su cuerpo seguía inmaculado al igual que su rostro. Lo único que había cambiado era el brillo de sus ojos, no era el mismo fulgor cándido, ahora había madurez y hasta un poco de sabiduría con un toque de picardía. Su comportamiento se había modificado solo en algunos aspectos.

-Necesitamos terminar bocetos y diseños, organizar un desfile, la sesión de fotos y más importante ir por lo niños a la escuela.- enumere con los dedos y ella pareció pensarlo por un minuto.

-Ok, voy a ir a recoger a Henry entonces también puedo traer a los demás, dile a Vera que se ponga de acuerdo con Jacob para lo de la sesión y más tarde puedo ir a ver lugares para el desfile y luego pasar ayudarte con los diseños ¿Te parece?- Alice hacia parecer que todo era sencillo. Quizás así lo fuera y yo me complicaba todo. Emmett siempre decía que me lo complicaba todo yo sola.

-Muchas gracias, Alice.-Le sonreí como despedida, le di un gran trago a mi café descafeinado cortesía de Alice y me volví a sumergir en las graficas.

No había podido asistir a la universidad y aun así aquí estaba metida entre números y líneas.

Jasper Pov

Luego de tomar la última de 23 fotos y de hablar con Gianna sobre los detalles que les debían corregir a las fotografías me despedí de todos y Salí de ahí para dirigirme a la oficina de Rosalie y recoger a Allie.

Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos cinco años. Rosalie estaba cada vez más alegre que el día anterior, los gemelos estaban a un año de entrar a la primaria, el edificio en el que se encontraban los estudios ahora le pertenecía completamente. Hace tres años Allison había cambiado mi vida, ahora todo parecía menos opaco y triste.

Tome el elevador para subí al último piso, que es donde seguian permaneciendo las oficinas principales. Mi condición seguía siendo buena pero no lo suficiente como para subir 15 pisos.

-Buenas Tardes.-salude a la recepcionista y luego entre a la oficia de Rosalie.

-Hola Jasper.-Levanto rápido la vista y luego la volvió a bajar.

-¿Has pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones?-pregunte haciendo alusión a su frenético trabajo. Su cabello se mantenía ondulado por sobre sus hombros, -debía de encontrar la manera para que se lo volviera a dejar largo-, su tez había dejado de ser del color del papel y sus ojos azules brillaban un poco más.

-Prometo tomarlas luego de que termine con la planeación de la temporada.-contesto alzando por primera vez el rostro por completo.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-pregunte al notar que no los tenía dibujando en la salita de la oficina como de costumbre. Las risas de Ian, Emmeline, Allison y Henry siempre adornaban las oficinas que ahora que todo estaba en silencio era extraño no escucharlos.

-Ian y Em están con Henry en su _guardería_.-dijo refiriéndose a la habitación que año con año se remodelaba solo para ellos. Dudo un instante antes de continuar. – Y tu princesita está con Alice en su departamento.

-¿Con la modelo?- pregunte alarmado y digamos la verdad hasta con molestia.

-No, con mi mejor amiga.-Parecía decidida a no ser interrumpida.- Alice adora a esa niña al igual que tu hija la quiere a ella. Él único que no parece querer aceptar que pasen tiempo juntas eres tú. No entiendo cuál es tu desagrado hacia ella. Alice nos ha demostrado que podemos confiar en ella.

-No me agrada que Allison pase tiempo y se encariñe con ella.-objete.

-¿Por qué? Tú quieres lo mejor para ella y si lo mejor para ella es pasar tiempo con la gente que quiere ¿Por qué no dejarla? Tienes que dejar tus estúpidos prejuicios atrás.

-Simplemente no confió en ella…

-Ni siquiera la has tratado, no la conoces.- _No es necesario hacerlo, todas las de su tipo son iguales._

-Eso no importa…

-Claro que importa.-me interrumpió.-Si de verdad quieres que tu hija sea feliz tendrás que tratar de conocer mejor a Alice y ver cómo es que Allison la quiere, si después de eso sigue siendo de tu desagrado entonces por lo menos ya tendrás una razón justa.

Guarde silencio.

Rosalie exageraba todo. No era posible que Allison se hubiera encariñado tanto con ella y en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Cuál es la dirección de su departamento?-pregunte indiferente. Rosalie sonreía porque significaba que le iba a dar una oportunidad a su amiga.

-Ya verás que esto es lo mejor.- Me dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Conducía por las calles recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que me había visto con Alice a solas.

Recordé como es que ella había salido corriendo y se había encerrado en su recamara solo para partir a primera hora de la mañana. No podía culpar, había sido yo el que la había besado ¿Pero por que había correspondido el beso para luego salir huyendo? Como todo para las modelos; solo un juego.

Había algo en ella que me atraía y esa era la razón por la que me portaba distante. Alice no tenía derecho a tratarme así. Y no es que ella se mostrara muy simpática de todas maneras.

Su departamento se encontraba a distancia media entre los estudios y nuestra casa.

Toque tres veces la puerta antes de que una mujer de mediana edad entreabriera la puerta.

-¿Se encuentra la señorita Brandon?- pregunte confundido. No era posible que me hubiera equivocado de puerta.

-Sí señor, adelante por favor.- Abrió la puerta completamente invitándome a pasar.

La señora no era muy alta pero tampoco se le podía llegar a considerar de baja estatura. Su cabello era medio ondulado y de un color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. No tenía ningún parecido con Alice así que descarte que fuera su madre o algún familiar cercano.

El lugar era espacioso y decorado de una manera exquisita. Con elegancia y glamour pero aun así detallista, juvenil y moderno. La esencia de Alice estaba impregnada en todo el lugar.

-Voy a avisarle a Alice que usted está aquí, con permiso.- La señora había tuteado a Alice así que tampoco debía de ser parte del servicio. Asentí y me dirigí a la sala.

Los muebles rodeaban una chimenea y detrás de una de los sofás se encontraba una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel. A decir verdad tener un ventanal en lugar de una pared había sido una gran elección.

Camine sobre mis pasos y regrese frente a la chimenea, donde esperaba ver un sin fin de fotografías solo de Alice. Contrario a esto encontré fotografías en las que Alice aparecía junto a su familia. No había ni una sola foto en la que no apareciera acompañada.

-¡Hey Jasper!- la melodiosa voz de Alice resonó en la habitación. Me sorprendió su alegría y la ausencia de sorpresa o falta de la seriedad que utilizaba cuando yo andaba cerca. Quizás Rosalie la había advertido.

Alice vestía unos jeans ajustados con una jersey rosa pálido y unas zapatillas. Al parecer había querido descansar del glamour. Su cabello caía ondulado sobre su espalda y unas manchas de pintura adornaban su rostro. Su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos seguían tal y como siempre.

No había forma de saber si ella se encontraba igual de incomoda que yo pues si así era lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Hola Alice.- Al menos mi voz sonaba igual que siempre.- Rosalie dijo que Allison estaría aquí contigo.

-Sí, esta tarde fui yo a recoger a los niños y después de irlos a dejar al estudio Allison insistió en quedarse conmigo. Espero que no te moleste.-Contrario a unos momentos ahora sus ojos reflejaban su alma.

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunte.

Ella asintió y me indico que la siguiera.

Al caminar por el pasillo un gato negro con las patas, el vientre y la punta de la cola blancas me cruzo por los pies.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?-pregunte ya sin poder soportar el peso del silencio que se había formado y en parta también por la curiosidad.

-Allie insistió en pintar.-se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.- Y decidió experimentar con mi rostro. Según ella el rojo me queda muy bien.

Sonreí al verle el rostro con mayor atención. Las manchas que hace un momento había visto no eran nada más que chapitas de color rojo.

-Por lo menos eres más discreto que Jacob.-menciono al percatarse de mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué con él?-pregunte llevando la conversación.

-Apenas me vio comenzó a carcajearse y a compararme con una tal Heidi y sus ovejas.-Mi expresión se endureció. Alice no se había percatado de su desliz hasta que noto que yo me había detenido.-Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

-No hay problema. De todas maneras ya no debería de molestarme.-Conteste con indiferencia. Hice un intento de retomar la conversación.-Conozco la caricatura de la que hablaba Jacob.

-¿Y quién no?- Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Alice utilizar el sarcasmo. Resultaba extraño en una voz de soprano como la suya. Sonreí por inercia.- ¿De verdad crees que me parezco?

-Habría que comprarte un vestido y cortarte el cabello; las chapitas ya están perfectas.-Bromee haciéndola sonreír luego de que no aguantara su mirada _indignada._

-Aceptaría el vestido pero cortarme el cabello ni pensarlo.-sentencio comenzando a caminar obligándome así a seguirla. No había vanidad en su comentario, sin embargo, no logre interpretar su tono.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta que luego abrió con lentitud. Como si no quisiera que el huésped de la habitación advirtiera nuestra presciencia. Me indico con su dedo que me acercara a ella. No tuve que pensarlo demasiado.

La habitación estaba acondicionada para pintar y diseñar, parecía haber cualquier cosa que fueras a necesitar. El color crema de las paredes se perdía a causa de la cantidad de bocetos que la cubrían, a excepción de la pared de fondo que había sido sustituida por un ventanal. Ahí en medio del suelo alfombrado estaba sentada Allison, con un oleo frente a ella y rodeada de pinturas. Llevaba puesta una gabardina de su tamaño para evitar manchar su ropa.

-Es toda una artista.-murmullo Alice como si se tratara de un enorme secreto.- Tan solo tres años y pinta de una manera increíble.

Alice hablaba de mi hija con orgullo y admiración pero más importante, con cariño. Su voz reflejaba sentimentalismo.

Me acerque sigiloso a Allison y me arrodille junto a ella. Al igual que Alice ella tampoco parecía sorprendida con mi presencia.

-¿Qué pintas, preciosa?

-_La torre_.- dijo en un francés balbuceado y señalo con su manita la imagen de la Torre Eiffel que se lograba apreciar perfectamente a través del cristal.

¿Por qué Allison no podía haber heredado mi desagrado por el francés? Pero como no, ella lo prefería en lugar del Ingles. Allison lograba balbucear ambos idiomas, una cosa impresionante tomando en cuenta su edad. Ian y Emmeline apenas comenzaban a asimilar el francés, pues en la casa siempre habían escuchado y hablado el Ingles. A diferencia de Allison que desde pequeña se la había vivido de aquí a allá; conviviendo con ambas lenguas.

Alice tenía razón. La pintura era increíble para haber sido pintada por una niña de tres años. Sin duda mi hija era una genio.

-Es hermosa- alague su pintura.

-_Gracias papi_.- se giro a sonreírme y luego se volvió a su trabajo.-_Alice colgó mis demás pinturas en la pared de allá._- señalo la pared de la izquierda con su manita.

Me puse de pie y suspire frustrado, ¿Por qué le agradaba tanto el fastidioso francés?

Cuando me acerque a la pared Alice ya me esperaba ahí.

-¿Tú le enseñaste?-pregunte luego de mirar fascinado los trabajos de Allison.

-Solo algunas técnicas, lo demás lo aprendió ella sola y no tengo idea de donde.- Alice también hablaba admirada.- Allison es nuestra nueva Picasso.

La mire sorprendido y no exactamente por lo que había dicho si no por mi rápido recuento de lo ocurrido en unos minutos. Alice me había hecho sonreír sin siquiera esforzarse, era con la primera persona con la que había llevado una conversación tan relajada desde hace años, la había tuteado y ahora ella había mencionado un _nosotros_, había hacho referencia a Allison como nuestra.

* * *

**¿Que tal? **

**Las que esperaban A&J estan más contentas ahora? **

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Agradable

**¡Llegamos a más de 100 reviews en menos de 20 capitulos! Sé que tal vez para muchas esto sea poco pero para mí es lo maximo y todo es gracias a ustedes!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

-¿Quieres un bocadillo?-me pregunto sonriente luego de darme un tiempo para admirar el trabajo de Allison.- Coco se puede quedar a vigilarla.

-¿Quién es Coco?-pregunte por inercia.

Alice me miro sorprendida por un momento entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Es algo así como mi nana, me ha cuidado desde que era una niña.- en su explicación reconocí nuevamente cariño.- Es la señora que te abrió la puerta.

-Un café no estaría mal.-acepte su invitación sin estar seguro de por qué lo hacía.

-De acuerdo.-me dijo antes de acercarse a Allison y de acariciar su cabello y susurrarle algo al oído, Allie le sonrió y luego siguió pintando.

Esperamos a que llegara Coco luego de que Alice la llamara para poder irnos a la cocina.

-Es extraño que Rosalie no te allá hablado de Coco. Ella prácticamente la adora.-comento Alice mientras preparaba el café.

-En realidad Rosalie no ha hablado mucho de ti. Es muy discreta.-Justifique a mi hermana. Recordé como es que antes ella no era así, cuando no era tan desconfiada con la gente. Algo en la mirada de Alice daba a entender que ella también creía que había otra Rosalie detrás de todas esas barreras que se había autoimpuesto.

-Si, en realidad ella tampoco habla mucho de ti. Platica más sobre los niños o al menos conmigo así es.- Comento Alice poniéndose a mi par para ir a la cocina.

Ella apenas me llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro pero estaba seguro de que con tacones más altos, como los que seguro usaba en eventos, por lo menos me llegaría a la nariz. Me pareció curiosa su estatura pues las modelos debían ser altas por regla general. Heidi, tan solo con unos tacones no tan altos prácticamente alcanzaba mi estatura. Supongo que su falta de estatura la compensaba con su talento.

-¿Cuánto mides?-pregunte sin poder evitarlo, más bien sin siquiera notarlo.

-Uno sesenta y cuatro.-respondió mirándome divertida. Seguro no era el primero en preguntárselo. –Un centímetro menos que la gran Kate Moss.

-Entonces eres la supermodelos más baja del mundo.-Pensé de nuevo en voz alta.

-Y llevo el titulo con orgullo.- su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

Entramos a la cocina y me indico que me sentara en uno de los bancos de la barra. En tanto ella vagaba por la cocina, que era en tonos blancos e igual de ordenada que el resto del lugar, buscando lo necesario para el café y poniendo a funcionar la cafetera.

-No creo que Kate Moss sea un buen ejemplo a seguir.- Cuestione su comentario de hace un momento.

-Lo es si solo tomas como ejemplo su trayectoria profesional.-me contradijo. No esperaba una contestación tan seria así que me dejo sin alegato.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser modelo?-Decidí cambiar de tema y enfocarme en saciar mi curiosidad.

Probablemente lo había decidido mucho antes de los 18 pues una modelo para llegar a tener el trabajo que ella tenía a esa edad debía de empezar desde mucho antes.

-En realidad quería estudiar ballet en Julliard y llegar a ser tan grande que me permitieran presentarme en la Opera Garnier.- Se vino a sentar frente a mi ofreciéndome una taza con café negro. Su sonrisa era alegre pero los sentimientos de su mirada eran confusos.-En lugar de eso termine posando en la Opera Garnier.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Di un trago al café sin endulzar mientras ella vertía crema en su tasa. Hizo un mohín al verme tomarlo así. Sonreí de lado.

-Mmm….-Suspiro buscando tiempo para encontrar que decir.- Un asunto familiar me hizo cambiar de opinión.- Al parecer había decidido callar en lugar de mentir.

Las palabras "asunto familiar" querían decir: No te conozco lo suficiente como para contártelo. Por alguna razón su desconfianza dolió.

Me quede un momento sacando cuentas.

-Subiste como la espuma.- mencione sorprendido. Si había estado a punto de entrar a Julliard antes de venir a Paris debía de tener 17 o 18 y en un par de meses ya estaba en la cima.

-Todos dicen eso.- Hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano.- La verdad es que tuve suerte de que mi primo Jacob fuera tan buen representante.

-No tienen mucho parecido como para ser primos.- antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba hablando de nuevo.

-En realidad somos algo así como primos políticos.-entorno los ojos.- Larga historia.

-Debió ser bueno tener a alguien que aprecias cerca de ti en este medio.

-Sí y todo mejoro cuando conocí a Rose y a Vera.-Dio otros sorbo a su tasa y luego lamio su labio inferior evitando que una gota callera. Ver a una mujer tomar café nunca había sido tan provocador.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No debía de volver a perder el control.

-Vera y Rose se convirtieron en verdaderas amigas para mí aparte de que sus hijos son como angelitos.-Esta vez su sonrisa si llegaba a sus ojos.- Es difícil encontrar amistades sinceras cuando todos tienen algún interés en ti.

-Tienes razón.-Di otro sorbo a mi café.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de trivialidades hasta que Allison se vino a sentar con nosotros y note lo tarde que era.

-_Papi, Alice dijo que te pediría permiso para llevarme a la Torre Eiffel el sábado_.-Dijo Allison mientras la tomaba en brazos para irnos.

Gire a verla para encontrarme con su mirada sorprendida. Al notar que la miraba me sonrió para luego seguir mirando con sorpresa a Allison.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?-La vocecita de Allison hablo en un perfecto ingles. Ella sabía como conseguir lo que quería.- Sera divertido.

Mire de reojo a Alice que ahora sonreí divertida en tanto Coco, a su lado, también sonreía pero enternecida.

-¿Te parece si lo platicamos con la tía Rosie?- busque zafarme del compromiso. Aparte de que tenia la agenda llena, no estaba seguro de que la buena convivencia entre Alice y yo durara hasta el sábado.

-Pero ella va a salir con la tía Vera.-Su ingles sonaba tan bien.- Y tengo muchas ganas de ir con ustedes. Por favor, papi.

Como había dicho antes; Allison sabía como conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Segura que no tienes problemas con ir?- le pregunte rendido a Alice, a la vez esperando que ella se negara y esperanzado de que aceptara.

-El sábado esta perfecto.-La sonrisa de Alice parecía nunca desaparecer.

Allison festejo entre mis brazos. Cuando se calmo me obligo a que la acercara a Alice para que le diera un beso de despedida. Por supuesto su fragancia me golpeo con la misma intensidad de aquella noche hace tres años.

-Venimos por ti el sábado en la mañana.- Me despedí de ella reteniendo todo el tiempo que pude su olor en mis pulmones.

-Los estaré esperando.- se despidió desde el umbral de la puerta moviendo su mano.

-Gracias por el café, estuvo delicioso.- _Al igual que observarte a ti tomándolo._ Pensé para mis adentros regocijándome.

-Cuando quieras.- Al parecer había notado mi mirada recorriéndola porque ella hizo lo mismo para luego pasar su lengua por su labio superior, sonreír con picardía y cerrar la puerta.

-_Papi, quiero un helado_.-Allison pidió, entre mis brazos, volviendo a usar ese horrible francés. Después de todo ya había conseguido su cometido.

-¿A dónde prefieres ir para que nos comamos uno?

-_A donde tú quieras._-

Bajamos al estacionamiento y luego de acomodar a Allison es su asiento trasero conduje hasta un parque cerca de ahí.

-_Jasper.-_ Llame a Peter una vez que estuvimos sentados en una banca del parque comiendo nuestros helados. - _¿Qué necesitas?_

-Que canceles o cambies de fecha todo lo que tenga para el sábado….surgió un compromiso.-

-_¿Qué clase de compromiso?-_pregunto alarmado y algo desesperado por lo que le había pedido. Las modelos eran insoportables cuando se les cancelaba.

-Uno que no puedo cancelar.-Allison noto que ya me había terminado mi helado así que me dio el suyo y corrió a perseguir a las palomas. Esto ya se le había hecho costumbre.

-_¿Tiene que ver con una morena de ojos verdes y piel nívea que mide poco más de un metro?-_ Peter conocía mi incapacidad para no complacer a mi hija.

-Si algo así.-Acepte distraído, pensando en cuanto Allison se parecía a Alice.

-_Solo por eso te pasare que me dejes pelear con modelos neuróticas y hambrientas._

-Gracias amigo.- colgué el teléfono sin cerciorarme de que Peter ya había dejado de hablar.

Pase minutos observando las similitudes que tenía Alice con mi hija. Llegue a jurar que hasta había cierto parecido en su manera de caminar.

Ambas eran tan parecidas físicamente. Sus ojos, el cabello, tono de piel, facciones. Sin embargo, mucho del revuelo que armo Alice al llegar a la industria era por ser el _remplazo_ de Heidi, ya que ambas tenían el mismo tipo de belleza. Pero a diferencia de Heidi, Alice tenía cierta chispa interna; algo que la hacía lucir llena de vida y de alegría. También había que decir que trataba mucho mejor a las personas, o al menos eso es lo que había demostrado hasta ahora. Quizás contaba con cierto parecido a Heidi físicamente pero nada en común con su interior. Eso podía asegurarlo aun sin conocerla a ciencia cierta.

-Debemos regresar a casa, Allison.-La seguí mientras perseguía a las palomas de un lado a otro.

Vino corriendo hacia extendiendo sus brazos. La tome entre los míos y regrese al auto para ir a casa.

-No era la primera vez que Allison iba al departamento de Alice, ¿Cierto?- Pregunte una vez que estuve en la cocina hablando con Rosalie.

Ella me miro nerviosa.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, el que tenga una pared repleta con sus dibujos me dice algo.-Le conteste sarcásticamente.

-Son increíbles, ¿No te parece?-exclamo emocionada.

-Si son increíbles, pero no me cambies el tema.-Zanje su escape.

-Ok, no. No era la primera vez que iba.-Su mirada divago por el lugar decidiendo si contarme todo o no.- En realidad la niña cada vez que había oportunidad pedía irse con ella y Alice aceptaba con gusto. En varias ocasiones se llevo a todos los niños para que pudiéramos trabajar sin interrupciones.- Explico regresando su mirada a un lugar fijo.

-¿Estas molesto?-pregunto luego de que me quedara en silencio.

-Me hubiera gustado saber donde estaba mi hija cada vez que salía del edificio.- No se podía decir que estuviera molesto con ella, sino con la situación.

-Ni descuide a tu hija en ningún momento.- Rosalie defendía siempre sus acciones aunque no siempre fueran las más correctas.

-Solo la dejaste irse con alguien más.- contradije.

-Alice no es una mala persona y llevo conociéndola por lo menos los últimos tres años.

-Eso no justifica que no me lo hayas dicho.

-Está bien, reconozco que me equivoque en cuanto a eso. Pero solo fue para evitarnos todo esto.- Hizo un ademan captando todo a su alrededor. El dramatismo comenzaba a surgir en ella y eso no era bueno.

-¿No creíste que me enteraría alguna vez?- pregunte lo obvio.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras cuando conocieras mejor a Alice, cuando vieras que es una persona maravillosa y que tan solo las miradas llenas de cariño que le dedica a Allison te convenciera que no había razón para enojarse. ¿Acaso no lo notaste hoy?

Guarde silencio. Parte de su argumento era verdadero, al menos tenía razón en cuanto a Alice. No había señales que contradijeran sus palabras. Hoy Alice había demostrado que apreciaba a Allison de la misma manera en que lo hacia ella. Nunca se había expuesto con ella para llamar la atención o ganar fama. Fuera de eso no había razones para que Alice se acercara a mi hija a parte del cariño y del interés.

-¿Lo ves? No lo hice con una mala atención.-reflexiono pasados unos minutos.- Sabes que no haría nada que lastimara a los niños.

-Ya lo sé, Rosalie.- Me pase la mano por el cabello tratando de despegar mi mente.- Solo por favor, no quiero que me ocultes nada con respecto a Allison.- suplique.

-Te lo prometo.- Accedió y un segundo después su expresión ya era otra.- ¿Qué tal te fue con Alice? Tardaste demasiado como para solo haber ido a recoger a la niña.

-Tomamos café y conversamos un rato.- Me levante huyendo de su mirada acosadora.

-¿Nada más?- Preguntó con expresión inocente.

-¿Qué se supone que debió de haber sucedido?-pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

No contestaba nada porque ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de cómo me había ido con ella.

-Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando.- Su expresión paso de inocente a picara.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando Rosalie.- Tome mis cosas de la encimera y Salí de la cocina.- Hasta mañana, que descanses.

Cargue a Allison, que se había quedado jugando con las figurillas de cerámica que había sobre la mesa, y me dirigí a su recamara.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Rosalie como despedida.

-¿Por qué te grita eso mi tía Rosie?- me sorprendió el ingles de Allie.

-Por nada cariño. Solo está molesta porque no la invitamos al paseo del sábado.

_-Yo la hubiera invitado si ella no tuviera planes ya.- _Una vez que había obtenido la respuesta que quería volvió a su _adorable _francés.

* * *

**A las amantes del A&J...especialmente a las amantes de nuestro Jasper!**

**¿Alguna idea para el nombre del gato de Alice? (Aun no decido si sera gato o gata, ustedes escogen.)**

**Por cierto...en un rato más subo nuevas imagenes al face!**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Reencuentro

**¡Gracias a todas por su reviews! ¡Son increibles!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

_Jasper Hale visita a Alice Brandon._

_El día de ayer fue visto al reconocido Fotógrafo Jasper Hale saliendo del departamento, de la igualmente reconocida, Alice Brandon luego de pasar gran parte de la tarde en él. Otra cosa de mención es que salió acompañado de su pequeña y constantemente acompañante…_

-¡Rosalie!-La llame irritado luego de leer la sinopsis de la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede?-apareció en la cocina envuelta en una bata, con el cabello recogido y una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Me sorprendió que esas ojeras amoratadas volvieran a parecer bajo sus ojos; eso quería decir que no estaba durmiendo bien, de nuevo. Estuve a punto de olvidar la razón por la que la había llamado y preguntarle si esos sueños, o más bien, pesadillas volvían a acosarla; pero decidí no intervenir. No la había vuelto a escuchar gritar durante las noches así que no debía de ser nada preocupante. Así que, como no tenia caso sacar ese tema tan doloroso para ella, retome mi antigua posición.

-¿Me quieres explicar esto?- puse el periódico frente a ella.

-Eres una figura pública y escribieron un artículo sobre ti en el periódico ¿Qué más quieres que te explique? – me contesto con sarcasmo sirviéndose una taza de café.

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de la molestia de todo esto?

-Qué gran casualidad que el mismo día que voy a su departamento un paparazzi decide seguirme ¿No te parece?-le conteste con el mismo tono y apatía.

-No empieces Jasper.-se giro con molestia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Rosalie no digas que estoy imaginando cosas porque no es verdad.- Le advertí antes de que dijera algo más.

-Alice no tuvo nada que ver con esto.- Alzo el periódico mostrando el articulo y la fotografía.

-No la defiendas.- Arremetí.

-Es mi amiga y confió en ella.-me espeto indignada. ¿Qué es lo que le había dado para que la quisiera tanto? No la conocía tanto y ya lo ponía por encima de mí.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes además de conocerla de que ella no se aprovecho de la oportunidad?

-Llevo tres años conociéndola y en ese tiempo nunca ha demostrado un solo indicio de ser un oportunista.- Su molestia iba en aumento al igual que la mía pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Alice no es ninguna oportunista.-aseguro ofuscada.- En este momento está al otro lado del mundo ¿De qué le serviría provocar todo este alboroto?

-¿No está el en país?-pregunte sorprendido. La tarde anterior no había comentado nada acerca de un viaje.

Sentí un piquete en el pecho; igual que la tarde anterior cuando no me quiso contar que es lo que la había hecho cambiar de opinión para pasar del ballet al modelaje.

-Ni en el país, ni en el continente.-confirmo Rosalie moviendo su cabeza a un lado y luego al otro.

Se había ido sin decir adiós y sin cancelar nuestra salida a la Torre Eiffel que sería dentro de tres días. Si ella creía que nos tendría en la palma de su mano estaba muy equivocada. Ella no era nadie para tratarnos de esa manera ni mucho menos. Si era capaz de hacer algo así no se merecía tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Allison.

-¿Por qué la tienes en tan mal concepto?-La voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Es lo que ella se ha buscado…

-¿Por ser modelo? Eso no la encasilla en ningún lugar.-sus palabras eran fuertes disfrazadas de tranquilidad. Y estaba dando en el clavo aunque no lo supiera.

-No la estoy encasillando, simplemente estoy diciendo lo que veo.- Negué su comentario de inmediato y con algo de brusquedad.

-Y si yo hubiera sido modelo en lugar de cantante o diseñadora… ¿También me hubieras tenido en el mismo concepto que tienes a todas las demás?-Rosalie y sus especulaciones eran más que molestas y aun más porque de cierta manera ella tenía razón.

-Eso es diferente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tu hermana?

-Porque te conozco y sé cómo eres realmente.

-Pues yo conozco a Alice y sé cómo es realmente, ¿Qué acaso mi palabra no tiene valor para ti?

-Si tu palabra no tuviera valor para mí en este momento no estaría aquí.- Lo había dicho como un argumento cualquiera pero como era de esperarse con Rosalie ella se lo tomo a mal.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- En algún otro momento debía decirle que fruncir el ceño no la hacía ver bien.

Coloco ambos manos a cada lado de su cintura.

-No estoy tratando de decir nada.-alegue señalándola con la mano.

-Pues si quieres que lo crea tendrás que ir el sábado con Alice y con la niña a la Torre Eiffel.- sentencio alzando las cejas y abriendo muy bien sus ojos. Ya decía yo que estaba dando demasiadas vueltas.- Es por el bien de la niña.

-Como lo habrás notado yo no pienso de esa manera.- afirme ya con la derrota escrita en la frente.

-No estaré de acuerdo contigo hasta que no hayas pasado un tiempo considerable junto a ella.

-Define "Tiempo considerable"-le pedí a Rosalie sospechando la respuesta desde un inicio.

-Yo decidiré cuando se haya cumplido ese "tiempo considerable"-confirmo mis sospechas antes de salir y dirigirse a monitorear a los gemelos.

Suspire cansado de mi hermana y di un sorbo al café que me había dejado.

-¿Mas amargo no lo pudiste haber hecho?- masculle con sarcasmo al tiempo que hacia muecas.

Me quede pensando en las palabras de Rosalie; mejor dicho, en los argumentos que había dado sobre mis prejuicios con Alice y todas las demás modelos. ¿Pero qué más podía decir? Eso era lo que me había enseñado la vida; primero en Nueva York y después lo confirme con Heidi. Si bien la progenitora de Allison no había sido la primera en mostrarme la fría y banal mente de las modelos si había logrado confirmármelo grabándolo con fuego en mi memoria. La primera y la última con las que había llevado una relación seria habían sido modelos. Ambas hermosas, seguras de sí mismas pero ambas con el corazón podrido y la cabeza vacía. Las que estaban en medio de ellas dos solo habían demostrado tener lo segundo, pero solo porque no les había permitido adentrarse en mi vida. Las había mantenido fuera y solo las utilizaba para diversión. Demostrándoles que el que tenía el control era yo y ellas no tenían ninguna oportunidad conmigo.

Rosalie, los gemelos y ahora mi preciosa Allison eran los únicos que podía considerar mi familia, una familia a la cual adoraba y daría todo por ellos. Allison era la razón elemental por la cual luego de Heidi no había regresado a mi estilo de vida en Nueva York; ella era mi razón de seguir adelante. Y eso a veces me pone a pensar que si después de esa primera modelo en mi vida hubiera estado alguien a mi lado yo no me hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora.

-Te buscan.- La voz hastiosa de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte. No había escuchando el timbre resonar por las paredes.

Rosalie hizo un mohín y salió de la cocina. Escuche como subía las escaleras y un minuto después como azotaba la puerta.

Me dirigí a la sala pensando en quien podía ser para que Rosalie actuara de esa manera. La verdad me golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a mí. Con su cabello negro ondulando hasta su espalda y esa silueta casi perfecta.

-_¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_-Logre mascullar hastiado por su presencia en mi casa. ¿No le había quedado claro que era indeseada en este lugar?

Se volteo con lentitud, clavándome sus ojos verdes.

-¡Vaya! La paternidad te ha asentado de maravilla.- Dijo con malicia recorriéndome con su mirada. La única razón que me impedía agarrarla a golpes es que era mujer.- Pero no he venido hablar de eso.- Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano tomando asiento en la sala.

Era repulsivo verla de nuevo luego de tres años, el tenerla aquí en mi casa, con Allison aun durmiendo en la planta de arriba. Sentía la sangre hervirme y el estomago revuelto.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-Le conteste de manera brusca y agresiva, advirtiéndole que no me provocara.

Quería sacarla de mi casa pero no estaba seguro de poder controlarme al sentirla cerca.

-No pienso igual.- contradijo.

Gracias a Dios no pensábamos igual. Ella había estado a punto de matar a un ser inocente.

-Creo que es más que obvio que no pensamos igual.- Recalque, estirando mi brazo hacia la puerta para mostrarle la salida.- Ahora puedes irte.

-Primero explícame _esto. -_Exigió desdoblando el periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo.- ¿Qué hacían saliendo del departamento de esa zorrita?- Me hirvió la sangre al escucharla.

¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamar información sobre la niña? Ella es la que había renunciado a Allison y no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse en la vida de mi hija ni en la mía.

-¿Cómo osas reclamar cosas que no tienes ningún derecho?- Le espete ofuscado.

-Tuve a esa niña en mi vientre, tengo todo el derecho del mundo.- Sus labios pintados de rojo sangre escupieron las palabras con molestia.

-Tú renunciaste a ellos en el momento en que saliste de esta casa y firmaste los papeles, así que no tienes derecho a nada.- explote sin poder contenerme.

Alice era un ángel comparada a Heidi.

-¿Por lo menos puedo saber qué es lo que hace la niña en casa de esa?- pregunto engreída.

Recordé que Allison seguía durmiendo así que me controle para no volver a gritarle.

-No.- conteste sin inmutarme.- Yo puedo llevar a Allison a donde yo quiera.

-Si te revuelcas con esa ramera es muy tu problema pero no lo hagas público.- Su ego estaba herido y eso es lo único que le preocupaba.

-¿Te preocupa que Alice sea mejor que tú en todo los sentidos?-Ahora era mi turno de hacerla rabiar.

-¿Por qué justamente con esa maldita? –Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de petulancia. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia mí. - Si lo que querías era diversión bien pudiste buscarme y yo te la habría dado.

La fuerza de su interés y su facilidad para ofrecerse me hastío. Ella había caído y yo me había posicionado aun más alto y si me relacionaba con Alice, tanto ella como yo saldríamos ganando; eso es lo que Heidi buscaba impedir con su visita.

-¿Para qué buscarte si ya se la clase de _mujer _que eres?- declare caminando a su alrededor.- ¿Para que iba a querer te a ti? Alice es mucho más joven, bonita, agradable, sexy, su rostro es glorioso y su cuerpo igual. Su _compañía_ es mucho mejor que la tuya. –Me volvía a posicionar frente a ella para poder contemplar su expresión de fastidio y turbación. Se sentía rechazada.

Camine a la puerta y la abrí esperando que luego de avergonzarla y rebajarla Heidi se fuera con mayor facilidad.

En el momento en que Heidi pasaba frente a mí para irse alcance a tomarla del brazo.

-Sera mejor que sigas manteniendo tu bajo perfil frente a todo esto, porque si no yo me encargare de que tu carrera termine de una vez por todas.- La amenaza antes de soltarla para que se fuera.

Di un portazo y me recargue sobre la puerta. No me relaje hasta que deje de escuchar sus odiosos tacones sobre la acera.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora Alice te agrada más.- Rosalie cruzo la sala directo a la cocina.

De un momento a otro había tomado una decisión. Ya no intentaría acercarme a Alice solo por Allison si no también por Heidi. Porque con tal de hacerla rabiar y verla retorciéndose de enojo haría cualquier cosa. Tampoco es que fuera un gran sacrificio estar con Alice.

* * *

**Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon por la tardanza...la verdd no tengo excusas...solo espero que la espera alla valido la pena!**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Alboroto

**El apoyo en el capitulo pasado fue increible... me dieron animos para escribir y aqui esta el capitulo...nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

Jasper Pov

-Buenos días- saludo Rosalie entrando a la cocina, en bata y sin peinar, al igual que el día de ayer.

-Buenos Días.-salude de vuelta, dándole un sorbo a mi café.

- Al parecer estas de mejor humor que ayer.-enfatizo, sin dejar de buscar entre los gabinetes sus pop tarts.

-Al parecer así es.- conteste, sin emoción pero entretenido por lo enfrascada que estaba en su búsqueda.

-Yo abro.- se ofreció al escuchar el sonido del timbre, quizás no quería esas pop tarts con tantas ansias.

Escuche que abría la puerta y luego el eco de otra voz acompañando a la de ella.

-Te buscan.-Apenas me aviso y se dio la vuelta.

Rosalie salía de la cocina y Peter entraba con un aspecto frenético. Al menos él lucía un traje en lugar de una bata.

-Hola Peter.-Salude, sirviéndole una taza de café y colocándola frente su mano temblorosa.

No era buena idea ofrecerle café con ese aspecto pero no había nada mas en la casa que café, leche y juguitos de 100ml.

-¿¡Hola!, ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- Escandalizo sin tomar asiento.

Yo lo imite y me quede parado, había que estar preparado para cualquier ofensa, pero aleje la taza de café de su lado.

-¿Que ocurre?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

Puse ambas manos sobre la encimera y recargue mi peso en ellas. Peter meneaba las suyas en el aire.

Normalmente cuando se peleaba con Charlotte venia deprimido y cuando había problemas en el trabajo, -que rara vez los había- venia serio y calmado; no entendía de donde provenía su estado frenético rayando a la histeria.

-Ocurre que cuando eres una figura pública y más cuando tienes una fama como la que tú tienes debes de ser cauteloso y precavido; ¡Nada de impulsos!- El seguía gritando y yo sin entender.

-Una cosa; los niños siguen durmiendo y no te gustara verlos molestos por la mañana así que habla más bajo.- Negué rápidamente con la cabeza en muestra de mala señal mirando hacia el segundo piso. Peter asintió.- Y otra cosa; no entiendo de que me hablas.

Suspiro frustrado antes de explicarse.

-Cuando tienes novia a la primera persona que se lo dices no es ni a tu mamá, ni a tu hermana, ni a tu hija; ¡Se lo dices a tu representante!- Peter gritaba en susurros sin dejar de mover las manos.

-Sigo sin entender.- Repetí, cambiando mi posición y recargando mi peso sobre el mostrador detrás de mí.

Le di un trago a mi café que me obligue a tragar cuando Peter alzo la primera plana de los espectáculos del periódico de ayer.

-Ahora si me entiendes ¿Verdad?-Lo último había sido sarcástico. Lo último que necesitaba.

- Alice no es mi novia.- me sorprendí a mi mismo llamándola por su nombre.

-¿Entonces, porque vas con tu hija a su departamento?-Peter ya no estaba frenético pero tampoco tranquilo. Se encontraba en el punto intermedio que daba la incertidumbre.

- Solo fui a recoger a Allison.-

No creí que fueran necesarios todos los detalles, tales como; mi hermana me obligo a ir y a mi hija le encanta su compañía.

-Eso no es lo que dice el periódico.- golpeo con su dedo índice la imagen para después girarlo y prepararse a leer.

Entorne los ojos.

Esto no era posible. Yo ya había leído la noticia ayer, Heidi había venido a reclamar y Rose no había dejado de molestar en todo el día ¿por qué no podían simplemente pasarlo por alto?

-_El reconocido fotógrafo llego solo al departamento de la top model y luego de un par de horas salió felizmente acompañado de su pequeña niña; provocando de esta manera que todos nos preguntemos: ¿Por qué la pequeña estaba en el departamento de Alice Brandon? ¿Que relación tiene con la niña? Y aun mas importante ¿Que relación hay entre Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale?..._

_-_¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- Interrumpí su lectura sensacionalista.

-Jasper, la prensa no dejo de llamar hasta que saturo el teléfono.- Y para dar una representación grafica de su punto coloco el celular apagado sobre la barra.- ¿Has puesto un pie fuera de tu casa?

Negué sin comprender cuál era su punto esta vez.

-Hay por lo menos 5 autos de diferentes televisoras encubiertos esperando a que salgas a lo largo de la calle.- La incertidumbre se había ido, o al menos parte de ella.

Los gemelos estaban resfriados, ni Rosalie ni yo habíamos trabajado ayer, por lo tanto no teníamos manera de saber eso.

Podía ver en la mirada de Peter que buscaba una solución para el problema que teníamos en frente.

-Es una locura.-comenté, mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

-No te preocupes por ellos, se irán a mas tardar esta tarde.- Peter parecía haberlo dicho mas para tranquilizarse a si mismo que para calmarme a mi.- Él engreído representante de tu nueva amiga mando un comunicado esta mañana diciendo que a su regreso al país no piensa hablar del tema.- explico el porqué de su afirmación.

-¿No te agrada su representante?-pregunte en lugar de corregir a Peter diciéndole que Alice no era mi amiga, no aun.

- Es un buen tipo pero me caería mejor si Charlotte no lo tuviera de fondo de pantallas en su computadora.

-¿Por qué lo tiene de fondo de pantalla?- No había podido ocultar bien la diversión en mi voz y ahora Peter me miraba con reclamo por falta de solidaridad.

-¿Pasas horas en su departamento pero no conoces a su representante?-intento molestarme con el tema pero lo esquive.

-Conocí a su nana.- Recordé, pero a Peter no le había hecho gracia mi intento de relajar el ambiente.

-Él tipo es enorme, bien podría poner a competir sus pectorales con los de Arnold Schwarzenegger.- Refunfuño con envidia y molestia.

Me tranquilizaba saber que entre él y Alice había lazos de sangre, al menos políticamente.

-Pero luego hablaremos de eso.- Peter volvía a centrarse en el tema.- ¿Que piensas hacer con la prensa?

-Tomar la misma posición que Alice y no hablar del tema.-

Si ella ignoraba la situación yo también podía hacerlo. Aunque también estaba el punto de; "Quien calla otorga".

-¿Que hay realmente entre ustedes dos?-Pregunto Peter, esta vez mas como amigo que como representante.

- nada.- Negué sin esperar tener que dar una explicación.

La verdad era que ni siquiera a Peter, mi mejor amigo, le había contado de aquello noche de hace tres años en la que había besado a Alice.

- la llamaste por su nombre. Insistió.

-Rosalie y Allison me obligan a tratarla.- Esa era parte de la verdad.

-De Rosalie lo entiendo pero de ¿Allison?- Se extraño, como si fuera la peor de las traiciones.

- Al parecer son amigas o algo así. Alice también la quiere o al menos eso dicen todos.-Busque quitarle la culpa de la traición a Allison.

-De acuerdo, solo trata de mantener un bajo perfil ¿ok?-Peter no estaba feliz con la idea pero tampoco estaba molesto.

-Me voy a ver con ella el sábado.- Me decide a contárselo; él se había tomado bien la primera parte, además, el había dicho que le tenía que contar todo primero.- Fue idea de Allison que saliéramos los tres juntos.

-Por favor dime que a algún lugar privado.- rogo sabiendo que no había nada que hacer contra los deseos de Allison.

-La torre Eiffel-Anuncie y él se quedo en blanco.- Idea de Allison. -Justifique.

Suspiro por la perdida y por el acoso que se le vendría encima.

-Me espera una larga semana.- se lamento apretándose el puente de la nariz.- Por lo menos no seré el único afectado.

-Disculpa?- pregunte confundido.

-Te comerán vivo en la alfombra roja de los GG, serán la próxima semana.- Sonrió con burla ante mi pesar.

-¿Los Golden Globes son la próxima semana?- Pregunte con apatía.

Alice y yo seriamos la cereza del pastel. Más tarde pensaría en cómo solucionarlo.

-Suerte.- Palmeo mi hombro.

-Heidi vino ayer a verme, más bien a reclamarme.- Confesé antes de que partiera.

-¿Que cosa?- el semblante de Peter cambio.

-Por estar "acostándome" con Alice.-Le conté.

-¿Y lo haces?- Pregunto entusiasmado.

-¿Que cosa?- repetí su pregunta.

-Acostarte con Alice.-Explico a punto de morderse la uñas.

-¡No!- su rostro lucio decepcionado.

-¿Crees que nos dé más problemas?-Regreso el Peter profesional.

-No. Valora demasiado su carrera, si es que la queda alguna, para arriesgarla.-Lo tranquilice al tiempo que me tranquilizaba a mí.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras la mantendrá vigilada.- Aseguro frotándose las manos.

-Gracias.

-No sé como lo soportas.- Confeso, frunciendo el seño.

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé.- Externe mis pensamientos.- Tenía ganas de sacarla arrastrando de mí casa.

-No te culpo, yo lo hubiera hecho.- Afirmo medio en broma.

-No quería darte otro escándalo en portada.- Bromee junto con él.

-Luego de traigo la taza.- Salió de la cocina con una taza de café frio.

Peter salía de la casa y Rosalie entraba a la cocina. Al menos ahora si lucia como una diseñadora reconocida.

-¿Todo en orden?-pregunto retomando la búsqueda de sus pop tarts.

-La prensa esta enloquecida por lo de Alice, hay autos esperando a seguirnos ahí afuera y luego del sábado las cosas se pondrán peor.- enumere las principales causas de estrés de la semana.- Pero sí, todo está en orden.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Era su turno de sonreír y decir cosas de las que no estaba segura.

-Eso espero.- Y era mi turno de tomar prestadas la esperanzas de los demás.

-Por que todos se arreglan tan temprano.- se quejo cambiando de tema.

-Son las 9 de la mañana.-Explique como si no hubiera razón mas lógica.

-Y todos están arreglados como para ir a una cita desde las 7.- Rebatió, esta vez buscando debajo del fregadero.

-Están en el segundo gabinete de derecha a Izquierda detrás de las galletas.-Anuncie dejando la taza del fregadero para ir a despertar a Allison.

-¿Que cosa?-Levanto su rubia cabeza.

-Las pop tarts.-conteste saliendo de la cocina.

-¿No me lo pudiste haber dicho desde un inicio?

-¿Y perderme el entretenimiento?-conteste con una pregunta su molestia.- ¡De ninguna manera!- Grite para que me escuchara pues su teléfono había comenzado a sonar.

Entre a la habitación de Allison.

El color verde pistache de las paredes nunca me habían agradado. Rosalie decía que combinaban perfecto con el rosa de las cortinas y demás; no obstante para mí seguía siendo el color de la enfermedad.

Aleje mis vista de las paredes y la pose sobre Allison.

Ella dormía tranquilinamente; echa un ovillo y a punto de cubrirse la cabeza con las cobijas.

-Deberías dejarla dormir hasta tarde ahora que puede.-Rosalie me sorprendió hablando en voz baja.

Me quede viéndola un minuto más antes de aceptar.

-Tienes razón.-

Dormía tan en paz, hasta el punto de hacerlo parecer irreal.

-Tienes llamada.-Anuncio Rosalie, dándome su celular antes de irse.

En la pantallita estaba la fotografía de Alice.

Ahora entendía porque había salido huyendo.

Volví a ver la foto antes de llevarme el teléfono a la oreja.

Sus ojos verdes lucían realmente brillantes.

-Hola Alice.- Salude.

No estaba seguro de en que país estaba exactamente y por lo tanto tampoco conocía la zona horaria.

-Ah, Hola Jasper.-A pesar del bullicio su fina se escuchaba perfectamente.- Solo hablaba para confirmar que la versión de Jacob sobre la prensa enloquecida en Paris era cierta.

-No confiar en tu representante podría traerte problemas.- Comente.

-Jacob suele ser algo exagerado.-Declaro.

-¡No es cierto!- Escuche uno voz varonil desde el otro lado.

Dicha voz provoco la risa de Alice. Una risa que empezaba a gustarme.

-Hay cinco autos vigilando la calle.- Regrese al tema inicial.

-Lo lamento tanto.- Se disculpo inmediatamente.

- ¿Y porque lo haces?- Cuestione.

Así como me agrada el sonido de su risa no me agrada el sonido de remordimiento en su voz.

-Si no hubiera llevado a Allison a mi departamento nada de esto estaría pasando. De verdad lo lamento.-Explico y volvió a disculparse.

-Deja de disculparte.- Pedí.- No fue tu culpa.

-Pero…- Trato de insistir pero la detuve.

-Dije que no fue tu culpa.

-Está bien.- Acepto y casi pude ver su sonrisa iluminando su rostro.- También quiero disculparme por no haberte avisado que salía del país, fue totalmente repentino.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones.- Considere, deseando que fuera mentira.

-Solo decía que debí de haberte avisado que saldría del país pero estaría a tiempo para nuestros planes del sábado.- Al notar que no decía nada, prosiguió.- A menos que quieras evitar todo el embrollo de la prensa y quieras cancelar.

-Aunque quisiera Allison no me lo permitiría.- Me apresure a continuar antes de que pudiera mal entender el comentario.- Y además, no quiero hacerlo.

Me pareció escucharla reír aliviada.

-Entonces, nos vemos el sábado.- Comenzó a despedirse.

-Pasamos por ti a medio día.-Propuse.

-Los estaré esperando.- Se despidió y colgó.

Las mujeres a las que había conocido nunca les gustaba colgar primero, al parecer Alice era totalmente diferente a cualquiera que conociera.

* * *

**Me agrada cuando de la nada escribo capitulos que no estaban planeados..por ejemplo el capitulo pasado y este...Peter y Heidi se metieron solitos en la historia...**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Una familia ideal

**¡Feliz 2011!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la Allison estuviera tan emocionada como ahora.

Iba de un lado a otro en su habitación, tan acelerada que aparecieron chapitas en sus mejillas y su largo cabello se estaba enrredando.

-¿Que me pongo?- preguntó con esa voz que era una octava más baja que la de Emily.

-Afuera hace frio, puedes empezar por ahí.- Opine.

Allison era en extremo quisquillosa con la ropa y los accesorios; ella siempre quería verse linda. En parte tenía que ver con que Jasper, desde el primer momento en que la pudo sacar de la casa, la llevo a su estudio y a cada evento que se le cruzaba.

La mayoría, sino es que todo el mundo, aseguraba que la niña que siempre acompañaba a Jasper Hale era su hija; sin embargo, Jasper no daba su brazo a torcer fácilmente por lo que no había un reconocimiento oficial, dejándolo en un rumor mas.

Jasper estaba recargado contra la pared, disfrutando de la alegría de su hija. Él en el fondo, aunque lo ocultara bastante bien, igualmente estaba entusiasmado por salir con Alice.

Aun no se le podía considerar una cita pero por algo se empieza. Ya me encargaría yo, después.

Una cama llena de ropa y varias negaciones después Allison ya se encontraba lista para irse.

-¿Segura que no quieren venir?- Volvió a preguntar Jasper ya estando arriba de su auto.

-Tenemos planes.- Le recordé.- Ahora, tú te tienes que ir a recoger a Alice y yo tengo que ir a supervisar que Ian no inunde el baño.

-Ciao.- Se despidió en broma.

-Estamos en Francia.- Objete.

-Yo quería ir a Italia.-Grito saliendo del garaje.

Los vi perderse al dar vuelta en la esquina.

Peter había tenido razón, los reporteros habían desaparecido para la tarde, no obstante, estaba segura de que mañana tendríamos quejas de los vecinos por todos los reporteros que había en la calle.

-¡Mamá!- grito Emily desde su cuarto.- ¡No se que ponerme!

Y mi ardua tarea comenzaba de nuevo.

Jasper Pov

Cuando viaja con Allison era respetaba la velocidad permitida, hoy había sido la exepcion.

En menos de diez minutos ya estábamos subiendo al departamento de Alice.

-Hoy es sábado por la mañana.-Allison reflexiono con una enorme sonrisa y un ingles casi perfecto.

-Eso es correcto.-

Asentí esperando a que continuara.

-Coco prepara galletas los sábados por la mañana.- Su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Cuestione.

Según yo, Alice no se había llevado a Allison nunca un sábado a su departamento.

-Alice lleva las galletas al estudio.- Daba brinquitos haciendo a sus dos coletas bailar.

En cuanto más nos acercábamos a la puerta de su departamento más aumentaba el olor a galletas recién horneadas.

Alcé a Allison para que alcanzara el timbre y lo pudiera tocar.

Lo escuchamos resonar un par de veces antes de que Coco nos abriera.

-¡Que sorpresa! Buenos días.-Nos recibió entusiasmada.

Entramos y ella tomo a Allison en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Allison lucia realmente feliz y cómoda en su compañía.

-¿Donde está Alice?- Pidió.

-Enseguida voy por ella.- Anuncio Coco antes de caminar hacia el pasillo, dos puertas después de la del estudio de pintura.

-Hola Fígaro.- Allison recibió al gato negro con patas blancas.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella ya lo estaba cargando. Me preocupo que el gato fuera a tornarse agresivo pero sucedió todo lo contrario; el pobre Fígaro se dejaba jalonear y jalar de los bigotes sin queja alguna.

-Apenas te escucho salió corriendo a recibirte.- Su voz provoco que girara rápidamente la cabeza para poder verla.

Ella venia saliendo del pasillo cuando Allison ya colgaba de su cuello. Cosa que me permitió mirarla detenidamente sin que me descubriera.

Daba la apariencia de seguir con la pijama, aunque ese pans y esa blusa de tirantes no parecieran una. En definitiva no era nada parecida a la última pijama que le había visto usar. Su cabello estaba amarrado, cayendo sobre su hombro derecho. Parecía estar mas pálida que hace algunos días y su aura no era la misma; era menos alegre. Pero sin duda lo que dejaba mas al descubierto eran sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que brillaban ahora tenían una sombra triste en su interior. Permanecían con un tono rojizo paralelo a la línea de las pestañas, parecido al que aparece cuando no duermes en toda la noche, con la única diferencia que en ella parecían ser a causa del llanto.

-Hola Jasper.- Puse mas atención y tampoco su voz sonaba igual. -¿Les importaría esperarme 15 minutos? Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con la cuestión del tiempo.- Si, su voz también sonaba un poco apagada.

-No nos importa.- Contesto Allison por mí desde sus brazos.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- Concedí sabiendo que ninguna mujer era capaz de arreglarse en 15 minutos.

-No me tardo.- Bajo a Allison y regreso por el pasillo.- ¡Hay galletas en la cocina!

-Te lo dije.- Enfatizo Allie antes de irse con Coco a la cocina.

Camine detrás de ella.

-Es bueno que Alice tenga amigos como ustedes.- Comento Coco.

Allison ya disfrutaba de las galletas viendo la televisión. Yo me había quedado en la barra acompañando a Coco.

-Me alegra que pueda salir a distraerse y olvidar el incidente de anoche en compañía de usted y la niña; eso será bueno para ella.- Continuo.

Mis sospechas no eran alucinaciones. De verdad andaba algo mal con Alice.

-Alice estará bien con nosotros.-Le asegure.

-Yo lo sé que sí. Concedió antes de sonreírme con dulzura y regresar a la cocina.

-Ya podemos irnos.- Apareció Alice.

El recorrido de su departamento a la explanada de la torra Eiffel no fue el silencio incomodo que me había imaginado. Allison y Alice se encargaron de llenar el aire con sonrisas y platicas triviales. Alguien pensaría que Allison al tener tan solo tres años de edad no tendría tema de conversación interesante; ella era todo lo contrario, su constante curiosidad provocaba que hiciera preguntas acerca de todo y siempre te mantuviera hablando, con ella nunca había silencios prolongados.

-¿Adonde fuiste de viaje?- pregunto Allison.

Al parecer se comenzaba a acoplar mejor con el Ingles.

-Le gusta sentarse a ver la televisión con Rosalie.-Explique.

¿De qué otra manera podría haberse enterado?

-E!, lo más seguro. – Se refirió al canal de Tv, Alice se giro sobre el asiento, estirando el cinturón de seguridad.- Tuve que ir a Brasil por cuestiones de trabajo.

Y ahí estaba contestándole cosas que no tenia responsabilidad de hacer.

-¿Te tomaron fotos?- interrogo Allison, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los ojos de Allison y los de Alice tenían casi el mismo tono. En estos momentos no mucho porque el manto lloroso seguía opacando los de Alice. También el tono de su cabello era completamente negro. Era sorprendente el enorme parecido que tenían ambas; aunque en realidad eso no debió de haberme sorprendido. Heidi y Alice habían sido encasilladas como rivales por las similitudes de su piel, cabello y ojos. Ambas eran tan iguales y tan distintas a la vez, y no solo físicamente. La piel de Alice tenía un tono más cremoso y terso que la de Heidi, que simplemente parecía ser blanco e insípido. La calidez de los ojos de Alice se contrariaba ante la frialdad y empatía de los de Heidi. Y lo más importante: Alice era por mucho mejor persona que Heidi.

-¿Verdad Papi?- Allison pregunto mi opinión, pero yo venía tan concentrado en mi comparación que ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

Evalué su expresión antes de adivinar mi respuesta.

-Si hija.-Concedí.

Sus ojitos brillaron. Había acertado.

Alice se giro al frente, sonriéndome y mirándome con complicidad. Al parecer había notado que no tenía idea de lo que había aceptado.

Al llegar a la explanada de la Torre busque un lugar para estacionarme. Luego de ayudar a Alice y a Allison a bajar cruzamos un par de calles y estuvimos en la explanada.

Alice no vestía para resaltar como la mayoría de los modelos, solo lo hacía de acuerdo a la ocasión. Debía reconocer que siempre lucia espectacular.

Allison iba en medio de los dos sujetándonos de las manos. Ella iba desprendiendo alegría por cada poro de su piel. Fue entonces cuando note como se veía esto para ella. Allison veía a la madre que nunca había tenido y una familia completa. Rosalie siempre la había tratado al igual que a sus hijos, sin embargo, Allison era inteligente y no se dejaba engañar; ella sabia que Rosalie era su tía, no su madre.

Me reprendí por permitir que pasara esto. No era correcto dejar que se ilusionara con algo que no era verdad. Alice y yo no teníamos una relación y faltaba mucho para llegar a pensar que algo así pudiera suceder, apenas nos conocíamos. Aunque, ahí estaba el " y sí", que tal y si comenzábamos a salir y todo salía bien, Allison tendría la familia que tanto necesitaba, pero y si todo salía mal y además de salir lastimado también lastimaba a mi hija.

Esta mañana, cuando Allison buscaba que ponerse, no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo mucho que Allison necesitaba una madre y que yo no podría reemplazar a una.

Mientras caminábamos ambas continuaban hablando del viaje de Alice a Brasil pero al llegar a la mitad de la explanada Allison se soltó para ir a jugar con las palomas.

Ambos la vigilábamos para que no se alejara más de lo apropiado y si eso sucedía nosotros caminábamos para volver a estar cerca de ella.

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer que estuviera lista en 15 minutos.- Cambie de tema.

Quería conocerla más por mí, que por lo que la conocía por medio de revistas y Rosalie.

-Es lo que se aprende cuando tienes que compartir solo un baño con tus tres hermanas.- Contesto sonriendo.

-No sabía que teníamos hermanos.

-Tres hermanas: Maggie, Tía y Cynthia.

-¿Tu eres la menor?-pregunte por curiosidad.

Quizás en este momento estaba saliendo con la princesita de los Brandon.

-No, Cynthia es la menor.- me explico.

Caminamos un par de pasos para alcanzar a Allison.

Note como algunas personas comenzaban a reconocernos. Nos señalaban y fingían no mirarnos y hablar a susurros.

-Lamento mucho haberte causado molestias por los reporteros.-Se disculpo.

-¿Tu los mandaste?-pregunte.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca haría algo así.- Se excuso. Era curiosa la manera en que su dulce voz sonaba cuando se alteraba.

-Entonces no tienes nada de que disculparte.-Objete antes de que siguiera.

-Si yo no me hubiera llevado a Allison…

-Tú solo la complacías y no te voy a culpar por eso.- Corte sus insistencias. –Por favor, deja de disculparte.- Pedí, sosteniendo su barbilla con mi mano.

El manto triste de su mirada desapareció.

Una sonrisa se escondía entre sus labios y yo sonreía de lado.

-¡Alice!-

Y entonces llego Allison a reclamar su atención.

-¡ Quiero que nos tomen una foto!- Exclamo emocionada, señalando a un señor con una cámara de fotografías instantáneas.-¡ Tu, mi papi y yo!

Alice se giro a verme, en tanto Allison tiraba de su mano.

-Vamos a tomarnos una foto.- Accedí.

Un recuerdo no le haría mal a nadie.

La torre Eiffel se erguía justo por detrás de nosotros. Tome a Allison en brazos y pase un brazo por encima de los hombros de Alice. Su cuerpo parecía encajar perfecto junto al mío. Alice tomaba una de las manitas de Allison.

El señor nos entrego la foto y no acepto que le pagáramos.

-Me concedieron un honor al poder fotografiar a la modelo y al fotógrafo más famosos del mundo, junto a la hermosa niña. No hay mejor paga que esa.- Fue su excusa al no querer recibir el dinero.

Al mirar la foto con mayor atención fue cuando vi lo que Allison veía; una familia feliz en un paseo familiar. La idea no era para nada desalentadora.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Alice se acerco.

Allison bailaba alrededor de nosotros.

-Es una buena foto.- comente.

Se la di para que pudiera verla.

La miro fijamente por un rato. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder leer su mente y comprobar si ella también veía lo mismo que yo.

-Es perfecta.- Sonrió, regresándome la foto.

Sus ojos continuaban brillando.

-Papi, el cielo esta mojado.- Jalo Allison mi pantalón.

En la punta de su pequeña naricita había una gotita de agua.

-No está mojado, mi amor.- La alce en brazos como si de repente el suelo estuviera demasiado frio.

-¿Entonces por qué esta escurriendo?- Su carita de preocupación era adorable.

Alice también sonreía ante sus preguntas inocentes.

-Está lloviendo.-Explique.

Tome la mano de Alice para irnos al auto. Ella parecía sorprendida pero no se alejo.

Apenas subimos al auto el cielo se cubrió completamente de nubes de tormenta.

-Será una larga noche de lluvia.- Murmuro Alice, viendo por la ventana.

* * *

**Una larga espeeeraaaaa...descubri que no hay medicacion para un bloqueo de inspiracion...sorry! Yo tambn pienso demandar a los laboratorios por no haber inventado nada todavia...**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Tentacion

**Iniciando la semana con pie derecho...bueno...no realmente, tomando en cuenta que hoy inicie examenes y tengo la ligera sospecha que me lleve el de quimica :s ...en realidad solo en esto inicio con el pie derecho...nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

Recupere la completa visibilidad al entrar al estacionamiento del edificio de Alice.

-¿Por qué no esperan a que la tormenta cese un poco antes de irse?- Pidió Alice con semblante preocupado. –Es peligroso que manejes con este clima.

Alice tenía razón en cuanto al clima. La lluvia provocaba que la visibilidad fuera pésima y los rayos causaran bloqueos por toda la ciudad.

Allison a la mitad del camino se había escabullido entre los asientos y se había acomodado sobre Alice. Se había hecho bolita y escondía su cabecita entre sus brazos. Sin duda las tormentas la aterraban.

Rosalie ya debía de estar en la casa junto con los niños, por lo tanto ellos estaban bien.

-Tienes razón.- Accedí.

Me estacione junto a su Porsche. Baje del auto y me dirigí hacia su puerta.

Abrí su puerta y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a salir. Allison se aferro aun más fuerte a Alice.

Al llegar frente a su departamento me sorprendió que en lugar de tocar la puerta sacara sus llaves y la abriera por su cuenta.

Apenas cerramos la puerta Allison bajo de sus brazos y se fue corriendo a jugar con Fígaro.

-Lindo gato.- Comente.

Sentí compasión por el animal cuando vi como dejaba que mi hija le jalara los bigotes.

-Regalo de Jacob.-Me contesto regresando de la cocina con un plato lleno de galletas. -¿Quieres café?- Ofreció antes de tomar una galleta y morderla.

Allison llego corriendo y empezó a comer una mientras alzaba otra en su mano alejándola lo más posible de Fígaro.

-Si, por favor.- Acepte y camine hacia el enorme ventanal.

Sin duda tenía una vista hermosa. Casi podía apostar que el amanecer se veía perfectamente desde esta altura. Sin embargo, también tenía un defecto, se podían tomar fotos fácilmente desde los edificios vecinos.

Me aleje con sigilo de la ventana. Como si quisiera que el fotógrafo no supiera que lo había descubierto.

-Son como espejos por fuera.- Me explico Alice, colocando una taza de café negro entre mis manos.- De todas maneras no creo que se pudiera ver algo con esta lluvia.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando en eso?- Cuestione, pues me había sorprendido.

-Todo el mundo me dice que son ventanas demasiado grandes como para mantener la privacidad a salvo.- Comento como si fuera algo tonto.- Además de que veías el ventanal como si fuera una clase de monstruo o algo así.

-Entonces… ¿Desde afuera solo vería mi reflejo?- Reflexione al respecto.

-Exactamente.-

Dio un sorbo a su café y yo la imite.

-Sin azúcar.- Dijo con un mohín en el rostro.- Demasiado amargo para mí gusto. Yo soy más moka o capuchino.

-Dicen que eres lo que comes.- Comente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo no lo creo así. – Opinó, acercándose lentamente.- No eres un amargado.

-No me conoces bien.

Di un paso hacia ella.

-Te conozco lo suficiente.

Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, incluso podía oler su aliento.

Apenas podía saborear la suavidad de sus labios cuando ella dio un paso atrás y se alejo.

Sonreí de lado. Alice no era cualquier mujer.

-Iré por una cobija para Allison.-

Iba a preguntarle a que refería cuando vi como alegaba al gato del cuerpo dormido de Allison. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida?

Alice regreso con una cobija. Cubrió a Allison con una ternura que me hizo sopesar de nuevo la idea de una familia. ¿Que podía perder por intentarlo?

Alice regreso a la ventana junto a mí.

-La lluvia ya ceso.- comente.

-Si, pero los arboles caídos deben de estar provocando un caos en las carreteras.- Su negativa a dejarnos ir me agradaba.- Allison parece estar profundamente dormida, sería una pena tener que despertarla.

-Puedo cargarla...-alegue sin intenciones de querer ganar.- además, soy un excelente conductor.

-Aun así preferiría que no se fueran.-

Se recargo contra la ventana.

Sus ojos volvían a brillar. Y lo hacían de una manera que me agradaba. Su cabello negro, como la oscura noche que aguardaba afuera, ondulaba sobre sus hombros, cayendo un poco más abajo. Mantenía sus labios entreabiertos, sin duda una incitante invitación, al igual que sus largas pestañas.

-¿Nos darías asilo en tu departamento?- Inquirí suavemente.

Arrastre las palabras al mismo tiempo que me iba acercando a ella.

-Ustedes pueden dormir en mi habitación y yo dormiré en la de Coco.- Sugirió sin inmutarse ante mi cercanía.- La habitación de huéspedes funciona como estudio de pintura.

Sin duda era una lástima no poder compartir habitación con ella, pero si quería algo serio tendríamos que ir lento.

-¿Donde está Coco?- Pregunte al analizar mejor la situación.

Alice sonrió por mi abrupta manera de romper el ambiente que habíamos formado.

-Los fines de semana va de voluntaria a algunos orfanatos y albergues.- Contesto. Su risa inundo la habitación de manera armoniosa.

Se alejo de la ventana y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones. La seguí y me senté en el mismo sillón pero quedando frente a ella. La cercanía ya no sería una tentación. Primero porque ya no intentaría nada, estar sobre un lugar cómodo provocaba que la resistencia se fuera lejos y segundo porque mi hija dormía en el sillón de junto.

-¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?-Pregunte por nada en especial.

Bueno, en realidad si había razón; quería probar que tan diferente era a las demás. Y mantenía mi mente ocupada para no pensar en otras cosas.

Doblo sus piernas subiéndolas al sofá. Ahora si estábamos frente a frente.

-No me agrada lo que provocan.- Su semblante se oscureció.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

-Mis hermanas murieron en un accidente automovilístico durante una tormenta.- Confeso sin titubear.

Me sentí mal por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada o al menos haber preguntado algo diferente.

-Alice, lo lamento mucho. No quise hacerte sentir incomoda.- me apresure a disculparme.

- Ese fue el asunto familiar que me hizo cambiar de opinión acerca del ballet.- prosiguió sin siquiera escuchar mis disculpas.- Maggie era la razón por la cual quería estudiar en Julliard.

-¿Ella también practicaba Ballet?-pregunte en un intento de alejar la conversación acerca del accidente.

-No, ella tocaba el piano mejor que nadie.- Sus ojos de nuevo optaron por cubrirse con el mismo manto de esta mañana. Mala señal.- Ella tocaba, yo bailaba.

-¿Que hay de Tia y Cynthia?

- Tia estudiaba arquitectura...- Pensó lo que iba a decir antes de continuar.- y Cynthia, bueno, ella era buena en muchas cosas.

-No parecían llevarse bien.-Me arriesgue con esperanzas de no volver a cometer un error.

- Digamos que no soy de su especial agrado.-

El tiempo presente de la oración me confundió por un momento, aunque quizás solo había sido una confusión así que no la corregí.

-¿Con quién te llevabas mejor?

- Con Maggie, supongo que al ser la mayor era la que me tenía más paciencia.- Sonrió con dulzura.- No era exactamente una niña modelo.

-¿Demasiadas travesuras?

-Demasiados problemas para manterme quieta.-me corrigió.

Su sonrisa había regresado y ya no había paño de tristeza, así que volví a intentarlo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Viven al sur de la ciudad, según ellos hay menos bullicio.

-Pero si esa es la zona central.- contradije confundido.

-Bueno, la realidad es que extrañan Nueva York.

-¿Eres de Nueva York?-

La idea de que fuera verdad me emocionaba, pues si algún día regresábamos ella no se opondría a venir, o al menos eso esperaba. Su carrera estaba perfectamente en este lugar.

-Suburbios, nada interesante.-Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Al notar su manicura perfecta recapacite y me cuenta de que todo en ella era perfecto; y no me refería a una frase cursi, sino que todo su aspecto era inmaculadamente perfecto. Cada onda de su cabello estaba en su lugar sin signos de maltrato, su piel humectada en cada centímetro, el maquillaje en extremo sutil y delicado, cada uña pintada y arreglada como las demás. Su atuendo era igualmente perfecto.

En resumen eso también me hizo recordar el porqué; ella seguía siendo una modelo glamorosa y con un prestigio que sostener.

-¿Que hay de ti?-

Sus pestañas, -cada una separada de la otra y sin rastros del rímel-, subieron hasta casi tocar su parpado y luego bajaron casi hasta su pómulo, para después volver a subir.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte.

Cerré los ojos un instante, en un intento de regresar a la conversación y dejar de lado las superficialidades. Si quería algo serio tenía que dejar a un lado los prejuicios.

-Cuéntame de tu familia.- Pidió.

-Rosalie ya te ha de haber contado toda la historia.- Intente escaparme.

Los temas relacionados con mi familia no me agradaban.

-Quiero escuchar tu versión- Insistió.

Al momento de que hablaba, acerco su mano a mi rostro y retiro un mecho de cabello que caía sobre mi frente.

Su piel era tan suave como parecía, ¿Como resistirse a eso?

-No es muy diferente a la de ella.- Volví a retroceder.

-Me gusta escucharte hablar.-

Encogió sus hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Por favor?- El tono de su voz no era cualquier cosa.

¿Como resistirse a ella?

Suspire rendido.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-Lo que me quieras contar.-

Cada sutil movimiento; cada pestañeo, cada suspiro, todo era un regocijo de ver. Y al mismo tiempo una tortura, pues no había nada más que hacer. Solo saborear la tentación.

-Rosalie, sus niños y mi hija son la única verdadera familia que tengo.- Dije luego de un rato.

Ella había sido sincera conmigo, decidí que ella merecía lo mismo.

-Mis padres y demás familia es solo una farsa; entre la mayoría hay demasiados intereses de por medio como para que dejen de actuar.-

No era exactamente una metáfora pero si una parecida.

-¿Algo además de intereses económicos?- pregunto, esta vez ya no había sonrisa.

Ella de verdad me estaba escuchando. Y no solo eso, también quería entender.

-La gran mayoría solo económicos.- Hice una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta.- La otra parte por reputación.

-Como en el caso de Rosalie.-Exhalo Alice.

-Exacto.-

-Siempre me pregunte que era tan fuerte como para hacer a una familia entera mantener una mentira.-Sopeso un momento.

Me sorprendió que relacionara tan rápido la situación de los gemelos de Rosalie con los intereses de los Hale.

-Toda la reputación de la familia se hubiera visto implicada con la historia de Rosalie como madre soltera.-

Explique la razón por la cual todos habían apoyado la versión que habíamos elaborado. Rosalie Hale adoptando a sus sobrinos huérfanos era mejor para los demás que Rosalie Hale madre soltera de gemelos.

-¿Porque no fue necesaria una coartada para ti?-Cuestiono Alice.-Tú también eres padre soltero.

-Es diferente.- Conclui.

-¿Porque?- Insistió.

-Lo acabas de decir hace un momento.

Alice lo medito por un momento.

-Claro, tú eres hombre.- Puso los ojos en blanco.- Machistas.-Acuso entre dientes.

No estaba molesta, solo fingía.

Antes de siquiera comenzar a intentarlo ya sabía que era arriesgar demasiado. No intentaba nada en concreto, nada más allá solo de provocarla, así como ella había estado haciendo conmigo toda la noche.

Me acerque a su rostro lentamente. Me detuve cuando pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos. Levante mi mano lentamente y acaricie el contorno de su mejilla.

Su mirada era expectante. Alice no se movería ni un ápice si yo no lo hacía primero. Su temple era magnifico.

Anuncie retirada.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.- Me aleje con suavidad.

Su sonrisa era suficiente evidencia de que había sufrido daño colateral. Yo había terminado más nervioso que ella.

-Te acompaño.- Ofreció poniendo de pie.

Tome en brazos a Allison y la seguí a través del pasillo.

Allison dormía profundamente. Su respiración era rítmica y sus ojitos ni se movían. Su cuerpo pareció acoplarse sobre mis brazos, al igual que cuando era una bebe.

Alice abrió la puerta del fondo y se apresuro a entrar y acomoda las cobijas de la cama.

La cama estaba al fondo de la habitación frente a la puerta, a ambos lados había mesitas de noche. En la pared de la izquierda se encontraba una ventana y una puerta, que correspondía a la del baño. En la pared derecha se encontraba un tocador con un enorme espejo. Y en la pared frente a la cama había un mueble de televisión. Supuse que su closet se encontraba dentro del baño.

Acomode a Allison y luego la cobije hasta el cuello. La calefacción funcionaba perfectamente pero no quise arriesgarme a un resfriado.

-No me parece justo sacarte de tu habitación, ¿Por qué no duermes tú con Allison y yo duermo en el sofá?- Sugerí esperanzado de que aceptara.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Rechazo la idea.- Yo estaré bien, la habitación de Coco es igualmente cómoda.

-Pero aquí están tus cosas.-Insistí.

-Solo necesito una pijama, no es gran cosa.- Camino hacia el baño y salió con un bultito de telas bajo el brazo. –Listo, ahora me voy.- Se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Alcance a sujetarla del brazo.

Su mirada me decía que no cedería así que desistí.

-Que descanses.-Murmure.

Camino con suavidad, casi danzando y se puso de puntas. Beso la comisura de mis labios.

Sin duda las clases de ballet seguian ayudando.

-Que descanses.- Repitió antes de salir.

¿Qué descansara? ¿Cómo quería que descansara luego de dejarme así? Pensaba con desesperación sin poder dormir.

Las sensaciones que había sentido hace 3 años cuando la había besado en la cocina regresaron, solo que esta vez con mayor intensidad pues ya no estaban de por medio los prejuicios que tenia sobre ella.

Di una vuelta más en la cama antes de decidir que no podría dormir y levantarme. Con solo los vaqueros puestos Salí de la habitación. Tenía la esperanza de que un vaso de agua me ayudara.

Llegue a la cocina pero no entre.

Pude ver a la perfecta silueta de Alice frente a la ventana. Como si fuera un deja vu de aquella noche; su vestimenta era prácticamente la misma.

Camine hacia ella.

-Tampoco puedes dormir.-Aseguro cuando estuve justo detrás de ella.

-¿En que piensas?- Pregunte, resistiéndome a acariciar su espalda.

-Nada en especial.- Negó.

-Todo en ti es especial.- Me sorprendí a mismo al decirlo. No siquiera lo había pensado.

Se giro lentamente.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas al igual que hace tres años, solo que esta vez si había felicidad en ellos.

No lo había planeado, ni siquiera lo habría imaginado.

Nos acercamos lentamente. Sus labios nuevamente rosaban los míos. No pude resistir más.

* * *

**que tal? les gusto? Ya les habia dado una probadita en Face pero aun asi...**

**Solo recibi 6 reviews del capitulo pasado :( ...y eso que era por lo que muchas estaban esperando...no tenia muchos animos de subir y lo haria hasta el fin de semana pero mejor decidi complacer a esas 6 personitas que se quieren seguir leyendo...**

**Adria Flores: al inicio del fic explique que primero trataria sobre Rose, luego nos desviabamos un poco a Jasper y al final regresabamos nuevamente a Rose...La razon por la que ya no escribo mucho de ella es por que digamos que no ocurre nada relevante en su vida...se podria decir que ya se acostumbro o resigno a estar sin Emmett y ahora se empeña en sus hijos y en su trabajo... pero no te preocupes más adelantito vuelve a escena y casi junto a Emmett...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	21. Nosotros

**Nda es mío! Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Jasper deambula de un extremo al otro de la cocina para después volver a regresar y hacer el mismo recorrido. La verdad parecía algo alterado, aunque sentía que esa no era exactamente la palabra para describirlo. Quizás nervioso encajaría mejor. El caminaba, yo guardaba silencio, tenía el leve presentimiento de que yo era un poquito culpable por eso. Si tan solo no hubiera llamado durante la noche a casa de Alice, tal vez él no estaría a punto de arrancarse el cabello. También era su culpa, si él me hubiera llamado de que iban a estar en el departamento de Alice yo no me hubiera preocupado tanto.

-Mami.- Em se acerco y dio un golpecito en mi brazo.-Quiero una tostada con mermelada de zarzamora.

-Sigue viendo la película, ahorita te la llevo.- Concedí.

Em se fue saltando de regreso al sofá junto a Ian y Allison.

Debía aprovechar la tregua que estaban teniendo.

Me puse de pie para preparar el aperitivo y Jasper casi choca contra mí en su vaivén.

-No entiendo porque le cortaste el cabello.- Jasper estiro el brazo señalando a la niña.

Sin duda era un cambio considerable. Para la noche caía una cascada plateada de rizos hasta su cintura y en la mañana persistían los rizos, solo que a la escasa altura de sus hombros.

-Ian por error enredo un chicle en su cabello.- Explique con paciencia.

-¿Acaso le enredo todo el cabello?- El sarcasmo le dijo hazte a un lado al nerviosismo.

-Solo fue en un mecho.- Justifique por tercera vez a Ian en la semana.- No había otra manera de que le quedara parejo.

Le lleve la tostada a Emily y me retire en silencio. Me había costado un riñón y la mitad del otro lograr que Em dejara de gritarle a Ian y lo perdonara.

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar que fue lo que paso exactamente?- Pedí, encogida por dentro a espera de un regaño.

Me miro con una gota de molestia y después suspiro.

-Te lo puedes imaginar.-Reparo con cansancio.

¡Claro que me lo podía imaginar, pero quería algo más concreto!

-¿Solo me piensas decir eso?- Reclame por un poco más de información.

-Tú nunca me cuentas la historia completa.- Hizo referencia a los gemelo. Intento retractarse al notar como mi expresión había cambiado.- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo?- Se quejo.

-¡No quiero detalles!- Me apresure a anunciar antes de que comenzara.- Solo una imagen general.

Alice me daría más tarde los detalles. Solo debía esperar hasta llegar a la oficina. Escuchar esa clase de cosas de boca de mi hermano seria perturbador.

-En la noche me levante por un vaso de agua y me la encontré mirando por la ventana. – Una costumbre que tenía Alice y no tenía idea del porque.- Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos.-Hizo una pausa.-Luego tu interrumpiste.

-¡Solo se estaban besando!- Exclame.

Como era posible que por esa pequeñez me hiciera todo un drama y me hiciera sentir mal.

-Sobre el sofá.- Añadió.

Ahora entendía todo el drama. Sin duda había resultado una odiosa interrupción.

-Si me hubieras avisado que estabas con Alice no hubiera tenido que llamarte.- Era una disculpa que termino sonando como reproche. Algo usual en mí.

-Si me hubiera pasado algo malo te hubiera llamado.- Replico

-Si te hubiera caído un rayo no me habrías podido llamar.- Rebatí con molestia.

Tenía una pregunta atorada en la garganta pero no quería exactamente que Jasper me la contestara así que me quede callada.

-Se te hace tarde para la oficina.- Anuncio echándole un vistazo a su reloj.-Y para llevar a los niños a la escuela.- Agrego cuando vio que no me movía.

¡Maldición!

-¿Quieres que me lleve a Allison a la oficina?- Ofrecí.

De cierta manera necesitaba reivindicar mi mala elección de momento para llamar.

-Pasare un rato con ella. Te la llevo más tarde.-

Me di la vuelta y Salí de la cocina.

¡Hombres! Y todavía dicen que somos unas emocionales, ¿Con que derecho lo decían?

-Emmeline, Ian, agarren sus mochilas ya nos vamos a la escuela.- Anuncie caminando hacia el garaje.

-Tía, ¿Yo no voy contigo?- Pregunto Allison con sus ojitos emocionados.

-Papá te llevara más tarde.-Aclare.

Allison sonrió satisfecha.

Le di un beso y me despedí de ella.

Ian y Em no se hablaron en todo el camino, por lo menos tampoco se gritaban. Esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad más tarde.

Le di un beso a cada uno y luego entraron a la escuela. Henry ya estaba dentro esperándolos.

Regrese al auto y conduje hasta la oficina. Alice ya me estaba esperando recostada en uno de los sofás de mi oficina; era como si estuviera en una cita con el psicólogo. Vera se encontraba en el otro sofá observándola con diversión.

-Quiero detalles.- Exigí apenas me senté junto a Vera.

-No hay gran cosa que contar.- Exhalo Alice.

Sin duda era una imagen que recordar verla recostado sobre el sofá viendo el techo.

-Eso me lleva diciendo media hora.- Comento Vera.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ella seguía contando musarañas.

-Hay que entregar el pedido esta tarde. Me voy a trabajar- Menciono Vera poniéndose de pie.- Si logras hacerla hablar luego me cuentas.

Otros 5 minutos pasaron.

No era conocida por tener una gran paciencia.

-Se estaban besando, sobre el sofá y luego yo interrumpí.-Enumere los hechos.

Alice usualmente no paraba de hablar y justo ahora que necesitaba que lo hiciera se quedaba callada.

-Se sentía tan bien.- Hablo después de otros 5 minutos.

Omití el hecho de que hablábamos acerca de mi hermano.

-Sus manos se sentían tan bien cuando me tocaba. Parecía saber exactamente donde tocar.- Continuo.- Mi cuerpo parecía arder bajo su tacto, su aliento era embriagador y sus besos...sus besos eran lo mejor. Nunca me había sentido así. ¿Has sentido algo así antes?

Por supuesto que lo había sentido. Ahora parecía solo un buen sueño que había tenido hace tiempo. Aunque claro que no había sido un sueño, Ian y Em eran prueba de eso.

-Te entiendo más de lo que piensas.- Hubo un golpeteo en mi pecho.

-Y luego tú interrumpiste.- me reclamo.

-¿Por qué no continuaron luego de que colgué?- escupí la pregunta que tenía atorada.

-Me escabullí de sus brazos.-Alice sonrió.-Jasper contesto al ver que eras tú, me zafé de su agarre, el colgó y yo le di un beso de buenas noches antes de irme a dormir.- su mirada era picara.- Si tan solo hubieras visto su cara al ver que me iba.- se regocijo.

-Ahora entiendo su actitud de esta mañana.-analice.

-¿Que actitud?

-Estaba algo...fuera de su habitual control.- Le conté lo mejor que pude.- Antes era un Casanova empedernido y no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no. Supongo que lo tomaste por sorpresa y no tiene un plan B para esa situación.

-Esa fue mi primera impresión cuando lo vi.-Menciono Alice.

-¿Qué impresión?-

Por lo menos su momentánea falta de voz había pasado.

-De que era un soltero disfrutando de la vida.- Dijo con cierto doble sentido. Cuánta razón había tenido.

-Y eso que no lo conociste en Nueva York.-

Antes no había hablado mucho con Alice acerca de Jasper, ahora ya se habían besado y se podía decir que tenía derecho de saber y yo de contarle.

-¿En qué sentido?- Conjeturo sonriente.

Abandono su postura y se sentó con cuidado de poner su vestido en el lugar y la altura correcta.

-Se podría decir que tenía fama de mujeriego.

-La misma que tenía aquí antes de que comenzara a salir con Heidi.

-Se podía decir que la fama que tenia aquí se manejaba de manera discreta.- Razone.- En Nueva York te aseguro que conocía demasiado bien a la mayoría de las modelos con las que trabajaba.

-Gracias Rosalie, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.-El sarcasmo nunca le había quedado bien.

-Hable de mas, pero es justo que estés enterada de adonde te metes.- Hice una pausa antes de continuar para analizar su reacción.- No deberías preocuparte por eso, paso hace 5 años y ahora tiene a Allison, aunque no lo creas ha madurado mucho.- Seguí cuando note que no le había afectado.

-¿Segura que él es el mayor?- Se burlo.

-Tú solo sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora.- La ignore.

-Hacerse del rogar es mucho más difícil de lo que me había imaginado en un principio.-Recapacito.- Jasper es realmente….

-No necesito saberlo.-La calle antes de que me hiciera escuchar algo de lo que me podría arrepentir.

-Irresistible.- Y lo dijo de todas maneras.

Jasper Pov

Allison reía y jugaba por todo el jardín. Iba y venía, a veces con un juguete y otra veces con otro.

La realidad es que Allison no había dejado de sonreír desde que había despertado en la habitación de Alice. Estar con ella la hacía enormemente feliz y de alguna manera me hacía sentir culpable.

Yo podía darle aquello que anhelaba más; una madre, una familia completa y unida.

Alice adoraba a Allison y no había duda de que la aceptaría como a su hija a pesar de ser tan joven. Podía verlo en su mirada. Alice aceptaría gustosa lo que Heidi había rechazado sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Esa parte de la historia estaba bien, solo faltaba hacerla realidad.

Antes de empezar a intentarlo debía ser sincero conmigo mismo y aceptar que Alice me atraía más de lo que me podía imaginar. Su manera de ser era tan diferente a la habitual. Tan única.

Sin embargo, también estaba presente el inconveniente que habría si no funcionaba. Si lo intentábamos y al final resultábamos no estar destinados a estar juntos a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos.

Allison solo se ilusionaría y resultaría más lastimada si al final no podíamos quedar ni siquiera como amigos.

Luego de pensarlo bastante, tome una decisión.

-Allison, es hora de ir con tu tía.- Anuncie poniendo de pie.

Allison se subió contenta al automóvil sin dejar de sonreír.

Era una decisión que nos costaría a los tres.

-¿La puedes cuidar un momento?- Le pedí a Rosalie entrando a su oficina.

Rosalie asintió.

-Alice esta en el estudio.-me informo antes de que me fuera.

Respire hondo antes de entrar.

Alice estaba analizando el vestido de un maniquí. Era un vestido lindo, mas linda se veía ella observándolo detenidamente.

-Ah, hola Jasper.-Alice se sorprendió al verme recargado sobre la puerta con aire despreocupado.

-Hola Alice.- salude sin moverme y sin dejar de mirarla.

Esta mañana luego de pasar toda la noche en vela a causa del beso, habíamos desayunado junto a mi hija como si no hubiera pasado nada. Bueno, casi nada, los coqueteos habían entrado al juego.

-¿Que haces?-pregunte acercándome un par de pasos.

Ella había seguido dándome la espalda. Dándome la oportunidad de mirarla sin ser descubierto. Saboreé cada curva, cada línea, cada tonalidad.

-Revisando que este perfecto.- Anunció.- Es el vestido que llevare a los GG.- se dio la vuelta y sonrió orgullosa al atraparme mirándola.

-Quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.- Dije con suavidad quedando frente a ella.

-Podemos bajar a tomar un café si quieres.- Ofreció.

Acepte y bajamos al primer piso, donde se encontraba la cafetería que en alguna ocasión había dejado esperando a Heidi.

No me pareció bien relacionar ambas cosas. Todo era completamente diferente.

-¿Que van a pedir?-se acerco el mesero luego de habernos sentado.

El idiota no dejaba de mirar a Alice. Al igual que todos los hombres de la cafetería.

Alice los ignoraba rotundamente. El que hiciera eso me alegraba.

-Para mí un moka, por favor. Pidió.

Sonreí al recordar que ella me había dicho que era moka.

-americano.-fue lo único que dije y el mesero se fue.

Alice me miro con una ceja alzada, expectante por mis aparentes celos.

Trajeron los cafés y quise golpear al mesero por su insinuación.

-Lo que necesites, búscame.-Le dijo y luego se fue.

Esta vez, Alice alzo ambas cejas sorprendida por la inhibición del mesero.

Tomo aire y luego rio divertida. Se giro a verme y al notar mi molestia volvió a soltar una risita.

-¿De que querías hablarme?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

Baje de mi fantasía donde golpeaba al mesero y me llevaba a Alice y regrese a la realidad.

Respire profundamente.

-Quería hablarte de nosotros.-conteste.

-¿Hay un nosotros?- Imito mi gesto de acercarme más a la mesa.

Estire mi mano sobre la mesa y tome la suya.

-Me gustaría que lo hubiera.- confesé.

Era mucho más sencillo hacer esto antes, cuando sabia que solo lo hacía para pasar con ella un par de noches. Ahora era diferente, podía sentir lo que decía, no eran palabras vacías.

-Wow.- Seria, sorprendida, sonriente.- Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Creo que un nosotros podría funcionar.-Sugerí. Acerque mi rostro más al de ella.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.- Acepto Alice.

Nuevamente estaba rozando mis labios con los suyos cuando ella se alejo y se sentó correctamente.

Sonreí de lado con resignación. Alice no sería fácil.

-Hay otra cosa.-Mencione con cautela.- Es sobre Allison.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Alice se preocupo.

-Pienso que no es buena idea que se involucre demasiado en nuestra relación.-Continúe.- Al menos por el momento.

Alice pareció pensarlo.

-Tienes razón.- Concedió.

- No sería buena para ella que se ilusionara.- Hice un pausa.- Y que al final si lo nuestro no funciona solo salga lastimada.

-Acepto solo por precaución.- Opinó. – Algo me dice que el _nosotros_ funcionara.

Se acerco a la mesa.

-Yo también espero eso.- Dije.

Me acerque a la mesa y le robe un beso.

Haber que pensaba el mesero ese al respecto. Alice ahora era mía. Solo mía.

* * *

** Algo que muchas esperaban!**

**En face explique el porque de la tardanza y les puedo decir que valdra la pena...llevo adelantados varios capitulos y les puedo decir que se vienen cosas bastantes buenas! Por ejemplo: ¿Emmett visita París? ¿Alice sospechando? ¿Heidi en el departamento de Alice? ¿Jasper y Rosalie se enfrentan?...entre más reviews más rapido actualizo...**

**Otra cosita: estoy iniciando los tramites para el ingreso a la prepa y estoy muy emocionada/nerviosa! Estoy en busca de una beca y eso solo hace que los nervios aumenten! Wow! Un sueño realizado si logro quedarme en la prepa que quiero!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	22. Noticias

**¡Sorpresa! Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

Jasper Pov

-Estoy considerando seriamente la idea de que te mudes a la casa.- Anuncie cuando Alice abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me dejo pasar.

-Llevamos tres meses juntos, considero que podríamos dar el siguiente paso.- Argumente, siguiéndola por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

-El que no lleva la cuenta.-Dijo con ironía.

-Además, Coco está de vacaciones y no creo que sea buena idea el que te quedes aquí sola.-Ignore su burla.

-No es la primera vez que me quedare sola.-Repuso.

Alice siguió peinándose frente al espejo.

Camine a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el control remoto y prendí la televisión.

-Aléjate de los canales de espectáculos, especialmente de E!- Me advirtió. – Estoy cansada de verme en televisión.

-Eso se escucho egocéntrico. –Objete.

-¡Es la verdad! – Se quejo.- Todo el tiempo repiten una y otra vez que hicimos durante el día, a donde fuimos, que vestimos, ¡Incluso que comimos! Debes aceptar que es realmente fastidioso.

-Solo deja de verlos.

-Es para tener una idea de lo que me enfrentare en la alfombra roja y las ruedas de prensa.-Repuso ya casi lista.- ¡Incluso planean producir un True Hollywood Story!- Escandalizo y no era para menos.

Luego de que Alice aceptara tener una relación conmigo no habíamos tenido la satisfacción de mantenerlo un secreto. Al día siguiente salieron las fotos del beso que le robe a Alice y del tiempo en que estuvimos en el café. Ya no tenía caso negarlo; así que la invite a que fuera conmigo a los GG. El transcurso de la alfombra roja había sido la locura total, los reporteros se arremolinaban para una entrevista y las cámaras segaban a cualquiera que estuviera a nuestro alrededor. Rosalie había acudido acompañada solo de Ian, pues Allison y Emily se habían quedado en una pijamada supervisada por Coco, llegaron un par de minutos antes que nosotros, por lo tanto no tuvieron que sufrir por el alboroto. La salida y la fiesta de celebración fueron igualmente un caos.

A pesar de los tres meses transcurridos los reporteros seguian en un frenesí por las exclusivas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Interrogue.

-Le mandaron a Jacob una oferta bastante considerable y el contrato.-Me informo.

Se sentó junto a mí a ver un partido de futbol. Uso un beso como distracción para quitarme el control y 'apagar la televisión.

-Explícame una cosa.- Pidió Alice en el auto cuando íbamos de camino a la oficina.- Me pides que me mude contigo pero sigues insistiendo en que aun no es momento de involucrar a Allison en la relación.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Ya pasaron tres meses y estamos perfectamente juntos.- Inicio. –Extraño mucho a la niña y sé que ella me extraña a mí. ¿Por qué puedo mudarme a la casa pero no puedo convivir con Allison?- Cuestiono.

-Tal vez podamos conversar sobre eso.-Sugerí, dándole el beneficio de la duda.

Supongo que podrían restablecer su relación sin ocasionar algún problema.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Se alegro de inmediato. – Me refiero a que solo te pido poder verla más seguido y convivir más con ella.

-No me refería a eso.- Explique.

Su expresión cambio de inmediato. Me apresure a ganarle la palabra, antes de que comenzara a dramatizarse.

-Como dijiste hace un momento, estos tres meses han sido fantásticos y sin ningún problema…

-Excepto la prensa.- Añadió.

-Excepto la prensa.- Concorde con ella. – Tenemos una relación formal y ya es hora de decírselo a Allison.- Anuncie lo que llevaba días rondándome la cabeza.

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Nunca antes la había sonreír de esa manera.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Repitió su pregunta anterior.

-Totalmente.- Hice un pausa.- Solo te pido que esperes un poco más para poder pasar tiempo con ella.

-No entiendo.

-Saldremos a cenar esta noche y se lo diremos.- Le explique lo que tenía planeado hacer.- Podremos ir a la casa y salir juntos.

-Eso es todo lo que pido.-Insistió Alice.

-Solo quiero que se acostumbre a nuestra relación antes de que puedas salir sola con ella.-Deje lo mejor para el final. Sabía que eso la alegraría de sobre manera.

-¿Dejaras que salga con ella?- Se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia y no pienso dejar que eso cambie.- Sentencie.

Esperaba que la emoción de permitirle pasar tiempo a solas con Allison no le impidiera escuchar lo que le había dicho entre líneas.

La sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos me decía que había entendido la idea.

Le estaba diciendo que nuestra relación quería que fuera por siempre y eso conllevaba a que Allison también seria suya. Para mí, Allison ya le pertenecía, ella ya se había ganado su amor y su respeto. No esperaría demasiado para hacerlo legal.

-Oh Jasper, gracias por darme más de lo que me merezco.- Alice parecía no caber de felicidad.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más.-

Rosalie Pov

Una mano la mantenía sobre el volante y la con la otra tamborileaba los dedos sobre mi pierna.

Esta mañana me había levantado excepcionalmente alterada, razón que me ponía nerviosa. El haber tenido nuevamente ese sueño podría haber sido la causa. Hacía meses que había dejado de tener ese sueño, regresaba y se iba por temporadas, sin embargo, esta vez me estaba afectando más de lo normal.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que me esperaba del día.

Respire hondamente antes de bajar del auto y subir al ascensor.

Hoy le había tocado a Jasper llevar a los niños a la escuela, era un alivio pues llevar a tres niños en mi auto, ahora que Allison había entrado a la guardería, conduciendo con los nervios a flor de piel solo me hubiera alterado más.

Suspire nuevamente antes de salir del ascensor.

-Buenos días Jessica.- Salude a la recepcionista, quien se veía bastante emocionada por alguna razón.

-Buenos días Señorita Rosalie.- Me alcanzo a contestar antes de que entrara prácticamente corriendo a mi oficina.

Aparte de nerviosa también me sentía algo paranoica.

Logre enfocarme en algunos documentos que debía revisar.

Luego de un rato escuche voces en el vestíbulo. Alice ya debía de haber llegado y se encontraba platicando con Jessica o con Vera.

Entro emocionada a mi oficina, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.

-Pareces nerviosa.- Comento.

-Pareces contenta.- Contrarresté.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-Jasper me dijo que ya le podemos decir delo nuestro formalmente a Allison y que ya podre estar con ella otra vez.- Anuncio contenta.- Y que más adelante voy a poder salir solo con ella a donde yo quiera.

Me pare rápidamente a abrazarla y felicitarla.

Jasper ya me había comentado al respecto y pedido mi opinión, yo apoye la idea desde el primer momento.

Alice adoraba a Allison y no cabía duda de que ella era la mejor opción para la niña. Incluso mejor que su madre biológica.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana parloteando sobre la buena noticia. Alice no dejaba de sonreír y liberar felicidad por los poros. No había mujer más feliz que ella en este momento.

-Te tengo otra noticia.- Comento Alice cambiando de tema.- No es igual de importante y probablemente no te importe demasiado.

Me encontraba sentada frente al escritorio y era una suerte que me encontrara sentada pues lo que me estaba por decir no lo iba a tomar nada bien.

Alice vino y se sentó sobre el escritorio, una costumbre que había adoptado últimamente.

-¿Notaste que Jessica brincaba de la emoción cuando llegaste?- Me pregunto.

Asentí.

-¿Mike por fin la invito a salir?- Conjeture.

-No, pero al parecer saldrán este sábado.-Comento despreocupada, sin saber lo que sus siguientes palabras me causarían.- La razón por la que esta tan contenta es porque su cantante favorito, amigo mío debo decir, viene a la ciudad.

-¿Y quién es? – Pregunte pues yo no me detenía a platicar con Jessica como lo hacía ella, y tampoco conocía a todos los amigos de Alice, ella era demasiado sociable.

-Emmett McCarthy. – Revelo sin dejar de sonreír.

Pareció que el tiempo de repente transcurría lento, demasiado lento. Sentí como toda la sangre se me fue a los pies y mis emociones proclamaban un motín dentro de mí. El hueco en mi pecho se deshizo en un segundo del parche que había tardo años en poner. De un momento a otro la habitación parecía demasiado pequeña.

-¿Rosalie estas bien?- Alice se acerco a mí, me parecía verla atreves de una pantalla.- Estas totalmente pálida.

Sentí como sus finos brazos me movían de los hombros.

-Sé que no te agrada escuchar su música pero no es para tanto…- Su voz de campanillas resonando se escuchaba demasiado lejos.

Sabía que su música era buena, lo que no me agrada era escuchar su voz. Esa voz que tantas veces me había susurrado cosas lindas al oído, esa voz que me había prometido miles de cosas, esa voz que alguna vez me había dicho te amo.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?- Logre articular luego de un momento.

El vacio se había terminado de abrir y las emociones no me dejaban pensaban con claridad. El vacio volvía a desgarrarme el pecho y a hacerme sentir como si me hundiera lentamente. Las emociones me hacían pensar un millón de posibilidades, esperarlo e ir a verlo, quedarme y enfrentarlo, decirle que teníamos dos hijos, confesarle que lo seguía amando y que no había vuelto a vivir sin él, esconderme en mi casa y no salir hasta que él se fuera, mudarme otra vez, irme del país y no regresar hasta que se fuera.

-Fue en Junio, cuando visite Nueva York, me lo encontré en el parque y conversamos un rato.- Me contó sin entender la razón de mi comportamiento. – A veces hablamos por teléfono.

-¿Le has hablado sobre mí?- Pregunte sin pensar. Supe que había sido un error cuando Alice frunció el seño, ella era demasiado perceptiva.

-¿Qué hay de malo con Emmett?- Interrogó. El vacio desgarro algo en mi interior cuando escuche su nombre,

Desvíe la mirada sin poder soportar la suya.

Alice no se tragaba las mentiras y si algo la intrigaba buscaría hasta encontrar la respuesta.

-No nada, es solo que lo conocí cuando éramos jóvenes.- Cerré la boca antes de que se me escapara algo más.

-¿Por qué palideciste de esa manera cuando lo mencione?- Discrepo.

-Fue solo una coincidencia, me he sentido mal desde hace unos días.- Mentí. – He estado algo estresada últimamente y no he dormido bien.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Dudo.

-No quería preocuparte.- Hice la mentira más grande y al mismo tiempo forje una coartada para mi huida.- A la hora de la comida les iba a pedir a Jasper y a ti que si se podían hacer cargo de las oficinas por unos días, necesito unas vacaciones.

Tome la decisión de irme sin siquiera pensarlo. Lo mejor era alejarse del dolor.

-Sabes que no hay ningún problema con eso.- Alice pareció dejar sus sospechas a un lado.- ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Quieres que cuidemos a los niños? Coco y yo podríamos irnos a la casa por unos días para cuidarlos.

-¡No, gracias!- Jadeé. La idea de dejar a mis hijos me aterrorizo.- Pensaba llevarlos a conocer Roma o Venecia.

-Son lugares muy lindos.- Mencionó.- Estoy segura de que se divertirán mucho.

Jasper se sorprendió ante mi repentino viaje pero no se opuso. Parecía agradarle la idea que me tomara un tiempo para mis hijos y para mí.

-¿No puedes esperar una semana?- Me pidió Jasper cuando estaba empacando mi ropa.

Alice había ido a una sesión fotográfica.

-Ya tengo los boletos.- Negué.

Alice no había dicho cuando vendría Emmett, solo que vendría pronto y yo no quería arriesgarme.

-Esta semana estaré muy ocupado.- Pensó Jasper en voz baja.- Inician las sesiones fotográficas para los promocionales de invierno.

-Pídele a Coco que cuide a la niña o contrata una niñera.- Sugerí.

Alice no era una opción pues ella también estaría muy ocupada posando y modelando para las marcas más exclusivas. Ambos habían recibido ofertas millonarias para trabajar juntos con varias marcas, todos querían tener a la pareja del año trabajando con ellos. Incluso le habían ofrecido a Jasper alejarse de las cámaras y comenzar a posar con Alice. Él se había negado rotundamente.

Ian y Emily estaban felices por poder faltar a la escuela y salir del país, aunque no les agradaba la idea de pasar Halloween lejos de su prima y de Henry.

Alice logro escaparse y acompañarnos al aeropuerto junto con Jasper y Allison.

No me agradaba la idea de irme, aunque solo fuera un tiempo, pero me aterraba más la idea de quedarme y encontrarme con Emmett.

Aun estando en el avión no conseguí que mi corazón regresara a su ritmo normal.

* * *

**¿qe tal eeh? ¿contentas?**

**espero poder regresar al ritmo qe tenia antes, pero en eso tambn van a influir ustedes...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	23. Niñera

**Feliz miitad de semana!..haha**

* * *

Lucy Pov

Termine de vestir a la niñita y me la lleve a ver una película. Tenía tres años así que no importaba el que no le hubiera puesto crema o la hubiera peinado.

-¿Te gusta mucho ver películas?- Puse mi mejor cara y le sonreí con dulzura.

La niña clavo sus ojos verdes en mí.

Esos ojos eran idénticos a los de Alice Brandon y considerando que ella se la pasaba entrando y saliendo de esta casa durante esta última semana debía suponer que ella era su madre.

Ya todo el mundo tenía la certeza de que Jasper era el padre pero nadie sabía nada acerca de la madre. Quizás Jasper lo había planeado todo para tener una descendencia digna de llevar el apellido Hale, por eso había comenzado a salir con Heidi Lively, pero al darse cuenta de que había una mujer con las mismas características, más joven y más bella, la había cambiado por Alice Brandon. Le había sido infiel a Heidi con Alice y esa era la razón de su repentina ruptura y las vacaciones de Heidi eran por la depresión.

Claro que aún quedaba la duda de en qué momento, Alice Brandon, había estado embarazada pues a sus 18, no había día que no saliera en alguna revista. Aunque bien pudo haber hecho muy poquita panza y distribuir fotografías y programas grabados anteriormente, durante los últimos meses. Otra cuestión que quedaba sin responder era el porqué se acercaba a ellos hasta ahora. Una opción, era que había dinero y contratos de por medio; ella se _sacrificaba_ a tener un hijo de Jasper, le pagaban y fin de la historia, pero con el tiempo le remordió la conciencia y regresaba para engatusar al padre y poder pasar tiempo con la niña. La segunda opción, ellos se habían enamorado, habían tenido una hija, y para proteger la carrera de Alice, que apenas iba en ascenso, guardaron el secreto, y ahora que ella ya estaba consolidada en la cima y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin problemas, decidían dar a conocer el secretito.

¡Esto parecía sacado de un Reality Show! Y de los mejores, pues también estaba la historia oculta de la hermana.

¿Quién había dicho que el trabajo de niñera no era interesante?

-Me gusta verla cuando mi papi está conmigo.- Murmuro dándome la espalda.

Mocosita caprichosa. Tome paciencia de algún lugar y no deje de sonreír. Esta niña podría ser mi boleto de salida.

-Si quieres yo podría decirla a tu papi que venga.- Sugerí.- Así la veríamos los tres juntos como una familia feliz.

Jugar con los deseos internos de los demás. Manipulación básica. ¿Quién decía que estudiar psicología no ayudaba en nada?

-¿Una familia feliz?- Se volteo a verme.

La había estado cuidando durante una semana y era hora de dar el golpe final.

-Yo podría ser tu mami.- Sonreí acariciándole la mejilla.

No sería ningún problema serlo. Con el dinero que tenia Jasper le pondría niñeras a tiempo completo y listo. Si Jasper estuviera feo y viejo me lo pensaría más, pues no podría pagarle a nadie para que durmiera con él en lugar de mí. Eso para mí suerte no era ningún inconveniente. El mayor de los Hale había sido un mujeriego ejemplar, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa; él sabia como tratar a la mujer en _todos_ los aspectos imaginables. Y además, por si no fuera suficiente, Jasper era mucho más que solo guapo. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no podía pensar algo en el que no estuviera en perfecta forma; sus brazos bien torneados y marcados, su espalda ancha y musculosa, esos abdominales tan perfectamente esculpidos al igual que sus pectorales. El tono de su piel y sus ojos era perfecto, al igual que su estatura. Las facciones de su rostro parecían hechas a mano y ese cabello rubio ondulado solo era la cereza del pastel.

El único problema de mi excelente plan de vida era una, para nada insignificante, modelo. Si tan solo pudiera decir que era fea pero talentosa y por eso era famosa no había mucho problema. En cambio, la vida me lo complicaba todo; no solo era talentosa, sino que también presumía un buen cuerpo. ¡Qué digo, buen cuerpo! ¡Con un cuerpazo que cualquiera mataría por tener! Y por si no fuera suficiente, además de talento y cuerpazo, también era hermosa. Tan hermosa que de tan solo imaginarlo mi ego se iba por los suelos. Tal vez todo eso no contaría, si su actitud fuera la de una diva detestable, pero ni siquiera en eso me ayudaba la vida, pues resultaba que todos adoraban a la pequeña Brandon.

Los hijos son la vida de los padres, así que si controlaba a la niña, controlaba a Jasper.

Jasper Pov

Estacione el auto en la acera en lugar de meterlo a garaje. Estaba cansado y con ganas de hacer nada.

Suspire cansado antes de pasarme la mochila por el hombro y bajar del auto.

Entre a la casa y me encontré con Lucy, la niñera, y Allison viendo una película en la sala. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea quitar la biblioteca del segundo piso e instalar un cine en casa. Los niños se pondrían felices con la idea.

-¡Papi! –Corrió Allison hacia mí.

Enredo sus piernas a mi cintura y sus manitas a mi cuello. La abrace de su espaldita.

-¿Cuando vendrá Alice?- Fue lo primero que me pregunto.

-Llegara un poco más tarde, tesoro.- Respondí.

La agencia de donde había contratado la niñera se había comprometido a confidencialidad total de lo que la niñera viera o escuchara en la casa. No era necesario reprimir a la niña.

-Buenas Tardes, Lucy. – Salude por cortesía. La actitud de la niñera no me agradaba.

-Buenas tardes, Jasper.- Sonrió coqueta.

Esa era exactamente la actitud que me molestaba. ¿Quién le había dado la libertad de tomarse tanta confianza?

Suspire disimuladamente. Había soportado demasiadas modelos durante el día como para llegar a mi casa y continuar siendo amable a las insinuaciones.

Aún le quedaba una hora antes de irse.

Subí las escaleras sin siquiera mirarla otra vez.

-Papá, la niñera no me agrada.- A mí tampoco, pensé. – Ya no quiero que me cuide.- Yo tampoco quiero que te siga cuidando, pero sucede que tú tía sigue que vacaciones, Coco regresa dentro de cuatro días y Alice, al igual que yo, no tiene tiempo libre durante el resto de la semana.

-Solo será hasta el lunes que regrese Coco, y entonces ella vendrá a cuidarte.- Me senté junto a ella en la cama de mi habitación.

Prendí la televisión sin escoger un canal en específico.

-¿Por qué no me puede cuidar Alice?- Volvió a insistir.

-Porque ella también trabaja toda la mañana.- Repetí mi respuesta.

-¿Y la tía Vera?- Busco otra opción.

-Se está haciendo cargo del trabajo de tía Rose.-

Vera debía de estar realmente estresada, nunca antes se había hecho cargo ella sola de todo y que fuera inicio de temporada lo empeoraba. Rosalie de vacaciones y Alice trabajando como loca; a ella se le había quedado todo el trabajo de las oficinas.

-Yo no quiero que Lucy sea mi mamá- Se quejo Allison, dejándome confundido.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Le pregunte amable.

Sin duda estaba molesto pero no podía hablarle mal a Allison.

-Lucy dijo que ella podría ser mi mamá.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Pero ella no puede ser mi mamá, porque mi mami es Alice.

No supe que decirle. Estaba molesto con Lucy y divertido por su ingenuidad. También estaba confundido por la afirmación de Allison.

Lo que ella quería es lo que yo estaba buscando. Mas no quería apresurarme.

Allison quería a Alice como mamá. Yo la quería como algo mucho más.

-¿Quieres que Lucy ya no venga a la casa?- Desvié el tema.

Ella asintió con un adorable puchero, gesto que había adoptado de Alice.

-Espérame aquí un segundo.-

Allison se quedo viendo la televisión.

-Lucy, puedo hablar contigo un momento.- La llame.

Ella vino de la que soñaba sería su cocina.

Intente no reírme.

-Claro Jasper.- Río.

-Ya no necesito que sigas cuidando a la niña.- Anuncie. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se puso seria.- Aquí está tu comisión. – Le pague y prácticamente la empuje a la entrada. No iba a darle las gracias por intentar manipular a mi hija.

-Hasta luego.- Me disponía a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando vi como se aproximaba un esplendido Porsche amarillo canario.

-Esta me la vas a pagar.- Amenazo antes de irse.

Lo más que podía hacer era mandarme a la prensa y a eso ya me había acostumbrado.

Espere a Alice en la puerta.

Como siempre venia perfecta. Un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y unas botas negras por encima de esté, un abrigo negro con una bufanda roja y una boina negra. El frio de octubre estaba haciendo de las suyas. Por ejemplo, me privaba de verla usando vestido.

-¿Piensas poner de moda las boinas, otra vez?- Pregunte a manera de saludo.

Se acerco sonriendo y me beso. Me recargue sobre el marco de la puerta y continuamos el beso. A pesar de que ya la podía reclamar como mía, Alice continuaba maravillándome.

Nos separamos. Alice permaneció un segundo más con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Debería conocer la razón de que Lucy prácticamente me apuñalaba con la mirada al salir de aquí?- Me preguntó entrenado a la casa.

- Tienes un novio cotizado, deberás acostumbrarte a las miradas de envidia.-Bromeé.

La ayude a quitarse el abrigo y lo demás.

-Es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.- Murmuró.

Recorrí sus brazos por encima del ajustado sweater azul oscuro que traía, desde sus hombros hasta sus manos.

-La despedí.- Mencione regresando al tema.

-¿Vas a dejar que cuide yo a Allison?- Se dio la vuelta emocionada.- Desde un inicio te dije que la niñera era maña idea.

-Debes trabajar.- Argumente.

-Solo me queda la sesión de mañana y tendré hasta el lunes libre, Coco ya habrá llegado para entonces y podrá cuidarla ella.- Persistió.

-¿Cómo le harías para cuidarla mañana si tienes sesión?- Repuse.

- La llevare conmigo.- Su vocecita término en ruego.- No habrá problema de que falte al kínder.

-No te dejara trabajar.

-No me importa, por favor, Jasper.- Hizo ese adorable puchero que hacía cada vez que quería algo.- No va a estar bien más que conmigo.

-De acuerdo.- Acepte.

Alice chillo de alegría, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La tome de la cintura y la alce para poder besarla. Me sumí en la suavidad de sus labios.

Continuamos el beso hasta que la recosté sobre el sofá.

Coloco sus piernas alrededor de mí. Comenzaba a bajar mi mano a su cadera, acariciando cada parte de ella.

-¿Alice?- Llamó Allison desde arriba.

Detuve mi mano sobre su muslo.

Separo sus labios delos míos y su aliento cuando río hizo cosquillas en mi cuello.

-¡Enseguida subo!- Gritó sobre mis labios.

La bese una vez más antes de ponerme de pie y ayudarla a levantarse.

Sus labios estaban enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas.

-¿Ya comiste?- Le pregunte antes de comenzar a subir lentamente las escaleras.

-Fui a comer con Jacob antes de venir.- Me dijo. Pareció dudar antes de volver a hablar.- Me encontré a Heidi esta mañana.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunte tenso.

-Nada.- Volví a relajarme.- Ya sabes, solo me miro mal.

-Te tiene envidia.- Comente relajando el ambiente.

-Debe tenerla.-

Me beso antes de entrar y abrazar a Allison. Se emociono mucho cuando le dijo que ella la cuidaría el resto de la semana.

-¿Mañana iré contigo a trabajar?- Le preguntó emocionada.

Estábamos los tres sobre la cama y Allison estaba sentada entre las piernas de Alice para que ella pudiera cepillarle el cabello.

-Así es.- Contesto Alice sin dejar de cepillar.

- Quizás hasta podrías tomarte unas cuantas fotos con ella.- Anuncie cuando termine de leer los papales sobre la sesión que tenía al día siguiente en la mañana.

Allison comenzó a brincar emocionaba, mientras que Alice me miraba sorprendida.

Le di los papeles que había terminado de leer, correspondían a la sesión para la línea de Rosalie. Sonrió apenas comenzó a leerlos.

-Nuestra primera sesión fotográfica juntos.- Río Alice.

-Una de las muchas que tendremos juntos.-Corregí.

* * *

**Los proxs tambn seran mas enfocados en A&J qe en R&E (si es qe asi se le puede llamar...) Cada vez nos acercamos más al regreso de Emmett! Creanme no falta tanto..**

**En Face ya habia aclarado que intentaria regresar a mi ritmo normal, luego de dos semans de estar desaparecida...y a pesar de que el cap pasado no recibio mucho apoyo (reviews)...ciertas niñitas me convensieron de actualizar...**

**Por cierto, ya subi una qe otra foto de Ian y Emily...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	24. Precio

¡Sus reviews me han hecho muiii feliizZ! Para recompensarlas...asi es niñas! un Emmett Pov!

* * *

Emmett Pov

-¿Cuánto falta?- Volví a preguntarle a Edward.

Bella había optado por quedarse dormida a seguir escuchándome.

-Alrededor de dos horas.- Contestó Exasperado.

Había logrado convencer a Bella de agregar Paris a la gira y ahora henos aquí, cuatro meses después, viajando en avión y solo faltaban dos para bajar a tierra firme.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar?- Cuestionó Edward.

Supuse que llevaba esperando horas el momento en que Bella no pudiera intervenir. Edward estaba en desacuerdo con todo esto, si me acompañaba era solo porque Bella estaba de por medio.

-No lo sé, Edward.- Conteste impaciente.- Quiero averiguar que ha sido de su vida, que ha pasado en todos estos años.

-Rehízo su vida, cosa que también deberías de hacer tú.- Replico con hastío.

-También vengo a visitar a una amiga.- Repuse para desviar el tema de su regaño.

-¿Quién? – Se sorprendió. A él no le había contado que conocía a Alice.

-Alice Brandon.- Anuncie.

-Novia de Jasper Hale, que conveniente.- Se molesto.

-Aunque no le creas si fue una coincidencia.- Rebatí.- Cuando la conocí aun no salía con Hale.

-No me vas a decir que tampoco sabias que es eterna amiga de Rosalie.- Añadió con sarcasmo.

-Diga lo que diga no me vas a creer.- Espete volviendo a colocarme los audífonos.

Pude ver como gesticulaba algo más pero ya no pude escucharlo; tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos inmediatamente al hotel. Por suerte nadie sabía la fecha exacta de mi llegada.

Al entrar a mi habitación encontré sobre la cama las revistas de los últimos meses que había pedido.

Quería saber todo al respecto de los Hale antes de ir a buscar a Alice.

Alice Pov

Salí del ascensor y luego de saludar a una frenética, Jessica, entre a la oficina de Vera.

-Es lunes, todavía tienes libre hasta mañana.- Se sorprendió de verme en la oficina.

-Es por eso que vine ayudarte un poco.- Me acerque a ver qué papeles estaba revisando.

-¿Y Allison?- Preguntó.

-Coco llego ayer, ella la ira a recoger.- Le informe poniéndome a trabajar.

-¿Realmente se llama Coco?- Preguntó, parecía que la duda la carcomía desde hace tiempo.

-Obvio que no.- Conteste.- Su nombre es Coraline, cuando era niña me quedaba trabada en el Co, Co, Coral. –Explique antes de que preguntara porque la deformación del nombre.

-¿Cómo está Jasper?- Preguntó, en busca de otro tema de conversación.

-Excelente, si desde un principio me hubiera dejado cuidar a Allison se hubiera evitado mucho estrés.- Comente.

-Siempre supe que terminarían juntos.- Opinó Vera de la nada.

-Lo mismo me dijo Rosalie.- Mencione sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Te gusto desde que lo viste y él siempre mostro interés por ti- Justifico su comentario.

-Si prejuzgarme por el hecho de ser modelo antes de conocerme se le llama mostrar interés.

-El sarcasmo no te va.- Critico antes de seguir.- Me refiero a que siempre te miro de manera especial.

-Quizás porque le recordaba a su ex.

-No digas eso ni de broma.-Me dio un golpecito en el hombro con el lápiz que sostenía.- No hay punto de referencia entre esa mujer y tu.

-Cambiando de tema.- Propuse por la paz. Yo conocía perfectamente la razón del porque Jasper había tardado tanto tiempo para acercarse a mí. Estúpidos prejuicios.- ¿Sabes algo de Rosalie?

-Hablo ayer para saludar.

-Si, a nosotros también.- Continúe.- A lo que me refiero es que si sabes algo de su repentino viaje.

-A mí también me pareció muy raro que se fuera así nada más.- Coincidió.

-No comentó nada antes.- Estuve a punto de revelar mis sospechas.

-Fue muy repentino.- Concluyo Vera.

Ella siempre se las vivía creyendo todo lo que la gente le decía. Si tuviera iniciativa de escuchar esa vocecita que hay dentro de la cabeza de cada quien, estoy segura de que su vida sería diferente.

Seguí ayudándole hasta que ella tuvo que irse a recoger a Henry. Me quede a esperar a que ella regresara para que las oficinas no se quedaran solas.

Estaba camino al estudio cuando Jessica vino dando saltitos hacia mí. Algo curioso, normalmente la hiperactiva aquí era yo.

-¿Qué sucede Jess?- Pregunte cuando me dio un fuerte abrazo y soltó un gritito de emoción en mi oído.

Definitivamente yo no volvería a hacer eso.

-¡Emmett está en la ciudad!- Chilló emocionada.

-Genial.- La anime.

Me soltó y se fue detrás del mostrador, lo más seguro, a continuar viendo videos de Emmett.

Él y yo habíamos continuado hablándonos, conversación sin importancia y para pasar el rato.

Regrese a casa cuando Vera regreso con Henry.

Apenas entre por la puerta, termine confundida.

-Quédate con Allison, iré a resolver esto.- Jasper me ordeno con voz dura, antes de salir por la puerta que yo no había tenido oportunidad de cerrar.

Nunca antes había visto a Jasper alterado de esa manera, ni cuando Heidi vivió en esta casa, y eso ya era mucho decir.

El rugido del motor del auto de Jasper al arrancar me hizo reaccionar.

Él menciono a Allison, pensé aterrada.

Subí corriendo las escaleras.

Apenas entre a la habitación de Allie, ella se abalanzo contra mí y siguió llorando sobre mi cuello.

Sentí como si algo se partiera en mi interior.

Coco me miro con entendimiento antes de salir de la habitación.

Allison lloraba, y tenía la certeza de que no era por su cabello.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- Pregunté, sin dejar de sobar su espaldita.

Con suavidad me senté sobre la cama, acomodándola mejor sobre mis piernas.

-Las niñas de mi escuela me molestan.- Sollozo contra mi cuello. – Ellas se burlan de mí porque no tengo mamá.

Mí estomago se encogió de un retortijón, de las ganas que tenía de ver a esas pequeñas niñitas y a sus madres. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar así a un angelito como mi Allie?

Me trague el coraje que sentía.

Intente separa un poco a Allison para poder ver su carita, sus bracitos se aferraron aun más a mi alrededor.

-¿Y que acaso yo no cuento?-Hable contra su cabecita.

Allison rápidamente alzo la mirada buscando la mía.

-¿Tú quieres ser mi mami?- Logro decir entre su agitada respiración.

Sus ojitos permanecían llorosos, ya sin tanta tristeza.

-Pregunta incorrecta.- Dije y ella me miro confundida.- ¿Tú quieres ser mi hija? Porque por supuesto que yo quiero ser tu mamá.

-Yo si quiero ser tu hija.- No dejaba de asentir y sonreír.

-¡Que felicidad! Yo no podría haber encontrado hija más linda y hermosa que tu.- Exclame sin dejar de sonreír yo también.

-¡Te amo mucho, mami Alice!- Declaro, con su cabecita de nuevo entre mi cuello.

Lo que se había partido hace un momento en mi corazón, esta sellado otra vez y a punto de explotar.

No hay palabras para describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Todo el mundo parecía ser color de rosa. Con Allison abrazándome no había lugar para tristezas o desdichas. Me sentía explotar de felicidad, sin llegar a comprender como es que había estado viviendo toda la vida sin haberme sentido incompleta sin esos bracitos rodeándome. Preguntándome cómo había estado viviendo sin ella en mi vida.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazadas. No deje de acariciar su cabello ni un solo momento.

Entendía que los niños no comprendían los limites y son consecuencia pero no por eso había justificación.

El cabello negro de Allison había sido cortado sin ninguna consideración. De un lado mantenía su largo normal, y se iba acortando hasta la altura de la barbilla del lado contrario.

-¿Quién te corto el cabello mi niña?- Pregunte con dulzura, como si no tuviera importancia.

-Las niñas que me molestan.- Allie ya estaba completamente tranquila.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- Intente ocultar el nudo en la garganta.

-Dijeron que como no tenía mamá era diferente a ellas y no podía tener el cabello bonito.- Se entristeció.

La sensación de coraje se repitió y me lo tuve que volver a tragar.

-Esas niñas no saben lo que dicen, porque tú si tienes mamá y todas las niñas pueden tener el cabello bonito.- Asegure, enfundándole seguridad.

-Pero el mío ya no está bonito, se veo feo.- Hizo un puchero.

-Vamos a ir a que te lo arreglen.-Me puse de píe sin soltarla.

-Va a quedar muy corto y voy a parecer niño.- Se quejo, removiéndose incomoda.

-Lizzy tiene el cabello corto y se ve preciosa, así como te vas a ver tú.- Camine hacia la entrada.

Coco me observo feliz, saliendo de la casa. Ella también se había encariñado con Allison. Coco adoraba a los niños.

-No quiero verme como Ian.- Se resistió cuando la estilista estaba a punto de comenzar a cortar.

-Ya te dije que no vas a parecer niño.- Intente calmarla.- ¿Acaso Lizzy parece niño?

-Ella tiene el cabello rizado y yo no.- Continuo negándose.

-Si yo también me lo corto ¿Te lo cortas?- Ofrecí.

Le brillaron los ojos a la estilista ante la posibilidad de meter mano a mi cabello.

-¿Cortito como el mío?- Quiso asegurarse.

-Tú escoge hasta donde.- Me acerque a ella para que pudiera señalar.

Su manita toco el borde mi hombro.

Nunca antes había tenido el cabello corto, sin embargo, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

No dudaba que los regaños de todos por cortarme el cabello no se harían esperar. No me importo.

Ambas regresamos a la casa con el cabello corto. Allison con un corte parejo y él mío con todas las puntas señalando un lugar diferente.

Coco sonrió orgullosa cuando me abrió la puerta.

Recosté a Allison sobre el sofá, se había quedado dormida durante el camino de regreso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le pregunte tan pronto entramos a la cocina.

-Fui por ella a la escuela y la encontré hecha un mar de lágrimas. Quería entrar a hablar con los profesores para preguntar qué había pasado, pero la vi tan mal que preferí traerla a casa.- Me sirvió una taza de café.- Jasper vino apenas le llame, la consoló hasta que te escucho llegar y salió de aquí.

-Lo más probable es que en este momento este frente al consejo técnico de la escuela.- Supuse, comprendiendo su actitud de cuando llegue.

-No comprendo cómo los niños pudieron ser tan malos.- Se lamento.- Cuando ustedes fueron niñas nunca tuvieron ese tipo de ideas.

Exhale antes de tomarle a mí café.

Coco recordando mi infancia no me agradaba. No es que mi infancia fuera mala, todo lo contrario, pero recordarlo era doloroso. Había una parte que de ahora en adelante se encontraría incompleta.

-No me gusta ver tus ojos entristecidos.- Tomó mi mano sobre la encimera.- No es justo que te sigas torturando de esa manera.

-Las extraño.- Confesé.

-A ellas les gustaría verte feliz.

-Soy feliz.

-Entonces recuérdalas con felicidad.

No podía hacerlo, aun se encontraba un pequeño disgusto que arreglar.

El sonido de la puerta me salvo de la charla.

Coco me sonrío con conocimiento de mi huida.

Jasper estaba sentado sobre el borde del sofá, mirando a Allie dormir.

-Lindo corte.- Me dijo cuando me coloque junto a él.

Alce la mano para retirarle un mechón de la frente. Le gustaba que hiciera eso.

-Allie es cabeza dura al igual que tú.- Quite seriedad al asunto.

-Gracias.- Dijo besando mi frente. – Fue un detalle increíble.

-Lo hice porque quise hacerlo.- Referí.- No tienes nada que agradecer.

Él tomo una de mis manos y se quedo un largo rato observando a la niña. Tiempo en el que no deje de acariciar su mano con mis dedos.

-El consejo no permitirá que las niñas permanezcan más tiempo en la escuela.- Rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- Pregunte.

Me alegraba que Allison no estuviera cerca de esas niñas, sin embargo, no era fácil convencer al consejo de una decisión así.

-Todos tienen un precio.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Yo no lo tengo.-Contradije.

No era para llevarle la contraria, simplemente para que dejara esa mirada dura. Supe que lo había conseguido en el momento en que bajo la mirada para toparse con la mía.

-¿No harías cualquier cosa por mí?

-Lo que fuera.

-Yo soy tu precio.

* * *

**es la manera de decirse qe darian lo que fuera por el otro...ouuu qe lindo!**

**ya se, un Emmett Pov muy corto..pero ntpp ya se acerca cada vez más el momento!...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	25. Familia

**¡Emmett esta en Paris!**

* * *

Emmett Pov

Quede estupefacto al ver la enorme casa frente a la cual me había estacionado. Si las revistas no mentían, y la mayoría de las veces no la hacían, Alice se había mudado recientemente a esta casa, en la que viviría con los Hale.

Toque el timbre y una señora abrió la puerta, luego de decirle que venía a ver a Alice.

Era la casa más grande que había visto en mi vida, y de seguro también la más lujosa. Conocía del poder de la moda y el resto, pero nunca me imagine que dejara tan buenos créditos.

-Siéntese, enseguida la llamo.- Me ofreció otra señora, una vez estuve dentro. Esta señora a diferencia de la que me había abierto la puerta, parecía más amable y bondadosa.

Me senté en los sillones de piel, la observe irse hacia la parte de atrás.

Paseé mi mirada por la habitación hasta que tope con un piano blanco. Un muy lustroso, piano blanco.

Rosalie siempre había querido uno así, al final lo había conseguido pero no pude disfrutar el escucharla tocar por mucho tiempo.

Inconscientemente camine hacia él. Deslice los dedos sobre las teclas de fino marfil. Sin lugar a dudas, un piano muy costoso. Quizás Jasper, al igual que su hermana, sabía tocar el piano.

-Hola Emmett.- Llego Alice, entusiasmada por la visita.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?

Su vestir era similar a cuando la vi en Nueva York, - jeans, sweater, tacones,- a excepción de su peinado. Su cabello era corto y alborotado, cada punta señalando a un lugar diferente, iba más de acorde a su estilo. Espontanea y alegre.

-Quise darte una sorpresa.- Mentí a medias. – Quería darte las gracias personalmente por el regalo que me mandaste.

-No te hubieras molestado.- Sonrió sincera.- ¿Te invito algo de tomar?

-¿Tienes coca-cola?- Pregunte.

-Ya pensaba yo, que no eras de los que tomaba café.- Comentó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Una niña, bastante linda, entro a la sala por el mismo lugar que había desaparecido la señora anteriormente. Suponía que el patio era por ese camino.

-_Bonjour, Monsieur. –_Saludó en un perfecto francés, a pesar de que a su corta edad lo deformaba un poco.

-_Bonjour, Miss. _– Conteste de manera tosca. Esa era una de las pocas frases que sabía.

-Hablas raro.- Dijo en ingles.

Resultaba que la niña era mejor en idiomas que yo, y sin necesidad de ir a la escuela.

-Hablo mejor en ingles.- Le conteste.

-Ya lo note.- Río de una manera que en lugar de avergonzarte, la hacía lucir adorable.

Sus ojitos eran verdes, se cabello negro y corto, con un tono de piel cremoso. Y tan pequeña que debía de llegarme un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con suerte.

Se hinco frente a la mesita de centro y comenzó a jugar con una muñeca que traía.

Me sorprendió que Alice no me hubiera mencionado antes que tenía una hija, si yo tuviera una se lo haría saber a cada cuanto se me cruzara. Los niños me encantaban, tal vez era por lo simple que es la vida para ellos y lo simple que la hacen ver. Cada risa, cada gesto, cada travesura, todo en ellos era adorable.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando Alice estuve en Nueva York había hablado por teléfono con unos niños, sin embargo, ella había dicho que eran sus sobrinos. Rosalie había adoptado a dos niños, razón por la que Alice habría dudado al decir su parentesco y probablemente solo había hablado con ellos y no con su hija.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Llame la atención de la niña.

-Allison.- Una similitud más a Alice.- ¿Y tú?- Se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernitas. Me miraba con atención.

-Emmett.- Conteste.- ¿Te gustan las muñecas?

-Sí, siempre juego con mi prima.- ¡Bingo! Si algo distinguía a los niños, aparte de su encanto natural, era que siempre hablaban.- Pero ella se fue de vacaciones y no tengo a nadie que juegue conmigo, hasta que ella regrese.

-¿Se fue muy lejos?- Seguí hablando con ella.

Se encogió de hombros con un adorable puchero. Sonreí sin evitarlo.

-Se fue con mi tía Rosie y mi primo Ian.- Señalo una fotografía, que se encontraba en la mesita junto a mí.

Rosalie sonreía junto a dos niños muy parecidos a ella, demasiado para ser sus primos solamente. Sonreía sinceramente, a pesar de eso sus ojos no se veían tan azules como cuando estaba conmigo, se veían opacos pero felices. Su cabello, dorado como los rayos del sol, caía en rizos por sobre sus hombros, más corto que antes. Ambos niños tenían el cabello rubio, igual al de ella, con la diferencia de que la niña lo tenía rizado y el niño no. Ellos también sonreían.

Lo que tanto trabajo me había costado cerrar en mi pecho se volvió a abrir. Los recuerdos brotaron con tanta fuerza, como fluye el agua al abrirse las compuertas de una presa. Por un tiempo sentí que me ahogaba. Cada sentimiento volviendo a llenarme. Cobraba vitalidad, de nuevo quería reír y experimentar.

Allison se puso de pie y tomo el portarretratos. Lo coloco entre mis manos, señalando a cada uno mientras los iba nombrando.

-Ella es mi tía Rosie, el es mi primo Ian, y ella es mi prima…

-Lizzy.- Añadió Alice antes de que Allison siguiera.

Allison asintió, mostrando que concordaba con su mamá.

Alice me tendió el vaso lleno de refresco. Sonreía de una manera que no supe interpretar. Como si fuera conocedora de algo y eso la hiciera sentir bien.

Allison tiro de su pantalón y después extendió sus bracitos para que la cargara. Alice la tomo en brazos, como si la niña pesara menos que una pluma.

-Quiero coca.- Pidió.

-No, porque te hace daño.- Respondió y luego la bajo.- Ve a jugar con Coco, al jardín.

La niña obedeció con un puchero de inconformidad. Sonreí de nuevo.

-Tienes una hija muy linda.- Le dije.

Alice sonrió, tomando asiento en el sillón de junto.

-Gracias.- Contestó. -¿Solo vienes por cuestiones de trabajo?

-Más o menos, también quería venir a visitarte.- Eso había sonado algo acosador. ¿Quién cruza el atlántico para visitar un amigo? Yo lo había hecho, pero con Rosalie todo era diferente.

-Me alegra que hayas podido tomarte un tiempo para venir.- Repuso. –Lástima que Jasper y Rosalie no hayan podido acompañarnos.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho. Parecía que el corazón se me fuera a salir.

-Allison me dijo que Rosalie estaba de vacaciones.- Mencione adrede, como si no tuviera importancia.

-Salió de viaje con sus hijos.- _Hijos_, ella los había criado, era normal que los llamara de esa manera.- Al parecer necesitaba alejarse del trabajo por un rato.

Rosalie siempre había sido adicta al trabajo, no soportaba el quedarse sin hacer nada.

-También son niños muy lindos.- Comente en busca de mayor información.

-Tienen 5 años, casi 6.

Me pareció que Alice analizaba cada una de mis reacciones ante mis palabras. Quizás ella sabía que había mantenido una relación con Rosalie. Aunque no parecía estar segura, pues no decía nada al respecto.

O tal vez el estar tan cerca de Rosalie, o más bien de su vida, me provocaba paranoia.

-Permíteme un momento.- Se disculpo al contestar su teléfono.

Camino hacia la cocina.

Volví a observar la imagen del portarretratos

Si tan solo hubiera podido hablar un vez más con ella, todo sería diferente, yo podría haber estado junto a ella en la fotografía. Rosalie cambio, y en lugar de alejarme de ella me hubiera quedado a su lado, ayudarla a volver a ser la de antes. Alejarla de las superficialidades y de lo que era más conveniente según la sociedad. Cuanto daría por poder regresar el tiempo, a aquella mañana en la que la abandone, o sino por lo menos, al día siguiente para poder buscarla y decirle que la amaba y me quedaría con ella pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, aun estaba la pequeña espina del porque no regresaba. A pesar del tiempo, de mis esfuerzos por estar con ella, Rosalie no había hecho nada, se había mantenido distante.

Jasper Pov

-¿Va a regresar?- Pregunte al terminar Alice de contarme.

-No, hará sus presentaciones y se irá a Alemania para continuar con la gira.- Contesto aun con la cabeza en las nubes, había estado así desde que llegue.- Al parecer tiene una agenda muy demandante, piensa tomarse un tiempo de descanso, luego de la gira.- Podría jurar que no tenía la certeza de lo que decía. Es como si hablara por inercia. – Su representante y su hermano vienen con él. Por cierto, la representante está comprometida con su hermano, Edward, me parece se llama. Creo que menciono el nombre de la representante pero no logro recordarlo. Era algo similar a Elizabeth. – Es como si al hablar intentara distraer la atención de los demás, y de esta manera no noten que piensa en algo más.- Es su hermano mayor, toca el piano, a eso se dedica. Al parecer es un pianista reconocido. Si me gustara la música clásica te podría dar una opinión al respecto. Maggie era la que disfrutaba de la música instrumental. Tía y ella siempre peleaban al respecto, a Tía le gustaba el rock. Benjamín, el novio de Tía, se ponía del lado de Maggie, cosa que enfurecía aun más a Tía.- Estaba divagando, ella nunca hablaba de sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Intente sacarla de su aturdimiento.

-¿Quién?- Me miro confundida.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era emocionante irla descubriendo.

-El hermano de Emmett.- Aclaré.

-Oh, Edward Cullen.- Contestó, sin entender.

-Me parece que su representante es Bella Swan.

-¿La misma que trabajo contigo?

-Sí, ¿Por qué dijiste que se llamaba Elizabeth?- Pregunte divertido.

-Dije que me parecía que era algo como eso.- Repuso, demostrándome que aunque divagaba no perdía la razón de lo que decía.

-¿Qué tiene ver que Elizabeth con Bella?

-Elizabeth, Isabelle, Isabella, Bella…- Explico sin poner atención.

-¿En qué piensas?- Interrogue cuando me canse de esperar que hablara por voluntad propia.

-¿Qué cosa?- Volvía a mirarme confundida.

-Desde que llegue pareces tener la cabeza en otra parte. – Observe.

-Tengo un par de especulaciones que no me dejan en paz.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Probablemente termines igual de confundido que yo.

-¿Qué es lo que te confunde?- Intente hacerla hablar.

-Si no me hubieras hablado por teléfono y no me hubieras pedido que no le contara nada de Rosalie, probablemente hubiera recopilado más información.- Se quejo.- Todo es tu culpa. – Se formo un puchero en su rostro.

-Así que es sobre eso.- Reflexione. – A mi parecer están relacionados pero no entiendo de que manera.

-Lo que yo creo es que Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron algo que ver. – Se quedo en silencio un momento antes de continuar.- No es la primera vez que Emmett viene buscando a Rosalie, ¿Verdad?

Me tomo por sorpresa el que fuera tan intuitiva.

-Cuando Rosalie estaba embarazada vino un investigador preguntando acerca de ella.- Relate lo que había pasado ya hace mucho tiempo.- Rosalie no quería que nadie supiera de ella, por lo tanto le dije al investigador que no conocía su paradero. Más tarde averigüe que el investigador había sido mandado por Emmett McCarthy.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No le tome importancia y además eso solo le concierne a Rosalie.

-¿Acaso no te da curiosidad?- Ella estaba convencida de que ahí había algo. La verdad, era que yo también quería saber, pero también quería confiar en Rosalie y en que ella me lo explicaría algún día.- Es que si hubieras visto su reacción cuando Allie nombre a Rosalie, es más, con que hubieras visto la manera en que apretaba el portarretratos y la intensidad con la que miraba la fotografía, eso te hubieras bastado para comprender que entre ellos hubo algo importante.

-Entiendo a lo que refieres, Alice, pero debemos respetar el silencio de Rosalie.- Espere que ella aceptara.

-Solo porque me lo pides tú.- Accedió a mí suplica silenciosa de dejar el tema por la paz.

Con el tiempo Rosalie tendría que contarnos que era eso que ocultaba con tanto recelo.

* * *

**contentas? ansiosas? curiosas?**

**Qieren qe actualize mas rapido? ya saben como subirme el animo!**

**¿REVIEWS?  
**


	26. Pasado

**Perdn por la tardanza...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

El ocaso se vislumbraba por el horizonte, dejando el cielo teñido de un tono rojizo.

Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba hacia los canales de Venecia. Era una lástima que algún día, esta ciudad tan maravillosa fuera a desaparecer, engullida por los mares. Era solo una muestra de que nada era para siempre, que así como no lo era una ciudad tampoco lo era todo lo demás. Una ciudad llena de vida llegaría a su fin sin importar lo que eso pudiera acarrear.

De esa manera mi amor por Emmett, el inicio al igual que el tiempo que duro fue maravillo, después todo se había acabado. Lo mismo le esperaba a mi silencio, no podría callar por siempre. Era imposible permanecer oculta toda la vida, los últimos seis años habían sido cuestión de suerte. Los niños comenzarían a hacer preguntas cada vez con más frecuencia, dejando de tragarse las mentiras a medias que siempre les contestaba.

Disfrutaría lo que mi silencio durara, ya que después todo sería un caos.

-¿Cuándo regresaremos a Paris?- Ian se acomodo entre mis piernas.

-¿No te gusta estar en Venecia?

-Es muy linda, pero Emily no quiere jugar conmigo a los piratas y Henry esta en Paris.- Suspiró con dramatismo.- Emily también extraña a Allie.

Observe a mi niña durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama.

_¡Oh, mi dulce Emmeline!_ Pensé con pesar.

Ambos necesitaban una familia, y por culpa de mis temores y mi debilidad los estaba alejando de la suya.

-Mi pequeño Emmett.- Murmure contra el cabello de Ian.

Alice Pov

Acababa de terminar de colgar mi nueva ropa en el closet cuando el timbre sonó.

Allie y yo habíamos ido de compras, pero ella aun era muy pequeña para seguirme el paso, así que apenas entramos al departamento se fue corriendo a mi habitación, donde se quedo profundamente dormida.

Tocaron el timbre de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto, pretendiendo de esa manera que Allison no se despertara con el sonido del timbre que no dejaban de tocar.

-Un placer que no volvamos a ver.- Heidi sonrió lánguidamente.

Entro al departamento antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar de la impresión de verla aquí.

Era una suerte que Coco no estuviera en casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Acuse sin delicadeza.

-Yo imaginaba que eras más dulce, pero ya que insistes iré al punto.- Dejo su vaso de café sobre la mesa. Su voz se torno lasciva.- Quiero que te alejes de Jasper y de la niña.- Pronuncio cada palabra con fuerza.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir y pedirme eso.- Conteste tratando de controlarme y no echarla a patadas. – Renunciaste a ellos hace mucho.

El vestido rojo que usaba pareció adherirse con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo y sus tacones negros parecieron encogerse. Sus ojos me travesaban con violencia.

A pesar de usar tacones, yo seguía siendo más baja. Y también más inteligente.

A Heidi no le resulto nada como ella esperaba, sus planes para buscar fortuna se la habían salido de las manos. Al estar con Jasper lo tenía todo, pero al llegar Allison, lo dejo sin darse cuenta de que era una mala idea. Jasper continuó creciendo y Heidi comenzó a declinar. Heidi estaba dolida y decepcionada. Cosas que la hacían estallar con facilidad.

-Jasper siempre será mío y esa niña existe gracias a mí.- Dijo entre dientes.- Jasper me debe una grande por dejar vivir a esa niña.

-Si la niña existe es gracias a Jasper, porque tu ibas a impedir que naciera.- Intente sonar igual que ella, fingiendo solo interés.- Y tu eres la que le debe una a Jasper por no arruinar tu imagen. Por lo menos podrás retirarte con la frente en alto.

-¿Retirarme? ¿Qué clase de estupidez estas diciendo?- Se altero de sobre manera, tal y como lo había imaginado.

-Lo cual nos lleva al segundo punto: Jasper no es tuyo.- La farsa comenzaba a hacerse más sencilla. Sonrisa de suficiencia y gestos de inocencia, con eso era suficiente.- Para que iba a querer estar con una modelo pasada de moda, cuando me tiene a mí.

Heidi lanzaba humo por los oídos.

-Soy más joven y más linda que tú, al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.- Camine alrededor de ella.

Continuaba en perfecta forma, tal vez la razón de que no la contrataran era por su odiosa actitud.

-Soy la madre de su hija y eso nunca se le va a olvidar.- Escupió irritada.

Contuve el impulso de verificar si Allie seguía durmiendo. No era buena idea que Heidi se enterara que se encontraba aquí.

-Estas muy equivocada Heidi, él siempre te recordara como la mujer que quiso matar a su hija.- Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.- Yo soy y seguiré siendo la madre de esa niña.

-¡Yo fui quien tuvo que soportar el embarazo!- Exclamo indignada.

-Yo soy quién la va a criar y a quien va a llamar mamá.- Repuse con suficiencia. – Y te recuerdo que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, debido a que firmaste un contrato.

L e di la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo.- La corrí con amabilidad o algo similar a eso.

Heidi salió del departamento, ardiendo del coraje. La visita no le había resultado lo que esperaba.

Jasper Pov

Encontré las llaves del departamento en mi bolsillo.

Abrí la puerta y entre.

Alice había insistido en conservar el departamento, que ahora funcionaba como algo parecido a un almacén de ropa.

Por un momento me desconcertó el ver un envase de café sobre la mesa. Alice no tomaba café por las mañanas.

Le di un sorbo, quedando aun más desconcertado. Alice no tomaba americano, detestaba que fuera tan amargo.

-No sabía que te gustaba el americano.- Fue mi saludo.

Volví a dar un trago para comprobar que no me equivocaba.

-No es mío.- Contesto saliendo de la habitación, con uno de esos vestidos entallos que tanto me gustaba que usara.

La negación me hizo pensar en las posibles personas que pudieron haber venido. Jacob tomaba expresso, Vera no tomaba café. Me congele al contemplar una posibilidad. Heidi tomaba americano.

-¿De quién es?- Pregunte, casi seguro de la respuesta.

-Preferiría decírtelo después.- Contesto suavemente.

Ella sabía que yo sabía, y solo quería retrasar el momento.

-¿A que vino?- Pregunte molesto.

-A advertirme que me alejara de ti, porque seguías queriéndola y que yo solo era una manera de sacarte el despecho.- Me contesto sin ganas.

-Tú sabes que todo es mentira.- Me acerque a ella. – Yo te amo a ti solamente.

Sonrió como solo lo hacía conmigo.

-Yo sé.- Hablo contra mis labios.

La paz que hubo en nuestras vidas después de eso, se esfumo rápidamente. No es que fuera una tragedia o que todo se viera truncado, simplemente era algo a lo debíamos de llegar tarde o temprano. Lo que habíamos vivido solo había sido la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Un par de semanas después de que regreso Rosalie, tuvimos una conversación que debió de suceder mucho antes.

-Ambos sabemos que todos estos lujos que tenemos son por ti.- Alegó Rosalie comenzando a exasperarse de mi negativa.

-Tú también tienes dinero.- Rebatí sin deseos de ceder.

Luego de la visita de Heidi, había convencido a Alice de que se mudara a la casa, junto con Coco. Ellas y los niños se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

-No como para mantener la casa en la que vivimos.

-Sabes que eso no me importa.

-Si importa, tú tienes una nueva familia y no puedo ser mantenida toda la vida por ti.- Rosalie se obsesiono con eso apenas puso un pie en la casa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Quería saber lo que tenía en mente.

-Regresar a lo que soy realmente buena. Tal vez ya no frente a los escenarios pero puedo componer. – Se relajo al pensar que podía convencerme.

-Esa es tu solución.- Espete con sarcasmo.

-Hace unas semanas le llego a Vera una oferta bastante considerable.- Vislumbre un brillo de determinación en su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- Rosalie ya no era una niña y no podía ordenarle que se olvidara de sus locuras.

-Pienso regresar a Nueva York y aceptar la oferta.- Dictamino.

-Creo que te estas apresurando.- Objete. Rosalie debía controlar las ideas que se formaban en sus impulsos.

-¿Crees que fue fácil decidir esto? Llevo semanas pensándolo y creo que ya es hora de que deje de esconderme.- No pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿De quién te escondes? ¡Todo el mundo te conoce!- Cuestione sus palabra. Sin sentido para mí.

-¿Para qué crees que vinimos a parís? ¿A pasear?- Exclamo ansiosa. No creo que estuviera realmente consciente de lo que decía.

-¡Dijiste que para dejar todo atrás!- Repetí sus palabras.

-¡pues no fue así!

-¿Que fue lo que paso en Forks que te hiciera querer esconderte, poniendo el atlántico de por medio? - La situación se le había salido de control, por eso evadía mi mirada. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Esta vez no podía simplemente complacerla, ya no era solo yo.- ¡Rosalie! – Llame al notar que no contestaba.

Su mirada se lleno de pánico al tomar consciencia de lo que había revelado sin querer. Lucia como una presa que huye de su depredador y se ha quedado sin salida.

-No es necesario que lo sepas.- Buscaba la manera de regresar a su escondite.

-Pienso todo lo contrario.- Le había dado demasiado tiempo para contestarme por voluntad propia.- Te seguí hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-Yo no te obligue.- Intentaba ponerse a la defensiva.

-No, no lo hiciste pero me lo pediste y yo acepte. Te apoye sin condiciones, ni preguntas. Ahora que piensas irte otra vez quiero saber por qué.- Tome aire y continúe.- Quiero tener algo que decirle a Alice cuando pregunte por que nos marchamos.

Era difícil el no poder gritar de frustración.

-Esta vez no te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes.- Mascullo.

-No es necesario. – Conteste. -Hace 5 años te hubiera acompañado aunque no me lo hubieras pedido y ahora es igual.

-¿Por qué?- Me observo confundida.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo te veías? ¿Tus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas constantemente? ¿Tú falta de color y vitalidad?- Enumere las razones del porque me había tragado la curiosidad.- Ahora la mayor parte de eso se ha ido pero persiste una parte de inseguridad y de miedo a algo y quiero saber que es.

-¿Si quieres venir conmigo porque no hacerlo sin preguntas?- Imploro. La estaba llevando al límite.

-Por qué no soy el mismo chico irresponsable y rebelde de hace 5 años. Yo también cambie Rosalie. Tengo una hija a la cual explicarle que nos iremos de su ciudad favorita y una novia formal a la cual decirle que me voy al otro lado del atlántico y que quiero que venga conmigo.- Lo cierto es que yo también estaba llegando al límite, pero también necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Serias capaz de dejar a Alice con tal de acompañarme?

-Guardo la esperanza de que ella sea todo lo que he soñado y que quiera venir conmigo pero si no es así; ella estaría bien, tu no. – La mitad de eso era mentira, no estaba seguro de poder dejarla. Ella también me amaba, sabía la respuesta que me daría al decirle que me acompañará. Estaríamos juntos, como una gran familia.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? ¿Crees que Alice es mejor que yo? – La nota de rencor era causa de su orgullo.

-¿La has observado con atención? ¿Has visto esa constante sonrisa? ¿Esa alegría e ímpetu?

-¡Paso toda la semana junto a ella! Claro que lo he notado.-

-Eso es lo que a ti te hace falta. Que dejes de esconderte detrás de los niños y del trabajo y comiences a vivir. – Recalque la ultima parte, quería que notara que me deba cuenta de toda su farsa.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo.- Rebatió con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quiero saber por qué? ¿Por qué te escondes? O mejor dicho, ¿De quién? – En un instante todas las piezas encajaron.- ¿Quien es el padre de los niños?

-¿Que tiene que ver eso? – Su mirada estaba llena de miedo.

-Es obvio que él tiene algo que ver.- La había descubierto.

-¿Que es lo que sabes?

-Solo lo que tú me has dicho. No he querido investigar nada en estos 5 años esperando que en algún momento tú tengas el valor suficiente de sincerarte conmigo.- Suspire con frustración.- Y no lo has hecho.

-No quería que cargaras también con mis problemas.- Intento disculparse.

-Insisto.- Dije en lugar de darle a entender que guardar silencio es lo que no había hecho llegar a los extremos.

-Es una larga historia.- Me miró arrepentida, y con ganas de que le diera una oportunidad de remendar su error. Aunque seguía resistiéndose a la idea de soltar lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

-Tenemos el resto de la noche.-

* * *

**Cada vez nos acercamos más!...**

**grxs a todas aquellas nuevas lectoras qe se han unido y perdon por hacerlas esperar tanttoooo...protmeto coperar para el esmalte de ajo pra qe dejen de morderse las uñas...hahaha...**

**qieren sabr como me apuro más?**

**¿REVIEWS?  
**


	27. Hermana

**¡Me hacen tan feliz con todos sus reviews!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

-Le prometí que no contaría nada.- Comprometí a Alice de esta manera para que guardara silencio.

Rosalie estaba arreglando algunas cosas en la oficina y yo había aprovechado para quedarme a solas con Alice.

La historia de Rosalie me había sorprendido, yo no habría podido renunciar así de sencillo. El dolor que había tenido que soportar y que seguía sintiendo. Ahora entendía el verdadero efecto que habían tenido sus anteriores sueños en ella.

-Es realmente triste.- Se lamento Alice. – Soportar todo ese dolor.

- Y además criar a los niños.- Agregue. – Incluso comprendo el nombre de Emmeline.

-Ian de cierta manera también es muy similar a Emmett.- Reflexiono Alice. Yo no podía opinar, pues no lo conocía.- Por lo menos en su manera de ser; ambos son demasiado…relajados.

-En cierta ocasión Heidi menciono que encontraba parecido entre ellos, por sus hoyuelos.- Dije con cautela.

La visita de Heidi no había tenido mayores contratiempos y no quería provocarlos.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?- Alice paso por alto la procedencia del dato y era lo mejor. Ninguno disfrutaba hablando de ella.- Emmett siempre me resulto vagamente familiar, esos hoyuelos no son tan comunes.- Bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

La ansiedad la ponía hiperactiva. En esta ocasión la ansiedad era causada por la nueva información.

-Yo ya sospechaba algo así. – Comentó sin darle importancia.- Ella decidió irse de viaje justo después de contarle que Emmett venía a la ciudad.

-No creo que sea buena idea que regrese a Nueva York.- Me aventure en el tema. Aun no había conversado esa parte con Alice. Al menos no la parte en que planeaba que nosotros también fuéramos.

-Y yo creo que Emmett la sigue queriendo.- Conjeturo Alice.

La mire sorprendido. ¿Acaso no había escuchado la primera parte de la historia?

-Debes escuchar todos sus discos para entender lo que digo.- Se detuvo y luego continuo caminando.- También debiste de haber visto como miraba la fotografía y como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que Allie la nombraba.

- Suponiendo que fuera cierto, lo complicaría todo.

-¿Por qué? – Me miro intensamente, tratándome de hacer entender lo que ella pensaba.- Estoy segura de que Rosalie también siente algo por él.

-Seis años de distancia no son fáciles de olvidar.- Alegue.

-Es verdad que al inicio todo sería complicado, incluso bastante difícil, por los niños y la paternidad.- El mohín de su rostro me hizo sonreír y olvidar por un segundo lo serio de la situación. – No sé como tomaría la noticia de que es padre de gemelos.

-Noticia que no nos corresponde darle.- Aclare, antes de que se encaprichara con la idea.

-Ya lo sé.- Me saco la lengua de manera infantil.- Emmett tiene derecho a saber.

-Tienes razón.- Concedí.- Pero Rosalie es la que debe de preocuparse de eso.

-Un consejo no le hace mal a nadie.

-Primero deja que estemos instalados en Nueva York.

-Emmett adora los niños.- Murmuró.

Por un momento pensé que no había notado el desliz que había cometido con respecto a la mudanza. Alice siempre me sorprendía.

-¿Nos vamos a Nueva York?- Alice sonreía. No había felicidad o emoción en su sonrisa. Era un gesto vacio. El tipo de sonrisa que ponía cuando la entrevistaban. Si no la conocías lo suficientemente bien, ella te haría creer que de verdad estaba a gusto.

-Es lo que quería preguntarte.- Hice una breve pausa.- ¿Aceptarías que nos fuéramos a vivir a Nueva York?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

Me alteraba el no saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Sé que tendrías que sacrificar de gran manera tu carrera, pero quiero que vengas conmigo. Necesito que vengas conmigo.- Suplique.

Alice volvió a sonreír, con la única diferencia de que ahora era una sonrisa sincera.

-Ni siquiera tenías que preguntarlo.-Regreso a sentarse junto a mí.- Tú y Allie son mi vida.

-¿Qué hay de tu carrera? ¿Jacob? ¿Tus padres?- Conté las razones de valor suficiente que la hicieran dudar.

-Mi carrera estará bien en Nueva York, mis padres adoraran la idea de que regresemos a Nueva York y Jacob muere por la oportunidad de vivir en Nueva York.- Remarcaba el nombre de la ciudad con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, me preocupe por nada durante toda la noche.- Mencione aliviado.

-¿Dudabas que no fuera con ustedes?- Pregunto consternada.

-He tenido malas experiencias en el pasado.- Aclare.

-Aun antes de conocer a Heidi ya tenías prejuicios.- Afirmo.

Alice demostraba esa facilidad para encontrar el punto de origen de los problemas.

-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.- Asegure.

Nadie conocía la historia.

Recapacite sobre los problemas de Rosalie y lo complicadas que se tornaban las cosas cuando guardas por mucho tiempo un secreto.

-Me gusta escuchar tú voz.- Se acerco más a mí, repitiendo las mismas palabras que me habían hecho hablar en otra ocasión.

Sonreí de lado.

-María.- La nombre con tranquilidad.

Alice continúo mirándome de esa manera, con la que me daba tranquilidad. Ella no se inmuto ante el nombre. Sabía que por dentro se consumía en un mar de preguntas.

-Digamos que no fue una correcta bienvenida, a mi llegada al nivel de vida que alcance.- Me detuve un segundo a recordar.- María era tan frívola como una muñeca, ella era la superficialidad y el materialismo encarnado. Desde el inicio debí suponer que ella, al igual que una muñeca, terminaría por romperse.

-María Sandino.- La ubicó casi de inmediato.

Asentí dándole la razón.

No eran necesarias más explicaciones. Todo el mundo sabía cómo se había roto, tan preciada muñeca de la moda latina.

-Continúe con el mismo estilo de vida hasta que Rosalie llego destrozada a mi departamento. – Concluí.

-Wow.- Exhalo y luego cambio abruptamente de tema.- ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

-A mediados de Enero.-Conteste. -¿Algún problema?

Alice era así, se adaptaba rápido a las circunstancias.

-No, a Jacob no le importara trabajar extra con tal de vivir en Nueva York.- Comenzó a pensar en voz alta lo que tendría que hacer las tres semanas que nos quedaban en Paris.- Jacob me dirá que campañas debo terminar antes de irnos y cuales seguirán. Cancelaciones, trabajos extras, y quizás una que otra demanda menor.

-¿Demanda?- Cuestione.

-Nada importante.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Estaba a punto de insistir que una demanda si era algo importante, cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

Coco y Allie se encontraban en el piso de abajo, suponía que debía de ser alguna de ellas dos.

-Adelante.- Anuncie.

Coco entreabrió la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos.

-Alice, te busca alguien.- Al final se le quebró la voz.

Alice se tenso a mi lado. El color de sus mejillas se desvaneció.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto ella, insegura.

La ayude a ponerse de pie.

-Cynthia.-

Alice Pov

Me apresure a salir de la habitación y baje las escaleras.

Cynthia se encontraba igual que siempre.

Su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos miel escaneando todo a su alrededor. No era mucho más alta que yo y su piel era completamente blanca. Sus rasgos siempre aniñados seguian dándole a su rostro una dulzura que no encajaba con sus expresiones.

-Hermanita al parecer Cumpliste tú propósito de ser la mejor…pero al parecer también se cumplió lo que yo dije acerca de que serias una cualquiera ¿A qué edad quedaste embarazada? A los 17 o 18.- Hablo con apatía.

Disminuí la velocidad hasta quedarme parada sobre el primer escalón de la escalera.

-Me da gusto ver que estas bien, Cynthia.- Ignore su comentario anterior.

Escuche los pasos de Jasper detrás de mí.

-¿No piensas presentarme al gran afortunado?- Sonrió lasciva.- Aunque, me pregunto si la afortunada no fuiste tú.- Observó con detalle el interior de la casa.

-Jasper ella es Cynthia.- Hice una pausa con pesar.- Mi hermana menor.

Jasper escondió la sorpresa y estrecho su manos con la de Cynthia rápidamente. Ella sonrió, coqueteándole de manera descarada.

Olvide comentarle que al decir que mis hermanas estaban muertas, una de ellas lo estaba solo metafóricamente.

-¿Por qué no vas con Allison?- Me apresure a susurrarle. Lo menos que quería era que notara el gran cariño que nos teníamos antes de escuchar la historia completa.- Estaré bien.- Agregue al ver que no movía.

Mi aspecto no debía de expresar lo que mis palabras decían, pues se demoro un momento más antes de caminar en dirección al jardín.

-Con permiso.- Fue lo único que dijo al pasar frente a Cynthia.

Sonreí con altanería, de que ese hombre perfecto, tuviera ojos solo para mí.

Cynthia Cambio la sonrisa, llena de dulzura que había mantenido frente a Jasper, para inspeccionarme fríamente. Me miro de arriba a abajo. Me cohibió por un segundo. Su mirada era mucho más pesada que la de algunos críticos. O quizás, era que yo sabía que es lo que había detrás de esa mirada.

-Sígueme.- Ordene, caminando frente a ella en dirección al estudio.

Era una habitación con paredes reforzadas en contra de sonido, nada entraba y nada salía. No quería que nadie escuchara.

Podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones detrás de mí.

¿Qué es lo que quería ahora? ¿No le había bastado el sufrimiento que nos hizo pasar?

-Cierra la puerta.- Le ordene.

Inhale lentamente y me di la vuelta para encararla.

-Al parecer alguien no está muy contenta de verme.- Sonrió con altanería.

-La última vez que nos vimos no fue una visita muy grata que digamos.-Conteste con el mismo tono.

-Eso fue hace tres meses, querida hermanita.- Pestañeo con dulzura.- No deberías de ser tan rencorosa.

-Y tú no deberías de ser tan materialista.- Espete.

Su rostro se crispo, dejando ver su falsa ternura.

-Solo sé que es lo mejor para mí.-Mascullo.

-Interesarse solo en el dinero no es bueno para nadie.

-Admite que es un factor importante.

-¿Tanto como para no respetar la muerte de tus hermanas?- Reclame lo que muchas veces me había callado.- Entiendo que seas ambiciosa, ¡Pero todo tiene un límite!

-Ellas hubieran estado felices de que yo pudiera darles un buen uso a sus cosas. Vender el piano de Maggie me hubiera solucionado muchos problemas.- Intentaba hacerme entender algo que no tenía sentido.

-¡No, Cynthia! Así no se hacen las cosas.- La recrimine. Me pase las manos por el cabello en un intento de controlarme.- ¿Tienes idea del valor sentimental que tiene ese piano para toda la familia?

-No más del que tenia financieramente.- Se alzo de hombros.- Era un buen piano.

-¡Era el piano de _tú hermana_! ¡Maggie y Tía no llevaban una semana de fallecidas y tu ya habías planeado el provecho que económicamente sacarías de sus cosas!- Masculle alterada.

La última vez que la había visto fue una noche anterior a salir por primera vez con Jasper y Allison. Ella me visitaba con el mismo cuento de siempre. Éramos familia y debíamos apoyarnos, aunque ella solo buscaba un solo tipo de apoyo.

-No es que ellas las fueran a extrañar mucho.- Sus palabras me dejaron atónita.

-¿A qué viniste?- Respire hondo. Debía despachar este asunto lo antes posible.- Dime a que viniste y lárgate de mi casa.

-Ya sabes a que vine.- Contesto seca.

-Entonces puedes irte.- Camine hacia ella con lentitud. Reteniendo las ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de una bofetada.- Porque te diré lo mismo que nuestros padres te dijeron alguna vez: Si estas dispuesta a esforzarte para lo que queda de esta familia funcione, quédate. Si lo único que buscas es dinero y reputación entonces puedes irte a buscarlo a otra parte.

Cynthia sonrió orgullosa y altanera, al igual que hace tres años. Y dando repetición a sus actos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

* * *

**Espero qe eso solucione tu duda Slenita! de xq estaba triste Alice...ya se qe te hice esperar pero valio la pena o no?**

**Alice tambn ha sufrido y ha sabido salir adelante...aunqe no por eso deja de doler...**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	28. Nueva York

**¡Casi 200 reviews! ¡Las quiero como no tienen idea!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

Era la última semana que estaríamos en Paris. Todo estaba empacado y listo para ser enviado a Nueva York. No cargaríamos con todo, pues Alice y Rosalie querían remodelar todo una vez que estuviéramos en nuestro nuevo hogar. Ropa, zapatos y el piano, listos para partir.

Una vez en Nueva York ya no viviríamos todos juntos. Rosalie había insistido en querer ser independiente, o al menos a vivir sola con sus hijos. También decía que Alice, Allison y yo necesitábamos nuestro propio espacio.

Vera había decidió venir también con nosotros. El padre de Henry no había puesto excusas por alejarse de su hijo. Vera había decido adelantarse y comprar dos casas en el mismo fraccionamiento, su casa y la de Rosalie solo estarían a unos cuantos buzones de distancia.

Alice quería buscar nuestra casa ella misma, así que llegaríamos a mi antiguo departamento. Viviríamos ahí en lo que Alice se decidía, cosa que si no me equivocaba tardaría un poco.

-Buenos días.- Alice se sentó alegremente junto a mí, en el patio trasero.

La nevada de la noche anterior nos había dejado una imagen digna de recordar.

Luego de la visita de su hermana, Alice se había deprimido un poco. Pero nada que una buena dosis de trabajo y de estar tiempo con su familia no solucionara.

Después de que se fuera Cynthia, me había dirigido al estudio y pedirle una explicación a Alice. Al entrar la encontré sentada en el sillón mirando a la nada. Por un momento me desconcertó, pues no se parecía en nada a ella misma. Su expresión era fría y vacía. Una muñeca de trapo parecía tener más vida que ella en ese momento. Logre sacarla de su trance y hacerla hablar. Se desahogo y con el paso de los días todo había terminado en un recuerdo.

-Buenos días, hermosa.- Le sonreí de lado.

Ella se quedo ahí mirándome fijamente. El tipo de mirada dulce, pero que uno no podía descifrar.

-¿Por qué la llamaste Allison?- Pregunto de repente.

-Rosalie me lo sugirió y a mí me pareció bien.- Conteste.

-Rosalie.- Susurro bajito, negando lentamente. – Ese era el nombre de mi abuela.

-¿Coincidencia o destino?- Acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Jacob casi la fusila cuando la vio con el cabello corto. Les costó mucho trabajo el no tener problemas por el cambio de look y las cosas se habían puesto peor al enterarse de la mudanza. Alice había acertado en que Jacob estaría feliz de ir a Nueva York, sin embargo, también había acertado en que tendrían una que otra demanda menor por incumplimiento de contrato.

-Yo le había comentado a Rosalie que si alguna vez tenía una hija la llamaría así.- Reflexiono durante un momento.-Rosalie se alió con el destino.

-Me alegra que lo haya hecho.-Murmure, recargando mi cabezo sobre su hombro.

Rosalie Pov

Nunca me habían gustado los vuelos largos. Y el que fuera para regresar a Nueva York solo lo empeoraba. Mis manos temblaban y me sentí débil. Como si estuviera en una realidad alterna y esto fuera un sueño. El problema es que no lograba definir si era un sueño o una pesadilla.

-Mami, ¿Te sientes mal?- Me llamo Emily colocando una de sus manitas sobre las mías.

Emily era en varios aspectos muy parecida a Jasper. Ella solía ser muy preceptiva y a la vez muy reservada. Tranquila y silenciosa esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir.

-No me agrada volar cariño, eso es todo.- La tranquilice, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-¿Por qué no vinimos en barco?- Pregunto.

- Porque probablemente Ian no hubiera soportado las nauseas.-

Emily se giro a ver a su hermano con un mohín en el rostro. Ian no lo noto, de tan entretenido que venía con su película.

Emily se encogió de hombros y recostó su cuerpecito contra el mío.

Esperaba que algún día ellos pudieran entender todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Todo lo que hacía era solamente para ellos.

Regresaba a Nueva York no solo por el empleo o la cantidad de razones que le di a Jasper. La verdadera razón por la que regresaba, luego de tanto tiempo, era que me estaba poniendo a disposición del destino. Me conocía, y sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir y enfrentarlo por mi cuenta. Así que dejaba todo al azar. Si es verdad que una familia era lo que me deparaba el futuro, bien, yo solo me pondría en el camino y que me viniera a buscar. No había nada más que hacer.

Suspire profundamente. Últimamente no paraba de hacerlo.

Gire la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a mis compañeros de vuelo.

Alice iba en la ventanilla, seguida de Allison y Jasper en el pasillo. Jacob en el asiento de atrás, platicando con una hermosa morena. Todos iban tan tranquilos, a diferencia mía que seguía temblando.

En alguna parte de mi nerviosismo me quede dormida. Todo un milagro, ya que no había dormido bien durante toda la semana. Los sueños habían regresado con igual de intensidad que al inicio de todo. La única razón por las que no las consideraba pesadillas era porque Emmett estaba ahí. Y Emmett siempre me había hecho sonreír, excepto ahora.

Unas manitas me despertaron.

Levante los parpados con lentitud. Me encontré con unos hermosos ojitos azules mirando con intensidad.

-Es hora de abrocharse los cinturones, mami.- Me indico Emily señalando el letrero con la luz permanente.

Tarde un par de segundos hasta que por fin pude abrocharlo.

Las manos me temblaban y sentía que no había suficiente aire en el avión como para que pudiera seguir con vida.

Al momento en que el avión comenzó a descender, la manita de Emily apretó la mía, en tanto Ian apretaba la de su hermana.

Eso me reconforto. Nada podía salir mal, siempre y cuando mis niños estuvieran conmigo.

Aterrizamos sin ningún inconveniente.

Al bajar del avión Jacob recibió una llamada, que provoco que nos arrinconara en una esquina de la sala de espera.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jasper, con esa expresión de seriedad que lo hacía lucir como un mafioso.

-Nueva York se entero que llegábamos hoy.- Era la primera vez que veía a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.- La gente y los reporteros están como locos. Nos quieren dar la bienvenida y tienen la salida del aeropuerto atascada.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Alice, tratando de controlar a Allison que no dejaba de bailar a su alrededor.

Allison sin duda alguna era la más feliz de estar aquí. Miraba hacia todos lados, queriendo ver cada detalle y escuchaba todo.

-¿Recuerdas que tenía mi agencia de seguridad privada?- Sonrió Jacob.

-Como olvidarla.- Sonrió Alice cómplice.

-¿Tenias una agencia de seguridad privada?- Hable por primera vez desde que bajamos del avión.

-Así es, especializada en la seguridad de las estrellas.- Hizo un ademan señalándome.- De esa manera entre al negocio.

Ian y Emily estaban junto a mí, ambos agarrados de sus manitas. Ian tenía esa mirada sobreprotectora que Jasper tenía conmigo.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Alrededor de 15 minutos.

Un cuarto de hora después, estábamos rodeados de cinco hombres, bastante parecidos a Jacob. Tés morena, músculos súper desarrollados y gran altura.

-Este es el plan.- Se volteo el que parecía ser el jefe y acaba de saludarse amenamente con Jacob.- Quil, Paul y Embry se encargaran del equipaje. Jared y yo nos encargaremos de ayudarles a abrir el paso.- Explico, señalando a los chicos conforme los iba nombrando.

Nos dio un par de instrucciones mas, tales como, no separarnos ni hacer caso a la multitud o a la prensa.

Alice cargaría a Allie, Jacob a Ian y Jasper a Emily. Por lo tanto, yo caminaría sola detrás de ellos.

Apenas cruzamos las puertas todo se volvió una locura.

La gente gritaba sin cesar, provocando que solo se escuchara un gran bullicio. Muchos de ellos llevaban carteles. Me sorprendió el ver que no solo eran carteles de bienvenida para Jasper y Alice, también había para mí.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Aun me querían, aun me recordaban.

Luego de la impresión del público, vino la de la prensa.

Los flashes me cegaban y las preguntas gritadas a todo pulmón se hacían escuchar por sobre el alboroto de la gente.

Jared, me parece que ese era su nombre, me obligo a seguir caminando cuando me quede parada por un momento.

Me condujo con una mano sobre mi espalda a la camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados.

Toda la situación me pareció demasiado cliché como para ser real.

Nos acomodamos en la camioneta y esta comenzó a moverse.

Ian se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por qué enloquecieron de esa manera?- Se quejo divertido.- Alguien debería de enseñarles a comportarse decentemente.

Emmett Pov

Salí de los estudios de grabación y me dirigí a mi Jeep, prácticamente corriendo para evitar a alguna fan loca o reportero en busca de su oportunidad.

En cuanto regrese de la gira, Bella me enclaustro en el estudio para terminar de corregir los videos tomados en la gira y poder comenzar a venderlos lo antes posible. Esa situación me había desconectado del mundo real completamente. La tercera guerra mundial podría haber comenzado y yo no tendría la menor idea.

Iba de regreso a la casa cuando paso algo que me desconcertó por completo.

Junto a mí, solo que en dirección contraria pasó un audi plateado. Sin embargo, eso no había sido lo interesante. ¡El conductor era Jasper Hale!

¿Qué es lo que hacia él aquí? ¿Por qué Alice no me aviso que vendría? ¿Habría venido él solo o acompañado? ¿Rosalie lo acompañaba? ¿Ella está en la misma ciudad que yo?

Miles de preguntas me taladraban la cabeza.

Luego de mi parada en Paris, me había prometido a mi mismo que luego de terminar la gira buscaría por última vez a Rosalie. Cosa que no había podido cumplir.

Llegue a la casa y entre rápidamente.

El ver a su hermano me había exaltado un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?- Salió Bella de la cocina luciendo preocupada.

-¿De qué hablas?- La mire curioso.

Si no me encontrara tan impresionado me burlaría de su expresión preocupada y nerviosa.

-¡Manejabas a demasiada velocidad!- me reclamo.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-No me lo vas a creer.- Cambie de tema. Quizás ella sabría algo.- Acabo de ver a Jasper Hale en un audi.

Me miro inquisitivamente y me pareció ver nerviosismo en su mirada.

-Estas enloqueciendo.- Aseguro, dándome la espalda y caminando de regreso a la cocina.- Estas obsesionado con Rosalie pero alucinas a su hermano, ¿Has pensado en buscar ayuda?

-No estoy loco, te juro que lo vi.- Fui detrás de ella.- Y tu sabes algo.-La acuse.

-¿Qué es lo que debería de saber?- Se giro inmediatamente, fingiendo normalidad.

-¿Por qué esta en la ciudad?- Interrogue.

El que Bella no fuera buena mentirosa en ocasiones causaba conflictos con la prensa, pero en momentos como estos era un debilidad que agradecía. Jugueteaba con si manos y sus pupilas no se quedaban observando un mismo punto por más de un segundo.

-No lo sé.- Me miro a los ojos y casi le creí, hasta que desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-No me estas contando todo.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Deberías de superar tu obsesión.- Uso mi técnica para cambiar de tema.

-SI de algo estoy seguro es de que lo que siento por Rosalie no es una obsesión.- Confesé mirándola a los ojos. Deseando en secreto que Rosalie pudiera escucharme.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto olvidarla?

-Me daré una última oportunidad para buscarla. – Me senté sobre la encimera de la cocina. Conociendo el peso de mis palabras.- Si no resulta, te prometo que hare lo que sea para olvidarme de ella.

Bella se acerco y me abrazo.

-Lo que daría por poder ayudarte.- Murmuró.

Escuchamos como se abrió la puerta.

-Bella, Bella.- La llamo Edward.- ¿Tu sabias que los Hale se mudan permanentemente a la ciudad?- Pregunto con molestia y resentimiento.

Edward se quedo congelado al verme.

Bella lo miro con reproche.

Yo solo sabía que no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**Cada vez mas cerca..tan lejos y tan cerca..OMG!**

**¿REVIEWS?  
**


	29. Parentesco

**Emmett Pov!...apartir de ahora seran muy seguidos ;)...Lean abajo...**

* * *

Emmett Pov

¡Una semana! ¡Una maldita semana! Una semana peinando la ciudad, cada calle, cada lugar, cada autobús y nada de ella. Es como si pudiera esfumarse con el aire, o con una capa de invisibilidad tal vez. Nadie sabía nada de ella. Reporteros, fans y locos compulsivos como yo, sin una sola pista de donde pudiera estar. Era seguro que se encontraba en Nueva York, había visto esa fotografía en el periódico, donde aparecía ella sonriendo. Una gotita de vida se podía ver brillar en su mirada.

-Emmett.-Bella chasqueo los dedos frente a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte regresando a la realidad.

Bella suspiro.

-¿No te parece familiar la señorita que se encuentra por allá?- Susurro, mirando discretamente unas tres mesas a la izquierda de la nuestra.

El restaurante era de comida italiana, por lo tanto estaba ambientada con ese tema en particular, una pintura de Venecia o Florencia por aquí y por allá. Nada impresionante, además de sus precios exorbitantes. Yo hubiera preferido ir a comer una simple hamburguesa, pero como no, debía de complacer a la encargada de que no me fuera la banca rota.

Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con una señal enviada por los dioses. Alice estaba sentada junto con su hija, intentando hacerle entender que la servilleta no se ponía alrededor del cuello. Casi me voy para atrás al reconocerlas. ¡Ahí estaban! ¡La respuesta a todos mis problemas! Y entonces un rubio con porte y elegancia se acerco a ellas, viéndolas lleno de dulzura. El primer impedimento había llegado. ¿Cómo explicarle al hermano mayor del amor de tu vida que dejaste a su hermana pero que la sigues amando? No había manera sencilla de hacerlo.

-Sí, pero no quiero que su novio me deje el ojo morado.-Masculle enfurruñado. Dudaba si acercarme o no.

-Es imposible que alguien pueda dejarte un ojo morado.- Se calló a medio argumento y comenzó a lanzar grititos.- ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Es Jasper!

La observe agitar las manos frente a su cara en un intento de captar más aire y no interrumpir sus chillidos. Esto no era normal en Bella. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que haría Edward al ver como se ponía su prometida ante la vista de ese hombre en específico. Su reacción sería interesante de estudiar.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo.

Eso me desconcertó por un momento, luego todo hizo clic. Recordé aquella tarde en la que había contratado a Bella y la razón por la cual me había interesado.

-¡Vamos a saludarlo!, no hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad así. – Me entusiasme y prácticamente la arrastre por entre las mesas.- Imagínate que maravilloso reencuentro.

Muchos abrazos, presentaciones y saludos después, los cinco nos encontrábamos compartiendo mesa. Jasper y Bella intercambiaban anécdotas mientras Alice las escuchaba entretenida. Al parecer los únicos a los que no les interesaba lo suficiente eran a Allison y a mí.

La pequeña clavó sus ojitos en mí y abanico sus espesas pestañas.

-Papi, ¿Puedo ir con Emmett al parque?- Allison se bajo de su silla y se le fue a colgar del brazo.

Me quede estático en mi lugar y espere la respuesta.

Una buena relación con Jasper y su familia me ayudaría al momento de encontrar de Rosalie, la opinión de la familia siempre era una razón de peso.

La expresión de Jasper paso de la sorpresa a la seriedad, dirigió una rápida mirada a Alice y fue como si en sus ojos hubiera visto la respuesta correcta.

-Sí Emmett quiere llevarte no veo que haya ningún problema.- Accedió, mirándola con dulzura y después mirándome con expectación.

-_Merci Pape.- _

Canturreo la niña, provocando que Alice soltara una risita y Jasper suspirara.

-Volvemos en un rato.-Tome a la niña en brazos y salimos a la calle, ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella.

Central Park no estaba muy lejos de ahí; solo tuvimos que caminar un par de cuadras. Durante el transcurso del trayecto se mantuvo quieta entre mis brazos aunque sus ojitos eran una asunto diferente, iban revoloteando, mirando hacia todas partes. Me recordaron a Alice la vez que la conocí y camino de mi brazo un par de minutos. Quizás la curiosidad también se heredaba.

-¿Dónde vives?- Me pregunto de repente.

- Vivo en casa de mis padres.- Conteste, cambiándola de brazo; no porque pesara sino porque la falta de movimiento lo entumía.

-¿No eres algo grande para seguir viviendo con tus padres?

Me sorprendió el increíble razonamiento que tenia para su corta edad.

-Tengo mi propio departamento pero no me gusta estar mucho tiempo solo.- Le explique como quien habla con una persona mayor.

-¿Y no tienes novia?- Sus ojitos escudriñaban mi rostro.

Un piquete en el pecho y una reflexión.

Tanya y yo habíamos acordado tomarnos un tiempo antes de irme a la gira y no había vuelto a hablar con ella.

-No, no tengo novia.

-Eres muy lindo, ¿Por qué no tienes novia?

¡Bingo! Ya tenía a Alice y Allison de mi parte lo que me daba a la mitad de Jasper, ahora solo debía de buscar la manera de acercarme directamente a él.

-Porque mi novia era Cenicienta y ella se fue de viaje y no ha regresado.- Dije sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Tal vez se perdió y por eso no ha regresado.- Enrollo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, dándome un abrazo consolador.

-He intentado buscarla pero no aparece.- Murmure.

-¿Tienes mascotas?- Se enderezo y cambio de tema abruptamente, fue cuando recordé que ella era una niña.

-No, mi hermano es alérgico a los animales.- Recordé todas las veces que había peleado con Edward por estornudar al estar cerca de los perros y sonreí.

Allison picoteo mis hoyuelos con sus deditos.

-Yo tengo un gato, se llama Fígaro.- Seguía entretenido por los agujeros de mis mejillas.- La nariz de Ian se pone graciosa cuando se queda mucho tiempo con él.

-¿Estornuda mucho?-

-No, su nariz se pone como la del reno de santa. –Con una de sus manitas toco la punta de su nariz.

-Rodolfo el reno.-

Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Él también tiene hoyitos en sus mejillas.- Comento mirándome de lado.

-¿Rodolfo?- Me extrañe. Mi infancia no recordaba a ningún reno agujerado de la cara.

Soltó una risita divertida y negó con rapidez.

-Ian cuando se ríe tiene hoyitos en las mejillas igual que tú.- Esta vez sus manitas golpetearon sus propias mejillitas, volviéndolas un poco más rojas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle más sobre sus medios primos cuando ella se emociono al ver un carruaje y me obligo a subirla. Durante el recorrido tampoco pude averiguar pues ella insistió en que le contara una historia de princesas: todo un desastre pues en mi infancia no encontraba recuerdos de películas de las princesas de Disney.

-Hola Alice.- Conteste mi teléfono al segundo timbre.

-¡Hola mami!- Grito Allison junto a mí.

- Al parecer se están divirtiendo.- De fondo a la voz de Alice se escuchaba un gran alboroto. - ¿No han tenido ningún problema?

-No, para nada.- Sujete a Allison y la puse sobre mi regazo, no me agradaba el tono de Alice.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-La prensa se entero de que estábamos en el restaurant y bueno, la gente se ha vuelto loca.- Casi pude ver como se encogía de hombros.- Estamos en la oficina del gerente y esperaremos un rato a que las cosas se calmen.

-¿Algún lugar al que quieras que lleve a Allison?

Pregunte nervioso; un tanto por la situación y otro tanto por las posibilidades, Rosalie era la única opción para llevar a la niña.

Ella también pareció darse cuanta pues lo dudo durante un tiempo.

-¿Podrías esconderte tú con ella durante un rato?- Regreso al teléfono.

- ¿Te parece bien que la lleve a casa de mis padres?- Mi corazón volvió a su ritmo natural, el reencuentro se resistía a presentarse.- Bella los podrá llevar a ustedes después y nos acompañan a cenar.

-Me parece una fantástica idea.- Su tono volvía a ser el de siempre.- Gracias por tu ayuda.

Nos despedimos y colgamos.

-¿Quieres conocer a mis papás?- Me gire hacia Allison.

-¿Tienen helado?

-De todos los sabores que te puedes imaginar.-

Rosalie Pov

-Emmeline Hale deja de mirarme de esa manera.- La reprendí por segunda vez en la tarde. Normalmente el trabajo de exasperarme lo tenía Ian no ella.

-¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada!- Exclamo indignada.

-Exactamente, todo el día solo te has estado quejando.-Me senté frente a ella.

Ian alzo la mirada de su videojuego para analizar la situación y comprobar si era seguro seguir en la habitación.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos?- Repitió la misma pregunta que me había hecho Ian antes de venir acá, él ya se había resignado pero Emily era mucho más testaruda.

-Por cuestiones de trabajo, corazón, ya te lo había explicado.

-La casa en Paris era mucho más grande.- Insistió.

-Ahora solo seremos nosotros tres, no necesitamos tanto espacio.

-El jardín es muy pequeño.- Ian se le unió, dejando su psp de lado.

Sabía que tantos lujos tarde o temprano terminarían malcriándolos.

-Ya no lo necesitaran.- La idea me vino como caída del cielo. –Tomaran clases de Ballet y americano respectivamente.

Los ojitos de ambos brillaron emocionados.

-¿Me vas a dejar jugar futbol?

Ian ya estaba brincado en los sofás pero Emily lo tomaba con reservas.

-Aquí hay estupendas Academias de Ballet y que mejor lugar para practicar americano que en Estados Unidos.- Los anime.

Mi plan maestro pareció funcionar, Emily comenzó a sonreír y a fantasear despierta, en tanto, Ian terminaba de ensuciar mis sofás color hueso. Sabía que era malo comprar muebles de tonos claros y aun peor era hacerlo con niños en casa.

-¿Dejaran de quejarse?- Me aventure.

-Si mami, perdón por hacerte molestar.- Emily se acero y me dio un abrazo y un beso antes de irse corriendo a su habitación. Ian vino detrás de ella imitándola y después regreso a su videojuego, él si necesitaría lentes cuando creciera.

Resignada a no recibir más muestras de afecto por parte de mis adorados hijos decidí prender la televisión. Estuve vagando por los canales un rato hasta que la imagen de un tumulto de gente me hizo detenerme; personas en general con pancartas y algunos reporteros y fotógrafos a las afueras de un restaurant italiano.

_Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon y Bella Swan almorzando juntos._

Recitaba una leyenda en la parte de debajo de la pantalla.

Sonreí y menee la cabeza, feliz de haberme evitado esa molestia. Lo mejor era esperar a que la gente se le pasara la emoción, si nos exponíamos de repente la gente y la prensa nos tragaría vivos.

-¿Por qué arman tanto alboroto? Solo son mis tíos y otra señora.- Cuestiono Ian como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Si, sé que son geniales pero ni siquiera yo grito de esa manera al verlos.

Me hizo reír inconscientemente; de la misma manera que me hacia sonreír Emmett.

Por un momento, la imagen de Emmett junto a Ian cruzo mi mente y me invadió.

La sonrisa se borro de mi rostro.

Alice Pov

-Tienen una hija encantadora.- Nos dijo Esme, sirviéndole más helado a Allison. Lo más probable es que con tanta azúcar no nos dejaría dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

Después de tres horas la marabunta fuera del establecimiento se había aplacado, dejándonos salir. Al llegar aquí nos habíamos encontrado con Emmett y su familia jugando en el patio trasero de la casa. Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Esme, nos insistieron en que nos quedáramos a cenar y no habíamos podido negarnos, tampoco es que nosotros pusiéramos mucha resistencia. Bella y su novio, hermano de Emmett, Edward también se quedaron a acompañarnos.

-Le aseguro que no pensaría lo mismo luego de un día entero de compras con ella y con Alice.- Jasper provoco la risa de todos en la mesa.

-No tienes de que quejarte, todas las mujeres somos así.- Esme salió a nuestra defensa.

-Digamos que Alice siente algo más que fascinación por las compras y se lo heredo a Allison.-

Lo mire haciendo un puchero que no duro mucho tiempo; me gustaba cuando hablaba de Allison como si yo fuera su madre bilógica, porque así era como me sentía.

-Me parece un hermoso detalle la similitud de sus nombres.- Esta vez Esme hablo solo refiriéndose a mí.

-También era el nombre de mi abuela.-Agregue un detalle del que yo también me había enterado recientemente.

-¡Aun más encantador!- Agregó Carlisle, el padre de Esme.

-Yo aun tendré que esperar un poco más hasta poder hacerme cargo de mis propios nietos.- Se lamento Esme, enviándoles significativas miradas a sus hijos. Bella se sonrojo por enésima vez en lo que llevaba la tarde.

Me mordí la lengua más fuerte de lo necesario.

Le había prometido a Jasper que no intervendría, o al menos no directamente y expresar mis sospechas, por completo confirmadas, delante de los implicados era intervenir mucho más que solo directamente.

La vocecita gritando dentro mi cabeza estaba comenzando a aturdirme; y es que no paraba de repetir lo que yo quería gritar: ¡_En realidad ya tienes dos nietos, ambos son adorables y uno tiene un nombre derivado del de Emmett!_

Jasper aunque sonreía me miraba intensamente, como si supiera que es lo que sucedía dentro de mi cabeza. La sonreí y apreté suavemente su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho madre, espera a que nos casemos primero y luego podremos hablar de todos los nietos que quieras.- Hablo por primera vez Edward desde que nos habíamos sentado a cenar.

Edward sujeto la mano de Bella al notar cómo se sonrojaba y lo veía alarmada, al aparecer ella no era amante de las familias numerosas.

Lo que había notado en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo era que no sentía simpatía por Jasper, no es que lo tratara de manera diferente o se comportara grosero, simplemente era distante y era obvio que se comportaba solo por complacer a Bella.

Otra cosa que me sorprendía era que ninguno de ellos había mencionado o preguntado por Rosalie.

-Alice y Jasper están criando de manera estupenda a Allison a su hija sin necesidad de haber se casado primero.- Esme me regreso a la realidad.

Allison estaba demasiado entretenida comiendo su helado como para percatarse de la conversación y Emmett parecía no querer ser parte de ella. Carlisle, Bella, Jasper y yo también nos mantuvimos al margen durante su pequeño debate.

-Creo que sería mejor que habláramos de esto en otro momento querida.- Intervino Carlisle luego de un momento.

La velada continuo tranquila después de eso. Aunque la actitud indiferente de Edward comenzaba a exasperarme.

* * *

**Las cosas cada vez se iran poniendo mejor! Ya no falta tanto para qe se reencuentren Lo prometo!**

**Estas dos semanas de VACACIONES! (Oh Yeah!) probablemente no pueda actualizar pero regresando las recompensare por su apoyo!**

**Las qiero y felices vacaciones!**

**¿Reviews?**


	30. Grabaciòn

**¡Ya Regrese!...Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

-_¿Segura que no quieres que pase a recoger a los niños?_- Volvió a insistir Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya te he dicho que lo tengo todo controlado, me da tiempo de ir al estudio a entregar los papeles y de ir a recoger a los niños, en caso de que se me complique algo entonces te llamo. – Repetí mi contestación inicial. – Disfruta de tus últimos días libre.- Añadí como despedida antes de colgar.

Jasper, Alice y Allison habían estado enclaustrados en su penthouse desde hace una semana, disfrutando del tiempo en familia y la falta de fotógrafos que estuvieran enterados de su paradero. Jasper salía a cubrir sus sesiones y luego regresaba al departamento, Alice aun no comenzaba con sus campañas y sesiones y Allison disfrutaba de sus vacaciones extendidas pues Alice y Jasper aun no elegían a que escuela querían que fuera.

Emmeline e Ian estaban en sus clases de ballet y americano respectivamente y no tendría que pasar por ellos sino hasta dos horas más tarde, lo que me dejaba el tiempo libre suficiente para ir a entregar las composiciones que había hecho al estudio.

La mayor parte de las canciones que había compuesto se habían vendido como pan caliente mientras que el otro tanto ya estaban sobre pedido. Había sido un milagro que no sufriera un bloqueo con tal número de peticiones y trabajo.

Vera era la responsable de repartirlas en las distintas disqueras y estudios pero hoy se le había cruzado el tener que supervisar las nuevas oficinas para la línea de ropa y yo tendría que entregar las composiciones. Me agradaba la idea de tener que ser yo la que entregara la canción con la que me encontraba tan identificada, de haber podido la hubiera interpretado yo misma, sin embargo debía de aceptar que cantar era parte del pasado.

Al entrar al garaje me di de frente con un pequeño dilema: BMW ó Lincoln.

Blusa halter color hueso, jeans entubados y stilettos Jimmy Choo rojos, y por el momento sin niños a cargo: BMW. Sin duda alguna, además de que hacia juego con mis zapatos.

Lamentablemente y gracias a los paparazzi no podría aprovechar el que fuera descapotable, ni siquiera iba a poder bajar los cristales.

Al encenderlo deje de preocuparme por detalles como esos. Encendí la radio a un volumen considerable y maneje hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Paris era menos estresante.- Masculle al aparcar en el estacionamiento de los estudios de grabación.

De que servía tener un BMW sino podías aprovechar su motor.

Varias miradas me siguieron al bajar del auto. Bueno, quizás tener un BMW servía solo para atraer miradas.

Al caminar hacia la puerta de entrada note que no era el carro lo que admiraban. Alce la barbilla un poco más y me renové de la vanidad que hace mucho no sentía.

Acomode uno de mis, -nuevamente-, largos caireles y lo coloque sobre mi hombro. No pude evitar revolotear las pestañas un poco más de lo normal, justo como antes lo hacía para resaltar aun mis ojos.

-Todo un honor que esté con nosotros señorita Hale.- Una de las empleadas me esperaba en la puerta.- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

Como si de magia se tratara me sentí como 5 años atrás, cuando no había tristeza, miedo o arrepentimiento; solo había diversión y felicidad.

Recordé como era el tener a todo el mundo a tus pies, idolatrando cada uno de tus movimientos, imitándote sin nunca llegar a tener una posibilidad a igualarte y luego como sin un cubetazo de agua fría me hubieran echado regrese a la realidad y tome conciencia de adonde me habían llevado el tipo de pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente.

La chica de cabello negro y estatura media seguía observándome como quien mira a un Dios.

-No, gracias.- Sonreí con una simpatía que no le tenía.- Busco al Sr. Biers.

-El Sr. Biers la está esperando en su oficina, sígame por favor.- Me indico y comencé a seguirla a través de los pasillos.

Mi pecho se hincho de orgullo al percatarme de que todos se giraban a verme; poco me importaba si era por quien era o por como lucia.

Puertas y puertas que daban a estudios de grabación profesionales, iguales a los que estuve alguna vez. Las manos me hormigueaban de deseos de sujetar una de las perillas y entrar a la habitación.

Al llegar al último piso que supuse era donde se encontraban las oficinas de los dueños y los mejores estudios nos detuvimos.

-Puede pasar.- Me indicó la chica señalándome un puerta en especifico.

Al entrar agradecí de sobremanera que solo la pared principal era de cristal, la de ambos lados era pared tapizada de papeles enmarcados y la del fondo una gran ventana.

-¡Rosalie Hale!- Exclamó con vehemencia el joven sentado detrás del escritorio extendiendo los brazos. – Las revistas no le hacen justicia a tu belleza.

Riley Biers era alto y musculoso, a pesar de mantenía la apariencia de un guapo y rubio estudiante universitario.

Sin embargo, yo era la prueba de que la edad no era correspondiente a nada; con 24 años de edad ya había estado en la cima del mundo y había caído, iniciado una línea de ropa, convertido en compositora, sido madre de gemelos y perdido al amor de mi vida. Nada mal para haberlo logrado en 6 años.

-Encantada de conocerte.- Mi voz fue suave por inercia.

Él había sido el primero en tutearme así que no me pareció buena idea contradecirlo.

Riley se acero y beso mi mejilla, seguido de esto me invito a tomar asiento frente al escritorio, él regreso a su lugar.

-Quise venir personalmente a entregarte las canciones.- Saque las sonrisas que llevaban 5 años guardadas en algún lugar de mí.

Saque el sobre en el que venían las hojas y el disco con la letra de la canción. También incluía algunas sugerencias de sonido, ritmo, etcétera, pues no era obligatorio, ellos podían hacer los cambios que quisieran siempre y cuando la letra original se mantuviera intacta.

-Apenas escuche tu nombre salir de la boca de Verónica y supe que esto sería un éxito rotundo.- Agito el sobre que le acababa de dar.- ¡No tienes idea de lo grande y maravilloso que será esto!

-Estoy segura de que lo será.- Concedí sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú canción se escuchara alrededor del mundo, en cada recóndito lugar.- Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta.- Discúlpame un momento, quiero que el interprete comience a trabajar desde este mismo instante.

No me dio tiempo de preguntar quién sería el intérprete pues apenas me puse de pie Riley ya había desaparecido.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.- Murmure para mí misma al notarme parada en una habitación vacía.

Me acerque a una de las paredes donde se encontraba una mesita de café, luego de servirme un poco y endulzarlo me dispuse a observar la cantidad de enmarcaciones que sostenía la pared. La mayoría era de reconocimientos a la compañía, premios a sus empleados y cosas por el estilo, también había fotografías de distintos artistas con sus reconocimientos: discos de oro, discos de platino, Grammy, en fin.

Continúe recorriendo la pared con la mirada, en concreto buscando uno de los más importantes reconocimientos y que estuve a punto de alcanzar: Disco de diamantes.

Casi resbala la tasa de mis manos al encontrar la fotografía que estaba buscando; Emmett Mc McCarthy, en primer plano con esa sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos sosteniendo el reconocimiento. No me sorprendía el que lo hubiera ganado, siempre había creído en él, sino que Emmett trabajara en la misma empresa en la que yo estaba colaborando, no podía digerir el que él pudiera estar en este mismo edificio justo ahora.

-Perdón por la tardanza.- Riley regreso, obligándome a dar la vuelta y colocar mi mejor sonrisa.- Ahora mismo están ajustado algunos detalles para comenzar a grabar.

-¿Utilizaran el sonido que yo le había dado o cambiaran algo?- Pregunte intentando que no notara mis piernas de gelatina o el ligero temblar de mis manos.

-Todo quedara absolutamente igual a como tú lo compusiste, no hay manera de mejorar algo que ya es perfecto.- Riley no paraba de alagarme y a pesar de que alguna vez estuve acostumbrada a eso ahora mismo me resultaba algo extraño.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Quién interpretara la canción?

-Nuestra mejor voz en toda la compañía.- Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, si es que eso era posible.- Emmett McCarthy.

Emmett Pov

-¡Por fin llegas!- Me reprendió Bella al verme entrar.- Riley trajo la canción con la que tanto ha insistido y quiere que la comiences a grabar.

-¿Qué hay del video de la gira?- Pregunte confundido ante el repentino cambio de planes.

Me quite la chaqueta y la arrogue al diván que se encontraba al fondo.

-Dice que eso puede esperar y que la canción es asunto urgente.- Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De quién es?

No me gustaba interpretar canciones de alguien más y cuando eso sucedía me gustaba que fuera de alguien bueno.

-No me dijo.- Se encogió de hombros y señalo a los chicos de producción.- Llego lanzando ordenes sobre seguir exactamente lo que había en el demo.

-¿Nos mandaron demo?- Me extrañe.

Normalmente cuando Riley me _ordenaba_ solo interpretar me dejaba jugar con el sonido.

-Según Biers es perfecta tal y como esta.- Volvió a encogerse de hombros, esta vez restándole importancia.- Los chicos ya tienen lista la pista.

-¿Viene con guía o solo sonido?-Pregunte antes de entrar a cabina.

-Solo sonido.- Dijo y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Me coloque frente al micrófono y me puse los audífonos, tome las hojas de la letra esperando a que la pista comenzara para poder escucharla y ubicar el ritmo.

I dreamed i was missing _(Soñe que estaba perdido)_  
you were so scared (_Tú estabas tan asustada)_  
but no one would listen _(Pero nadie mas escucha)_  
cause no one else cared _(porque a nadie mas le importa)_

after my dreaming _(después de mi sueño)_  
i woke with this fear _ (Desperte con este miedo)_  
what am i leaving _(que es lo que estare dejando)_  
when im done here _(cuando termine aquí)_

so if youre asking me _(Así que si me lo preguntas)_  
i want you to know _(Quiero que sepas)_

when my time comes _(Cuando mi momento llegue)_  
forget the wrong that ive done _(Olvida todo lo malo que he hecho)_  
help me leave behind some _(Ayuame a dejar atrás algunas)_  
reasons to be missed _(Razones para ser extrañado)_

and dont resent me _(Y no molestes conmigo)_  
and when youre feeling empty _( Y cuando te sientas vacia)_  
keep me in your memory _(Mantenme en tu memoria)_

leave out all the rest _(Deja atrás todo lo demas)_  
leave out all the rest _(Deja atrás todo lo demás)_

dont be afraid _(no tengas miedo)_  
ive taken my beating _(he tomado mi latido)_  
ive shared what i made _(he compartido lo que hice)_

im strong on the surface _(soy fuerte en la superficie)_  
not all the way through _(pero no durante todo el camino atravesado)_  
ive never been perfect _(Nunca he sido perfecto)_  
but neither have you _(pero tampoco tu lo has sido)_

Forgetting all the hurt inside _(olvidando todo el dolor interiro)_  
youve learned to hide so well _(tu aprendiste a ocultarlo también)_

pretending _(pretendiendo)_  
someone else can come and save me from myself _(que alguien mas puede venir a salverme de mi mismo)_  
i cant be who you are _(no puedo ser quien tu eres)_

-¡Bravo! ¡Estupendo!- Podía leer en los labios de Riley, que estaba del otro lado del cristal.

Bella alzo ambos pulgares, diciéndome de esa manera que la reacción de Biers no era exagerada.

-Tenías razón, la canción es genial.- Dije al salir de la cabina.

-Sabia que esto funcionaria a la perfección.- Me palmeo la espalda.- Nos llevaremos un par de discos y Grammys por esa canción.

-¿Qué mente maestra la compuso?- Seguí el juego de su exageración pero él no se inmuto, tal y como no lo considerar una broma.

-Rosalie Hale.-

La sangre hirviendo se congelo en mis venas.

Mire a Bella, esperando a que me dijera que todo era una broma pesada pero ella se encontraba igual de quieta que yo.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-Logre articular.

-Su nombre está impreso al final de las hojas.- Anuncio Biers como si eso fuera una prueba irrefutable.

Entre a la cabina azotando la puerta de un golpe y me apresure a estrujar las hojas hasta llegar a la última.

_Autor: Rosalie Hale._

Apreté las hojas entre mis manos y Salí a enfrentar a Biers.

-¡¿Dónde está?- Exigí, usando las hojas como freno para no zarandearlo.

-Emmett, tranquilízate por favor.- Bella intervino tomando del brazo, me deshice de su agarre con facilidad.

-Se acaba de ir hace algunos minutos.- Contesto sin entender el porqué de mi ansiedad.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Salí corriendo del estudio y me apresure a ir a los elevadores, su lentitud al bajar me desespero pero sabía que era mucho peor ir por las escaleras, al fin las puertas se abrieron y para mi suerte iba vacio y de esa manera se mantuvo hasta que llegue a la planta baja, como si mi vida dependiera de ello atravesé las puertas a toda velocidad y Salí del edifico. Corrí hasta estar a la mitad del estacionamiento pero allí no había nadie.

Ella se había ido.

* * *

**¡Por Favor No Me Maten! **

**Grxias a las nuevas lectoras por sus reviews, graxias a las chicas que me recomendaron, graxs a las chicas que hicieron caso a la recomendacion ;) , Grxias por esas amenazas de atentar contra SU vida si no actualizaba pronto, Grxs a las que me animaban para continuar pronto, Grxias a las que entendieron que estaba de vacas y ammmm...GRXIAS POR ESPERARME Y CONTINUAR AHI APOYANDOME!**

**UUff, pero que los agradecimientos de los artistas cuando ganan un premio...**

**A las que querian al Face busquenme como: Kate Cullen Hale. **

**Mmmm...creo que eso es todo...Oh si!, a las que leen "De la amistad al amor...¿O es al reves?"...ya habia explicado antes que primero pienso terminar este y despues dedicarme pro completo al otro. Si llevara los dos al mismo tiempo probablemente tardaria mas en actualizar pues en ocasiones los bloqueos bien por encontrarte escribiendo temas relajados y comicos y de repeenteme tener que ponerte dramatica y oscura. Entiendame un poqito por favor..les prometo que me apuro con este y de inmediato me voy con la Secuela de 6 Diversion.**

**Ahora si es todo, solo nos queda una cosita mas...**

**¿REVIEWS?  
**


	31. Recuerdos

**¿Quieren un reencuentro? Sigan leyendo...**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Mi cabeza reposaba en el brazo del sofá mientras que mi cuerpo se extendía a lo largo del mismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Alice entro a la casa, con la ayuda de la llave escondida en la maseta.

Allison soltó su mano y vino corriendo a darme un beso para después desaparecer por las escaleras en busca de los gemelos.

-¡Con cuidado Allie!- Le pidió Alice antes de venir a hincarse frente a mí.

Me perdí por un momento observando el color de sus ojos, eran realmente verdes.

-Sonabas nerviosa cuando me llamaste.- Alice indago, sacándome de mi distracción.

-¿Debo suponer que Jasper te conto toda la historia con respecto a quien es el padre de los gemelos?- Pregunte.

Ella se mordió el labio buscando que decir.

-¿Eso te molestaría?

-No, en realidad me ahorrarías el tener que repetirla.

-Me contó todo lo que dijiste.- Confesó al fin sin ninguna culpa.

-Vi a Emmett.- Murmure y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro al final.

Alice me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y hasta con las pupilas dilatas.

-¿Qué paso? - Me urgió al ver que no le decía nada más.- ¿Cómo esta?

-Guapísimo.- Exhale, trayendo el recuerdo de su imagen.

Alice soltó una risita.

-De seguro tú también lo dejaste sin aliento.-

Recogió un mecho de mi frente y lo hecho hacia atrás.

Suspire con un quejido y me tape el rostro con las manos.

-Él no me vio.- Balbucee.

-¿Qué?- Se extraño Alice y me quito la manos de la cara obligándome a mirarla.- Explícame como sucedió todo, con detalles.

-Fui a entregar la canción a los estudios y Riley, el gerente, quiso que comenzaran a grabarla de inmediato; él se fue a preparar todo y yo me quede en su oficina, y vi la fotografía de Emmett con un disco de diamantes lo que significa que trabaja para esa disquera.- Tome aire y me pase las manos por el cabello.- No puedo explicar todo lo que sentí al saber que Emmett podría estar ahí, pero lo peor fue cuando Riley regreso y yo pregunte quien sería el interprete de mi canción.

-Emmett.- Adivinó, y meneó la cabeza sorprendida por la coincidencia.

-¡Exacto!, casi me desmayo ahí dentro. Riley me invito a echar un vistazo a la grabación y en mi estado catatónico dije que si.- Tome una gran bocanada de aire, esperando que con eso pudiera compensar la falta de oxigeno en mis pulmones.- No fui capaz de entrar más allá de la puerta, lo observe por unos segundos, me despedí de Riley y me fui de ahí antes de sufrir un paro cariaco.

-¿Cómo fue volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo?- Me pregunto Alice y yo tarde en contestarle, pues ni siquiera yo me lo podía explicar.

Me enderece y volví a colocar el tacón de mis stilettos sobre la alfombra. Mi cabello cayó alborotado sobre mis hombros.

-No tengo palabras para explicar lo que sentí al verlo otra vez.- Confesé en un murmullo.- Sigue siendo tan malditamente guapo y manteniéndose en forma, y aun puedo ver la sinceridad en su mirada.

-Creo que alguien sigue estando enamorada.-

Las palabras de Alice me regresaron a la realidad.

-No sé si es amor.- dije con inseguridad.- Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no todo es felicidad cuando pienso en él.

El tiempo había pasado y así como yo había cambiado el podía haberlo hecho también. El que su mirada me siguiera pareciendo la misma no era prueba de nada. Su alma pudo haberse endurecido, vuelto frívola y materialista como alguna vez fue la mía al dejarse envolver por el medio, o podía seguir siendo el mismo chico maravilloso que había conocido y del que me enamore. ¿Cómo saberlo?

-A veces es bueno dejarse llevar y probar.- Opinó Alice tratando de animarme a regresar el tiempo atrás.

-¿Tú te dejaste llevar con Jasper?- La contradije.

Su rostro se contrario por un momento.

-No, pero hubiera puesto menos resistencia al tener las circunstancias que ustedes tienen.- Alice se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿A qué circunstancias te refieres?- Cuestione su manera de ver las cosas, mi historia no era exactamente un cuento de hadas.- Me dejo estando embarazada, abandone mi carrera y me fui al otro lado del atlántico.

Se paro frente a mí y me miro con determinación, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

-Me refiero a la parte en que él te ha escrito una y mil canciones y a que atravesó el atlántico para buscarte.- Dijo a una velocidad casi inentendible y después cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando por mí reacción.

-¿De qué me estas hablando?- Pregunte con cautela y sujetándome al sofá.

-Jasper y yo acordamos no meternos y dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones.- Me explico y se sentó en la mesita de centro.- Cuando te fuiste a Venecia y Emmett estaba en Paris fue a buscarte a la casa.

Me quede congelada, eso no podía ser verdad. Emmett me había olvidado y no quería nada conmigo.

-No preguntó explícitamente por ti, ya que sabia por las revistas que habías salido del país.- Prosiguió con cuidado de donde pisaba en este campo minado.- Paso la tarde en la casa platicando con Allison y conmigo.

-¿Y Jasper?

-Esa tarde no estuvo en la casa pero me habló y me dijo que no interviniera y eso significaba no preguntar y no hablar acerca de ti, lástima que Allison aun no comprende muy bien lo que es ser discreta.

-¿Qué le contó Allison?

-Nada sobresaliente: anécdotas y pasatiempos.- Y como si se pudiera leer en mis ojos mi principal preocupación, agregó. – No sospecha nada acerca de los niños, cree en la historia que difundieron en la prensa.

Sus palabras me quitaron un peso de encima; no estaba preparada para lidiar con él sentimentalmente, mucho menos hablar de paternidad.

-Hay algo más.- Se mordió el labio con ansiedad.- ¿Recuerdas cuando la prensa nos encerró en el restaurant? Bueno, por casualidad también se encontraban ahí Emmett y su representante, quien también trabajo con Jasper antes de que fueran a Paris y compartimos mesa.

-¿Emmett y Jasper compartieron mesa?- Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

-Emmett había llevado a Allison a Central Park antes de que la prensa nos encontrara, así que él la llevo a su casa y cuando fuimos a recogerla sus padres nos invitaron a comer.-Sonrió esperando a que le dijera algo.

Miles de recuerdos de invadieron, algunos molestos y otros muy felices, en la mayoría yo aparecía sonriendo.

-Esme es maravillosa, ¿Verdad?-Mencione con nostalgia.- A ella también la extraño.

-Sé que no me estas pidiendo ningún consejo pero yo creo que deberías intentarlo.- Sujeto una de mis manos.- No solo por ti, piensa que si todo sale bien los gemelos recuperarían a su padre.

Me quede en silencio, sopesando la seriedad de las cosas y la importancia de mis decisiones.

-Además, había una chica en el estudio.- Excuse, tratando de darme más tiempo para pensar las cosas.

La chica no era ningún obstáculo para mí.

-¿Color de cabello?

-Marrón.

-Es su cuñada y representante.

-¿Edward se caso?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-Aun no, están comprometidos.- Me contestó Alice, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

-¡Vaya! – Murmure.- Edward ha cambiado.

-¿Siempre es tan serio y distante?- Me preguntó insegura de si esas palabras eran las indicadas para describirlo.

-Mi culpa.- Confesé, sabiendo a lo que se refería.- Él piensa que lo cambie por su hermano.

-¿Y es verdad?- Cuestiono, enarcando una ceja.

Alice sabia que antes no era exactamente una persona que pensaba antes de actuar.

-Hice que Edward me rogara por un par de meses y cuando por fin acepte, Emmett se cruzo en nuestro camino.- Recordé, tratando de ver distintos puntos de vista para justificar su molestia para conmigo.

-¿Cómo fue el intercambio?- Alice no se fiaba del todo.

-Emmett yo congeniamos de una extraña manera, somos opuestos en demasiadas cosas.- Reflexione sobre eso y me di cuenta de que era verdad: Emmett y yo éramos polos opuestos.- Emmett habló con Edward y él decidió hacerse un lado.

-¿En ningún momento hubo citas con ambos al mismo tiempo?

-No, hicimos las cosas de la manera correcta.- Me pase la mano por el cabello en un intento de peinarlo- Aunque eso no nos sirvió de nada al final.

-Ese no tiene porque ser un final definitivo.- Insistió Alice.

-Dame tiempo.- Pedí.- Necesito ordenar mis ideas y pensar que es lo mejor para mí y para los niños.

Alice asintió.

-Llevare a los niños a pasear, así tendrás un tiempo para ti sola.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Gracias.- Acepte encantada.- La bañera y yo tendremos una larga charla.

-Solo recuerda una cosa.- Se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera.- Emmett no sabía que estabas embarazada cuando terminaron.

Jasper Pov

_Sus curvas se movían con cadencia, invitándome a acompañarla y su mirada me retaba a hacerlo. _

_Alcé la barbilla y la recorrí una vez con la mirada; ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos. _

_El cabello negro le caía por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos del mismo color invitaban al pecado y sus labios carnosos eran la entrada perfecta al infierno. Su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido de cuero rojo te llevaba a la locura. _

_De un trago me tome el shot que había sobre la barra. _

_Sus labios de alargaron en una sonrisa que después delineo con su lengua. Dirigió las manos a su cuello desde donde comenzó a deslizarlas por su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la música. _

_-No todos los días se recibe una invitación como esa.- Dijo un chico sentado junto a mí. _

_Era de complexión alta y musculosa, no muy diferente a mí. _

_-Peter Randall.- _

_-Jasper Hale.-_

_Un estrechón de manos y luego otro shot. _

_-¡Miren nada más!- Exclamo emocionado.- ¡Bebiendo con el anfitrión!_

_-¿Crees que la fiesta está a la altura de mi bienvenida al mundo de la moda?- Me regodeé en mi gozo. _

_-Creo que la señorita Sandino seria una estupenda bienvenida.- Él al igual que yo la recorrimos con la mirada. Alzo su vaso de whisky hacia ella.- Y también creo que necesitas un representante._

_-Hasta ahora voy bastante bien solo.- Sonreí de lado._

_-Hasta ahora no has tenido que pasar horas leyendo contratos.- Atajó sonriendo con petulancia. _

_-No deje Harvard por nada.- Extendí un brazo hacia la fiesta._

_Una fiesta que yo había costeado sin ningún problema y en la cual solo estaban los personajes más prestigiosos de la industria. También fue una manera de decirle que no era un artista más._

_-Si fuera tú aprovecharía mi tiempo con Sandino y le dejaría el trabajo aburrido al representante.- Se señalo con su recién llenado vaso. _

_Busque a María Sandino en la pista de baile, no fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla en una celda de neón aun mirándome. Su piel morena brillando bajo la luz solo la hacía más irresistible._

_-¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto por la mañana?- Vacié mi shot y de paso su vaso también.- Cuando no tenga estos encima y a una señorita esperándome. _

_Sonreí con vehemencia y me aleje de la barra._

_Tener el control era para lo que había sido creado._

_La cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre impidió que dudara sobre subir a la celda. _

_De un segundo a otro ya me encontraba con las manos sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo deslizándose por sobre el mío. _

_-Pensé que nunca vendrías.- Susurró en mi oído con falso reproche y llena de sensualidad. _

_Sus uñas se clavaron en mi nuca y su lengua recorrió mi cuello hasta mi boca. _

_Nuestras caderas se menaban al ritmo de la música al igual que nuestras lenguas y el recorrido de nuestras manos. _

_Rompí el beso al sentir a alguien bailando detrás de mí. En un espacio tan reducido como lo era una celda de neón el roce de los cuerpos era imposible de evitar, además de que nadie quería detenerlo. _

_-Netty, es un placer que te nos unas.- Saboreó las palabras con deseo. _

_Un nuevo par de manos comenzó a recorrerme la espalda._

-Jasper, ¿Aceptas?- Jacob me saco del recuerdo en el que me había sumergido.

Al no acceder Peter a mudarse, Jacob había tenido que reemplazarlo.

-No, haz el favor de inventarlos una excusa creíble y de disculparme. – Negué sin dar detalles.

Jacob asintió, meneando el folder y saliendo de la oficina.

Una prestigiosa revista había reunido a las 10 modelos más sexys del mundo, según ellos, para publicar un especial en trajes de baño.

Alice figuraba en el primer puesto y no me hubiera molestado tener que fotografiarla en traje de baño, sin embargo, no se me daba la gana tener que volver a ver a Netty.

* * *

**...un capitulo más...**

**Selenita, ahi esta tu profundización en la historia de Maria y Jasper...aun queda un testigo de todo lo que paso.**

**¡Grxias por sus reviews!**

**31 capitulos, 227 reviews y muchas lectoras que querran matarme por retrasar tanto el reencuentro u.u**

**¿Reviews?  
**


	32. Realidad

**¡Reencuentro! **

* * *

Emmett Pov

La frustración recorría mi cuerpo; quemando las venas y haciendo mi cabeza explotar.

-_Tan cerca_.- Masculle con los dientes apretados.

Di una patada al asfalto del estacionamiento.

-¡Emmett!- Bella salió del edifico detrás de mí.- ¿Qué sucede?

Estaba tan disperso que ni siquiera me intereso que Bella estuviera corriendo con ese pésimo equilibrio suyo; Y no estaba exagerando, Bella se caía al intentar silbar y caminar al mismo tiempo.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.- Anuncie con la voz tensa.- No quiero saber de nadie.

_De nadie que no sea Rose. _Termine para mí.

-Emmett.- Bella rezongo, molesta por mi actitud.

Ya me encontraba de espaldas a ella, ignorándola y caminando hacia mi Jeep.

¡En el mismo edificio! Probablemente en la misma habitación y no había podido verla. Una cosa no me cuadraba, ella estaba ahí, quizás me había visto y a pesar de todo no se me había acercado. Tal vez ella no conocía de ni estancia en el edifico o de que yo grabaría su canción. Cualquiera que fuera la razón ya no importaba, había tomado una decisión y esa era volver a conquistarla. Teniendo en cuenta su actitud distante era como estar al principio de todo esto, ella poniendo una barrera y yo intentando derrumbarla. Estaba bien, si ella quería jugar yo también podía hacerlo.

Lo que Rose nunca recordaba es que cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar.

Sin darme cuenta había ingresado al estacionamiento de un gran centro comercial. Luego de haber estado un par de horas dando vueltas por la ciudad decidí entrar y tratar de pensar sin elpendiente de sufrir un accidente.

Tome un gorro que había en el auto y me baje luego de estacionarlo.

Sabía que el gorro no sería de mucha ayuda para que no me reconocieran, solo contaba con la esperanza de que siendo lunes por la mañana el lugar no estuviera tan concurrido como normalmente lo estaba. Entre por una de las puertas laterales y al parecer mis deseos habían sido escuchados; el lugar se encontraba semivacío, una que otra persona o pareja yendo de un lado a otro.

Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo y comencé a caminar con la cabeza gacha, no se me daba la gana que alguien me reconociera y empezar a correr de regreso al vehículo antes de que las cámaras aparecieran.

Recorrí los pasillos, subí y baje escaleras sin que en ningún momento levantara la mirada o abandonara mis cavilaciones.

Era hora de darle una visita a la Quinta Avenida, al departamento de Alice y Jasper y pedir un poco de ayuda. Alice me ayudaría,- de eso estaba seguro-, al igual que Allison. Jasper era una historia diferente, o mejor dicho, desconocida. Durante la cena con mis padres todo había resultado bien: charla amena, risas, anécdotas e intercambios de teléfonos y planes para salir, pero eso no me aseguraba nada. Aun me quedaban los _hijos _ de Rose, por mi parte no había problema de ningún tipo, los niños parecían adorables, además de que a mí me encantaban los niños; lo que no sabía era como se lo tomarían ellos en caso de que mis planes con Rose funcionaran. Por si no fuera poco, quedaba el más importante de los detalles: Rose disfrutaba complicándose la vida.

-Perdón.- Me disculpe con un señor al chocar con él, obligándome a levantar la mirada.

El señor siguió su camino y pareció no reconocerme.

Vague un poco la mirada buscando algún índico de que era hora de marcharme, en cambio me encontré con la razón más poderosa del mundo para quedarme. La sangre se me fue a los pies, el estomago se me lleno de cientos de mariposa cayendo al vacio, la cabeza me daba vueltas y ya no sentía el piso sobre mis pies. Estaba en un sueño.

Sus rizos dorados como los rayos del sol y en diferentes matices caían sedosos hasta su cintura, las curvas parecían tan perfectas y definidas, como si hubieran sido moldeadas a la perfección. El color claro de su blusa resaltaba el tono de su piel: cremosa y suave. Los jeans ajustados terminando en unos stilettos rojos que solo ella podía llevar con tanta facilidad y luciendo cómoda.

El corazón se salía de mi pecho al comenzar a acercarme hacia ella. Las piernas me temblaban y mi pulso era un caso perdido.

Tan pronto estuve detrás de ella su aroma embriago todos mis sentidos, dulce y delicado con un toque fresco.

Acerque mis labios a su oído.

-Eres buena escondiéndote.- Murmure las palabras que tanto había deseado pronunciar.- Pero yo soy mejor buscándote.

Se giro rápidamente y pude ver como contenía la respiración.

Rosalie estaba frente a mí.

Era mejor de lo que recordaba el verme reflejado en su mirada, en esos ojos azules tan cristalinos y hermosos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios de un leve tono carmín entre abiertos. Su belleza seguía impecable.

-Emmett.- Sus labios enmarcaron mi nombre.

Su respiración era profunda y cadenciosa, pero no de la manera en que se respira normalmente, sino la que aparece cuando intentas tranquilizarte para no sufrir de un colapso. Sus ojos resplandecían con tantas emociones y a tal velocidad que no pude identificar ninguna.

Mi mente clamaba por una muestra, una prueba, de que esto no era un sueño, pues todo lucia tan irreal. Rosalie estaba frente a mí, tan bella como siempre y yo no lo podía creer. La frustración que antes se había apoderado de mí había desaparecido y reemplazada por una enorme felicidad que me deba ganas de gritar y comenzar a correr y brincar; tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento explotaría. Aunque en un recoveco muchas otras emocionas aguardaban su turno para revelarse.

Alce mi mano con lentitud, en busca de la prueba que demostrara que esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Con dos de mis dedos acaricie con suavidad sus mejillas, comprobando que su piel era tan tersa como la recordaba y que en efecto: todo era real. Negándome a poner distancia extendí mi mano y acune su rostro.

Ella en ningún momento separo su mirada de la mía.

Rosalie Pov

-Escúchalos mientras estas en la bañera.- Alice me tendía tres CDs y yo me resistía a tomarlos.- Te ayudaran a entender muchas cosas y a darte cuenta de que tu no eras la única que sufría.

_Yo era la que sufría más y la que seguía sufriendo, _pensé con amargura pero tome los discos.

-Háblame si necesitas algo.- Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa junto con los niños.

Subí a mi habitación, sintiendo como mis dedos se quedaban sin circulación a causa de la fuerza con la que apretaba las cajitas.

Entre al baño y abrí la llave de agua caliente para que se llenara la tina.

La ansiedad y la curiosidad no me permitieron esperar a que la bañera estuviera lista, prendí el sistema de sonido y coloque el primer CD que Emmett había grabado.

Las canciones no eran distintas a los que me había imaginado; frustración, enojo consigo mismo y hasta reproche, una repetición explicita de lo que había escuchado de sus labios hace 6 años. Eso solo me hizo sentir peor, sabía que mi actitud en ningún momento fue correcta y también comprendía hasta que punto me había vuelto insoportable pero creo que nunca alcance a entender hasta que punto había lastimado a los demás.

Antes de que terminar el primer disco había ido a cerrar la llave del agua, no me levantaría de la alfombra hasta que no terminara de escuchar los discos por completo.

Con los siguientes discos comprendí las palabras de Alice.

Sus palabras se dulcificaron al igual que su voz y ya no había sentimientos negativos. Él me había buscado, y quizás lo seguía haciendo.

Me descubrí sintiéndome bien al darme cuenta de que nunca la había dejado de preocupar y que tal vez aun sentía algo por mí.

_¿Y si no me hubiera ido? ¿Y si no me hubiera ido del país? ¿Y si me hubiera quedado y esperado a que me buscara? ¿Y si no me hubiera ido a Venecia esta ultima vez? ¿Y si hubiera decido regresar antes? _Los _"hubiera" _ se apoderaron de mi cabeza impidiendo pensar con claridad y dándome la sensación de que la casa de un momento a otro se había encogido unas diez veces su tamaño.

Tome las llaves del auto y Salí de la casa.

Ya no podía cambiar el pasado y eso debía de aceptarlo a como diera lugar, porque no importaba cuantas veces me imaginara con Emmett o en cuantas situaciones distintas lo hiciera no iba a cambiar nada con hacerlo. Imaginar una y otra vez como hubieran sido las cosas si Emmett y yo hubiéramos estado juntos durante el embarazo y el nacimiento de los gemelos no cambiaría el hecho de que las noches las había pasado sola y durante el parto el único presenta había sido Jasper, en lugar de que él sostuviera mi mano y nuestras familias estuvieran esperando en la sala de afuera. Imaginarnos despertando por la madrugada no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Jasper fue el que compartió ojeras conmigo y el imaginarnos criando a los niños juntos tampoco iba a cambiar el que Ian y Emily vieran a Jasper como a la figura paterna.

Me detuve en la luz roja y aproveche para dejar caer la cabeza contra el volante.

Pensar de esa manera no me llevaría ningún lado, todo lo contrario, solo me haría sentir peor.

El semáforo cambio y continúe conduciendo.

Si no podía pensar en el pasado debía d enfocarme en el futuro.

Emmett quería volver a verme y yo ya no lo evitaría. Había venido para ponerme en manos del destino y si eso era lo correcto, dejaría de resistirme. Aunque también estaba el pequeño detalle, o mejor dicho, los pequeños detalles: Emily e Ian. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer con eso? ¿Llegar y decirle: Te presento a tus hijos, perdón por habértelos ocultado durante 6 años? Eso no sonaba nada bien. Además de que no conocía el hecho de si era el mismo de antes o si había cambiado. Estaba la posibilidad de que fuera diferente y no tuviera cabida para niños en su vida, eso solo lastimaría a los niños, pero y si seguía siendo el mismo hombre que amaba a los niños y resultaba ser el padre perfecto, entonces no habría ningún problemas. La única manera de averiguarlo era no decírselo hasta yo encontrarme segura de que no habría ningún problema de que los conociera.

Cansada de conducir sin sentido por la ciudad y ya que me había tranquilizado, decidí entrar a un centro comercial que se encontraba cerca de ahí. La euforia de la gente por nuestra llegada había disminuido considerablemente así que era seguro bajar y pasear un rato, y de paso comprar un par de cosas.

Baje del auto con la bolsa sobre el hombro y entre por la puerta principal.

No había demasiada gente, de esa manera pude caminar e ir de tienda en tienda probándome cosas, ninguna me había convencido lo suficiente como para llevarla a casa, razón por la que continuaba con las manos vacías.

Me detuve frente a una óptica a ver unos lentes oscuros, no me vendrían nada mal llevar algunos a casa; en Nueva York eran obligatorios.

Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí y luego un cosquilleo en mi cuello.

-Eres buena escondiéndote.-Escuchar _su_ voz me congelo la sangre haciéndola arder.- Pero yo soy mejor buscándote.

Me gire en un solo movimiento para comprobar que no estaba alucinando su voz a causa de escuchar sus discos por tanto tiempo.

Usaba lo mismo que en la mañana, con el pequeño aditamento de un gorro. La playera se ceñía perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo al igual que sus vaqueros.

Al igual que en la mañana me quede sin respiración a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

-Emmett.- Saboree el nombre entre mis labios.

Volverlo a ver y el ver cómo me veía él a mi era como estar tres metros sobre el cielo. Sentir su piel sobre la mía simplemente fue como estar en la luna.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿Lo arruine?**

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir...

**¿Reviews?**


	33. Intenciones

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

-Me pareció ver una cafetería en el primer piso.- Menciono como si fuera cosa de todos los días, como si no nos estuviéramos reencontrando luego de 6 años, como si no se diera cuenta de que su voz me detenía el corazón.- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

Su mano ya no estaba en mi mejilla y yo me volvía a sentir incompleta. Por alguna razón tampoco podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Gracias a Dios se le ocurrió ofrecerme su brazo pues mis piernas eran de gelatina y quería volver a tocarlo. Enganche mi brazo con el suyo, disfrutando de la fuerza y el equilibrio que me otorgaba.

Íbamos en las escaleras, bajando el primer piso a la ya mencionada cafetería cuando él decidió romper el silencio.

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.- Se esforzó en no parecer nervioso.

Hubo un pequeño "_clic"_ dentro de mi cabeza. Emmett estaba coqueteándome, al igual que hace 6 años, o al menos algo parecido. Yo había decido ponerme en manos del destino pero eso no significaba que también seria suave y dócil, yo era más que eso. Dejaría que el juego comenzara al igual que lo había hecho tiempo atrás, con el ligero cambio de que ahora debería de ser el doble de cautelosa, mejor dicho el triple; si las cosas no salían como quería esta vez no sería yo la única perjudicada, habría mas de una persona con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y con el corazón roto. Además de que no estaba segura de poder levantarme por segunda vez. El que no arriesga no gana, y yo tenía un millón de razones para ganar, sin embargo, ¿Como arriesgarlo todo sin dejar de ser cautelosa?

Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome con aprensión, y con una dulzura incontenible.

Si él quería jugar, entonces jugaríamos. Él me había dejado y sería más difícil el recuperarme.

Emmett pareció ver un brillo distinto en mis ojos pues sus labios se alargaron en una sonrisa y sus hoyuelos aparecieron, dejándome sin respiración y haciendo flaquear por un segundo mis planes.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal.- Conteste con toque de altanería, en lugar de agradecer y sonreír con dulzura.

Él pareció entender al instante el cambio de actitud ya que lanzo una carcajada.

Enarque una ceja y lo mire extrañada pero de todas maneras no pude resistir sonreír; había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba oírlo reír y era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Guardamos silencio hasta después de ordenar un _cappuccino _cada uno.

Emmett no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento, como si temiera que fuera una aparición o un invento de su imaginación que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

-Por la mañana en la oficina de Riley vi una fotografía tuya con el disco de Platino, debes de sentirte orgulloso.- Comente con un toque de desdén.

Ya no soportaba su mirada fija que me haría confesar mil secretos en un segundo.

Él le dio un trago a su café y yo seguí recorriendo una y otra vez el borde de la taza con mi dedo índice.

-Es el segundo que recibo. –Añadió a mi comentario dejando de sonreír.- Fue más sencillo de lo que me había imaginado.

-Siempre te dije que triunfarías sin problemas.-Dije por inercia y sin pensarlo.

Cerré la boca de inmediato, mientras menos se hablara del pasado mejor sería todo.

Una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

-No fue difícil hacerlo siguiendo tus consejos.- Me guiño un ojo y dio otro sorbo a la taza, yo continuaba jugando con el borde.

-Me halagas.- Sonreí con simpatía.

Sí solo se mencionaba lo bueno del pasado entonces no tendría ningún problema.

-A tu línea de ropa también la va muy según parece.- Opinó, a tal manera de mantenernos en temas de conversación seguros.

-Fue más sencillo de lo me había imaginado.-Repetí sus palabras.- Supongo que en gran parte fue gracias a la ayuda de Jasper y Vera. Y sin una modelo como Alice habría tardado más en darse a conocer.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido por un momento.

-Tener ayuda siempre es bueno.- Secundo con voz suave y hasta un poco pensativo.

Medite lo que podría haber causado su ligero cambio de actitud y en primera instancia no encontré nada, no fue hasta que analice mi comentario anterior que caía en la cuenta de lo que Emmett había observado: Humildad y modestia. Antes nunca hubiera aceptado que mis triunfos en parte se debían a terceras personas.

-Tengo entendido que tu representante trabajo por algún tiempo con Jasper.- Retome la conversación.

-Sí, así es. Bella relevó a Peter Randall, el primer representante de Jasper, luego de que este tuviera que mudarse a Paris.- Me informó.

Tomó el último sorbo de su café, y le vi la intención de pedir otro y simplemente, -como si fuera un acto reflejo-, intercambie mi taza con la suya.

-No tomo café, me provoca insomnio.- Explique ante su mirada de sorpresa.

Esa era una verdad a medias; si tomaba café pero teniendo en cuenta como terminarían mis nervios después de esto lo mejor era ayudarlos un poco.

Emmett sonreía, quizás siendo consciente de que aun sin tomar café había estado dispuesta a acompañarlo a una cafetería.

-Charlotte; esa es la razón por la que Peter se fue a Paris.- Anuncie mientras él le ponía un poco de crema al café. Yo solo había estado jugueteando con el borde de la taza, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de prepararlo.- Se casaron hace 5 años.

Me reprendí al recordar lo guapo que se había visto Ian en su traje sonriendo con esa misma sonrisa que tenía Emmett justo ahora.

-La boda debió de ser bastante privada.- Consideró, tomando en cuenta la posición económica de ambos y por supuesto; su trabajo.

-La ceremonia lo fue, la fiesta en cambio se convirtió en algo más comercial.- Me di cuenta de lo fácil que estaba siendo hablar con Emmett.- Ahí conoció Jasper a Heidi, una piedra en el camino.- Apenas termine me mordí la lengua, estaba siendo indiscreta, contadas personas sabían que Heidi era la verdadera madre de Allison y Emmett era bastante perspicaz.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados al notar mi desliz, pero al parecer decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Bella y Edward quieren casarse durante el verano.- Anunció, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Llevan un año comprometidos.

Luego de un momento decidí que era un tema seguro el hablar sobre su familia.

-Debe ser difícil encontrar un lapso en común con tanto trabajo.- Los excuse antes de añadir un pregunta a la cual de verdad quería una respuesta.- ¿Cómo están todos? Me refiero a: Esme, Carlisle, Edward…-Deje que mi voz fuera disminuyendo.

Volvió a mirarme con asombro.

En el pasado tampoco había demostrado demasiado interés en los demás.

-Bastante bien. Esme sigue decorando casas y dirigiendo su club de jardinería, recientemente se hizo cargo del área de beneficencia del hospital en donde trabaja Carlisle.- Me contestó con entusiasmo.

Me obligue a no imaginarnos, a los niños y a mí, dentro de ese marco familiar. Debía de ser paciente.

-Esme tan bondadosa y altruista como siempre.-Agregue, sin pasar por alto el deje de cariño que expresó mi voz.- Y Carlisle tan dedicado a su trabajo.- Indague, con la esperanza de que continuara hablando de la familia a la que alguna vez pertenecí.

-A la única diferencia de que ahora es jefe de cirugía.- Añadió con orgullo.

Estire mi mano por sobre la mesa y sujete la suya, apretándola un poco.

Sonreí; feliz de que por lo menos todo en su vida fuera perfecto, feliz de que él no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto como yo.

Jasper Pov

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta indicada.

Al entrar reconocí el que antes había sido mi departamento perfectamente inmaculado hecho un desastre. Emily y Allie bailoteaban sobre los sofás color hueso al ritmo de _Barbie y el lago de los cisnes, _Alice sentada frente al comedor tapizado de fotografías nuestras y Fígaro pavoneándose sobre la barra de la cocina. No había punto de comparación entre este departamento y el de hace 6 años, sin embargo, prefería un millón de veces este sobre el perfectamente limpio y ordenado.

Apenas cerré la puerta tres pares de ojos claros me observaron.

Allison vino corriendo a mí, con Emily pisándole los talones.

-¡Papi!- Apenas llego la alce en brazos.

Vi un deje de tristeza en los ojos de Emily así que con el otro brazo me apresure a cargarla a ella también.

-¿Qué acaso ya no espacio para mí?- Se acercó Alice y se abrió paso entre las dos niñas para darme un casto beso en los labios.

Baje a ambas luego de darles un beso y se fueron a seguir bailando.

-Necesitaremos nuevos sofás.- Comente al tiempo de que me sentaba junto a Alice en el comedor.

-Y también un nuevo comedor.- Añadió entusiasmada por la idea.

Señalo las patas de las sillas rasguñadas por Fígaro, como explicación a mi mirada interrogativa.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte al ver mejor todas las fotos esparcidas por la mesa.

-Pienso hacer un álbum familiar, en realidad van a ser varios.- Me explicó y comenzó a señalar los pequeños montones de fotos separados unos de otros.- Uno será solo de nosotros dos, otro será de Allison, otro de los tres juntos y uno más será de todos juntos.

-Rosalie tiene unos parecidos pero solo de los gemelos.- Dije mirando las fotografías que eran solo nuestras.

-Lo sé, yo le ayude a armarlo. Hay fotos desde el día que nacieron hasta ahorita.- Me explicó antes de seguir repartiendo las fotos.

-Me gusta esta para la portada.-Le mostré una de las fotos en donde ella me daba un beso mientras yo reía.

-Lo mismo pensé yo pero quería tu opinión.- Accedió encantada. – Escoge una de estas para la portada del de Allison.-Me tendió un segundo rollo de fotografías.

-¿Dónde está Ian?- Repare luego de darle una segunda vuelta al rollo de fotografías.

-Quería jugar con Henry así que lo lleve a casa de Vera.-

-Esta me gusta.- Le di una donde Allison tenía alrededor de dos años y usaba un abrigo blanco.- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? ¿Entregó la canción?

Dejo las fotografías que tenía en las manos y las colocó sobre la mesa.

-La disquera a la que llevo la canción es la misma en la que trabaja Emmett.- Anunció con cautela.- Rosalie lo vio y se fue de ahí pero él no sabe que ella lo vio. – Se detuvó al darse cuenta de que se había enredado un poco.

Le sonreí para darle a entender que no estaba molesto, solo algo preocupado.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie ahora?

-En su casa, dijo que iba a tomar un largo baño y que necesitaba pensar sobre qué es lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Rosalie dijo eso?- Me extrañe, pues ella era demasiado impulsiva y normalmente hacia las cosas sin pensar.

-Supongo que es consciente de que ahora no solo se trata de ella.- Contestó mirando de soslayo a Emily.

-Creo que haría bien en darle una oportunidad.- Dije haciendo referencia a Emmett.- Me pareció una buena persona.

-Lo es.- Aseguró Alice.- ¿Me dejarías hablar con él?

-No.- Negué de inmediato a sabiendas de a dónde iba a parar todo esto.

-Esperare a que Rosalie hable primero con él y dependiendo de eso me acercare yo para averiguar cómo se siente él ante todo esto. – Insistió buscando la manera de convencerme.

-Dudo que eso suceda pronto.

-Pero y si sucediera.- Replicó con una carita de suplica.

-Estuvimos de acuerdo en no intervenir.

-A menos de que Rosalie lo pidiera.

-Y Rosalie no te lo ha pedido.

-Y si lo hiciera.

-Solamente hasta que Rosalie te lo pida o te dé a entender tal cosa no hablaras con Emmett sobre el tema. – Di por concluida la conversación y aunque ella me hizo un mohín acepto la condición.

Ambos sabíamos que Rosalie tarde o temprano vendría a pedir ayuda, aunque fuera solo de manera fortuita.

* * *

**Un dia de adelanto..por su apoyo y xq mna probablemente no iba a poder actuaizar...**

Ufff! Amamtes de E&R es su tiempo! A&J sigue por ahi...y quizas un poco de E&B&J...

**¿Reviews?**


	34. Fotos

**Grxs por sus reviews! antes el fin de curso me alegraba, ahora solo es deprimente!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

-No pienso poner una sola foto mas.-Me di por vencido.

Habíamos logrado escoger, acomodar y colocar todas las fotografías del álbum de Allison y sinceramente toda una tarde haciéndolo me basto.

- Y yo que creí que te gustaba la fotografía.- Se burlo Alice.

-Me gusta tomar fotos, no acomodarlas en un álbum.- Conteste, poniéndome de pie para irme a sentar con las niñas como prevención de que Alice quisiera involucrarme en el siguiente álbum.

Llegue al sofá, sorprendiéndome de ver a Allie viendo la película en un silencio total mientras Emily dormía. Ambas eran bastantes tranquilas en la mayoría del tiempo, incluso en contadas ocasiones se lo contagiaban a Ian.

-Me parece que ya es hora de pasar por Ian y llevarlos a casa.-Anuncie.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo y se puso de pie para ir en busca de las llaves de la camioneta.

-Medio día la debió de haber bastado para meditar las cosas.- Comento Alice refiriéndose a Rosalie.

Pase con cuidado mi brazo por debajo del cuerpecito inconsciente de mi sobrina, ella de inmediato se acorruco contra mi pecho. Allison ya había pagado la televisión y ahora sostenía mi pantalón, asegurándose de que no la dejaríamos.

Alice coloco una cobija cubriendo a Emily, le puso el abrigo a Allie y con el bolso en un brazo y nuestros abrigos en otro salimos del edificio para subir a la camioneta. Estábamos a finales del invierno, provocando que aun el frio por las tardes aumentara en gran manera.

Alice y yo trajimos con nosotros nuestros respectivos autos pero habíamos decido que no nos vendría mal tener un auto familiar, así que habíamos comprado una camioneta para poder transportarnos todos juntos.

-Yo voy por él.- Se apresuro Alice a bajarse una vez que estuvimos frente a la casa de Vera.

-Papi, mañana podemos ir al parque al que me llevo Emmett el otro día. – Me llamó Allison desde el asiento trasero.

-Mañana debemos trabajar tu mami y yo pero podemos ir el fin de semana. –Disuadí.

-¿Y pueden ir la tía Rose, Ian y Emily con nosotros?- Sugirió sonriendo.

Podía ver a Alice platicando con Vera, atreves de la ventana de la casa; ninguna parecía contenta, sino mas bien consternadas.

-Sí, eso sería una buena idea.- Conteste distraído.

Aunque estaba observando a Alice y a Vera pude sentir como Allie dudaba en continuar.

-¿Y podemos invitar a Emmett?- Preguntó con ese puchero en el rostro que había aprendido de Alice y que sabia algún día me traería problemas.

Me gire en el asiento y mire de soslayo a Emmeline.

No habría problema en convivir con Emmett, la dificultad se presentaba en el momento en que se interponían los secretos de Rosalie en el camino.

Emmett era un buen chico, y aunque entendía las razones de Rosalie para callar no podía estar de acuerdo en que le ocultara la verdad a Emmett.

El enterarme de que iba a ser padre había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, a pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que se dio tal acontecimiento. Heidi no había sido la persona indicada y ese sería un error que me pesaría siempre. En cambio la situación de Emmett era totalmente diferente. El que alguna vez había sido el amor de su vida y quizás lo seguía siendo, y del que se había tenido que separar, era la madre de sus hijos; ese amor lleno de promesas que alguna vez tuvo lugar dio sus frutos y Rosalie le estaba negando la oportunidad de disfrutarlos. Le estaba prohibiendo el derecho a verlos crecer, a conocerlos y amarlos cada día. Lo estaba privando de experiencias maravillosas.

La verdad terminaría sabiéndose; solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado y que Rosalie y los niños no tuvieran que sufrir.

-No creo que eso sea posible. Déjame hablarlo con tu mamá y tu tía.

-Está bien.- Sonaba un poco decepcionada pero retomo su lugar en el asiento.

Un momento después Alice entro junto con Ian a la camioneta. En menos de cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la casa de Rosalie, que permanecía vacía.

-No tiene caso que nos bajemos si no podemos entrar.- Le dije a Alice cuando abrió su puerta.

-Hay una llave en la maseta.- Dijo y cerró la puerta antes de que le pudiera contestar.

Suspire. Alice estaba hiperactiva y no sabía por qué.

Les abrió la puerta a los niños para que bajaran y después fue hacia la casa y comenzó a buscar en la maceta.

Me baje de la camioneta y volví a cargar a Emily antes de cerrarla. Los gemelos de un tiempo a la fecha comenzaban a ser de sueño bastante pesado, nada los despertaba.

Al llegar al porsche la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Lo mejor será que subas a Lizzy a su habitación, Ian y Allie están en la habitación de Ian.- Casi ordenó Alice al ver que la iba a dejar en el sillón.

La acomode en su cama y decidí bajar para hablar con Alice y averiguar que era lo que le sucedía.

-Tus dedos serán un desastre antes de llegar a los 30.- Brome al ver como no paraba de tronarse los dedos de la mano.

Alice me miro mal y me saco la lengua, no pude hacer más que reír.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

Señaló la televisión como respuesta.

_-¿Será este el inicio de un tórrido romance? Esperemos que si, pues desde Justin Timberlake y Britney Spears nunca habíamos visto algo así; acéptenlo Bieber y Selena: la competencia les está ganando. Sus respectivos fans y el público en general esta enloquecido por esta nueva pareja y no es de sorprenderse, ambos rebosantes de talento y ganadores del Grammy, él uno de los más importantes cantantes de la década y ella una ex cantante, diseñadora de modas, compositora y madre; lo que nos deja una nueva duda: ¿Qué piensa Emmett McCarthy acerca de la paternidad?_

Mientras la conductora seguía con su monologo una fotografía de Emmett y Rosalie en una cafetería aparecía en la pantalla. Una fotografía de hoy.

-Está en todos los canales de espectáculos.- Me informo Alice.

-¿Tenias idea de esto?

-No, para nada.- Por lo pronto había dejado de jugar con sus manos.- Yo la deje en esta habitación y ahora resulta que se fue de pinta con Emmett.

-Es Rosalie.- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Alice soltó una risita y no pude hacer más que acompañarla.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Rosalie apareció por la puerta.

Alice corrió a la ventana pero después de echarle un vistazo regreso su camino decepcionada.

-¿Y Emmett? ¿No te trajo? Eso no es de caballeros.- Se apresuró Alice.

-¿De qué hablas?- Rosalie intentó, sin éxito, hacerse la desentendida.

-De eso.- Señale la televisión y Rosalie se puso blanca.- Eso es de lo que estamos hablando.

Rosalie se apresuro a dejar su bolso y tomar asiento junto a Alice. Yo continuaba parado detrás de ellas.

-_Ambos reían y bromeaban, incluso llegaron a compartir café. Disfrutaron de un tarde con la que muchos solo podemos soñar…- _Relato una nueva conductora, en un nuevo programa.

-Cada programa tiene la nota.- Comentó Alice.

A Rosalie parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos.

-No los vi, en ningún momento me di cuenta.- Rosalie movía las manos en el aire.- Además, no compartimos café, yo le intercambie mi tasa, eso es muy distinto.

-Me parece que ese no el punto.- Alegue.

-Vamos, regáñame.- Cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

-No tengo nada que decirte.- Le dije.- Son tus decisiones y si tú crees que es lo correcto; te apoyo.

Abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que no estaba molesto, después abrió el otro y me miro confundida.

-¿Por qué no estas molesto?- Me preguntó sin entender.

-Ya es tiempo de que deje de protegerte.- Alice se había levantado y estaba dispuesta a irse sigilosamente para darnos un poco de privacidad, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo la sujete de la mano y la obligue a sentarse de nuevo. Necesitaba mantenerme tranquilo y la sola presencia de Alice me daba seguridad.- Es tu vida y tú sabes como la manejes; aunque debes tener presente de que no solo tu vida es la que se verá modificada.

-Si te refieres a los gemelos ya pensé en eso y en que es lo mejor para ellos. –Se apresuro a aclarar.

-Me parece bien.- Continúe ante la mirada de sorpresa de Alice.- Y supongo que también ya pensaste en Emmett.

Rosalie me miró anonadada, al igual que Alice, no pensaban que me fuera a interesar en él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

-Emmett también es parte de esto y de lo que tu decidas se verá afectada su vida.- Explique con tranquilidad, intentando que no se sobresaltara. – Y por lo visto piensas acercarte a él.

-No voy a jugar con Emmett.- Se exaltó.

-Nunca lo pensé.- Asegure.- Pero ¿Qué sucederá si las cosas no salen como tu deseas? ¿Te irás con los gemelos? Le volverías a arrebatar a sus hijos.

-Tú le arrebataste su hija a Heidi.- Rebatió molesta.

Alice y yo nos tensamos de inmediato.

Rosalie cuando se enojaba no era la misma; se lengua se llenaba de veneno y sabía perfectamente donde picar.

-No te equivoques Rosalie.- La puse sobre aviso para que se controlara. Ella había provocado que mandara al demonio la tranquilidad.- Conoces perfectamente cómo sucedieron las cosas y que no hay fundamentos para justificar tus acciones con las mías.

-Entonces no te entrometas.- Espetó con soberbia.

Rosalie se puso de pie y camino hacia las escaleras.

-No lo hare.- Dije.- A menos de que decidas no decirle la verdad a Emmett acerca de los gemelos.

Sabía que no era buena idea basarse en amenazas para mantener controlada la situación, pero con Rosalie no me había quedado de otra.

Me dedico una mirada llena de dolor y rabia antes de seguir su camino.

-Deberíamos irnos.-Sugirió con suavidad Alice.

Estuve de acuerdo.

Alice fue por Allison y aunque se sorprendió de que nos fuéramos tan pronto no opuso resistencia. Apenas llegamos a la casa la preparamos para dormir.

Era cerca de medianoche pero Alice y yo seguíamos en la barra de cocina en sepulcral silencio.

-No me gusta cuando adopta esa actitud.- Dijo Alice, en voz baja.

-Está alterada por la situación, ya se le pasara.- Intente justificarla.

-¿Qué pasaría si Heidi regresara arrepentida? Pidiendo una segunda oportunidad con su hija.- La voz de Alice era apenas un murmullo y a pesar de eso me percate como se quebró al final.

-Eso no pasara.- Afirme, sosteniendo su mano por encima del mármol.

-¿Y si pasara?- Insistió Alice, alzando la mirada y mostrándome sus ojos inundados de miedo.

Emmett Pov

-¿Qué tan serio es?- Me preguntó Bella, apenas entre a la casa.

La mire confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La relación con Rosalie.- Dijo impaciente.

-¿Nos estuviste espiando?- Fingí estar molesto e indignado, pero la realidad era que no cabía en mi gozo.

La navidad podría cancelarse y no tendría ningún problema.

-¡No estoy jugando!- Al parecer ella no estaba para bromas.- Salieron sus fotos en televisión.-Anunció después de un largo suspiro para relajarse.

-¿Qué fotos?-

La había impacientado pues vino a mí y pellizcándome el brazo, - de ser más alta me estaría jalando de la oreja-, me llevo hasta el sofá y prendió la televisión.

-_Sin duda algo que nadie esperaba pero que todos soñaban, una pareja sacada de la perfección. Un revuelo sin igual se dispara por el mundo ante tales imágenes; más famosos que Bradgelina y Justina juntos. Cientos de blogs han sido abiertos en el transcurso del día a favor de lo que ahora llaman: Rosemmett…-_La conductora continuaba con su discurso pero yo solo observaba lo bien que nos veíamos juntos de nuevo.

-Entonces ¿Qué tan serio es?-Insistió Bella, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-No lo sé.- Confesé luego de un momento pensándolo.- Y no me importa.

-¡Emmett!- Se alarmó Bella, como cada vez que me metía en problemas.-Deberías ir con cuidado, no quiero verte lastimado.

-Esta vez no será así, Bella, estoy dispuesto a todo.-Dije entusiasmado.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Todo lo que sea necesario para que Rose se quede a mi lado durante el resto de nuestras vidas.-

* * *

**Emmett es un niño en Disneylandia!**

¿**Reviews?  
**


	35. Presión

**Agradezcan a mi qerida Pauu este cap, la verdd stoy algo triste y no tenia ganas de prender la compu y verme tentada a entrar a Face para qe me recordara las lagrimas derramadas :(**

* * *

Alice Pov

El despertador sonò y yo solo atine a tirarlo al suelo de un manotazo. Un fuerte _crack_ resonó en la habitación al romperse, al menos había dejado de sonar.

Bostece con pereza y me estire.

-Buenos días.- Escuche murmurar a Jasper medio dormido.

Sonreí al verlo, con su cabello perfectamente desordenado y su torso desnudo. Su rostro estaba en total tranquilidad, nada lo turbaba y eso me alegraba.

-Buenos días.- Murmure en su oído para después dejar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

Jasper sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y darme la espalda para continuar durmiendo.

Hoy era mi turno de llevar a los niños y él trabajaría hasta en la tarde.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo apenas me levante. Pero es que solo a mí se me ocurría dormir usando un bóxer y una playera de tirantes como pijama siendo invierno. Me apresure a tomar una toalla y meterme a la ducha, en la que no dure mucho tiempo.

Decidí usar algo cómodo, hoy sería un día largo, toda la tarde me la pasaría en distintas locaciones para sesiones de fotos. Jeans, playera blanca y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo: zapatos negros de piso. No usaría maquillaje, teniendo en cuenta que durante toda la tarde estarían experimentando con distintos estilos sobre mi rostro.

Salí de la habitación sigilosamente y me dirigí a la de Allison.

Luego de alistarla y de darle de desayunar me apresure a tomar mi bolso, que por su tamaño podría ser perfectamente una pañalera y un saco, que de no ser porque en las mangas me ajustaba perfecto juraría que era de Jasper pues del resto me quedaba grande.

Teniendo en cuenta que pasaría también por los gemelos para llevarlos al colegio me decidí por la camioneta.

Después de dos largas semanas de vacaciones enclaustradas en el departamento volvimos a la realidad y a lo que eso se refería. Por lo tanto Jasper regresaba de tiempo completo a las sesiones al igual que yo, mientras que Allison asistiría su nueva escuela.

El tráfico nos retraso y ahora apenas nos daba tiempo para pasar a casa de Rosalie.

Toque la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviera más tranquila que hace dos días.

-Los niños están casi listos, lo juro.- Me abrió la puerta sonriendo, aunque algo apresurada.

Allison apenas entro se fue corriendo al cuarto de Lizzy. Ellas dos eran inseparables.

Rosalie cerró la puerta a mi espalda y yo la seguí a la cocina.

-¿Café?- Me ofreció.

-No gracias.- Negué mi segunda tasa en el día.

Al notar que no decía nada más tome yo la palabra.

-¿Cómo va todo con Emmett?- Me aventure a preguntar.

Los últimos dos días según me había contado Vera se habían vuelto a ver. Rosalie había dejado a los gemelos con ella para poder salir a pasear por ahí con Emmett.

-Sorprendentemente bien.- Anunció sonriente y contrariada a la vez.- Es como si estos seis años no hubieran pasado. Él sigue siendo el mismo de antes.

-¡Eso es bueno!- Exclame emocionada.- Entre más pronto le digas la verdad con respecto a los gemelos menos problemas habrá.

La actitud de Rosalie cambio al instante.

-No quiero que se metan en ese asunto.- Me espeto.- De los gemelos me encargo yo.

-Rose.- Musite tranquila.- También debes pensar en Emmett y en como lo afectara.

-Es comprensible que solo te preocupes en Emmett y en segundo lugar en los niños, después de todo son mis hijos no tuyos.- Dijo lasciva.

-No creas que no te entiendo, yo también pensaría en Allie.-Me corto antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Que Allison te vea como una madre no quiere decir que lo seas.-

Declaró con voz fría y con esa misma frialdad sentí como se cruzaba un puñal en mi pecho.

-Si eso es lo que piensas creo que ya es hora de que me valla.- Logré decir, aun congelada en mi lugar y luchando por retener las lagrimas.- Traeré a los niños después de la escuela.

Sin esperar una respuesta me di la vuelta y fui a buscar a los niños.

Entendía que Rosalie estuviera sometida a mucha presión y que el asunto de los niños le asustaba, sin embargo, eso no justificaba lo que acababa de decir.

Jasper Pov

Pasaban de las 11 am, la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas de la habitación bien podían delatar la hora, tarde un poco para adaptarme a la escasa luz. La habitación se encontraba vacía al igual que el resto del departamento, Alice ya debía de haberse ido con la niña a casa de Rosalie hace mucho tiempo y justo ahora debía de estar rumbo al trabajo.

Me levante de una vez por todas y al rodear la cama para salir de la habitación encontré el despertador hecho pedazos en el suelo, eso era lo que había escuchado por la mañana.

Me coloqué una camiseta y abrí las cortinas antes de ir a buscar algo para desayunar.

Me pase la mano por el cabello al recordar que debía de hacer una llamada a Jacob, quien ahora también era mi representante.

-_Hola Jasper.-_ Saludó en alguna calle de la ciudad, se podía escuchar el bullicio.- _¿Recién levantado? Espero que no hayas entretenido demasiado a Alice, necesito a mi enana radiante y despierta en su primer día de trabajo._

Jacob logró hacerme reír a pesar de que aun estaba medio dormido.

-Alice se fue desde muy temprano para dejar a los niños a la escuela.

-_¡Ese es el tipo de publicidad que me gusta! Alice Brandon, madre y tía responsable: eso se ve bien en las portadas.-_ Jacob nunca había restringido a Alice sobre que hacer o no, pero siempre daba su opinión.- _Ya me había cansado de ver sus fotos en cada revista que encontraba._

-Pues parece que mi hermana y su nueva conquista nos lograron sacar del número uno.

-_Sí, es lo que estaba pensando. Va a ser una locura.- _Casi podía imaginarlo sobándose la nuca.-_ Puede irle diciendo adiós a su vida privada por algún tiempo. Casi puedo jurar que será peor que cuando Alice y tú comenzaron a salir. _

-Puedes apostarlo.- Concorde.- Aquí hay dos niños de por medio.

Jacob era una de esas pocas personas que conocían la verdad, y no porque creyéramos necesario que lo supiera, sino porque se entero por accidente.

_-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe la llamada?- _Cuestionó, apenas se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces, sino es que siempre, él era el que llamaba.- _Por favor dime que no es una mala noticia._

-En realidad quería pedirte un favor- anuncie-. Se supone que Vera iría hoy a recoger algunos papeles de Rosalie a la disquera y no va a poder ir, sé que no es tu trabajo pero ¿Podrías recogerlos?

-_Claro, no te preocupes.-_Accedió sin pedir nada a cambio.-_ Me queda de paso, en realidad._

-De acuerdo, gracias- espere a que se despidiera y colgué.

Acababa de dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar, desde algún lugar de la casa.

Alice había olvidado su celular, de nuevo.

-Hola Rosalie- conteste.

-_Oh, hola Jasper.-_ Respondió Rosalie nerviosa.- _¿Alice olvido su celular o debo pensar que no fue a trabajar?_

-Lo olvidó en el departamento.- Su voz sonaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a sufrir un colapso.- ¿Todo bien?

-_No exactamente_.- Por su tono supe que no me diría sin importar cuantas veces preguntara, por lo que lo deje pasar.- ¿_Le podrías decir que quiero hablar con ella?_

-En cuanto la vea yo le digo.

-_Gracias hermano, nos vemos luego.-_ Colgó.

Rosalie era así de dócil cuando se sentía culpable y eso no era bueno. Estaba más que comprobado que cuando metía la pata la metía hasta el fondo.

Jacob Pov

Salí del auto y camine por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

-Vengo a ver a Riley Biers.- Le dije a la recepcionista.

-Está en el último piso, sigues el pasillo y das vuelta a la izquierda, es la tercera puerta a la derecha.- Hablo rápidamente y casi no pude entenderle.

-Yo también por allá.- Se ofreció a acompañarme la chica que estaba junto a mí, seguramente al ver mi cara de confusión.

Al girarme para agradecerle me quede embobado.

Sus ojos chocolates eran hermosos, una ventana al alma. El cabello ondulado y de color caoba enmarcaba su dulce rostro y daba un brillo especial a su piel.

Pareció notar mi escudriño pues inmediatamente sus mejillas se cubrieron de un leve sonrojo, haciéndola lucir más bella aun.

-Jacob Black.- Extendí mi mano.

-Bella Swan.- La estrecho con delicadeza.- Vamos, los ascensores están por acá.

Camine a su lado, sin dejar de pensar la manera correcta de invitar a cenar a una desconocida, fue entonces que recordé que si la conocía.

-Trabajaste con Jasper ¿Cierto?- Bien podía haber más de una Bella en el mundo.

-Sí, hace un par de años.- Me sonrió.- Y tú eres el representante de Alice.

Estupendo, ella también me conocía, lo que significaba que no éramos desconocidos y que no sería tan raro invitarla a salir.

-Ahora también lo soy de Jasper.- Comente.

-¿Piensa lanzarse de cantante?

-Oh, no. Tiene voz de mando no de cantante.- Ella rió y yo creí escuchar la voz de un ángel.- Me pidió que viniera a recoger unos papeles de Rosalie, en realidad.

El semblante de Bella se oscureció.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunte alarmado de haber metido la pata tan pronto.

-Es solo que no es del agrado de Edward y yo estoy en desacuerdo con él.- Me sorprendió que fuera tan sincera.

Me estruje los sesos tratando de buscar la relación que había entre Rosalie y Edward.

Edward era el hermano mayor de Emmett, quien salía con Rosalie ¿Cuál era el problema? Bella no tenia que cargar con los celos de él hermano de Emmett. Si bien era algo sucio que el hermano mayor deseara a la novia del menor; eso no debía de causarle problemas a ella.

-No creo que deberías de preocuparte por eso.-Opine. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y para mi suerte iríamos solos.- Edward terminara entendiendo que Rosalie prefiere a Emmett.

Me miró algo confundida antes de hablar.

-No dudo de que Rosalie quiera a Emmett tanto como él a ella, pero Edward es muy desconfiado- Lo hizo sonar una virtud en lugar de un defecto- y bueno, él tuve que sobrellevar la depresión de su hermano y no quiere verlo sufriendo de nuevo.

Salimos del ascensor y continuamos por el pasillo.

-Escucha, conozco a Rosalie; no es una persona fácil de tratar, sin embargo, no es mala.- No podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a la rubia. Ni quiera se podría decir que fuéramos amigos.- Además, Jasper la está vigilando de cerca y a él le agrada Emmett.

Algo en ella me daba la libertad de ser sincero.

-Yo tengo muy en cuenta eso.- Estuvo de acuerdo.- En cambio, Edward pareciera tener muchos prejuicios contra Rosalie.

Me vino a la mente las veces que Alice llegaba furica a trabajar o a su departamento, gritando sobre lo estúpido que era Jasper por tener tantos malditos prejuicios en contra de ella.

-Es cuestión de que la trate para que se olvide de ellos.- Indique lo que sabía por experiencia. – Solo hace falta mirar a Jasper y Alice.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere de que Jasper estaba saliendo con una modelo.-Reconoció incomoda.

-Eran prejuicios infundados.

-Jasper tenía fundamentos para desconfiar- Me contradijo con fuerza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestione.

-Eso ya no importa.- Negó con un ademán. – Ahí está la oficina de Riley.

-Gracias por acompañarme.-Dije sin intenciones de moverme.

-No hay de que.- Pero al parecer ella si.- Me ha gustado hablar contigo.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Podríamos ir a tomar algo.- Ofrecí sin pensar bien en lo que decía.- A mí también me ha gustado tu compañía.

-Suena bien.- Accedió.

* * *

**qe tal? **

**¿reviews?  
**


	36. Encrucijadas

**A veces qisiera congelar el tiempo...lastima que no se pueda**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

El aire frio me golpeaba el rostro, salpicando mi rostro de agua salada y alborotando mi cabello, pero nada de eso me importaba ahora. Ambos estábamos disfrutando de un encantador momento a los pies de la estatua de la liberta.

-Estas muy callada.- Dijo Emmett, colocándose a mi lado.

-No es nada.- Trate de escabullirme, no obstante, su mirada funcionada al igual que un suero de la verdad, al menos en mí.- Se podría decir que tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con Alice y me doy cuenta de que me extralimite.

Se puso detrás de mí, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro y posando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Pídele perdón, ella entenderá.- Emmett solía ver la vida del modo sencillo.

Con él paso de las horas y de los días, Emmett se había acostumbrado a mí nuevamente; ya no se sorprendía cuando me preocupaba por los demás o era modesta e incluso humilde, solo sonreía y continuaba con la conversación. Por increíble que pareciera, yo también empezaba a acostúmbrame a él y eso no me agrada del todo, si todo salía mal tendría que volver a reunir cada pedacito de mi corazón.

Emmett seguí siendo el mismo y eso me hacía dudar sobre cuanto debería de esperar para contarle la verdad.

-No he podido hablar con ella a solas.- Explique.- Cuando pase a dejar a los niños a la casa intentare hablar con ella.

-¿Cuándo podre conocerlos?

-¿A quiénes?- Su pregunta había sido tan espontanea.

-A los gemelos.

La sangre escapo de mi rostro.

-¿Rose? ¿Te sientes mal?- Emmett me tomó de los hombros, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera colapsar, la verdad es que no me faltaban ganas de desmayarme por un tiempo.- Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Recobre la respiración e intente tranquilizarme.- Es que no desayune.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?- Se alarmó, como cada vez que se trataba de mi salud.

Media hora después ya estábamos en un restaurant.

Al pasar por entre las mesas la gente se nos quedaba viendo y una gran O se formaba en sus bocas. Emmett me dirigía con una de sus manos en mi espalda, hubiera preferido que tomara mi mano. Al llegar a la mesa jalo mi silla para que me sentara, él en lugar de sentarse frente a mí se sentó junto a mí.

-No debes sobrepasarte.- Me indicó, luego de que termináramos de comer. .- Podrías hacerte daño.

-No ha sido a propósito.- Coloque mi mano sobre la suya, intentando tranquilizarlo.- El problema con Alice me tiene preocupada.

La corriente eléctrica que se producía cada vez que entrabamos en contacto recorría mi cuerpo.

-No es que sea indiscreto pero ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Estamos en desacuerdo en cuanto a algo.

Emmett noto mí reticencia para hablar sobre el tema, por lo que pregunto otra cosa, aun más complicada para mí.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo podre conocer a los gemelos?

-¿De verdad te gustaría conocerlos?-No me agradaba la sensación de esperanza en mi pecho.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Exclamo entusiasmado.- Seria estupendo conocer a los dos angelitos que le robaron el corazón a mi princesita.

Me miraba con tanto amor que no pude hacer más que sonrojarme y sonreír enternecida.

-Déjame primero hablar con ellos.- Pedí.- Quiero saber cómo se sienten con respecto a esto.

No estaba segura de la relación que teníamos por lo que deje esa parte implícita.

-Comprendo, toma el tiempo que consideres necesario.- Accedió sin inmutarse.

Ojala aceptara así de sencillo la paternidad.

-Emmett- Me atreví a llamarlo luego de un momento de silencio, no era fácil lo que quería decir.- ¿Tú me amas?

No estaba segura de donde había salido esa pregunta, lo que so sabia es que me carcomía la duda.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Si tan solo pudiera explicarte con palabras lo importante que eres para mí- Se detuvo y dio una gran bocanada.- Y la fuerza con la que te amo.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron y de inmediato me trague las lágrimas. Mi mano seguía sobre la suya y él la apretó con fuerza.

La gente mantenía sus miradas fijas en nosotros; complicándolo todo, incluso podía notar como tomaban las fotos con sus estúpidos celulares. Mañana la gente seria un caos, si no es que desde esta misma tarde, casi podía imaginarme las fotos y su respectiva reseña en cada blog existente acerca de nosotros.

Regrese la mirada a sus ojos, tan perfectos para mí. En ellos había una sinceridad casi insultante.

-¿A pesar del tiempo y de lo que ha pasado?- Insiste, esperando ver una inexistente mínima señal de duda.

La pregunta era para mí, había pasado más en mi vida que en la de él. Estaba segura de lo que yo respondería, lo que no sabía es si era lo mejor o no.

-No habría tenido que pasar tanto tiempo si no te hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.- Se quejó, tal cual y habláramos de un tema cualquiera, y no es porque no le importara, él era así y punto.

-Lo último que necesita un corazón roto es ver al causante de su estado.- Dije, tratando de ignorar el sonido de una cámara detrás de mí.

No quería comportarme como una diva pero me moría de ganas de echarle encima lo que quedaba de mi jugo al dichoso fotógrafo.

-¿Y si fuera para curarlo? No para lastimarlo.- Emmett continuó, diciendo exactamente lo que tanto me costaba decidir.- Podríamos intentarlo, estoy seguro de que funcionaria a pesar de todo.

¡Con cuantas ganas deseaba que se cumplieran sus palabras!

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Razone, la posibilidades estaban en nuestras manos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos y besando mi mano.- Otra vez.

Reí con naturalidad, fue como si de repente todo fuera más ligero.

-Me encantaría.-

Jasper Pov

-Sesión de 12 a 2 para Vogue, de 3 a 5 para D&G y de 7 a 9 prueba de maquillaje y vestuario para Vanity Fair.- Jacob enlistaba la lista de deberes de Alice.

Alice había venido al estudio para pasar un rato conmigo, el problema fue que Jacob la intercepto en la entrada y decidió aprovechar para abordarla.

Ella estaba sentada de lado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, con sus piernas colgando de un lado, su espalda recargada en el contrario y viendo a Jacob con cara de fastidio, que estaba recargado en la puerta sin molestarse en sus miradas.

-¿Vanity Fair?- Se extraño al recordar que sesión era.

-Especial trajes de baño.- Dijo Jacob.

Alice ni siquiera recordaba que sesión era, por lo tanto Jacob no le había dicho que no sería yo el fotógrafo dejándome a mí el trabajo. Lo mire con reproche y él me entendió pues solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, por lo menos en esa estarás tú conmigo.- Alice dio en el clavo como si hubiera entendido nuestros gestos.

-En realidad lo rechace.- Anuncie y ella se giro a verme sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, comenzando a molestarse.

-Yo los dejo solos.- Jacob salió como todo un cobarde.

-Tengo mis razones.- Me limite a decir.

-Dormimos juntos pero no quieres fotografiarme en traje de baño, perfecto.- Se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento que causaría la envidia en cualquier bailarina.

Ella misma sabía que era una razón estúpida pero lo estaba usando como cebo para hacerme hablar.

A Jacob no se lo había dicho pero teniendo en cuenta que Alice conocía una parte de la historia y que era mi novia decidí hablar.

-Tiene que ver con el asunto de María.

Alice me miró exasperada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- Exigió. –Perdón si suena cruel: María está muerta.

-Netty era amiga íntima de María y ella si estará ahí.- Me puse de pie.

Ni siquiera se llegaba imaginar cuan intimas eran.

-¿Nathalie Cleveland? Y por ella no aceptaste.- Se indigno, y es que Alice podía ser muy dulce pero cuando algo le molestaba no le importaba mandar todo al demonio.

-Independientemente de ella, no veo cuál es tu molestia de que no vaya a hacer yo el fotógrafo; ahora mismo debes de ir a dos sesiones con dos fotógrafos diferentes.

-Sí, con la pequeña diferencia de que en una voy a modelar lentes y en la otra ropa ¡No trajes de baño! Ahora un maldito fotógrafo que no sé quién demonios va a ser tendrá la libertad de observarme el tiempo que quiera, con el descaro que se le antoje y desvestirme con la mirada si así le place.- Tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Suspire frustrado y me pase las manos por el cabello, tratando de ignorar que la sangre me hervía del coraje y el enojo mientras me imaginaba lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Ella tiene un buen punto.- Dijo Jacob entrando a la oficina y dejando sobre el escritorio un folder. Con la misma tranquilidad con la que entró volvió a salir.

Rosalie Pov

Alice llegó a la casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

Dejó a los niños y estaba a punto de irse cuando la detuve.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con Ian y Emily?- Preguntó Allie, esperanzada sin soltar su manita de la de Alice.

Gracias a mí gran bocota los niños se habían distanciado durante estos días.

Alice suspiro rendida y soltó la mano de Allie.

Caminó hacia la cocina y yo la seguí de cerca.

Algo en su aspecto la hacía lucir más tensa que de costumbre.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa.- Empecé luego de que alzara las cejas impaciente.- Me comporte como una tonta la otra mañana, sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte y aun así lo hice sin pensar.

-Me dolió mucho lo que dijiste.- Confesó con su voz de soprano.

-Fue una estupidez lo que dije.- Me apresure a continuar.- Ni tú ni yo creemos en lo que dije. Allison es tu hija y eso nadie puede cambiarlo.

Alice parecía dudarlo.

-¿Me perdonas?- Algo en mi aspecto debía de decir que haría lo que fuera porque me dijera que sí.

-Con una condición.- La mire nerviosa. Alice tenía una mente maquiavélica. -Allison quiere que vayamos todos a Central Park.

-No hay ningún problema con eso…-Me tranquilice y ella me interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

-Y también quiere que vaya Emmett. – Agregó.

Sentí por segunda vez en el día como la sangre escapaba de mi cuerpo.

-Creí que me darían más tiempo.- Suplique.- Les juró que se lo voy a decir.

-No te estoy diciendo que tengas que decírselo, él sabe que son tus hijos, al menos técnicamente, y sería una manera de ver como se desenvuelve con ellos.- Me explicó, pasando su mano por mi hombro.

-Hoy Emmett me pidió conocerlos.- Mencione.

Alice tenía una manera especial de ver las cosas y eso en ocasiones podía ser de mucha ayuda.

Ella no pareció sorprenderse de que me hubiera visto con Emmett, por lo tanto mis predicciones e habían cumplido acerca de las fotografías.

-Deberías estar feliz.

-Perdón por no estarlo, me hace sentir aun más insegura y nerviosa.- Replique.- Siento como si la liga que estoy estirando se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

-Emmett quiere conocerlos; lo cual significa que le importan y que sabe lo que significan para ti y que debe ganárselos. – Opinó Alice.- Si siente eso por ellos que solo los ve como tus hijos, imagínate lo que será capaz de hacer por ellos cuando sepa que también son suyos.

-¿Por qué todo lo que sale de tu boca suena como un cuento de hadas?

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos el sábado? Yo me encargo de avisarle.- Me ignoró.

-No, yo lo hago. Es el deber de la novia.- Hable por inercia.- Aun tengo que hablar con loe gemelos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que debo hablar con los gemelos ¿Qué se supone debo decirles? Llegar y anunciar: Hola. Hijos, su mamá tiene novio nuevo.

-Técnicamente es novio repetido pero no es lo que quiero saber.- Me frenó Alice, mirándome con impaciencia.- Explica lo de: Novios.

-Emmett me pidió que fuera su novia y dije que si.- Me sentía como una tonta adolescente con las mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con corazoncitos flotando a mí alrededor.

Alice gritó, festejó y parloteó durante un buen rato, en realidad hasta que tuvo que irse. A pesar de que se había relajado, y hasta divertido, continuaba tensa cuando se fue.

* * *

**Estoy media dormida, por lo tanto lo más probable es que el titulo del cap no encaje muy bn qe digamos...en realidad ahora mismo stoy divagando, creo qe me ire a dormir temprano esta vez...temprano considerando que es media noche...**

¿Reviews?


	37. 25

**Si fuera vampiro lo unico que lamentaria seria el no poder dormir...**

* * *

Alice Pov

* * *

Estacione la camioneta y atravesé el oscuro estacionamiento en busca de los elevadores. Apenas llegue presione uno de los botones. Los estacionamientos subterráneos me ponían paranoica, había demasiadas películas con escenas terroríficas en los estacionamientos; desde asesinos desquiciados a niñitas muertas. Se abrieron las puertas y entre prácticamente corriendo (Para mi buena fortuna: en lugar de pared había espejos. Tenía que dejar de ver películas de terror y suspenso.) Presione el botón con el numero 25 y espere a que la puerta se cerrara. Faltaban unos 15 cm para que se cerrara por completo y mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, hasta que una mano apareció por la puerta para abrirlas, brinque a una de las esquinas y solté un grito, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Jasper apareció detrás de ellas.

Traía esa chaqueta negra que tanto me gustaba y su cabello desordenado.

Yo no sabía si abrazarlo, agradeciendo que no fuera un maniático, ó agarrarlo a golpes por el susto que me había dado. Teniendo en cuenta que seguía molesta con él comencé a golpearlo en el hombro con mi bolsa.

-¡¿Qué…demonios…estabas….pensando?- Intercalaba un golpe con una palabra. Mi espíritu era grande pero no así mis pulmones. Una cosa es parlotear y otra muy diferente es golpear a tu novio mientras le gritas.- ¡Pudiste…haberme….matado!

-Al…Alice, no era mi intención.- El intentaba sujetarme de las muñecas pero yo era más rápida.

Las puertas se cerraron y comenzamos a movernos. La gente podría entrar y vernos, razón por la que me detuve. Acomode mi blusa y me cruce de brazos.

-Tú eres la que me pudo haber matado.

Lo apuñale con la mirada.

-Tuviste suerte de que no trajera el bolso negro.- Le conteste molesta.

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensancho, probablemente me estaba imaginando alzando ese enorme bolso para golpearlo.

-Perdóname, no he querido asustarte.- Su tono era serio pero la sonrisa continuaba plasmada.

Repetí sus palabras entre dientes, burlándome de él.

-No deberías de hablarle así a tu director de fotografía y diseño.- Advirtió con tono formal.

Lo mire con una ceja arqueada.

-El pasado es pasado. Acepte el trabajo.- Anunció y estuve a punto de colgarme de su cuello.

-¿Nada más?

-Y porque no quiero que ningún pervertido de fotografié en traje de baño.- Aceptó, retándome con la mirada.

Aguante lo necesario y ahora era tiempo de dejarse llevar.

Enrollé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y uní nuestras bocas. Sentí como se encendió cada nervio de mi piel y una parvada de mariposas en mi estomago me dejaba sin respiración, tan dulce y agresivo a la vez. Sus manos bajaron a mi cadera y me empujo de espaldas contra el espejo, su cuerpo contra él mío y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura (algo difícil de lograr con jeans). Nuestras respiraciones estabas agitadas pero a quién demonios le importaba. Su boca bajo a mi cuello. Abrí los ojos y me tope con nuestra imagen reflejada, era tan erótico y emocionante, la adrenalina quemaba mis venas. Eche un vistazo a la pantallita arriba de la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos y reclamar la lengua de Jasper dentro de mi boca y no bajando por mi cuello. Nos quedaban 5 pisos de tiempo y sus manos los estaban aprovechando recorriéndome.

Una miradita y era el piso 23, con cuidado desarrollé las piernas de su cuerpo y mis dedos de su cabellos. Me separe lentamente. Jasper me miró y yo mire en dirección a la pantallita. Piso 24.

Gruño y recogió la chaqueta del suelo. Solté una risita al no recordar en que momento se la había quitado.

Me gire para poder mirarme al espejo y acomode mi ropa. Era una suerte que llevara el cabello corto o estaría hecho una maraña, con pasarme los dedos basto. Limpie el brillo de los labios y el cuello de Jasper e intente acomodarle el cabello pero fue causa perdida.

Piso 25. Se abrieron las puertas y una escultural morena de cabello oscuro y ojos color caoba se no quedo mirando al salir del ascensor.

-Hola Nathalie.- La saludó cortésmente cuando pasamos junto a ella.

Pasó una mano por mis hombros y seguimos el camino.

Había cambiado de parecer: Los elevadores con espejos era lo mejor del mundo.

Rosalie Pov

Las manos me temblaban, sentía las piernas de gelatina y un sudor frio perlaba mi frente y la punta de mi nariz, para empeorarlo todo el elevador se movía terriblemente lento. Me mire en uno de los espejos que hacían a la vez de pared; el vestido continuaba impecable, tacones de infarto, maquillaje sutil y cabello medio recogido.

Las puertas se abrieron y camine lentamente hasta la entrada del restaurante, donde me atendió una jovencita de cabello naranja que se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta.

Estoy segura de que estaba deseando tener el cabello rubio/dorado y no naranja/rojo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla Señorita Hale?

Aaah, como extrañaba el poder y las influencias. Nada mejor que Nueva York para disfrutarlos.

-Emmett McCarthy me está esperando.- Anuncie y la chica parecía querer darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Por supuesto, enseguida la llevo.

Me indico que la siguiera atreves de las mesas, donde toda la gente se me quedaba mirando.

Llegamos a una terraza, la mesa acondicionada para dos se encontraba en el centro y Emmett estaba en la barandilla, apenas se percato de nuestra presencia se apresuro a acercarse.

Me sorprendió que la mesera no preguntara si necesitábamos algo antes de irse y cerrar las puertas.

Emmett usaba un traje negro sin corbata, muy propio de él.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo al lugar donde él había estado antes.

Me quede observando la fantástica vista que teníamos. Se podía ver por un lado los rascacielos y por el otros el mar, lo mejor de ambos mundos. El cielo estaba despejado y el clima templado, una noche inusual.

-Ni siquiera las estrellas opacan la belleza de tus ojos.- Dijo ofreciéndome una copa de champagne.

-El azul se está volviendo común.- Replique acercándome un poco más a él y mirándolo con una gota de seducción.- El gris en cambio es más sutil.

Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, miro mis ojos y luego mis labios mientras se acercaba con intensiones bastantes claras. Haciéndome la desentendida di un ligero paso hacia atrás y me gire para seguir apreciando la vista.

Lo escuche suspirar con decepción y casi pude imaginarlo meneando la cabeza.

-Tengo buenas noticias.- Anuncie. Forcé una gran sonrisa, él no debía de enterarse que estaba muriéndome del terror.- Allison esta de tu lado y quiere que vayamos todos juntos a Central Park.

Supe que no había entendido lo que quise decir cuando me gire a verlo y su expresión era de total calma.

-Cuando digo _todos juntos_ te incluyo a ti también.- Aclare y de inmediato se emociono.

-¿De verdad? ¿Voy a ser presentado oficialmente?- Pensé que se había atorado con las cosas banales y que tendría que explicarle mejor pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron completamente.- Los gemelos también irán.

-Exacto.- Concedí y espere a que dejara de festejar para poder continuar.- Hable con ellos y al parecer no tienen inconveniente alguno.

-Hablas de ellos como si fueran adultos.

-Son inteligentes y perspicaces. – Dije orgullosa y temerosa a la vez.- Captaron perfectamente la idea sin que yo tuviera que mencionar _novio_, eso y que Allison les dijo que eras muy divertido y lindo.

Sus hoyuelos se enmarcaron más y decidí que si las cosas salían bien lo primero que haría sería tomarles una foto a él y a Ian riendo.

-Allie es una buena cómplice.- Se regodeo.

-Ten cuidado de sus pucheros, son armas mortales.

-Tiene cuatro años.

- Confía en lo que te digo. Los Hale heredamos buenos genes.

Me calle al instante y sentí el impulso suicida de lanzarme por la barandilla.

Emmett me miraba extraño aunque lo dejo pasar. Más tarde me di cuenta de que según la historia de la prensa ellos eran hijos de mi tía, por lo tanto si eran Hale de sangre y no había razón para alarmarme.

-Esme quiere volver a verte.- Comentó sin motivo.- Esta feliz porque estemos juntos otra vez.

Algo en mi pecho se inflo haciéndome sentir dichosa.

-Jasper dijo que se había llevado bien con Allison ¿Por qué no la invitas a venir el sábado al parque con nosotros?- Ofrecí sin detenerme a pensar, y es que en el interior me moría por volverla a ver.

-Le encantara la idea.

Pensé en decirle que invitara a su demás familia peor me callé de inmediato a recordar que los términos entre Edward y yo no eran los mejores.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Emmett, tomándome por sorpresa tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y giro mi rostro, quedando frente al suyo. Me miró, aguardando por mi reacción, al ver que no hubo alguna junto sus labios con los míos.

El mundo me daba vueltas mientras me deslizaba por las nubes, tocando las estrellas con las manos.

No había en el planeta mujer más dichosa que yo, y viniendo de mí eso era decir demasiado.

Jacob Pov

La risa de Bella continuaba resonando por las paredes del café, después de varios minutos sin parar de reír a causa de lo que le había contado sobre Jared, inspiro hondo y logro concentrarse.

-No puedo creer que allá hecho algo así.- Dijo con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Le tomó semanas y varios litros de jugo de tomate quitarse el olor.- Comente, provocando que volviera a reír, esta vez de manera más controlada.

-Wow, hacia mucho que no reía de esa manera.- Confeso con las mejillas enrojecidas. Detalle al que ya me había habituado.

-Debes de relajarte, el exceso de estrés es malo.

-Estamos en Nueva York ¿Qué esperabas?- Bromeo y luego se puso seria.- Además de que las cosas en casa de Emmett siguen colgando de un hilo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Emmett anunció que su relación con Rosalie es formal; Esme, su madre, lo aprueba, diciendo que si eso lo hace feliz para ella no hay problema alguno. Carlisle, su padre, se muestra reservado pero lo apoya. Edward simplemente se niega a aceptarlo.- Me explicó la situación y sus expresiones iban cambiando de acuerdo a lo que decía.- Emmett adora a Edward y le duele que no se alegre por él. La familia trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, entonces el tema se ha vuelto tabú y nadie lo menciona cuando Edward está presente.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pase con Edward?- Pregunte lo que hace días me mantenía inquieto.

-Edward es mi novio.- Me contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- No puedo evitar sentirme así por él.

Un balde de agua fría me golpeo y tuve ganas de estrellarme contra la vitrina de pastelillos.

-¿Por qué Edward no quiere a Rosalie?- Pregunte, buscando una manera de que se distrajera y no notara el chasco que acababa de llevarme.

-Emmett sufrió mucho cuando Rosalie se fue y quien estuvo en todo momento junto a él fue Edward, brindándole su apoyo.- Le dio un sorbo a su café.- Intenta protegerlo. No quiere que vuelva a salir lastimado.

-Te puedo jurar que Emmett no fue el único perjudicado. – Rosalie no era mi persona favorita en el mundo, me agradaba lo suficiente como para interceder por ella.- Rosalie también sufrió mucho y Jasper estuvo ahí para ella, y ahora que esté con Emmett no se lo impide, él es consciente de que es la vida de Rosalie y tiene derecho a intentarlo.

-No todos tenemos la objetividad de Jasper.- Defendió a Edward.

-Alice y yo pensamos igual que él.- Agregue.

-Apoyo a Emmett, aunque no entiendo las razones de Rosalie.

-¿Qué razones?

-¿Por qué regresa hasta ahora?

-Todos tenemos razones, no actuamos por inercia.

-Creo que Rosalie esconde algo, y es por eso que temo por Emmett.

* * *

**Estamos en la recta final y a nada de los 300 reviews...tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo!**

¿Reviews?


	38. Preguntas

**FRIDAY!**

* * *

Jasper Pov

La sala del departamento se encontraba en calma total. Allison regreso desecha de la escuela y esta vez los gemelos se habían quedado con Henry en casa de Vera. Rosalie se había ido a los estudios de grabación junto con Emmett y Coco no llegaría hasta el mes siguiente.

Alice y yo nos enfocábamos en fotografías, ella para los álbum que no terminaba de armar y yo para entregarlas al día siguiente.

-Quiero saber que paso con Nathalie Cleveland.- Exigió, mandando al demonio la calma hasta ahora reinante.

-Lo mismo que con María.- Respondí resignado. En realidad se había tardado en cuestionarme, durante los preparativos y sesiones había estado demasiado dócil.- Conoces la fama que cargaba antes de Paris ¿Necesitas los detalles?

Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella por lo que no pude ver su reacción, por sus siguientes palabras supe que no había sido buena y que no esperaba que le contestara de esa manera.

-Conoces lo que tuve que _hacer_ para ascender tan rápido ¿Quieres los detalles? – Objetó lasciva.

Estruje las fotos entre mis dedos.

Nunca habíamos tocado el tema específicamente porque ambos sabíamos lo detestable que era.

-No tienes porque hablar de esa manera.- Le pedí poniéndome de pie y tratando de controlar mi temperamento.

-Entonces tú no me contestes así.- Contradijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada de las fotografías.- Sé que tipo de _relación_ tenias con María, Netty, Sahara y el resto de las modelos; yo me refería a que si había algo más.

-Sexo, alcohol y drogas, nada más.- Conteste con apatía.

Esta vez fue ella la que tuvo que soltar las fotografías antes de estrujarlas y hacerlas añicos.

Levanto la mirada y jure que nunca había visto unos ojos más verdes.

-Creí que esto era parte del pasado y no importaba.- Dije tratando de olvidar el asunto de una vez por todas.

-Discúlpame por insistir, es solo que…

-Te amo.- La interrumpí.- No tengo nada más que decirte.

Me acerque a ella para besarla, o al menos eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer antes de que Jacob entrara como un loco al departamento.

-¿Quién demonios te dio la llave?- Pregunte con desgana regresando al sillón.

-Yo se la di.- Respondió Alice luciendo arrepentida.

-¡Alice! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos Bella y su noviecillo ese?- Jacob llego acelerado y visiblemente con los nervios de punta, y con ganas de golpear algo o a alguien.

-Y yo que voy a saber.- Le contestó sin darle importancia, colocando otra foto en el álbum.

-Eres amiga de Emmett, Bella trabajó con tu marido y tú la conoces, también conoces a los papás del novio y yo siempre sé lo que tú me preguntas, así que me la debes.

-Ok, ok. Veré que puedo hacer para averiguarlo. - Hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.- Y Jasper no es mi marido.- Agrego al final, mirándome divertida.

Que volubles era sus emociones.

-Gracias enana. ¡Eres la mejor!- La apretujo antes de retroceder y dirigirse a la puerta.- No es mi problema que no existe un término para las parejas en unión libre.- Se excusó.

-Quiero la portada de Vogue del próximo mes.- Jacob la miro interrogante, ¡Como si no la conociera!- Escuche por ahí que se la iban a dar a Kate Moss.

-Al…- estaba iniciando Jacob pero al ver la mirada desafiante de Alice retrocedió.- Así tenga que asesinar a la otra enana esa portada es tuya.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió con dulzura.

Jacob salió huyendo, probablemente llamando a todos sus contactos y moviendo mar y tierra para conseguir esa portada.

-Le vas a quitar la portada a Kate Moss porque….- Indague. Debía haber más aparte de su competitividad.

-Demostrarle que ya paso de moda.

-Y…

-Tendría 5 portadas el mismo mes. Entraría al record Guiness.

Menee la cabeza. Solo se trataba de su competitividad.

Me mostro su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa.

Continúe mirándola a pesar de que ya había bajado la mirada y se volvía a concentrar en las fotografías. Ella era tan hermosa. Sus facciones parecían haber sido talladas a mano y su naricita era tan adorable. Sus ojos eran tan enigmáticos y claros a la vez, un verde que reflejaba lo fresco de su inocencia y la astucia de lo complicado.

No podía creer que ella, Alice Brandon, estuviera conmigo.

-Olvide decirle a Jake que el próximo viernes no programe nada.- Se lamento Alice. – La escuela está organizando un día de padres e hijos; tú tienes sesión por contrato ese día por lo tanto iré yo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Fue tan espontaneo que me sorprendí a mí mismo, sino fuera porque Alice me miraba anonadada creería que lo había imaginado. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella.- No tengo anillo, ni tampoco un discurso sobre porque deberías de aceptar. Lo único que tengo que decir es que no quiero separarme de ti.

Alice me imito, colocándose de rodillas frente a mí.

-Oh Jazz, no necesitas un tonto papel para mantenerme a tu lado.- Acune su rostro sobre mi palma.- Yo te amo.

-¿Aceptas?- Insistí.

-Sí, me encantaría casarme contigo.-

Edward Pov

Recorrí el edifico en busca de Emmett, y es que todos me decían que estaba en un estudio diferente.

Abría y cerraba puerta tras puerta, de repente escuche unas risas y la carcajada gutural de mi hermano.

Abrí la puerta del estudio 13 y ahí estaban; Rosalie se encontraba sentada frente a los controles y Emmett iba saliendo de la cabina. Ambos callaron al verme.

-Hola Edward.- Emmett vino sonriente y me saludo.

Me di cuenta de que a pesar de los esfuerzos que hicimos nunca pudimos regresarle la sonrisa por completo y Rosalie, con su sola presencia, lo había logrado.

-Te estaba buscando.- Fue mi respuesta.

-Ya me encontraste.- Contestó y después intercalo su mirada entre Rosalie y Yo.- ¿Necesitas que te la presente?

Rosalie lo miro incomoda, dándome a pensar que hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

Se puso de pie junto a Emmett.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado.- Mentí a medias.

Ella me miro con la ceja arqueada pero aun así estrecho su mano con la mía.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta.- Se regodeo.

-¿Y a que debo la visita?- Emmett se encargo de romper la tensión del momento.

-¿Necesito un motivo para ver a mi hermano?

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste.

-Estoy buscando a Bella, en realidad.

-No la he visto.- Se encogió de hombros.- Hoy teníamos el día libre, quizás fue a la biblioteca o a visitar a su madre.

-Emmett, su mamá vive en California.- Le conteste y Rosalie soltó una risita.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mas no estaba molesto.

-Ya lo sé, era una idea.

-Como sea, voy a seguir buscándola.-Ya me iba cuando Emmett carraspeo, me di la vuelta a fuerzas.- Emmett, Rosalie, nos vemos después.

-Adiós, Edward.

-Bye, hermano.

No podía negar que dudaba acerca de la posición que había tomado en contra de la relación con Rosalie pero ¿Qué otra solución quedaba? Alguien debía de mantener los pies en la tierra y no dejarse poner una venda en los ojos por despampanante rubia. Ella había sido la causante de los problemas en la familia y la depresión de Emmett; sus caprichos, su comportamiento, sus ganas de llegar a la cima sin importar a quien debía de quitar del camino o a quien debía pisotear. ¿Quién nos aseguraba qué no causaría problemas?

Emmett Pov

-Eso fue extraño- Comente, después de que Edward cerrara la puerta.

-Fue un poco de lo mismo de hace seis años.- Me contradijo Rose.- Al parecer las cosas con Edward permanecen igual.

-Ya se le pasara.- Le reste importancia.

-Lo mismo dijiste antes.

-Antes no tenía a Bella de mi parte.- Alce las cejas en señal de triunfo.

Jale a Rose para que se sentara frente a mí en el diván, hubiera preferido que se sentara junto a mí y no tan distante.

-¿Cómo es Bella?- Se intereso.- Siempre escucho hablar maravillas sobre ella.

-Bella es especial, quiero decir que no es parecido a nadie que haya conocido.- Buscaba la manera de describirla.- Total y completamente altruista y confiada, algo ingenua y demasiado noble.- Me pareció que había logrado mi objetico cuando note que Rose asentí con lentitud.- Y un pésimo equilibrio.

-Es mi contrario.- Declaró.

-En la mayor parte si, aunque también has cambiado y has agregado nuevas virtudes.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Inquirió Rose.

-Tu modestia ha aumentado considerablemente.- Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.- También eres más humilde y puedo jurar que hay un par de personas por las cuales eres altruista.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los gemelos.- Apenas los mencionaba, Rosalie parecía sostener un escudo que alzaría en cualquier momento. – Jasper, Allison, Alice, Vera y su hijo.

Rose me dio la razón.

-Te ha faltado alguien importante.- Sonrió mientras se acercaba lento y me besaba.

Cuando se separo me sentí incompleto y a la vez el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera la felicidad de un niño en navidad era comparable a la mía.

-Cuéntame sobre los gemelos.- Pedí, esperando a que con mayor frecuencia habláramos de ellos, Rose dejara de tensarse.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Parecía nerviosa a pesar de que había accedido.

-Háblame sobre ellos; el sábado los voy a conocer y no quiero meter la pata.

Un brillo extraño apareció en su mirada.

-Emily es bastante parecida a Jasper; reservada y tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, le encanta la mermelada de zarzamora. Le encanta tomar clases de ballet y le estoy enseñando a tocar el piano. - Dudo durante un segundo antes de continuar.- Ian es…hiperactivo, no puede quedarse quieto un segundo y siempre se está metiendo en problemas o rompiendo cosas, juega americano y a él también le enseño a tocar el piano, con la diferencia de que él lo detesta. Si fuera por él viviría de danoninos.

El rostro de Rose se iluminaba al hablar sobre ellos y tarde un poco en notar que a mí me agradaba escuchar acerca de ellos, y no porque fueran importantes para ella, sino por mi cuenta; quería conocerlos, llevarme bien con ellos y llegar a platicar y conocerlos también como Rose.

-Ian es sobreprotector, no lo puedo culpar, teniendo a Jasper como ejemplo no se podía esperar menos. Emily es una princesita del drama. Ambos son adictos a las películas, incluso Allison.- Se detuvo, buscando que más podía decirme.- Emily adora a Alice, quiero decir, es algo así como su ídolo.

-Una modelo en potencia.- Exclame, cada vez más emocionado por conocerlos.- ¿Quién es el modelo a seguir de Ian?

Rose suspiro riendo.

-Ian también es indeciso, quiere demasiadas cosas.- Meneaba las cabeza.- Hace un año quería ser corredor de carreras y la semana pasada agregó a las lista ser un pirata. Depende de las películas que haya visto.

-¿Les gusta Nueva York?

-Estoy trabajando en eso.- Arrugó la nariz.- Al principio ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo y al llegar aquí no paraban de molestarme y gruñirse entre sí.

-¿Qué hiciste para convencerlos?

-Los inscribí a ballet y americano.- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pelean entre ellos?

-Mmm…no realmente. Se soportan sus bromas y carácter, hasta que de vez en cuando alguno esta de mal humor y entonces si se pelean.- Sonrió al recordar algo.- Lo más grave fue en una ocasione que Ian le pego un chicle a Emily en el cabello. Es la razón de que lo tenga corto.

-En la fotografía se veía hermosa, sus rizos son preciosos al igual que lo tuyos, por cierto.

-¿Qué fotos?- Rose saltó de inmediato.

-Las de las revistas y esas cosas.

-Sí, claro. –Se tranquilizo y cambio de tema.- Allie dice que ella prefiere el cabello largo y que a Emily le queda bien porque ella tiene rizos.

-Es una suerte que se lleven tan bien.

-Es lo que debía de pasar si han vivido toda su vida juntas.

-¿Alice y Jasper siempre han vivido contigo?

-Yo soy la que ha estado de arrimada con Jasper.- Se detuvo un momento, dudando.- Alice se mudado hace poco.

-¿Alice y Jasper no vivían juntos?- Me contuve de rascarme la cabeza, no entendía.- ¿Por qué Allie se quedo con Jasper y no con Alice?

-Debo contarte un secreto.- Anuncio, jugando con sus manos.- Alice no es la madre biológica de Allison.

* * *

**les gusto? **

**Ammm..me parece qe no he subido nuevas fotos al face o si? Creo qe un par de Alice y Jasper...OOoh y tambn abri una cuenta de Twiitter, asi qe si qieren segirme el link esta en mi perfil...**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	39. La Verdad

**¡Perdon por el retraso!**

* * *

**¡Capitulo dedicado a "Aylin**"** lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto! (Tu reviews es el mas largo que he recibido alguna vez y me encanto!)**

* * *

Alice Pov

La ultima foto y estarían listos.

-¿Por qué te levantabas por la noche?- La voz de Jasper interrumpió el recorrido de mis manos para pegarla.

-El accidente de mis hermanas ocurrió por la madrugada.- Conteste.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Estuve recordando y me di cuenta de que nunca te lo había preguntado. –Contestó con tranquilidad.

-No me quisieron despertar, el alboroto se encargo de hacerlo.-Murmure, buscando la mejor manera de pegar la fotografía.- A partir de esa noche fue como si la hora se hubiera quedado grabada en mi cuerpo.

-No pretendía hacerte recordar malos momentos.- Se removió Jasper junto a mí.

-No te preocupes, es mejor hablar sobre ello que guardármelo.

-Dejaste de hacerlo.- Reflexiono.

-A partir de que estuvimos juntos y al despertarme por la madrugada no tuve necesidad de pararme, estar contigo me mantenía tranquila.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- Allison apareció en la puerta de su recamara.- Vamos a llegar tarde.- Rezongo, dando una patadita al piso.

-Rose debe de estar muriendo justo ahora.- Me puse de pie, dejando la fotografía con el pegamento seco sobre la mesa, luego lo terminaría.

-Algún día debía de pasar.- Aminoro Jasper.

Le colocamos una sudadera a Allie antes de bajar a la camioneta.

El camino a casa de Rosalie fue rápido, con la niña sin parar de parlotear en el asiento trasero. La amábamos con todo el corazón pero llegaba el momento en que quisieras ponerle un pedazo de cinta en su pequeña boquita.

Jasper suspiro aliviado al ver a Rose y a los niños esperando en la acera. Tan pronto como subieron el parloteo aumento. Ian estaba emocionado y Lizzy conversaba con Allie.

-¿Vera no quiso venir?- Comente para aligerar el ambiente.

Rosalie estaba realmente pálida.

-Dijo que no quería inmiscuirse en problemas familiares.- Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Algún otro invitado?- Cuestiono Jasper.

-Esme y al parecer también Carlisle, no es seguro, tenía una cirugía antes.

Poco le faltaba para meterse debajo del asiento. Al llegar al parque y visualizar a Emmett y a Esme esperándonos su actitud dio un cambio radical. Dejo de jugar con sus manos y alzo la barbilla.

-Cuidado con los detalles.- Ordenó antes de bajar de la camioneta y ayudar a los niños.

-Si mamá.- Se burlo Jasper, haciéndome reír y recibiendo una mirada envenenada de Rosalie, que había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Déjala tranquila.- Intercedí, sin dejar de sonreír.

Alzó ambas cejas incrédulo.

-Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.- Rogué.

Después de todo, ella me había ayudado con Jasper en un inicio.

Caminamos detrás de ellas y de los niños.

Apenas estuvieron cerca, Esme se lanzo a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado. Juraría que vi a Rosalie soltar una lágrima.

Después de saludarnos los unos a los otros, Rose presento a los niños.

Emmett y Esme los observaban emocionados y nerviosos.

-Ellos son: Ian y Emily.- Ambos niños les dieron la mano.

-Son adorables.- Exclamo Esme.

Jasper Pov

-Todo es tan encantador.- Dramatice, mientras veíamos como jugaban los demás.

Era divertido ver a los niños jugar Futbol con Emmett, Rosalie y Esme. Congeniaron inmediatamente, quizás, era cierto eso de que la sangre llama.

-No seas así.- Se quejo Alice a mi lado.- Las cosas están saliendo mejor a lo pensado.

-No, esto es una mentira.- Aclare y Alice me miro con cansancio.- Si, la situación va bastante bien en cuanto a la mentira de Rosalie sobre la paternidad de los niños. En cuanto se sepa deberán de empezar de nuevo.

-Emmett se lleva bien con los niños y es lo importante.

-Lo está llevando bien, falta ver cómo reacciona al saber que él es el padre.

-Se lo tomara de buena manera, de una excelente manera diría yo. Tendría la familia que desea.

-Del día a la mañana, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara.-La pelota se acerco a nosotros y callamos hasta estar seguros de que estaban lo demasiado lejos para no escuchar.- Me preocupa la reacción con Rosalie, por cierto.

-No entiendo.- Alice frunció el ceño.

-El hacer que conviviera con ellos y no decirle que era el padres; es ponerlo a prueba.

-Emmett debe entender la posición de Rosalie.

-Es impulsivo y pasional; lo primero que vera es que le mintió y lo estuvo probando. Se molestara cuando ella no sepa contestarle que hubiera hecho si los resultados hubieran sido negativos. Lo pensara mejor y se dará cuenta de la realidad.

-Las palabras de la pelea ya estarían hechas.- Concluyó Alice por mí.

-Buscara la solución.- La tranquilice.

-Y las complicaciones continúan.- Suspiró, acorrucándose contra mi costado.

Emmett Pov

Abrí la puerta para Esme.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- Edward nos esperaba en el recibidor junto con Bella, que lo veía molesta; habían vuelto a discutir.

-Los gemelos son encantadores.- Se alegro Esme por el interés de Edward, ella no notó lo acido de su voz.- Son tan parecidos a Rosalie.

-Demasiado diría yo.- Masculló entre dientes.- Rosalie debió de estar feliz de verte.

-Al igual que yo a ella.- Contestó.- La maternidad la ha vuelto radiante.

-Subiré a darme un baño.- Me aleje de ahí, antes de que le diera un golpe a Edward por sus inapropiados comentarios. – El jugar con los niños me ha dejado deshecho y lleno de polvo.

-Hacía años que no te veía tan feliz como esta tarde, me alegra que Rose haya vuelto.- Fueron las palabras de Esme.- Te iré a preparar algo de cenar.

Al entrar a la que era mi recamara de toda la vida, me desparrame sobre la cama. El baño podía esperar cinco minutos.

No podría describirse como un sueño lo que sucedió después, era más bien la proyección de recuerdos y frases con un significado escondido, algo que mi subconsciente quería que supiera.

_Rosalie se queda a mis espaldas, su expresión fría desentona con las flores de Mayo. Lo arruino seis años atrás sin importarme el dolor que traería. _

"_Rosalie Hale adopta a sus sobrinos" Me veo leyendo un titular en las noticias. Rosalie vive en París desde hace 7 meses y ya es madre. _

_Alice camina a mi lado por las calles de Nueva York, hace un año. _

_Ella sonríe y cuelga el teléfono. _

_-Niños.- Menciono acerca de la llamada. _

_-Se podría decir que son…mis sobrinos.- Duda y yo lo paso por alto. _

_Nos alejamos entre la gente. _

_La casa de Jasper es enorme, su hija está sentada conmigo en la sala y platicamos. _

_-Sí, siempre juego con mi prima, pero ella se fue de vacaciones con mi tía Rosie y su hermano Ian.- Su manita señala una fotografía. _

_Rosalie sonríe junto a Ian y Emily, la fotografía refleja la alegría y el amor que siente por sus hijos. _

_Allison picotea mis hoyuelos con sus deditos._

_Camino con ella en brazos por la calle._

_-Yo tengo un gato, se llama Fígaro.- Sigue entretenida por los agujeros de mis mejillas.- La nariz de Ian se pone graciosa cuando se queda mucho tiempo con él._

_-¿Estornuda mucho?_

_-No, su nariz se pone como la del reno de santa. –Con una de sus manitas toca la punta de su nariz._

_-Rodolfo el reno._

_Ella asiente sonriendo._

_-Él también tiene hoyitos en sus mejillas.- Comenta mirándome de lado. -Ian cuando se ríe tiene hoyitos en las mejillas igual que tú.- Esta vez sus manitas golpetean sus propias mejillitas, volviéndolas un poco más rojas. _

_-Son tan parecidos a Rosalie.- Escucho las palabras de Esme, resuenan en mi cabeza.-La maternidad la ha vuelto radiante. _

_La imagen de Rosalie embarazada me golpea como un balde de agua fría, las fechas encajan y los detalles las unen. _

_La misma fotografía aparece en mi mente, esta vez estoy yo en ella, sonriendo con los mismos hoyuelos de Ian y Emily. _

Abro los ojos y de un salto salgo de la habitación.

La dude me carcome el alma, me corroe las venas y siento que mi cabeza estallara en cualquier instante. La intuición es lo que me hace seguir adelante.

Oigo la voz de Esme preocupada a mis espaldas pero yo ya estoy en el auto.

No hay nada coherente en mi cabeza.

Detengo el auto y rezo porque los niños estén dormidos, sé que no será sencillo.

Rosalie abre la puerta ante mis incesantes golpeteos. Con tan solo mirarme ella también sabe que algo va mal.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?- Se alarmó.

Abre la puerta por completo para dejarme pasar.

-Quiero la verdad.- Exigí sin contenerme.

Rosalie Pov

Me congele en mi sitio sin saber que hacer o pensar.

-Baja la voz, los niños están durmiendo.- Intento ganar tiempo y recobrar la calma aunque de antemano sé que es caso perdido.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¿Solo son _tus niños_?- Masculla lleno de ansiedad.

Su frente esta perlada por una fina capa de sudor y comienza a caminar de un lado otro, puedo ver el esfuerzo que hace para no perder el control y romper los objetos a su paso.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Me escabullo, poniendo un sofá de por medio.- Lo mejor será que te vayas y hablemos cuando logres tranquilizarte.- Hago un esfuerzo descomunal para mantener mi voz firme.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, detén tus rodeos y deja de intentar esconderte detrás de tus mentiras.- Su mirada era fría y despiadada.

La verdad duele; siempre lo supe, pero nunca me había lastimado tanto. Estaba sufriendo daño colateral y quería que se detuviera. Quería despertar en Paris con Jasper a mi lado diciéndome que era un mal sueño. Me pellizque una y otra vez la mano hasta que decidí afrontar que esto no era un sueño, ni siquiera una pesadilla o una jugarreta producto de mi mente. Emmett estaba en la casa, buscando respuestas y furioso porque le hubiera mentido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué son tus hijos?- Lo mejor era dar la cara y hacerme cargo de mi errores.- Estupendo, Emmett, los gemelos son tus hijos, tu eres su padre.

Las palabras sonaron vacías y sin consideración, así no debieron de haber sido las cosas. Emmett debería de estar feliz y sonriendo, y yo hubiera tratado la situación con la delicadeza que se merecía. En cambio, aquí estábamos ambos, ninguno tenía el control sobre sí mismo; Emmett estaba confundido y lucia como perdido, yo me moría de miedo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Escupió entre dientes.

La agonía era palpable en el ambiente.

-Yo te amaba y tú a mi no, me habías dejado, el tan solo pensarlo me destrozaba. No podía criar a un bebe contigo sabiendo que no me querías y que estabas ahí solo por obligación.- Los sollozos salían de mis labios ya sin poder contenerlos más tiempo.

El hueco en mi pecho se volvió a abrir y solté un jadeo al sentir los tirones llevándome a la agonía y la desesperación lentamente.

-¡Regresaste y aparte de todo tuviste el descaro de ponerme a prueba!- Soltaba gritos ahogados. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos.- ¡Preferiste ponerme a prueba que decírmelo!

-Quería ver si seguías siendo el mismo.- Solloce, en tanto el pánico corría por mis venas.- Compréndeme, lo hice por los gemelos, debía de estar segura de que no habías cambiado.

-Pues ahora me conocerás de verdad.- Su voz era tan fría y dura como el mármol. Por primera vez en mi vida no me hacía sentir segura, su voz no me hacía sentir mejor.- Si no quieres perder a los niños vendrán a vivir conmigo.

-No los puedes alejar de mí.-Me sentí colapsar, él no podía hacerme esto, él no podía quitármelos. Me arrodille frente a él, haría lo que fuera por tenerlos a mi lado, sujete su pantalón y suplique.- No te los lleves, por favor, por lo que más quieras. No me los quites. Sé que hice mal y cometí todos los errores posibles, Emmett, me arrepiento, te juro que he estado arrepentida cada día de mi vida desde que me dejaste. Hare lo que sea.

-Cuando digo _"vendrán" _ también me refiero a ti.- Replicó, soltándose de mi agarre y saliendo de la casa.

Me quede de rodillas, no tenía fuerza suficiente para levantarme. Las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas sin pausa alguna.

* * *

**Lo qe muchos esperaban...con algo qe muchas soñabas...por lo qe se qedaban sin uñas...el momento climax qe TODAS qerian leer...**

espero haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas...haganme feliz con muchos reviews y actuazalizare pronto!

**¿REVIEWS?**


	40. Preparativos

**¡Oficialmente Graduada!**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Pase la noche en vela, cuidando el sueño de los gemelos, temiendo que Emmett me los fuera a arrebatar.

¿Me había equivocado con respecto a Emmett? Nunca imagine que podría llegar a obligarme a entrar en una situación como en la que estábamos; él no era un mal hombre, siempre había sido compresivo y me brindaba su apoyo aunque estuviera en el bando incorrecto. Si todo parecía perfecto en él, entonces ¿Por qué vernos envueltos en este dilema? Era mi culpa, por haber forzado la situación, por no haber sido sincera con él desde un inicio, tal vez si no me hubiera ido las cosas serian distintas.

Escuche el sonido del timbre y la sangre se me helo. Retuve un sollozo.

No le temía a Emmett, era un miedo a la incertidumbre.

Abrí la puerta.

La mañana era fresca y a pesar de todo él me seguía pareciendo tan cálido.

-Buenos días.- Salude con voz ronca, a causa del llanto y el desvelo.

-Buenos días.- Entró a la casa.

Al percatarse que lleva la misma ropa que la noche anterior frunció el ceño, sin decir nada.

-¿Están listos?- Preguntó tranquilo, como si de un paseo se tratara.

-Esperaba que hubieras cambiado de opinión.-Hice un último intento, estaba exhausta.

-No hay manera de que me convenzas de lo contrario.- Aseveró.

Asentí con lentitud y de manera sumisa, no me convenía iniciar una nueva pelea.

-Iré a preparar las maletas y a darme un baño, los gemelos tardaran un rato en despertar.- Anuncie.- Puedes pasar a la cocina y desayunar algo si quieres, toma lo que necesites.

Emmett asintió y yo me di la vuelta.

¿Cómo era posible que el ambiente fuera tan distinto entre nosotros? Hace un día habíamos estado riendo y bromeando.

Apenas llegue a la habitación decidí que si haría esto lo haría bien, y lograría que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Un plan en el que yo saldría ganando.

Y una buena manera de empezar era con una larga ducha.

De todas maneras me quedaría tiempo suficiente, pues lo gemelos despertarían tarde o de lo contrario se levantarían de mal humor, era mejor tener varios puntos a favor antes de informales que nos mudaríamos.

Fue hasta entonces cuando note que los gemelos no eran unos bebes y que pedirían respuestas y yo no sabía que decirles. Bien, Emmett quería hacerse responsable; él me ayudaría a decidir que hacer.

Intentar dejar de pensar en eso y relajarme durante el baño resulto imposible. Me arregle lo más rápido posible y me dispuse a hacer las maletas. No incluí demasiada ropa, la esperanza de no pasar mucho tiempo en esta situación prevalecía.

Deje las tres maletas junto a las escaleras, -Emmett se encargaría de ellas-, y baje a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrarlo.

-Creí que no tomabas café.- Dijo con una taza blanca entre las manos, al verme entrar.

-Me arruina los nervios.- Conteste, sirviéndome un poco de la cafetera.- Eso no quiere decir que no me guste.

-Quiero discutir algo contigo.- Pedí, tomando asiento.

-Soy todo oídos.- Exclamó, chocando sus palmas. Estaba más relajado a como había llegado.

-¿Qué le diremos a los gemelos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Enarco una ceja.

Busque la paciencia que me hacía falta y conté hasta tres; para él era como un nuevo trabajo y yo era la encargada de apoyarlo.

-Se preguntaran porque nos mudamos.- Respondí lentamente, como si con eso él se fuera a habituar más rápido.

-Diles que la casa necesita reparaciones y no es seguro permanecer aquí.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos con el tío Jasper?- Replique con lo que seguro preguntarían los gemelos.

-No hay suficiente espacio.

-¿Y la tía Vera?

-Estarán más cómodos en mi casa.

-Aguarda un momento.- Intente no ahogarme con el café.- Con tu _casa _te refieres a la casa de Esme y Carlisle ¿Cierto?

-No, me refiero a _mi casa_.- Su mirada se relajo.- En un inicio pensé que sería lo mejor, así podrían irse habituando a Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo, pero Edward mantendría tenso el ambiente y no creo que sea bueno para los niños.

Sentí como mi corazón se derretía ante la ternura de sus palabras.

-¿Ya se los dijiste a Esme y Carlisle?- Pregunte inquieta, no me preocupaba que lo supieran, sino que me fueran a juzgar.

-Quiero que se los digamos juntos.- Confesó.

Algo dentro de mí se tranquilizo.

-Les estas cambiando la rutina totalmente.- Opine, luego de que me dijera la dirección de la casa.

-Son niños, no les costara mucho habituarse.- Una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro.- No es como si me los quisiera llevar al otro lado del atlántico.

Estuve a punto de replicar pero Emily había aparecido en el marco de la puerta.

Bella Pov

-¡Imposible!- Exclame, entre sorprendida y divertida.- El mundo es tan pequeño.

-Tu papá es el jefe Swan.- Aseguro nuevamente.- Acaba de casarse con Sue Clearwater, de La Push.

-Exacto. Se casaron en Noviembre.- Confirme, encantada de conocer a un pueblerino al igual que yo, aun mejor; de Forks.- ¿Cómo es que no nos conocimos antes?

-Yo me fui joven de La Push y he regresado con poca frecuencia.- La sonrisa en su rostro era enorme.- No pude asistir a la boda, continuaba en Paris y llevar la agenda de una top Model no es sencillo.

Me esforcé en recordar su rostro, trataba de encajarlo en el cuerpo de cada chico que había conocido, ninguno me resultaba familiar. Intente con la familia.

-¡Eres el hijo de Billy Black!- Me entusiasme, por fin había podido deducir lo obvio.- Tú padre y él mío son inseparables.

-Bueno, quizás deba regresar más seguido a La Push y compartir más tiempo con mi padre.- Reflexiono Jake al ver lo poco que sabía de su padre.

-¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones y lo visitas?- Propuse. Billy era un tipo increíble y siempre había sacado a flote a mi padre ¿Por qué no contribuirle con algo?- Estoy segura de que Alice y Jasper no tendrían ningún problema de dejarte libre un par de días.- Jasper siempre había sido comprensivo en ese aspecto, y Alice no daba señales de ser diferente.

-¿Y dejar a mi pareja de oro sola y sin dirección?- Soltó una risotada y por un momento me pareció que hablábamos, sino bien de niños, si de adolescentes.- Se vienen momentos de escándalos y exclusivas; sin mi probablemente acabarían ofreciéndose los unos a los otros.

-Estas exagerando.- Replique.

-Cada quien sabe lo que tiene y los Hale tienen una vida complicada.-

Me entusiasmo la manera en que Jacob había incluido a Alice a los Hale aun sin haber papeles de por medio. Al inicio me aterraba no estar a la altura de los Cullen, ahora todo había cambiado: quería ser una de ellos.

-Rosalie y Emmett parecen ir bien y Jasper y Alice no parecen dar problemas.-Analice, tratando de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Jake se quedo en silencio, meditando.

-Hay ciertos secretos en la familia; créeme que si fuera por mí te los contaría para que me comprendieras pero no me pertenecen.- Me dijo con pesar y sonrisa de disculpa.- Ya me entandaras y espero que comprendas el porqué de mi silencio.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Es más bien como un par de bendiciones.

Alice Pov

En cada una de mis manos tenía un distinto tipo de papel, los frotaba contra mis dedos tratando de escoger el indicado.

-Quiero dos mil de estas.- Le informe a la dependienta, extendiéndole uno de los bocetos para las invitaciones de la boda.

Detrás de mi pude escuchar como Jasper intentaba no ahogarse de la impresión, mientras tanto, aprovechando su descuido, Allie se había soltado de su mano y corrido a ver los estantes donde se encontraban varitas de colores.

Me gire con delicadeza.

-Veo que al final te decidiste a echar la casa por la ventana.- Jasper sonreía de lado. Nunca llego a creerse mi idea de una boda intima.

-Será la boda del siglo.- Sonreí, extendiendo mis brazos.- No todos los días se casan dos celebridades de talla mundial, con familia, amistades, allegados y socios de talla mundial, al igual que ellos.

-Una boda por todo lo alto.

-Lo mejor de lo mejor.

-¿Quiere las invitaciones personalizadas?- La voz de la señorita me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Jasper fue detrás de Allie, previniendo un desastre.

-No, gracias.- Me tome la barbilla con aire pensativo.- Me falta afinar algunos detalles.

Empezando por que aun no tenía la lista de invitados terminada y editada, y terminando porque lo más seguro es que se colara _por accidente_ a la prensa si lo dejaba en manos de extraños.

-Envíelas a esta dirección lo antes posible.- Le ordene, dándole una tarjetita con la dirección y teléfonos de donde podría localizarnos.

-En menos de una semana las tendrá en la puerta de su casa.- Me reconforto la encargada.

-Me encanta la eficiencia de este lugar.- Le guiñe un ojo.- Cumpla con eso y le prometo las invitaciones del próximo cumpleaños.- Señale con la mirada a Allie y con eso me despedí.

El lugar no había sido fácil de escoger, incluso estuve tentada a mover mis influencias para cerrar Central Park, pero al final me pareció demasiado dramático. La fecha estaba fijada para dentro de un mes, lo que me dejaba poco tiempo para actuar pero el incentivo de que fuera durante el apogeo de la primavera me superaba. La lista de invitados estaba casi lista, solo faltaba mostrársela a Jasper para su aprobación. La decoración de la iglesia estaba lista y ni que decir del salón.

Me quedaban cuatro semanas y un sinfín de cosas por hacer. Jasper tenía el fin de semana libre, razón por la que había podido acompañarme; a partir del lunes Rose y Vera serian mis taloneras, estaba pensando en incluir a Bella, me empezaba a agradar de sobre manera.

Un detalle insignificante nos faltaba.

-¿Cuándo se los diremos a los demás? Vas a necesitar la ayuda de Rosalie y Vera cuando yo regrese al trabajo y que Jacob te desocupe los próximos meses.- Jasper menciono mientras caminábamos por la calle de regreso al auto, iríamos a ver la decoración para la recepción y después una degustación y cata de vinos. Allison iba tomada de su otra mano, brincoteando por la acera.

-¿Meses?- Me extrañe.

-Un mes para los preparativos y otro para la luna de miel.-Anuncio y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no comenzar a saltar y gritar.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Jaz, eso sería fantástico! ¿A dónde iremos? ¡Hay tantas opciones! Me veo especialmente atraída por el Caribe. ¿Qué pasara con Allie? No podemos dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.-Mi parloteo se detuvo al sentir el apretón de mano de Jasper.

-El lugar o lugares será una sorpresa.- Dijo con calma, algo que a él le sobraba y a mí me faltaba.- ¿Qué clase de padre desconsiderado crees que soy? Dentro de un mes esperemos que las cosas entre Rose y Emmett hayan mejorado, de esa manera Allison podría quedarse con ellos; por supuesto, tendrían que acoger a Coco también.

-Dejarla un mes me sigue pareciendo demasiado tiempo, aun y cuando se quede con sus tíos y con Esme y Coco.

-Nos iremos dos semanas tú y yo solos, regresaremos por ella y tomaremos dos semanas más de vacaciones familiares, ¿Qué te parece así?

-Perfecto.- Deposite un beso sobre sus labios.

Continuamos caminando, afinando detalles de la boda y la lista de invitados.

-Cambiando de tema.- Repuse, una vez que estuvimos dentro del auto.- ¿Cómo crees que le está yendo a Rosalie?

-Solo ha pasado una semana en casa de Emmett, el inicio siempre es difícil, hay que darle tiempo.- Fueron sus palabras para tranquilizarme y de paso tranquilizarse él.

-La familia de Emmett se tomó bien la noticia, me refiero a que no dramatizaron ni nada por el estilo.

-Esme ansiaba un nieto, ya lo sabíamos, y del cielo le cayeron dos de un día para otro. Carlisle es una persona relajada y objetiva, en el fondo presiente que todo saldrá bien. Edward y Bella por un lado están más seguros con respecto a las intenciones de Rosalie aunque también saben que ahora el riesgo es el doble.

-¿Crees que una visita les haría bien?

-Me parece que ayudaría bastante.

* * *

**Muy bien, estamos llegando a la recta final del fic :S **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	41. Domingo

**¡Perdn, perdon, perdon! ¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

CAPITULO ESPECIALMENTE PARA AYLIN Y PAUU! LAS ADORO! A USTEDES Y A SUS HERMOSOS Y LARGUISIMOS REVIEWS! :D

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana de la habitación, Ian y Emily jugaban en el patio trasero.

-Es hora de que bajes.- Emmett entro a la habitación, a su habitación.

Era nuestro primer domingo familiar y nos encontrábamos en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Habíamos llegado desde muy temprano y luego de un tranquilo desayuno con sus padres, los niños se habían ido a jugar bajo la supervisión de sus abuelos y Emmett, yo había querido subir y reencontrarme con la gran cantidad de recuerdos que escondían estas cuatro paredes. Todo se veía a media luz, que iba en aumento.

-¿Ya llegaron Edward y Bella?- Me gire lentamente.

Nuestra relación, tal como: Emmett y Rosalie, se encontraba algo así como en pausa momentánea. La habíamos dejado en segundo plano, en tanto solucionábamos la cuestión de la paternidad.

-Edward viene retrasado, el caos de Nueva York.- Excuso a su hermano, como cada vez que se resistía a convivir con nosotros.- Pero Bella ya está aquí y no llego sola.

Algo en su voz y en su resplandeciente sonrisa me dio a entender que esas eran excelente noticias.

-¿Jasper vino?- Pregunte emocionada, caminando hacia la puerta.

Ligue inmediatamente las palabras _Domingo Familiar _con el único pariente de sangre que consideraba completamente de mi familia.

-Trajo compañía.- Escuche decirle pero ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Jasper y Alice estaban platicando con Esme, de espaldas a las escaleras, por lo que no me vieron llegar. Me extraño que Allie no estuviera con ellos, el sonido de una risa y gritos infantiles provenientes desde el patio me corrigieron.

Me lance a abrazar a la espalda de Jasper. Justo como cuando éramos adolescentes y nos alejábamos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo.

La risa grave de Jasper lleno la habitación.

Esme y Alice nos miraban encantadas.

-Parece que tuvieras 17 otra vez.- Rió.

-Déjame.- Me separe de su abrazo y deposite un pequeño golpe en su hombro.- Te voy a demandar por abandono.

-¿No hay abrazo para mí?-Se quejo Alice.

Me abalance hacia ella.

-Y a ti por cómplice.- Reclame.- Ni siquiera una llamada de mi modelo favorita.

-Creímos que sería mejor darles su espacio.- Se disculpo Jasper saliendo a su defensa.

-Además de que estuvimos bastante ocupados organizando.- Los ojitos de Alice brillaban.

-¿Organizando qué?- Intervino Emmett, bajando las escaleras.

-No seas entrometido.- Lo reprendió Esme, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Les diremos más tarde.- Dijo Alice.- Ahora quiero ver a mis pequeños traviesos.

-Se han portado muy bien.- Los defendió Emmett.

-Deja que entren en confianza por completo.- Advirtió Alice.- Conmigo también eran un angelitos antes de que me convirtiera en tía oficial.- Añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Jasper.

-¿Qué ha pasado durante esta semana? No sé que es del mundo de ahí afuera.- Repuse, después de que Jasper saludara a los demás y regresara a mi lado.

El resto de la familia jugaba con los niños.

-Difundimos entre la prensa la noticia de que estabas de vacaciones, razón por la que los medios se encuentran dispersos y tu nueva residencia en el anonimato.- Me explicó.- No hay ningún problema con la línea de ropa y tienes una gran fila de peticiones para composiciones. _Leave out all the rest _está teniendo mucho éxito.

-¿Ya salió al mercado?- Pregunte sorprendida, nadie me había dicho nada.

-Alrededor de hace tres días.

Guarde silencio, preguntándome porque Emmett no me había dicho nada. En realidad, la última semana no habíamos hecho más que hablar acerca de los niños.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- Indago Jasper.

Normalmente él era excelente andando en campo minado, ahora se mostraba cauteloso. La mayor parte de la culpa era mía; mis cambios de humor últimamente habían tensado demasiado las cosas.

-Bastante bien diría yo.-Dije, haciendo un recuento mental de lo que había sucedido durante la semana.- Emmett está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso ganándose a los niños. Ian y él se apoderan de la televisión y sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa cuando su equipo va perdiendo. Nunca creí que podría escuchar a Ian tan emocionado por un partido de tennis.

Jasper alzo las cejas sorprendido. Él nunca había sido capaz de hacer que Ian se sentara a admirar el revés de Federer.

-La energía de Emmett es contagiosa.- Fue su conclusión.

-Además de que saca a relucir su lado femenino cada vez que se acerca a Emily. Ayer, por ejemplo, dejaron la cocina echa una porquería luego de que intentaran hacer una pastel de chocolate. Incluso se sienta con ella a ver los recitales y le prometió llevarla a uno.

-Me alegra que las cosas estén yendo tan bien. –Jasper dudo antes de continuar.- ¿Y sobre ustedes?

-No hemos aclarado esa parte aun.

-¿Es bueno o malo?

-Supongo que por el momento está bien. Hay asuntos más importantes que atender.

-El corazón es un punto importante-replico él.

-Me refiero a que primero quiero que el asunto de los gemelos este arreglado; una vez concluido eso me ocupare de mi misma.

-Edward acaba de llegar.- Esme se aproximo a nosotros.- Iré poniendo la mesa para que pasemos a comer.

-Te ayudo.- Me levante, dejando solo a Jasper. No por mucho tiempo pues Emily ya se dirigía hacia él.

Fui con Esme a la cocina.

-Me hace tan feliz ver la relación que tiene Emmett con los niños y como día a día se va fortaleciendo.- El tono de Esme era tan amable y sincero a la vez.

-¿Cómo crees que serian las cosas si no me hubiera ido?- La pregunta salió incluso antes de que pudiera razonarla.

-No tiene caso quedarse atrapados en el _hubiera_. El pasado no se puede cambiar y es mejor enfocarse en el presente-Esme coloco su mano sobre mi hombro.- No solo les des a los niños la oportunidad de ser felices.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo este tiempo has estado poniendo a los niños por sobre tus necesidades. Es necesario que de vez en cuando nos procuremos también a nosotras.

-A veces siento que fue al revés- replique.- Como si hubiera hecho lo que mejor era para mí. Salir huyendo no era lo mejor para los niños, lo correcto hubiera sido quedarme y afrontar las consecuencias.

-Estas haciendo lo correcto ahora, y es lo que importa.

Esme me dio un reconfortante abrazo.

La comida transcurrió en una amena charla sobre temas superficiales.

A la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Carlisle, -tal y como siempre lo recordaba-, a su derecha se encontraba Esme, seguida de Emily, yo, Emmett, e Ian. A la izquierda de Carlisle estaba Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper y Allison. Mientras que a Emmett y a mí nos tocaba de a un niño a la hora de cuidar, alimentar, atender y limpiar; Alice y Jasper se daban el gusto de turnarse a Allison, hoy por ejemplo, era el turno de Jasper de hacer comer a su princesita caprichosa.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Jacob a comer? Él se ha ganado a pulso el pertenecer a la familia.- Pregunte, al sentir ese pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia hacia Jacob. No es que me fascinara su presencia, pero me agradaba reñir con él y hacia algo más de un mes que no lo veía.

-Lo hice, pero dijo que este era un encuentro meramente familiar oficial- Alice hizo un puchero para despistar la mirada de soslayo que lanzo hacia Bella, mirada que iba solo para que yo la captara.

-Son primos políticos, él es de la familia- repuso Jasper, al momento en que Allie disparaba un chícharo a la cabeza de Ian y este se lo regresaba.

Bella alzo la mirada intrigada por el parentesco.

¡Bingo! Bella y Jacob se traían algo.

Alice pareció satisfecha al notar que había entendido el mensaje. Me guiño un ojo antes de susurrarle algo al oído a Jasper.

-Allison aun no ha terminado sus vegetales.- Le susurro Jasper de vuelta, logrando confundirme.-

-Oh, vamos. Ella tiene el resto de la noche para acabárselos y yo simplemente me estoy quedando sin uñas que morder.

Al parecer había sido yo la único al pendiente de su cuchicheo, por eso en el momento en el que se levantaron los demás los miraron con sorpresa.

-Alice y yo quisiéramos hacer un brindis- Jasper uso ese tono solemne acompañado de su acento sureño, su arma letal, con la que caían hombres y mujeres por igual a sus pies.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- Quiso saber Emmett una vez que estuvo de pie y con la copa en la mano.

-Porque esta maravillosa mujer acepto casarse conmigo- Anunció, besando la mano de Alice.

Los festejos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, el comedor salto en una explosión de efusividad incontrolable. Niños y adultos soltábamos grititos dando brincos de felicidad.

Jacob Pov

-Otro tequila- Pedí al barman en turno.

Un jovencito, probablemente apenas con la mayoría de edad, vestido todo de negro y la playera con el eslogan del bar, la nariz ganchuda y restos de acné, dejo el preciado líquido de tono ambarino frente a mí.

-¡Vaya, hombre con corazón destrozado! Me gustaría seguir cuidándote y todo ese rollo de los chaperones, sin embargo, debo irme.- La chica de ojos lindos tomo su cartera dispuesta a pagar.

-¡Espera!- Grite, sujetando su mano. Me sorprendí de haberle atinado a la correcta, hacia ya un buen rato que mi vista se había duplicado.- Pide lo que quieras yo invito y te contare mi historia; para que no te aburras.

La chica soltó un suspiro y mirando el techo volvió a tomar asiento.

Entre al bar sin compañía y ahora me encontraba con una chica hermosa con ojos preciosos. Recuerdo que al tomar asiento en la barra ella ya estaba ahí y yo, sabiendo a lo que iba, le pedí que fuera mi chaperona pues estaba dispuesto a perder el conocimiento. La chica al principio pensó que era una broma, fueron necesarios unos 20 minutos para que diera por sentado que había hablado en serio.

-Tú, tráeme un vodka con jugo de naranja- Le ordeno al pobre chico que la miraba como si viera a la mismísima Alice Brandon.- Y tú, comienza por tu nombre- Me indico.

La chica tenía actitud, además de belleza. No estaba seguro de porque sabía que era hermosa, apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir sus facciones, a excepción de sus ojos brillantes color caoba y su liso y perfecto cabello negro todo lo demás estaba difuminado. Sin embargo, podría llegar a apostar mi auto nuevo a que aquella era la chica con agallas más guapa que había visto en mi vida.

El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo y sabía que a la mañana siguiente la resaca no permitiría que me levantara de la cama.

-Black, Jacob Black.- Extendí mi mano y ella la estrecho con firmeza.

-Encantada de conocerte Jacob- Sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura.- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras sobrio.- La escuche mascullar pero ya no me fiaba de mis sentidos.

-Veras, no hay mucho que contar; te hare un breve resumen- La chica acerco sus rostro, por lo que supuse que mi lengua había comenzado a trabarse. Vaya manera de hacer el ridículo frente a una chica tan linda.- Soy representante de Alice Brandon, quien a su vez tiene una hija con Jasper Hale, su cuñada es Rosalie Hale, madre de gemelos y novia de Emmett McCarthy, él tiene a su hermano mayor Edward quien es ¡Novio de Bella!, que alguna vez trabajo con Jasper, novio de mi prima Alice.

La chica arqueo una de sus cejas. Sorprendida o confundida, no había manera de saberlo.

-Yeah, mi vida está llena de estrellas. No te distraigas con los parentescos.- Dispense con mano.- Le hice un favor a Rosalie, no es de mis personas favoritas en el mundo pero me simpatiza y le tengo algo de miedo a su hermano, razón por la que me encontré por causas del destino con Bella. Nos conocimos, simpatizamos y salimos un par de veces. En ningún momento a nadie se le ocurrió decirme que estaba comprometida; por lo que caí como un tonto en sus redes y me enamore. O al menos eso creí hasta que hoy ella quiso dejar las cosas claras para que no hubieran futuros mal entendidos, provocando de esa manera que yo perdiera toda esperanza de llegar a conquistarla algún día. – Termine con un lastimero suspiro.

La chica vacio de un último trago su vaso y sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Oh, vamos! No sientas lastima por ti mismo, al menos Bella ¿Ese era su nombre?- Asentí con la cabeza recargada sobre la barra.- Bella fue sincera contigo y no quiso acerté daño.

-De todas maneras duele.

-¿Quieres saber que es dolor? Que tu novio de secundaria se comprometa contigo al mismo tiempo que te engaña con tu prima, eso es dolor.- Se tomo lo que quedaba de mi vaso.

Solté un largo silbido.

-Además, tú no estas enamorado de Bella.- Mis cejas se tocaron.- Es un enamoramiento, un capricho pasajero, ya se te pasara.

-¿Quieres conocer mi penthouse?- Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

Jacob me cae bien cuando no esta de entrometido con Bella y Edward **;D **

**¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS! **

¿REVIEWS?


	42. Relaciones

**¡ESTOY VIVA! Por Face y Twitter ya expliqe las razones del retraso asi qe no voii a agobiarlas de nuevo con la misma historia.**

* * *

Alice Pov

Había transcurrido una larga temporada desde que había utilizado mi porsche por última vez. Mi horario con los niños provocaba que fuera más sencillo transportarme todo el día en la camioneta que estar regresando al edifico para cambiar de auto. El viaje fue menos de 5 minutos, por lo que pase más tiempo en los elevadores que en mi precioso auto.

Salí del elevador que me condujo al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Jacob. Me detuve frente a la puerta y con mi dedo a un centímetro del timbre. Era hora de enseñarle que el que te confiaran una llave no te daba derecho de entrar como si fuera tu propia casa.

Estire la mano y gracias a mis, benditos, tacones logre alcanzar la parte de arriba de la pequeña lámpara. En un pequeño rinconcito se encontraba la llave.

Acomode mi vestido verde aqua y mire con orgullo mis zapatillas negras. Sabía que serian una buena compra.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud, no queriendo sorprenderlo demasiado. Lo necesitaba tranquilo para darle la noticia de la boda. No le agradaría ser el último en enterarse, en realidad, debería de sentirse honrado; mis padres se enterarían después de él. Algo me decía que ese no era el orden correcto. Pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Al pasar por la sala encontré una cobija enrolladla sobre uno de los sillones. Mi idea sobre que había pasado la noche viendo películas durante la noche se esfumo en cuanto vi unas zapatillas. Unas preciosas zapatillas, por cierto.

Estuve a punto de desistir y salir del departamento, pero la curiosidad me mataba. Hasta donde sabia a Jacob le gustaba Bella, y no le había caído nada bien la noticia de que estaban comprometidos. Jake no era exactamente de los chicos que se revuelcan con alguien por despecho, o al menos eso me gustaba pensar.

Asome con cautela la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Dime por favor que no eres Bella!- Exclamo una chica por lo bajo al ver mi cabeza flotante.

Me pare de lleno en la puerta. Note un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

Tenía que felicitar a Jake. Era la primera chica que se encontraba a su altura como novia. Compartían el tono tostado de su piel. Las facciones de la chica eran afiladas sin llegar a perder su finura, haciendo resaltar sus grandes ojos color caoba rojiza. Su cabello negro con destellos rojizos y cafés enmarcaban su cara en un liso perfecto.

-Soy prima del chico semidesnudo y totalmente crudo que yace medio muerto en esa cama. – Dije señalando a Jake, sin camisa, con mi dedo índice.

-¡Oh, qué alivio!- Paso una mano por su cabello.- Eso significa que puedo irme.

Paso por mi lado, usando esos ajustados jeans y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Se concentro en buscar su chaqueta por la cobija y a ponerse las zapatillas.

-No quisiera intervenir en la charla que tendrán cuando el despierte, aunque me parece que tú si deberías de estar aquí.- Replique con tranquilidad, mientras me sentaba.

-Nada de eso.- Negó rápidamente.- Yo solo lo traje del bar.

-¿Qué bar?

-Ayer por la tarde lo conocí en el bar y me pidió que lo cuidara pues pensaba ahogarse en alcohol, conversamos un rato y el hizo una proposición indecorosa, yo lo golpee dejándolo inconsciente.- Enumero los hechos, haciendo una breve pausa. Inmediatamente busco la manera de compensar que dejara inconsciente a un hombre de casi dos metros y un montón de musculatura.-Pensé en dejarlo ahí pero la culpa me carcomía. Revise su cartera y encontré esta dirección.

La pobre creía que iba a demandarla por agresión o algo así, cuando a mi parecer debía de recibir una medalla por haber desmayado a Jacob Black de un solo golpe.

-Gracias por traerlo y cuidarlo toda la noche.- Le sonreí con simpatía.

-No quería que se ahogara con su propio vomito.

-Es un alivio saber que aún quedan chicas tan buenas en el mundo.- Dije medio en broma.

Hoy en día ya nadie tenía los detalles y cuidados que ella había tenido para con Jake.

-Sí, bueno-se encogió de hombros.- Ya me voy.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Me apresure a poner de pie.- No puedes irte así como así.

-Yo diría que si, si puedo.

Esta chica era perfecta para Jake. Ambos tenían un carácter de los mil demonios.

-¿Una tarjeta de presentación por lo menos?- Pedí, formando mi famoso puchero con el labio inferior. – Estoy segura de que Jacob querrá darte las gracias.

Rebusco en su cartera y me tendió una tarjetita blanca.

-Soy alérgica a las rosas y no quiero nada en ninguna portada.- Informo, casi ordeno, dándome la tarjeta.

- Me encargare de eso.

-¡Hasta la vista, Miss Channel!- Grito, dando un portazo al salir.

Sonreí con anticipación, dirigiéndome a la barra de la cocina donde se encontraba un jarrón con girasoles. Mi regalo de felicitaciones por haberme conseguido la portada. Quite las flores y camine con el jarrón en la mano.

-¿Acaso estas loca?- Soltó en un jadeo, tan pronto el agua toco su rostro.

-Según mi pediatra solo hiperactiva- tome asiento junto a él.

-No me sorprende que sigas yendo al pediatra, con tu estatura no te dejarían ver a un doctor para adultos- Comento antes de volverse a acostar.

-Idiota- Le espete lanzándole el resto del agua del jarrón.

Soltó un gruñido.

-De cualquier manera, no he venido a pelear- dije despreocupadamente.- ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Se sentó de golpe.

-¡Leah!

-No sé si sea bueno preocuparse tanto por alguien a quien acabas de conocer- Opine mientras lo veía pasarse las manos por el cabello.

Se levanto y trasbillo hasta salir de la habitación.

Camine lentamente hacia él.

-Te conseguí su número.- Le di la tarjetita y seguí de largo.- Es bastante guapa y ni que decir del carácter; no deberías dejarla ir tan fácil.- Le anime.

Una buena noticia lo ablandaría para la gran noticia. Tome mi bolsa y me prepara para mi huida cobarde.

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo de regreso a la cama.

-Invítala a la boda.

-¿Qué boda?-Se volteo sorprendido pero yo ya tenía una mano en el pórtico.

-La mía con Jasper.

Gire la perilla y Salí al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Mi paso se asemejaba más al de un campeón de caminata.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon!- Escuche su grito cuando esperaba el elevador.

Torcí el cuello para verlo venir con solo unos vaqueros. Olvide el elevador y prácticamente corrí hacia las escaleras.

-¡Alice! ¡Detente ahí!

Apenas iba a pisar el primer escalón cuando sentí un jalón en la cintura. Jacob me había alcanzado y me llevaba prisionera entre sus brazos de acero.

-¡Aaah! ¡Jacob, sueltaameee!- Iba gritando por el pasillo, en tanto era transportada como un costal de papas.- ¡Noo, Jake!

Entramos al departamento y cerró la puerta de una patada.

-Ahora sí, me vas a explicar qué es eso de que te casas- Exigió, luego de dejarme caer sobre el sofá.

Me senté, acomode el vestido, cruce la pierna y los brazos; no iba a recibir una explicación tan fácil después de haberme arrastrado gran parte del pasillo.

Rosalie Pov

Guarde todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apretaba mis puños.

Ayer, después de ver a Jasper y Alice tan felices comprendí que si sufría era por decisión propia, ya iba siendo hora de que como me había aconsejado Esme me encargara de mí y de nadie más. Bueno, de los gemelos también. Pero lo que tenía en mente beneficiaria todos. La única verdad que nunca debí de haber olvidado o intentado omitir era que yo, Rosalie, amaba a Emmett y nada cambiaría eso. Era tiempo de tomar mis interminables inseguridades y sepultarlas en el patio trasero. Volvería a tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Di un último paso hacia la puerta.

Mi mano estaba a centímetros de la perilla; la sangre se me helo y volví a bajar la mano.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora en este proceso. Tardaba minutos mentalizándome para eliminar el temblor de mis rodillas y dar un paso. La verdad era que me sentía patética. No es como si no supiera de antemano la respuesta de Emmett, aunque eso no eliminaba los nervios.

Me abofetee mentalmente y lleve mi mano nuevamente a la perilla. Estaba decidida.

Antes de que pudiera girarla, la puerta se abrió de pronto y me golpeo la cara.

Ian apareció detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Emmett.

-¡Mami! ¡Emmett, nos dejo acampar en el patio trasero! ¿No es genial?- Abrazo mi torso antes de salir corriendo en busca de Emily.

Inhale profundamente, esta vez para aguantar y no soltar un grito. La frente me punzaba y la sentía arder. Me recargue contra la pared y me sujete la frente con una mano.

-No creí que te molestara tanto- Emmett apareció por la puerta, luciendo preocupado.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados esperando una reprimenda.

Sonreí débilmente.

-No, nada de eso.- Levante un poco la mano para poder descubrirme los ojos. – Me parece buena idea el que convivan con la naturaleza.

-¿Qué te paso?- Exclamo asustado, quitándome con delicadeza la mano de la cabeza.

-No es nada- Excuse a Ian como siempre.- Un portazo accidental.

-Ya le había dicho a Ian que no aventara las puertas al momento de abrirlas.

Examinaba de manera minuciosa el golpe. Eso no me impidió notar que no había soltado mi otra mano. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente. Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca después de semanas. No llevaba tacones, por lo tanto mi rostro estaba a la altura de su pecho y gozaba de un vista perfecta a sus musculosos brazos.

-Auch- Me queje cuando apretó más de la cuenta.

Mis hormonas bajaron de nivel.

-Lo siento.

Bajo el rostro para sonreírme y me quede hipnotizada en sus ojos.

-No parece nada grave- Alejo un mechón de mis ojos.- Aun así será mejor ponerte hielo, para que no se inflame.

Asentí.

-Vamos- Camino a mi lado sin soltar mi mano.

No sé si era a causa de su cercanía o del golpe pero me sentía en las nubes.

En estos momentos eran cuando lamentaba que la casa solo fuera de un piso, no tenía el pretexto de las escaleras para que me cargara.

Llegamos al antecomedor y me dejo sentada ahí, esperando mientras él iba por hielo.

Mire por las puertas translucidas que daban al patio trasero. La piscina reflejaba el azul del cielo y el verde del pasto en conjunto con los rosales que había junto a la casa y al fondo daban la ilusión de estar realmente en el campo.

-Es seguro para acampar, deja de preocuparte- Emmett se sentó frente a mí.

Él acerco con suavidad su mano con la tela cubriendo un pedazo de hielo. Lo coloco con extrema delicadeza sobre mi frente.

-La casa es hermosa- Exprese lo que en realidad pensaba.

Últimamente me encontraba muy aprensiva con los niños y a cualquier cosa le ponía trabas. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que con eso solo dificultaba la relación de Emmett con los gemelos.

-Sabia que te gustaría- Se entusiasmo de inmediato.- Los rosales fueron idea de Esme, quería compartir un pasatiempo con su nieta.

-Estoy segura de que Emily adorara la jardinería tanto como ella.

-Le advertí que se mantuviera alejada por un tiempo; quería que los niños primero se acostumbraran a mí- Separo el hielo y limpio la humedad de lo derretido.- Le diré que puede venir cuando prefiera.

-Todo es perfecto- Asegure.

Quito el hielo y lo jugueteo entre sus manos.

-Hay algo que quería decirte- Dijo nervioso.- Es sobre los nombres de los niños, quisiera registrarlos con mi apellido.

Volví a sonreír. Debía de haber supuesto que era eso en lugar de asustarme.

-Hace unos días note que no te he dicho el nombre completo de los niños- Comente despreocupada. Tome el hielo de sus manos antes de seguir y me lo puse en la frente. Emmett frunció el ceño. – El nombre de Emily es: Emmeline Elizabeth; en honor a su padre y su abuela y el de Ian es: Ian Alexander; Ian porque me gustaba y Alexander en honor al bebe que Esme y Carlisle perdieron.

Los ojos de Emmett se habían ido enrojeciendo conforme yo hablaba.

-Nunca fue mi intención olvidarme de ustedes- confesé.

Había llegado el momento de terminar lo que iba hacer antes de recibir tremendo golpe.

Me caí de mis nubes y los nervios me atacaron.

Emmett no había despegado sus ojos de mí. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Tome aire y me prepare para hablar.

-¡Mami! ¡Vamos a acampar! ¡Yo quiero una fogata para hacer bombones!- Emily llego gritando con Ian detrás de ella.

¿Desde cuándo a la niña le gustaba la idea de dormir a la intemperie? ¡Ella era dulce y delicada!

Al ver que yo solo le sonreí se fue con Emmett.

-¿Podremos hacer una fogata verdad?- Lo miro llena de anhelo.

-¡Claro que sí! – Tomó su delicada manita con su enorme manaza y se la llevo.- Vamos Emmeline, hay que buscar bombones en la alacena.

-¿Qué te paso en la frente, mamá?- Ian se sentó sobre mis piernas.

Suspire resignada.

Los niños eran tan inoportunos.

-Me pegue con la puerta- Le dije despeinándolo.- Nada grave.

-Debes cuidarte más- Enrollo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.- Emmett siempre dice que no es bueno aventar las puertas.

Comencé a reír sin evitarlo, en parte por la frustración y en parte por la inocencia de los niños.

Estaba recostada sobre la cama de mi habitación, esperando por los niños y Emmett, que habían ido a comprar cosas para nuestra aventura nocturna.

-¡Mami, regresamos!- grito Emily usando la más aguda de sus voces.

Me puse de pie y camine al patio trasero.

Nuestro campamento iniciaría desde a ahora. Armaríamos las casas, comeríamos pizza y después pasaríamos un rato en la piscina.

-Necesitamos ayuda con nuestra ropa- Se alarmo Emily.

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estas usando?- le pregunto Emmett.

Él junto con Ian compartía esa mirada desconcertada.

-¡No puedo ir a acampar con falda!

Ian se golpeo la frente pero después pareció considerarlo.

-¡SI! Emily tiene razón, necesitamos atuendos para la ocasión- Se puso de pie y comenzó a jalar a Emmett.

Ambos niños ya le tenían toda la confianza, solo les faltaba un pequeño empujoncito para llamarlo como se debía y no como si fuera si hermano.

-¡Mami, vamos, mami!- Emily me jalaba de la mano.- Quiero que me ayudes a elegir que me pongo.

Media hora después regresábamos al patio trasero.

Emmett armaba las casas de campaña con ayuda de los niños. Yo entraba y salía de la casa acarreando lo necesario: comida, ropa, toallas, botiquín de primeros auxilios, linternas, cerillos.

Ian y Emily usaban bermudas y chalecos color caqui, playeras blancas, él una pañoleta azul y ella una rosa, los converse blancos no podían faltar. Emmett vaqueros, botas de motociclistas y playera oscura. Siguiendo el ejemplo me puse jeans, botas por encima del pantalón, una playera y chaleco. Todos con traje de baño abajo, por si acaso.

Una hora más tarde las casas estaban listas y la pizza había llegado.

Los niños esperaron lo suficiente para poder meterse a la piscina.

-Nuestro propio lago- alzo las cejas riendo.

Ambos sentados uno alado del otro en el borde de la piscina.

-McCarthy Hale, no suena mal- mencione mirándolo juguetona.

-Suena perfecto- Murmuro, acercándose lentamente.- ¿Sabes que suena perfecto, también? Hale de McCarthy.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, llenos de ternura.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos rebosantes de alegría y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus hoyuelos eran incomparables.

Me quite un peso de encima al darme cuenta de que nunca habíamos necesitado las palabras y quise darme un golpe por haber tardado tanto tiempo planeando que decirle en lugar de solo llegar y darle un beso.

-No esperaba que fuera tan sencillo.

-Ya te lo he dicho: te gusta complicarte la vida- se encogió de hombros y se acerco para volverme a besar.- Apuesto a que esto tampoco de lo esperas-murmuro en mi oído.

Me tomo de los hombros. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como todo giraba.

-¡Emmett!.. Mis botas…son nuevas…-intercalaba las palabras entre cada bocanada de aire y por los movimientos para evitar que el agua entrara a mi garganta.

Soltó una carcajada.

-No seas infantil- peinó mi cabello hacia atrás.- Podemos comprarte otras.

Los niños vinieron emocionados y luego de unos quince minutos en guerra de agua, alguien responsable debía de pararlo.

-Es hora de salirnos- las quejas iniciaron, incluso por parte de Emmett.- Pronto oscurecerá y no queremos arruinar la fogata por culpa de un refriado ¿O sí?

Los gemelos nadaron rápido hacia las escaleras.

-Manipuladora- Masculló, para molestarme.

Me gire hacia él y lo bese.

Quizás dentro de unas semanas volviera a hacer la misma de antes pero por ahora disfrutaría de mis nubes.

Los niños nos esperaban sentados en los escalones para salir del agua.

-Mientras yo me baño y me cambio ustedes pueden quedarse aquí con Emmett- las sonrisas aparecieron.- Después vendré por ustedes para ayudarlos a cambiarse.

Era más sensato dejar a Emmett vigilando a los niños en una piscina con temperatura controlada a salir todos y con riesgos de que alguien resbalara.

Me apresure a subir y bañarme.

Hubiera preferido usar una sexy pijama de seda, sin embargo, la calefacción solo funcionaba dentro de la casa. Tuve que conformarme con una de linda de franela.

Fui por toallas y saque a Emily, la deje bañándose y regrese por Ian para repetir el mismo proceso.

-Mañana necesitaremos que alguien venga a limpiar- Emmett iba entrando a la casa, escurriendo el mojado recorrido.

-Ve a secarte o te vas a enfermar.

-No sería tan malo sí tu eres mi enfermera- junto su frente con la mía cuidando de no mojarme. Me dio un beso y siguió con su camino.

Fui por los niños para sacarlo al patio.

-¿Y dices que yo soy la infantil?- reclame al ver a Emmett llegar con unos pantalones de franela con estampado de ositos y su playera azul.

-No seas aguafiestas.

-Mi mami no es aguafiestas- replico Ian poniéndose de pie.

Si, Jasper definitivamente era su tío.

-No, por supuesto que no- cargo a Ian y lo puso sobre sus hombros.- Tu mamá es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Me arrodille junto a Emily. Era hora de darles su empujoncito.

-Dile a tu papá que es hora de hacer la fogata- susurre junto a su oreja.

Ella me miro insegura por un segundo antes de ir.

-Papá, quiero la fogata- pidió jalando su pantalón.

Casi suelto una carcajada al ver su reacción.

De estar brincoteando y gritando con Ian riendo en sus hombros, se quedo congelado y con la cara desencajada. Paseaba su mirada atónita de mi a Emily.

-Si hija, hay que preparar todo- bajo a Ian de sus hombros y les dijo que fueran a buscar los bombones.

-Gracias- en su abrazo me hizo sentir su emoción.

-Es solo un poco de lo mucho que te debo.

-Me diste a esos dos pequeños angelitos y tu corazón, yo soy el que está en deuda contigo.

-¡Aquí están!-regresaron alzando las bolsas por sobre sus cabezas.

-Necesitamos tiempo a solas- murmure recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Necesitamos buscar la manera de hacer una fogata sin quemar la casa- sobo mi espalda.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? A mi me encanto! Porx. Cap el EPILOGO! Lo sé es triste...**

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
